Harry Potter: Shinobi at Hogwarts
by mangacrack
Summary: Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover; Wenn Ninja auf Zauberer treffen, dann ist ein weiteres chaotisches und spannendes Abenteuer für Harry und seine Freunde gesichert. Außerdem macht nicht nur Voldemort den jungen Zauberern Probleme.
1. Der letzte Ausweg für Dumbledore

**Titel:** Shinobi at Hogwarts  
**Autor:** mangacrack  
**Email:** mangacrack.ju-sanweb.de  
**Fandom: **naruto, Harry Potter, Eigne Serie  
**Genre:** Mystery/Action, Romanze  
**Warning:** Slash, Shonen-aiPairing: Harry x Draco, Naruto x SasukeTeil: 1?  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts hier von gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF.  
**Kommentar:** Ich hab ein paar englische FFs in der Art gesehen und die Idee gefiel mir so gut, dass ich das unbedingt auch schreiben wollte. Naruto Fans kennen wohl Harry Potter und alle die dem Manga Naruto nicht kennen, so wird es im Laufe der FF alles erklärt. Bei Fragen, dann bitte an mich wenden. Begriffe werden am Ende des Kapitels genauer erklärt.  
**Inhalt:** Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Dumbledore weiß sich mit den Aktivitäten Voldemorts nicht zu helfen und beordert aus dem fernen Asien einen Trupp Ninjas an, die ihm helfen sollen mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig zu werden. Ihre Aufgabe ist es Harry zu schützen, doch natürlich läuft alles nicht so wie geplant, denn es treffen zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Welten aufeinander. **  
**

#Prolog - Shinobi#

„ALBUS! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Minevera McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts sah ihren langenjährigen Freund entsetzt an. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? War das wirklich nötig? Sie klammerte sich an dem großen Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts fest, da sie sonst drohte umzukippen. Normalerweise war sie nicht so schnell zu erschüttern, aber das. Sie sah zu wie Albus Dumbledore seine Brille abnahm und sie putzte, während er laut aufseufzte. Er versuchte sichtlich die richtigen Worte zu finden um die Situation zu erklären. Sicher, vielleicht war es ein wenig riskant, was er vorhatte, aber es ging nicht anders. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg.  
Das nächste Schuljahr würde bald anbrechen und er musste unbedingt Maßnahmen gegen Voldemort unternehmen, aber er konnte sich nicht gleichzeitig auf Hogwarts und den Dunklen Lord konzentrieren.

„Weißt, Minerva. Ich habe selbst lange darüber nachgedacht, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich weiß, dass es riskant ist, sie herzuholen, aber nur sie können die Sicherheit der Schüler gewährleisten. Sie darauf trainiert und erzogen worden."

Dumbledore sah über die Schulter seiner Freundin hinweg zu den anderen Anwesenden im Raum. Das waren Professor Flitwick, der Hauslehrer von Rawenclaw, Professor Sprout, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und Professor Servus Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Sie machten alle einen nachdenklichen Eindruck. Der kleine Professor Flitwick hatte seine hohe Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken und hatte noch keine Äußerung abgegeben. Seine Kollegin Professor Sprout wusste anscheinend nicht worauf er hinauswollte. Sicher, sie waren in der Zaubererwelt weitestgehend unbekannt und ihre Länder lagen zu weit auseinander als das sie sich einmal zufällig begegneten. Außerdem reisten Ninja nicht sehr häufig außerhalb Asiens.  
Aber Servus Snape hingegen schien ihm anscheinend irgendwie zuzustimmen. Da er der Spion des Ordens war und damit Voldemorts Aktivitäten hautnah mitbekam, wusste er anscheinend wie ernst die Lage wirklich war. Im letzten Schuljahr war der Krieg ausgebrochen und es hatte in England schon viele Verluste gegeben, denn Voldemort machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe sich zu verstecken. Im Moment begnügte er sich noch damit Muggeldörfer anzugreifen und seine Todesser auf Raubzügen durch ganz England zu schicken, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis die richtigen Kämpfe ausbrachen. Und die Attacke Voldemort am Ende des letzten Schuljahres auf Hogwarts hatte Albus Dumbledore gezeigt das Maßnahmen ergriffen werden mussten.

„Aber Albus", die Verwandlungslehrerin schien sich noch nicht zufrieden geben zu wollen, denn erneut erhob sie das Wort, „Shinobi, Ninja, wie du sie nennst, sind darauf trainiert zu töten. Wie kannst du es in Erwägung ziehen dir solche Monster und Mörder ins Schloss zu holen? E ist doch schon erstaunlich, dass es sie überhaupt noch gibt! Bis kurzem waren Ninja eine Legende in der Zaubererwelt und du behauptest, dass du sie herholen wisst."

„Nun, in der Tat, ist der Zauberer nicht mehr viel von Ninja bekannt, doch es gibt sie. Sie leben in Asien. In so genannten **Hidden Villages** und sie haben ihre eigne Kultur. Magie heißt bei ihnen **Chakra** und sie haben andere Wege ihre Magie zu nutzen. Sie beherrschen Dinge, von denen du nicht einmal etwas ahnst. Es ist wahr, dass sie darauf trainiert sind zu töten, doch du musst wissen, dass ihre Welt rauer ist als unsere. Dennoch sind sie normale Menschen, genauso wie du und ich. Ich habe schon lange Kontakt zu einem der Dörfer und das Oberhaupt hat mir bereits zugesagt, dass sie den Auftrag annehmen. Tsunade Hokage-sama wird mir ihre besten Männer schicken und nachdem was letztes Schuljahr passiert ist, können wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

Der Schulleiter machte eine verhängnisvolle Pause. Er dachte daran zurück, was passiert war und er wusste auch, dass Minerva gerade wieder die drei toten Schüler ins Gedächtnis kamen. Servus Snape hatte dabei den Kopf gesengt, als er gesprochen hatte. er gab sich wohl die schuld, dass er es nicht verhindert hatte, aber in dem Punkt war er machtlos gewesen. Den anderen Lehrer ging es wohl ähnlich. Auch ihn plagten Schuldgefühle.

„Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht eine Umstellung sein wird, wenn eine handvoll ausgebildeter Shinobi hier nach Hogwarts kommen, aber es ist mir lieber, wenn sie sich mit den Todessern befassen und sie töten, als meine Schüler. Erst vor ein paar Wochen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich alle an die beiden Hufflepuffs und an den Sylterin erinnern können, die bei dem Angriff überrascht wurden, hat Voldemort Hogwarts attackiert und wenn Harry Potter nicht gewesen wäre, dann gäbe es jetzt mehr als drei Tote. Harry Potter hat sich sehr weit fortentwickelt, doch ich habe leider mit Entsetzen gesehen, wie wenig ihm das töten ausmacht. Aber ich werde alles tun um zu verhindern das weitere Schüler wie Soldaten in den Krieg ziehen müssen."

Nun gab sich wohl auch die Hauslehrern Gryffindors geschlagen. In Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr hatte dieser sich beinahe ganz allein einer Armee von Todessern gestellt. Er hatte durch seine Narbe erfahren, was Voldemort vorhatte, doch er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Blaise Zabini und zwei weitere Hufflepuffs Zweitklässer getötet wurden. Im Kampf hat der Held von England selbst viele Verletzungen davon getragen, doch er war erst zusammengebrochen als der Kampf vorbei war. Alle Schüler waren geschockt gewesen als sie die Nachricht hörten, dass Voldemort angegriffen hatte.  
Dumbledore sah nun in die Runde und blickte jeden scharf an.

„Ich habe veranlasst, dass die Ninja in ein paar Tagen kommen werden. Ich weiß nicht wie viele es sein werden, doch sie werden nachts und auch tagsüber auf den Gängen und dem Schlossgelände patrouillieren. Zudem werden sie ein Auge auf Harry Potter haben. Dafür wird den Schülern auch Selbstverteidigung ohne Zauberstab beigebracht. Ich werde so etwas wie letztes Jahr nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen.  
Hat noch jemand etwas hierzu hinzuzufügen?"

Professor Sprout erhob das Wort: „Ich weiß nicht viel über diese Ninja, aber solange sie die Sicherheit der Schüler gewährleisten, bin ich bereit sie in diesem Schloss willkommen zu heißen."

„Ich denke, dass es zudem gut ist, den Schülern ein wenig von der Kultur der Ninja beizubringen", fügte Flitwick hinzu, „Ich habe interessante Dinge über den Gebrauch ihrer Magie gehört und das sie dazu noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab brauchen. Es wird die Schüler von den Geschehnissen ablenken."

Albus nickte. Das war in der Tat ein guter Vorschlag. Nun wanderten seine Augen weiter zu dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin. In seinem Haus gab es zur Zeit die größten Probleme. Viele waren sich nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite des Krieges sie standen, vor allem nicht, seit Blaise Zabini getötet worden war. Auch waren sie verwirrt darüber, dass der tote Junge versuchte hatte die beiden Hufflepuffs zu schützen. Die einen wahren der Meinung sich nun doch der hellen Seite anzuschließen, andere wiederum wollten noch immer Todesser werden. Der Einzige, der noch kein Statement abgelegt hatte, war Draco Malfoy. Das größte Sorgenkind, zusammen mit Harry Potter.  
Doch Servus sprach das gar nicht an, sondern nickte nur und meinte:

„Ich bin einverstanden."

Dann drehte der Zaubertranklehrer sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Kerker. Auch die anderen entfernten sich nun aus seinem Büro, ließen ihn allein mit seinen Sorgen. Albus sah hinunter auf den Brief, der vor ihm lag. Er winkte Fawkes zu sich heran und übergab diesem den Brief. Fast sofort darauf verschwand der Phönix in einer Stichflamme um den Auftrag auszuführen. Normalerweise benutze er seinen Phönix nicht für Botengänge, aber derartige Flüge konnte man einer Eule nicht zumuten.  
Vor allem, wenn der Brief rechtzeitig ankommen sollte. Er wollte die Ninja gerne selbst kennen lernen, bevor sie auf die Schüler trafen. Doch egal wie sein würden, es würde genug Trubel geben dieses Jahr.

**

* * *

Chakra:** Ninja benutzten Chakra. Ich denke es ist dasselbe wie Magie, nur wird in der Ninjawelt kein Zauberstab dafür gebraucht, sondern nur Handsiegel. Bei Handsiegeln fasst man die Hände in verschiedenen Positionen zusammen und man formt so das Chakra. Statt eines Zauberspruchs wird meist der Name, der Kampfkunst gesagt, aber ich weiß nicht sicher, ob das wirklich nötig ist.  
**Hidden Villages:** Es gibt mehrere Ninjadörfer. Zu den größten gehören die Dörfer _Konoha (Blatt)_ und _Suna (Sand)_, doch es gibt verschiedene Allianzen. Auch sind in einem Ninjadorf nicht alle Bewohner Ninja, sondern nur ein Teil davon. Das Oberhaupt eines Ninjadorfes ist in Falle Konohas der _Hokage_. Unter ihm sind die _Anbu_, die Attentäter, die _Jo-nin_ (Elitekrieger), sowie die _Chu-nin_ (Mittel Ninja) und die _Ge-nin_ (Anwärter).

**

* * *

Hi.  
Das war der Prolog! Soll es weitergehen? Wie fandet ihr das? Ich bitte um Reviews. Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr von dieser Idee haltet.  
mangacrack**


	2. Die neue Mission für Team 7

Kapitel 1 (Zauberer?)

Tsunade, das Oberhaupt des Ninja Dorfes Konoha blickte zuerst auf den Brief und dann auf den Vogel, der so eben durch das offene Fenster geschwebt war. Wenn sie nicht schon seit langem Albus Dumbledore gekannte, dann hätte sie wohl nicht so gelassen reagiert. Es war zwar schon Ewigkeiten her, dass sie den alten Freund ihres Meisters Sarubtobi gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte sich noch gut an ihn erinnern. Nun, Albus Dumbledore konnte man nur schwer vergessen.  
Mit seinem langen Rauschebart, seiner Faible für Süßigkeiten und seiner ungeheuren Magie hatte sich sein Bild in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Damals war er nach Konoha gekommen, auch wenn nie einer gewusst hatte, wie der mächtige Magier das angestellt hatte. Sie selbst war damals noch ein Ge-nin gewesen und seitdem hatten sie sich nur noch selten gesehen, aber doch immer Kontakt zueinander gehabt und die neuesten Informationen aus ihrer Welt ausgetauscht. Doch meist, wenn Dumbledore sich so überraschend meldete, waren das keine guten Neuigkeiten.  
Schon vor 3 Jahren als er ihr bekannt gegeben hatte das Orochimarus Ebenbild, Voldemort, wieder aufgetauscht war, war das nicht gut gewesen. So weit sie wusste war Voldemort ein mächtiger Magier, der von Machtgier besessen und Hass zerfressen war. Wie Orochimaru, der sowieso schon viel mit Schlangen zu tun hatte, sollte er sich wohl selbst zu einer Schlange umgeformt haben. Sie und der Schulleiter waren immer darauf bedacht gewesen nichts von der Existenz einer anderen mächtigen Welt in der Öffentlichkeit verlauten zu lassen, aus Angst Orochimaru oder Voldemort würden etwas davon mitbekommen und womöglich noch eine Allianz bilden. Deswegen hatten sie so getan als wenn das alles nur Legenden wären, doch hier war Orochimaru vor gut einem halben Jahr besiegt worden. Zwar hatte man die Leiche nie gefunden, doch er galt als tot.

Wenigstens ein Fortschritt, aber laut dem letzten Brief schien es in England überhand zu nehmen. Kein Wunder, eigentlich. Diese Leute waren nicht drauf Ausgebildet zu kämpfen oder zu töten. Sie hatten ganz andere Sachen, wofür sie ihre Chakra nutzen. Ah nein, dort hieß das ja Magie. Die Hokage und der Schulleiter waren irgendwann darüber ein gekommen, dass Magie und Chakra praktisch dasselbe waren, nur das Zauberer mit ihrem Zauberstab ihr Chakra spezifischer einsetzen konnten als Ninja.  
Seufzend griff sie nach dem Brief, den Fawkes immer noch geduldig im Schnabel hielt. Phönixe waren hierzulande selten, aber dennoch bekannt. Sanft strich sie über das seidene Gefieder des Feuervogels und deutete ihm, dass er sich jetzt ausruhen gehen könne. Sofort, als hätte er sie genau verstanden, schwebte er aus dem Fenster in die Wälder davon, er würde dann zurückkommen, wenn es nötig war.  
Stattdessen widmete sie sich lieber dem Brief. Als sie in den Inhalt las, war sie froh, dass sie auf ihrem Bürostuhl saß, denn das, was da stand, würde jeden Ninja umhauen.

An Tsunade  
Godaime Hokage Fünfte Hokage  
Konoha, Asien  
Büro im Hokageturm

Liebe Tsunade,  
du wirst dich sicher wundern, warum ich so früh schreibe, denn eigentlich war unser letzter Kontakt erst vor kurzem. Aber die letzten Ereignisse haben mich handeln lassen. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen ist und vielleicht ist unser beider Welt noch nicht bereit dafür, aber ich weiß mich anders nicht mehr zu helfen. In den letzten Monaten haben die kriegerischen Aktivitäten seitens Voldemort immer mehr zugenommen und vor ein paar Wochen hat er Hogwarts unerwartet angegriffen. Es kam vollkommen überraschend und wir waren darauf nicht vorbereitet. Alle Hinweise liefen darauf, dass er zuerst das Ministerium angreifen würde, deswegen waren dort alle brauchbaren Kräfte dort stationiert. Aber dass er die Schule angreifen würde, davon haben noch nicht einmal unsere Spione gewusst.  
Fakt ist, dass allein ein einziger Schüler den Angriff verhindert hat. Dennoch hat er nicht rechtzeitig an und deswegen sind durch meine Fahrlässigkeit, weil ich blindlings auf den Schutz Hogwarts vertraut habe, drei Schüler ums Leben gekommen. Es wird dieses Jahr sicher nicht leichter oder ungefährlicher werden.  
Ich möchte dich bitten ein paar deiner Ninja zu mir zu schicken, die vor allem nachts durch die Gänge bewachen und sich im Falle eines Angriffes um den Schutz des Schlosses kümmern. Sie würden hier ihm Schloss wohnen und ich bin auch gerne bereit diesen Auftrag zu bezahlen. Mindestens über ein Jahr, denn es ist unter anderem wichtig, dass ein bestimmter Junge geschützt wird. Dieser Junge ist Harry Potter und laut der Prophezeiung der Einzige, der Voldemort töten kann. Er war es auch, der das Schloss verteidigt hat und ich habe mit Bedauern festgestellt, dass er immer weiter zu einem Krieger mit Kräften heranwächst, die er nicht kontrollieren kann. Ich möchte meine Schüler nicht zu Soldaten ausbilden, Tsunade.  
Deine Leute sind in diesem Falle erfahrener. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du dieses Angebot überdenkst. Wenn du annehmen solltest, so liegt ein Portschlüssel im beigelegten Paket. Er wird sich heute um 12 Uhr aktivieren und deine Untergebenen auf Grund des Schlosses bringen. Ich würde dann alles Weitere arrangieren.

Dein verzweifelter

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Fawkes wird alleine zurückfliegen. Als Phönix kann er den Portschlüssel nicht nutzen.

Tsunade legte den Brief schweigend vor sich hin. Das klang nicht gut. Wenn dieser Voldemort wirklich so stark, war und Albus wirklich Hilfe brauchte, dann würde sie ihm selbstverständlich Hilfe schicken. Sie verstand sein Argument, dass die Kinder nicht in den Krieg mit hinein gezogen werden sollten. Sie wusste, dass es in diesen Landen unüblich und etwas vollkommen Schreckliches war, Krieg zu führen. Vor allem da dort anscheinend unbeteiligte Frauen, Kinder und sogar ganze Familien getötet wurden. Etwas das hier undenkbar war. Jeder Ninja war einen strengen Ehrenkodex gebunden und würde alles verhindern um unschuldige Leute in Ninjakämpfe mit hinein zu ziehen.  
Aber sie fragte sich, wen sie nach Hogwarts senden sollte.  
Es mussten Leute sein, denen sie eine derartige Verantwortung übertragen konnte. Und außerdem mussten es Leute sein, die gut mit halbwüchsigen zu Recht kamen und in einer Horde von Schülern dennoch den Überblick behielten. Da gab es eigentlich nur ein Team, das sie nach England senden konnte.

„Genma", rief das Oberhaupt durch die Tür und fast sofort trat ein Mann ein, bereit den Befehl der Hokage auszuführen. Er trug ein dunkelblaues Kopftuch auf dem vorne auf einer Metallplatte das Konoha Symbol eingraviert und dazu die grüne Jo-nin Weste, zusammen mit dem dunkelblauen Trainingsanzug, dass seinen Status auszeichnete.  
„Was wünschen Sie, Tsunade-sama?"

„Gebe dem Anbu Team 4 Beschied, dass sie ab heute die Mission der Gruppe 2 übernehmen, ich brauche dieses Team so schnell wie möglich hier. Gebe außerdem Sakura Bescheid, dass ich sie hier brauche."

Auf den Befehl nickend verschwand Genma mit ein ‚Puff' in der weißen Rauchwolke als er sich weg teleportierte. Fast nur eine Viertelstunde später klopfte es bei ihr an der Tür und herein traten fünf vollkommen unterschiedliche Personen. Vier männliche und eine weibliche Gestalt. Die Männer, die alle noch sehr jung aussahen waren alle gleich gekleidet. Sie hatten eine schwarze Hose an, trugen eine weiße Metallweste, die sie vor Angriffen schützte und hatten ein rotes Tatoo in Form eines roten Kringels auf dem Arm. Ihre Gesichter wurden Tierartigen Tonmasken verdeckt, die mit dem weißen Untergrund und den roten Verzierungen abschreckend aussahen. Hinten konnte man nur die Haare erkennen und das Einzige was man von vorne erahnen konnte war, wo sich die Augen befanden. Die junge Frau, die nach den Männern eingetreten war, hatte auffällige pinke Haare und grüne Augen. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel und darunter ähnliche Ninjakleidung wie Genma vorhin. Doch das typische Stirnband trug sie aber um den Hals hängend. Auch darauf war das blattförmige Symbol zu sehen.  
Die Hokage blickte ernst in die runde. Dies waren ihre besten Männer und zusammen mit Sakura sollten sie in der Lage sein, die Mission in dem fernen Land zu meistern. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Fäuste und sah alle erwartungsvoll an. Inzwischen hatten sich die Anwesenden ihm Halbkreis um ihren Schreibtisch aufgestellt.

„Was wünscht ihr Tsunade-sama?", fragte sie der Führer der Gruppe unter dessen Maske silbernes Haar hervor schien. „Was gibt es so dringendes, das sie uns von unserem Auftrag abziehen? Ist etwas passiert?"

Tsunade lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Was gab es doch für Unterschiede. Eigentlich waren Ninja auch nichts weiter als normale Menschen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie eine Mission auszuführen hatten. Dann wichen die leicht verrückt wirkenden Ninja mit eigenartigen Eigenschaften, tödlichen und präzisen Tötungsmaschinen. Oft wurde dann der Gesichtsausdruck schrecklich kalt und jedes unnötige Gefühl wurde abgetötet. Das war das Leben eines Ninja. Aber sie waren trotzdem Menschen.

„Nehmt die Masken ab, die folgende Mission ist ein wenig anders, als die zuvor."

Auf Kommando zogen sich die vier Anbus die Masken vom Gesicht und offenbarten der Hokage somit ihre Gesichter. Zum Vorschein kamen ein junger Mann und drei ältere Jugendliche. Allesamt mit Schwertern und Waffen bestückt. Ganz links stand der Führer. Er hatte silbernes Strubelhaar. Sein Gesicht wurde teils von einer Stoffmaske bedeckt, sodass man weder Mund noch Nase sehen konnte und über seinem linken Auge hatte er das Stirnband gezogen. Von seinem Gesicht sah man also nur das rechte Auge, das fragend die Hokage anblickte. Sein Name war Hatake Kakashi 1 und er war sichtlich der Älteste des Anbu Einheit.  
Neben ihm stand ein leicht feminin aussehender Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Hyuuga Neji war ein angehöriger des größten Clans in Konoha. Das auffälligste waren seine weißen Augen, denn die Iris und die Pupille waren so weiß, dass sie nicht zu sehen waren. Oft dachte man zuerst, dass dieser Junge blind sei, doch das eher das Gegenteil. Neji sah sehr gut.  
Rechts daneben stand ein anderer schwarzhaariger Junge, dessen Haare aber nicht annährend so lang wie die von Neji waren. Uchiha Sasukes Haare hingen nur in langen Strähnen hinunter und bedeckten teilweise die tiefschwarzen Augen, was ihm einen verwegnen Eindruck verlieh. Er hatte die Arme ineinander verkreuzt und sah die Hokage misstrauisch an.   
Noch weiter rechts, links neben Sakura, dem pink haarigen Mädchen stand Uzumaki Naruto. Er war blond und die Haare standen ihm zu allen Seiten vom Kopf ab. Die blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt und auf seinem war ein breites Grinsen zu sehen. Seltsam waren die drei Narben, die sich jeweils über seine Wangen zogen. 

„Hey, Tsunade-**baa-chan**2. Was gibt's? Irgendwas Neues für uns?", setzte er auch gleich an, ohne auf den Einwand von Kakashi vorher zu achten.  
Er lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch nachdem er erstmal den Haufen Papiere beiseite geschoben hatte. Er hatte Glück, dass die Hokage ihn wie einen kleinen Bruder ansah, denn ansonsten hätte er wohl schon lange Schwierigkeiten bekommen, aber sein respektloses Verhalten war im Allgemeinen bekannt, deswegen taten die Anderen das nur mit einem Schmunzeln ab. Auch Sakura hatte es seit langem aufgegeben es zu versuchen ihrem alten Teamkameraden etwas zu erziehen. 3

Es war noch keinem gelungen den Chaosninja, wie er überall genannt wurde, von seiner natürlichen Art abzubringen. Aber meist war es genau das, was Naruto sämtliche Herzen erobern ließ. Ein guter Fortschritt für jemanden, der sein ganzes Leben klang nur gehasst worden war.

„Sei bitte diesmal ein wenig ernster Naruto. Ja, ich habe in der Tat eine Mission für euch. Für euch alle. Sie wird anders als alles sein bis ihr zuvor gekannt habt und sie wird auch um einiges gefährlicher. Ganz zu schweigen von den Überraschungen, die ihr erleben werdet."

Es half nichts, doch angesichts der ernsten Lage musste Tsunade sich zurückhalten um nicht lauthals zu lachen, denn die Gesichter waren einmalig. Wahrscheinlich konnte die fünf sich nicht einmal annährend vorstellen, was sie erwarten würde. Aber das konnten sie wirklich nicht. Die Hokage lehnte sich zurück und fragte dann mit scheinbar ganz normaler Miene:

„Was wisst ihr über Zauberer und die Welt der Magie?"

Die Hokage fand dass die Gesichter herrlich aussahen. Naruto hatte nur einen leicht verplanten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, so wie immer wenn er etwas nicht kapierte. Sasuke schaute noch finsterer drin als sonst, aber mit einer Spur Überraschung in den Augen. Neji schien nachzudenken, was die Hokage von ihm wollte, während Kakashi regungslos blieb. Eine ganze Weile lang sagten die Anwesenden nichts bis endlich Sakura sprach.

„Vor langer Zeit soll es einmal Zauberer gegeben haben. Heißt sie hatten seltsame Kräfte, die für Ninja unverständlich waren und das Hilfsmittel brauchten um diese Kräfte freizusetzen. Angeblich nannten sie diese Kräfte Magie. Es gibt Vermutungen darüber, dass diese Magie in fernen Ländern immer noch irgendwie praktiziert wird, aber man hat keine Hinweise darauf gefunden. Es liegt schon zu lange zurück und es sind auch keine neuen Hinweise aufgetaucht", fasste das pinkhaarige Mädchen zusammen. All das hatte sie in den Geschichtsbüchern in der Bibliothek gefunden, beziehungsweise einmal zufällig gelesen.

Als nächstes sprach Kakashi, der sich dunkel an eine Erzählung seines Vaters erinnerte.  
„Mein Vater hat mir einst erzählt, dass es hier einst in Konoha einen Zauberer gegeben haben soll, für eine Zeit lang, bis dieser dann urplötzlich verschwand. Er soll seltsame Dinge mit einen Stock getan haben, wobei die Methoden völlig anders waren als unsere, sich das Ergebnis aber sich nicht sehr viel von untereinander unterschied. Ich habe das immer nur für ein Märchen gehalten."

Tsunade erinnerte sich daran, dass Kakashis Vater damals selbst noch jung war als Albus Dumbledore sie einst besucht und nicht sehr viele hatten dessen Fähigkeiten gesehen.

„Meine Familie hielt nichts von Märchen und Zauberern, die Kindergeschichten, die mir man damals erzählte als meine Verwandten noch lebten, wurden immer nur als ebensolche Geschichten abgetan", fügte Sasuke hinzu. 

Ach ja richtig! Der alte Uchiha Clan, aus dem der junge Mann abstammte, hatte noch nie viel von etwas anderem außer sich selbst gehalten und derartige Dinge oft als Unbug abgetan. Bei Neji, der ja ebenfalls aus einem solchen Clan abstammte, dürfte es wohl nicht anders sein. Dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte, zeigte sich an dem zustimmenden Nicken, dass der schwarzhaarige Anbu auf Sasukes Beitrag machte. Naruto währen dessen zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und signalisierte, dass er auch nicht mehr wusste als die Geschichten, die man kleinen Kindern vor dem zu Bett gehen erzählte. 

„Nun", meinte Tsunade als Antwort als sie sich durch die Haare fuhr, „damit wisst ihr eigentlich schon mehr als ich erwartet habe."

„Ist dies relevant für unsere nächste Mission, Hokage-sama?"

„Ja, Neji, das ist relevant. Sehr relevant sogar. Um genau zu sein, muss ich sagen, dass jeder Hokage von der Existenz der Zaubererwelt eingeweiht wird und man stetigen Kontakt mit einigen Männern dort hält. Zum Informationsaustausch."

„Aber ich denke so etwas wie Zauberer gibt es nicht?", fuhr Naruto dazwischen. 

„Lass mich erst einmal ausreden, Naruto", fuhr die Hokage ihren Schützling leicht an, da sie es nicht mochte unterbrochen zu werden, selbst wenn es Naruto war. „Aber es gibt in der Tat Zauberer. Sie leben weit entfernt von hier, auf einem anderen Kontinent. Man weiß nicht wie Zauberer und Ninja einst zusammen lebten, aber auf jeden Fall existieren beide Kulturen, wenn man so sagen will, schon seit Ewigkeiten. Sie sollen auch eine Zeit lang neben einander gelebt haben, doch irgendwann brach Krieg zwischen ihnen aus und die Zauberer verschwanden aus unserer Welt."

„Und trotzdem gibt es sie immer noch?", fragte Naruto. 

„Sie sind wegzogen, weit weggezogen. Aber es gibt sie noch. Sie haben sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte aufgeteilt und leben in verschiednen Ländern, doch alle in derselben Kultur. Ähnlich wie uns. Wir Konoha Shinobi unterscheiden uns zwar von denen aus Suna, aber dennoch sind wir dennoch Shinobi. Verstanden?"

Die Anwesenden nickten. Doch langsam wünschten sie mehr über ihren Auftrag zu hören.  
„Was wird dann genauer unser Auftrag sein, Hokage-sama", fragte Neji.

„Vor einiger Zeit hat mir ein alter Freund geschrieben. Er ist ein solcher Zauberer und leitet in seinem Land eine Schule für junge Leute seiner Art. Diese Schule ist hoch angesehen und er selbst ein hervorragender und begabter Zauberer. Doch in letzter Zeit hat er Probleme mit einem dunklen Zauberer gehabt, der sein Land terrorisiert."

„Was ist ein dunkler Zauberer?", fragte Kakashi nun bevor die Hokage weiter sprechen konnte und diese verstand. Anhand dessen, was sie bei Albus gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass es bei Zauberern nicht üblich war, Schüler auf eine derartige Stufe zu trainieren und gefährliche Künste waren zumeist verboten. Kein Wunder das selbst Kakashi sich nichts darunter vorstellen konnte.

„Ein dunkler Zauberer, so glaubt die Allgemeinheit, ist jemand Böses. Das ist so gesehen nicht ganz richtig, wie ich aufgeklärt wurde, denn dunkle Zauberer lernen zwar ‚dunkle Künste', doch sie sind nicht zwangsläufig böse. Aber da die Großzahl der Dunklen Künste gefährliche und mächtige Zauber sind, verleitet es manchmal diejenigen, die sie erlernen, schlechten Absichten zu folgen. Denn die Macht, die ihnen die dunklen Künste verleit, lässt sich leicht für etwas Schlechtes einsetzen."

„Also assoziieren die Zauberer Dunkle Künste mit etwas Bösem, da sie die Künste mit dem Menschen selbst verwechseln", schlussfolgerte Sasuke.

„Genau!" Tsunade warf dem Uchiha einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Der dürfte am besten Wissen, was es bedeutete Dunkle Künste zu erlernen und dabei die Gefahr zu beachten sie nicht für sich zu benutzten. Denn Orochimaru hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet als er Sasuke ausgebildet hatte.

„Und ein Zauberer hat in den letzten Jahren sich so viel Macht erkämpft auf brutalem Wege erkämpft, dass das ganze Land es nicht mal mehr wagt seinen Namen auszusprechen. Er begeht Gräueltaten und tötet diejenigen die ihm im Wege stehen. Einst dauerte seine Schreckensherrschaft über Jahre hinweg. Niemand konnte ihn besiegen und die, die es versuchten wurden bis auf das Brutalste gefoltert. Dann passierte vor 16 Jahren ein Wunder.  
Er wurde besiegt und der gefürchtete verschwand von der Bildfläche. Alle hofften er wäre tot, doch nun ist er vor ein paar Monaten zurückgekehrt und wieder beginnt er seine Herrschaft, doch nun versucht er auch noch die Schule unseres Auftraggebers einzunehmen. Er hat sie im letzten Jahr angegriffen.  
Durch ein Unglück waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast nur Schüler im Schloss. Trotzdem schafften sie es sich zu verteidigen, auch mitunter, weil der Schulleiter das Schloss durch weitere Siegel schützte. Dennoch wurden 3 Schüler getötet und deswegen bat er mich um Hilfe. Er braucht einige Zeit, um mit dem Orochimaru ähnlichen Kerl fertig zu werden und oft muss er dazu das schloss verlassen. Damit es dann nicht wieder ungeschützt ist, wird es euer Auftrag sein dieses Schloss und die Schüler zu schützen. Ihr werdet das Schloss vor allen Eindringlingen bewahren und dem Schulleiter, wenn es nötig ist, im Kampf direkt unterstützten.  
Aber nur wenn es Albus Dumbledore-sama ausdrücklich wünscht. Da ihr sehr weit weg sein werdet, wird er eure Ansprechperson sein, wenn es dort bezüglich Probleme gibt. Weitere Anweisungen und Informationen erhaltet ihr dort. Dennoch seid ihr dort auf euch allein gestellt. Ihr müsst in der Gruppe handeln, deswegen habe ich euch ausgewählt."

„Hatten sie Gründe für diese Wahl, Hokage-sama?"

„Weißt du das nicht, Kakashi?"

Kakashi fixierte die Blondhaarige mit seinem Blick. Er hielt diesen Auftrag für sehr mysteriös. Ein unbekanntes Land, unbekannte Leute, unbekannte Kultur mit einem Gegner, der es anscheinend sogar mit Orochimaru aufnehmen konnte. Zudem eine Kultur dessen Fähigkeiten sie nur schwer einschätzen konnten. Seufzend gab Kakashi der Hokage Recht. Sie waren wirklich dir einzige Gruppe, die auch im Ernstfall stark genug war sich zu verteidigen und den Auftrag auszufüllen. Trotzdem war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Auftrag. Zu viel Unbekanntes enthielt diese Mission, dennoch würde er sie niemals jemandem anderen übergeben. Das war gegen seine Ehre. Wenn es galt seine Kameraden zu beschützen, indem er weit entfernt eine Mission ausführte, dann würde er dies tun. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde.  
Deswegen nickte er der Hokage zu, um zu zeigen, dass er wusste, warum sie ihre Wahl getroffen hatte. Diese war froh, dass der erfahrene Ninja die Mission akzeptierte. Sie selbst war ein einziges Mal dort gewesen, als sie Albus eine Schriftrolle bringen und übersetzen musste. Dabei hatte sie diese Welt in Erstaunen versetzt und egal wie gut die 4 jungen Ninja waren, dennoch bestand stets die Gefahr, dass sie sich von der wundervollen Welt der Zauberer hinreißen lassen würden. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich auf sie verlassen konnte.

„Wie kommen wir dort eigentlich hin, Hokage-sama?", stellte Sakura die schlaue Frage. „Für den üblichen Weg ist es doch sicher viel zu weit."

„Ganz recht Sakura. Dort könnt ihr unmöglich hinlaufen, so wie es Ninja sonst tun. Mir wurde ein Gegenstand zusammen mit dem Auftraggesuch geschickt, der durch einen Zauber eine Art Portal öffnen wird, sodass ihr dort hin gelangt. Ihr werdet dann auf dem Schlossgrund erwartet. Sind noch sonst, irgendwelche Fragen?", meinte die Hokage abschließend. 

„Wie lange werden wir dort sein?"

Richtig. Das hatte sie vergessen. Deswegen meinte das Oberhaupt: „Albus hat für ein Schuljahr in seiner Schule im Voraus bezahlt. Also werdet ihr in dieser Zeitspanne das dortige Problem lösen, denn länger kann ich nicht auf euch verzichten. Wenn ihr am Ende des Schuljahres das Problem noch nicht gelöst habt, werden wir alles Weitere bereden."

Mit diesen Worten entließ die Hokage ihre Untergebenen, die sich daran machten ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie hatten noch gut eine Stunde Zeit bevor sich der Portschlüssel aktivierte. Als dann der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, standen die 4 Anbu Mitglieder und Sakura im Büro der Hokage und berührten eine Schriftrolle, was zuweilen ein wenig seltsam aussah. Als dann der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, als das sich dann der Portschlüssel aktivierte, verschwanden Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji und Kakashi in einer großen Rauchwolke. Noch lange starrte Tsunade auf den Fleck, wo ihre besten Männer verschwunden waren. Sie wusste nicht Recht, ob sie sich sorgen machen würde. Es würde sicher aufregend und anstrengend werden und sie würden viel Neues entdecken, doch war die Zaubererwelt, und auch ihre Crew, schon bereit für ein derartiges Treffen auf eine solche lange Zeit?  
Es würde sich zeigen. _  
_

_  
__Hi.  
Dankeschön, für all die lieben Kommis, die ihr mir geschrieben habt. Ich hab etwas länger für das Kapitel gebraucht als ich gedacht habe. Tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber es hat zeitlich einfach nicht gepasst. Und wenn ich dann Zeit habe, hat mir dieser verdammte Dialog mehr als nur Probleme gemacht. Ich weiß nicht woran es lag, vielleicht könnt ihr es mir sagen. Ich bitte euch, sagt mir an welchen Stellen es gehapert hat. Und ich bin mir sicher ihr findet sie.  
Aber das nächste Kapitel wird einfacher, da ich auf mehr Aspekte eingehen kann. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann genau, das neue Kapitel kommt, denn das ist meist nur ein Zeit Problem. Denn das Einfachste zu planen, war die Handlung. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu.  
Wenn etwas mit dem vorgesetzten Limit von höchstens 3 Wochen nicht stimmt, dann seht bitte in meinem neuen Livejournal nach. (http/mangacrack.  
  
Was die Charaktere angeht, so werden sich Fragen in der Handlung klären. Beispiel Sasuke. Ich habe über die Sache Schlange trifft Schlange nachgedacht. Vielleicht, mal sehen. Ich habe mir diese Möglichkeit offen gehalten.  
Ach ja: Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich keine reinen HP Fans in meiner Kommiliste habe, deswegen kann ich auch ein wenig mehr auf diesen Part des Crossovers eingehen. Das heißt, einige Dinge werden vorausgesetzt, aber sie sind nur an die Naruto Fans gerichtet. Ein HP Fan wird sie auch verstehen._

Erklärungen:  
1 Die Nachnamen werden in Japan vor den Vornamen genannt. Also müsste es eigentlich ‚Kakashi Hatake' heißen.  
2 Bedeutet frei übersetzt ‚Alte Lady' oder so! Das ‚baa' wird auch in der Anrede für Oma oder Großmutter verwendet. Das ‚chan' ist Verniedlichung. Also könnt ihr es euch also auch notfalls selbst zusammensetzen.  
3 Höflichkeit gegenüber Respektspersonen ist in Japan sehr hoch angesehen. In den Mangas wird das meist übernommen.

mangacrack   
__


	3. Der Hüter der Schlüssel

Kapitel 2 (Der Hüter der Schlüssel)

Sasuke starrte misstrauisch auf die alte Schriftrolle um die sich seine Kameraden versammelt hatten. Die sollten sie jetzt berühren? Und damit über mehrere Kontinente reisen um sämtliche ihnen bekannte Länder hinter sich zu lassen? Sehr seltsam und Sasuke glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass es funktionieren würde. Dennoch verbot sich seine Ehre als Ninja zu glauben, dass ein alter Freund der Hokage und ihr Auftraggeber sie lügen würde, wenn es um eine derartige Mission ging. Deswegen hielt er widerwillig einen Finger an die Schriftrolle. Er kam sich etwas bescheuert vor nach einiger Zeit, und seinen Teamkameraden ging es wohl nicht anders, als immer noch nichts passierte.

Gerade als er verlauten lassen wollte, dass nichts geschah, fühlte er, wie Schriftrolle plötzlich warm wurde. Der Finger schien nun förmlich an der Schriftrolle zu kleben und ließ sich nicht mehr lösen. In seinem Magen tauchte ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf, das man fast Übelkeit nennen konnte. Seine Welt bestand urplötzlich nur noch aus einem Farbenstrudel mit lauter Wirbeln und Sturmböen, die um seine Ohren pfiffen. Auch schlug er mit seinen Schultern immer wieder gegen die von Naruto und Sakura, die direkt neben ihm, mehr oder weniger, daher flogen. Sasuke konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte. Sehr schnell stiegen ihm Tränen ins Gesicht und verschleierten seinen Blick. Es kam ihm vor, als flögen sie eine Ewigkeit und je länger es dauerte, desto heftiger wurden die stechenden Schmerzen auf der Haut und in Gesicht.

Er wusste, dass es seinen Kameraden nicht anders erging und hoffte nur noch, dass sie endlich ankommen würden. Nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte er, die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie sich durch die Luft bewegten, presste ihm die Kehle zu. Es dauerte in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden, die die Ninja mit der Reise nach England verbrachten doch in Sasukes Kopf spuckten Tausende von Gedanken herum, die die Zeit zu verzerren schienen. Auch der Farbenstrudel, den er verschwommen wahrnahm, trug nicht dazu bei seinen Kopf zu klären. Deswegen war das Ende der Reise umso plötzlicher, als er so abrupt aus dem Strudel der Farben gerissen wurde.

Zwar hörte der Zauber auf zu wirken als sie mit den Füßen den Boden berührten, jedoch waren sie alle noch so in dem Zog des Windes um sie herum gefangen, dass sie sich nicht so schnell voneinander zu lösen vermochten. Sasuke ruderte für einen Moment lang mit den Armen um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, doch als er von hinten angerempelt wurde, stürzte er mit einem Plumps zu Boden. Seine Reflexe als Ninja erlaubten es ihm nicht auf das Gesicht, sondern auf den Rücken zu fallen, weil er sich noch im Fallen drehte. Dennoch war der Aufprall auf dem Boden unsanft. Hart schlug der Uchiha mit seinem Hinterkopf auf und für mehrere Augenblicke sah er schwarz vor Augen. Gerade als Sasukes Blick begann sich wieder zu klären, ereilte ihn das nächste Unglück. Naruto, der dieselben Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht hatte, fiel mehr oder weniger auf ihn drauf, aber nicht ohne aus Versehen seinen Ellebogen in den Magen von Sasuke zu rammen. Dieser würgte und hustete und der Mageninhalt drohte wieder nach oben zu gelangen, doch Sasuke schluckte es bitter wieder hinunter um Sakura nicht voll zu reihern, welche etwas weiter neben ihm lag.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Staub, der bei dem Aufprall entstanden war, gelegt und Sasuke fand langsam und allmählich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Mit der Hand, die nicht von Narutos Körper an den Boden gepinnt wurde, fasste er sich an den Kopf rieb dabei über seine Augen. So weit er konnte richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und sah sich um. Als erstes einmal schob er so gut er konnte Narutos Ellebogen aus seinem Magen und seufzte erleichtert auf als er es dann nach geraumer Zeit geschafft hatte. Etwas grob schupste er dann Sakura zur Seite, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Der Duft von Gras und Wald, der in seine Nase stieg ließ ihn die Umgebung näher ansehen, in der sie gelandet waren, denn bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht sonderlich darauf geachtet, wo sie sich befanden. Der Vorsicht halber zog er einen Kunai aus der Tasche, hielt diesen in der Verteidigungshaltung schräg vor sich.

Auch die anderen rappelten sich langsam auf und versuchten dabei die Nachwirkungen der seltsamen Reisemöglichkeit loszuwerden. Naruto schwankte einen Moment als er sich erhob, doch im nächsten Moment eilte er Sakura zu Hilfe, die scheinbar etwas mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er griff sie unter den Armen und hielt sie fest, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt hatte. Fragend sah er sie an:

„Alles in Ordnung, Sakura-chan?"

Die Rosahaarige nickte: „Alles Bestens, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich so noch einmal reisen möchte. Da ist mir unsere Art zu Teleportieren schon lieber. Aber wo genau sind wir hier eigentlich?", fügte sie dann noch hinzu während sie ihren Kopf hin und her drehte um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Naruto ließ seine Freundin los und wandte sich ebenfalls um. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf Neji und Kakashi, die dabei waren ihre Sachen und Taschen zusammenzuklauben, die während des Aufpralls verstreut worden waren. Um sie musste er sie also keine sorgen machen, sie waren wohlauf. Deswegen richtete nun auch er wie zuvor schon Sasuke auf den Ort an dem sie gelandet waren.

Es war eine Lichtung, auf der das Gras fast unnatürlich hoch wuchs. Der Platz selbst war recht groß und war von großen dicken Bäumen umschlossen, deren Kronen weit in den Himmel hinauf rankten. Die Stämme waren so dick, dass sich selbst zwei Leute nebeneinander stellen konnten um sie zu verstecken, ohne das sie entdeckt werden würden. Ab und zu lagen hier und da ein paar Felsbrocken herum, doch ansonsten war die Lichtung weites gehend unberührt. Man konnte keinerlei menschliche Spuren entdecken, wie abgeknickte Zweige oder etwa vielleicht Überreste eines längst erloschnen Lagerfeuers. Naruto sah sich sorgfältig um ehe er sich ein paar Schritte nach vorne wagte, doch egal was er erwartet hatte, nichts geschah. Seine Augen scannten weiterhin die Umgebung und nahmen jede Information auf während er mit seiner Nase jeden Geruch zu analysieren versuchte den er aufnahm. Zuerst waren da einmal natürlich die üblichen Gerüche von Gras, Holz und Blättern, doch der blonde Ninja ließ sich nicht von der idyllischen Waldillusion täuschen. Sie waren in einem fremden Land, weiter entfernt zu Hause als jemals zuvor, wo selbst das Gras anders roch und die Bäume nicht mehr wie Bäume aussahen. Naruto hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass die Transport Jutsu ihres Auftraggebers funktioniert hatte, alles hier schien anders zu sein, auch wenn es bei dem ersten Hinsehen nicht so zu sein schien.

Ein Geräusch ließ die Ninja alle in den Himmel sehen, doch es war nur ein Vogel, der über ihre Köpfe hinweg flog. Eigentlich nichts beunruhigendes, doch diese Art von Vogel hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass sie nicht mehr zu Hause waren. Kakashi winkte sein Team und Sakura zu sich heran. Auch er hatte sich inzwischen umgesehen und festgestellt, dass sie offensichtlich mitten in der Wildnis gelandet waren. Er ergriff das Wort um die Lage zusammenzufassen.

„So. Wir haben zum Glück alle wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Allein darüber bin ich schon dankbar. Ich hoffe mal, dass bei euch alles in Ordnung ist?" Fragend sah er in die Runde. Als er nur stummes Nicken erhielt, fuhr er fort.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo wir landen sollten, aber sicherlich nicht in einer uns unbekannten Wildnis wie dieser. Kannst du etwas sehen, Neji?"

Nejis Fähigkeit war es auch Kilometer weit sehen zu können. Gegenstände, Mauern oder Gebäude konnten ihn dabei nicht aufhalten. Es war eine Fähigkeit die nur in seinem Clan auftrat, doch nur bei wenigen war die Kunst so weit und scharf zu sehen wie bei Neji derart ausgeprägt.

„Wonach sollen ich suchen, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine berechtigte Frage. Sie wussten nicht wo sie waren, wie weit es zum Schloss war oder gar in welcher Richtung es lag. Längere Entfernungen oder Strecken zu laufen, machten Ninjas nichts aus, da technische Neuerungen sich in ihrem Land nie durchgesetzt hatten. Das einzige technische Transportmittel, das sie kannten war der Güterzug mit dem öfters mal Lasten von einem Dorf in das Andere transportiert wurden. Aber was war, wenn sie nicht nur ein paar Kilometer von dem Schloss sondern gar noch ganze Länder entfernt waren?

Um besser nachdenken zu können, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Baumkronen, die sich über ihnen ertürmten. Er konnte am Stand der Sonne ablesen, dass etwa Nachmittags sein musste. Verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es Mittag gewesen war als sie in Konoha abreisten. Aber bei dem Anblick der Bäume kam ihm eine Idee. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er auf den nächsten Baum und landete auf dem untersten Ast. Mit seiner Chakra an den Füßen saugte er sich an dem Holz fest. Als er feststellte, dass im Gegensatz zu seinen Befürchtungen nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschah, hangelte er sich immer weiter nach oben bis er an der Spitze ankam.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die anderen ihm folgten. Sie hatten wohl erkannt, was sein Plan war. Von der Spitze der Bäume aus konnten sie sicher besser sehen als vom Boden dieses Waldes aus.

Im nächsten Moment berichtigte der Anbu Kapitän. Das war kein Wald. Das Wort ‚Wald' allein war hier vollkommen unangebracht. Wo man nur hinsah bis hin zum Horizont, sah man nichts als Bäume. Weiter hinten in östlicher Richtung konnte er ein großes Gebirge erkennen. Dennoch verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Es war nicht nur die Größe, sondern auch die Präsenz des Waldes. Kakashi konnte fühlen, dass sich hier Kreaturen in ihrem Umfeld befanden, wie er es noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Dennoch wunderte es ihn. Wenn hier nur Wald und Wildnis war, wo befand sich die Schule von der die Hokage gesprochen hatte? Schulen befanden sich eigentlich in Städten, doch hier war weit und breit keine Stadt! Wo befand sich dann diese Schule?

„Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi drehte sich zu Sakura um, die auf einen Punkt im Westen zeigte. Er blinzelte um genauer sehen zu können, dann sah er was, sie gemeint hatte. Weit hinten erhob sich am Rand eines Berges eine Burg. Strahlend weiß und das Licht der Sonne wurde in dem Gestein reflektiert. Fast sofort sah er zu Neji herüber, der dies als Befehl sah und fertigte ein paar Fingerzeichen. Sofort spürte er, wie seine Chakra zu den Augen floss und die Nerven an den Schläfen heraustraten. All seine Sicht konzentrierte er auf den Punkt, den Sakura ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Ich sehe ein Schloss, doch es ist wohl einst einmal eine Burg gewesen. Ich kann eine Ansammlung von Energien spüren, doch sie zuzuordnen ist unmöglich. Daneben ist ein See in dem ein Fluss mündet."

„Wir halten darauf zu. Wahrscheinlich ist es das, wenn nicht werden wir dort sicher Auskunft finden. Auch wenn es dann möglicherweise keine ‚Zauberer' sind", meinte Kakashi.

„Ich denke schon, dass es die von Tsunade-sama erwähnten Fremden sind", ließ Sasuke überraschend verlauten. Alle sahen zu ihm herüber. Nur selten beteiligte sich der Uchiha an solchen Diskussionen. Früher schon nicht als er noch Ge-nin war und noch weniger seitdem er von Orochimaru zurückgekehrt war. Es hing sicherlich damit zusammen, dass Sasuke zwar seine Loyalität gegenüber Konoha bewiesen hatte, aber man ihm immer noch nicht so recht über den Weg traute. Nicht dem Ninja, nein. Sondern dem Menschen. Dem Menschen mit Gefühlen, der irgendwo noch in Sasuke schlummerte.

„Was meinst du damit, Teme?", giftete Naruto, „Kannst du vielleicht nicht gleich damit herausrücken oder ist der werte Herr sich mal wieder zu fein dazu?"

Der Ärger schwang deutlich in der Stimme des Blonden mit. Der Rest der Gruppe seufzte nur. Sie kannten das schon und sie bedauerten, dass sie es nicht ändern konnten. Das eigenartige Verhältnis, das die beiden seit Sasukes Rückkehr zueinander hatten, war belastend, doch das mussten Naruto und Sasuke unter sich ausmachen. Sie hatten gelernt, dass es besser war sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der beiden Sturköpfe einzumischen.

Sasukes Kehle entwich ein Grollen. Typisch naruto. In letzter Zeit konnte der es einfach nicht lassen ihn anzufahren, wann immer er konnte. Dabei war es diesmal nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld. Er hisste durch die Zähne, wollte damit seinen Ärger ausdrücken.

„Damit du es weißt, Dobe! Ich kann mit meinen Sharingan nicht nur Illusionen durchschauen, sondern auch Energien mit meinen Augen wahrnehmen. Nur für den Fall, dass dir Holzkopf das entgangen sein sollte. Und da hinten befinden sich Energien, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Es ist kein Chakra, aber es ist auch nicht einem normalen Menschen ähnlich."

„Pah!"

Naruto drehte verächtlich den Kopf weg. Diese Arroganz musste er musste er sich doch nicht jetzt nicht auch noch mit ansehen. War schlimm genug, dass sie in einem Team waren. Jetzt mussten sie auch noch zusammen auf diese Schule gehen. Wenn es eine normale Mission wäre, wo sie einfach nur ihr Arbeit zu erledigen hätten, dann könnte er das ja noch ertragen, aber da sie beide zusammen ein ganzes Jahr miteinander leben würden, wusste er nicht wohin das führen würde.

Verärgert und ohne auf die Anderen zu achten, machte er sich auf in Richtung Schloss. Er sprang von Baum zu Baum, allerdings etwas weiter unten im Geäst. Wohl oder Übel folgten ihm Sakura, Neji und Kakashi. Sasuke verharrte noch einen Moment auf seiner Position und sah hinterher. Dieser Idiot, dachte Sasuke noch ehe er ihnen folgte.

Neji hatte sich nach vorne an die Spitze der Gruppe gekämpft, da er die besten Augen hatte. So verlor er das Schloss nicht aus seinem Blickfeld und führte die Gruppe sicher immer näher an das Ziel ihrer Wünsche. Ein paar Mal hatten sie angehalten um einer Gruppe seltsamer Tiere auszuweichen, denen sie vorerst nicht begegnen wollten solange sie nichts über diese Welt wussten. Sie hatten das Schloss aus der Ferne gesehen, dennoch hatten sie sich in der Entfernung verschätzt. Es war früher Nachmittag gewesen als sie angekommen waren jetzt begann bereits die Sonne unter zu gehen. Neji wusste, dass sie das Schloss erst bei Dunkelheit erreichen würden. Zu Hause wären sie vielleicht schneller gewesen, doch die fremden Geräusche verwirrten ihre Sinne.

Hinzukommend waren die nervtötenden Streitereien zwischen Naruto und dem Uchiha. Mal brüllten sie sich an, dann wieder schwiegen sie beleidigt, nur um sich eine ganze Weile später wieder anzugiften. Der Grund war meist völlig banal. Es ging ihnen nur darum dem Anderen auf die Nerven zu fallen.

Es war mehr oder weniger vollkommen nervtötend. Eigentlich war das ja schon ein wenig gewohnt, aber das war ihre erste längere Mission die anstand seit Sasuke in ihr Team gekommen war. Kakashi-san und Sakura mochten das ja schon seit langem kennen, aber er litt unter dieser ewigen Disharmonie.

Letztendlich kam es so wie es sich Neji gedacht hatte. Es war stockfinster als sie den Waldrand erreichten. Etwas erschöpft von dem langen Marsch und den vielen Einflüssen auf seine Sinne deaktivierte seine Byakugan. Dann sah er zum dem Schloss hinauf und betrachtete es. Es war mit nichts vergleichbar, das er je zuvor gesehen hatte und er war froh, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung besser und größer war als die von Naruto. Denn der stand mit weit geöffnetem Mund stauend neben Kakashi, dem es trotz seiner langen Erfahrungen nicht anders erging. Ein Seitenblick zu Sakura sagte ihm dasselbe. Der Uchiha hingegen hatte sich mehr unter Kontrolle, dennoch war in seinen Augen etwas wie Bewunderung zu sehen. Selten bei jemandem wie ihn, der jahrelang die Leistungen seines besten Freundes nicht anerkannte.

Das Schloss selbst war, wie er schon vorher aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, schneeweiß. Der Bau und die Konstruktion des Schlosses allein von außen verrieten ihm, das es sehr sehr alt sein musste. Ein Wunder, dass es dafür noch so gut erhalten war. Ob das Magie bewirkte? Es hatte zahlreiche Fenster. Einige davon waren erleuchtet, andere wiederum nicht. Besonders in den Türmen war es finster. Des Weiteren entdeckte Neji zahlreiche Steinfiguren, die auf verschiednen Podesten thronten. Einige davon waren übermenschlich groß. Eine schlechte Verteidigungseinrichtung wie der Hyuuga fand. Man konnte sich zu leicht dahinter verstecken.

Kakashi war dann der Erste der sich in Bewegung setzte und auf das große Portal zu lief. Er hatte es noch nicht erreicht als plötzlich aus dem Dunkeln neben ihm eine Gestalt auftauchte und sich ihm in dem Weg stellte.

Diese Gestalt war riesig. Keiner aus der Gruppe reichte nur annährend an die Körpergröße dieses Mannes heran. Kakashi stellte fest, dass dieser Riese sogar größer war als Jiraiya-sama und der galt schon als Hüne. Doch es war nicht nur die Körpergröße, er war fast doppelt so groß wie normal, die diesen Mann so mächtig machte. Nein, er war fast auch fünf Mal so breit wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und sah verboten dick aus. Auch das Haar war außergewöhnlich. Außergewöhnlich lang und wild. Die langen Strähnen bedeckten fast sein ganzes Gesicht, ebenso wie der Hals durch den buschigen Bart nicht mehr zu sehen war. Als nächstes waren da die Hände, die eine überdimensionale Armbrust hielten. Sie waren so groß wie Bratpfannen, während die Füße in Lederstiefel die die Größe eines mittleren Koffers hatten.

Der Anbu war überwältigt. Und so langsam hatte er nur noch wenig Zweifel, dass dies nicht die Welt der Zauberer war.

„**Wer seid 'n ihr? Hn?"**, sprach nur der Riese Kakashi an. Der hatte viel Mühe überhaupt ein paar Töne aus dem Brummbart herauszuhören, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Sprache nicht verstand. So versuchte er sich vorsichtig mit Händen und Füßen verständlich zu machen.

$Gomen nasai. $

Hierbei verbeugte er sich, so wie es zur Begrüßung üblich war. Sein Team und Sakura taten es ihm nach. Sie waren herangeeilt als der Riese in Erscheinung getreten war, bereit sich im Falle eines Angriffes zu verteidigen. Doch da ihr Kapitän erst einmal nur angesprochen wurde und der Fremde die Armbrust senkte, ließen auch sie ihre Waffen da wo sie waren.

$Ich suche die Zauberschule Hogwarts und möchte gerne zu Albus Dumbledore. Könnten sie mir da weiter helfen? $

Kakashi versuchte es zumindest einmal in seiner Sprache. Vielleicht wurde er ja verstanden. Dabei betonte er besonders die Worte ‚Hogwarts' und ‚Albus Dumbledore'. Der Riese sah sie alle eine Weile lang einfach nur nachdenklich an, wobei er sogar etwas bösartig aussah als er seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Hagrid zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen und betrachtete die fünf seltsamen Gestalten, die da plötzlich aus dem Verbotenem Wald aufgetaucht waren. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn angewiesen auf einen ankommenden Portschlüssel zu achten, doch den ganzen Tag war nichts geschehen. So weit er wusste hatte Albus Dumbledore zum Schutz der Schule Ninjas angefordert, was auch immer das sein mochte. Sollten wohl Wächter sein. Doch konnte man diese halbwüchsigen Fremden als Wächter ansehen.

Nun gut sie trugen Waffen, war klar und deutlich zu erkennen, aber bis auf den Weißhaarigen mit der Maske waren das doch noch alles Kinder. Ein junger Blonder, ein mürrisch dreinschauender mit schwarzen Strubelhaar, eine Gestalt bei der er nicht wusste, ob sie weiblich oder männlich war und eine rosahaarige Frau. Die Frau war zierlich und schien nun nicht für den Kampf geeignet, doch auch sie trug Waffen, auch wenn sie anders gekleidet war als der Rest. Bis auf sie trugen alle ein und dieselbe Uniform.

Erneut sah Hagrid zu dem Typen der zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Er hatte seine Waffen weggesteckt und sich vor ihm verneigt. Er hatte seine Sprache nicht verstanden, was wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und er schien keinen Streit zu wollen.

Er würde sie zu Professor Dumbledore Sir führen. Der würde sicher wissen, was man mit den Fremden anfangen sollte. Er winkte ihnen mit der Hand und deutete ihnen damit an zu folgen.

„**Na dann werde ich euch mal zum Schulleiter bringen. Ich selbst bin übrigens Hagrid, der Hüter der Schlüssel."**

Bei dem letzten Satz wies er auf sich selbst. Er war sich sicher, dass dies keine Todesser waren, denn diese hätten nicht gezögert ihn anzugreifen. Mit den Fremden im Schlepptau stapfte der Wildhüter hoch zum Schloss. Direkt auf das riesige Portal zu.

_

* * *

Was wird unsere Ninja im Schloss erwarten? Werden sie sich verständigen können? Und was werden sie zu Albus Dumbledore sagen? _

_All das im nächsten Kapitel (Kapitel 3: Albus Dumbledore). Mit diesem ihr bin ich selbst eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Ich habe mich damit bemüht keine Rechtschreibfehler zu machen. Tut mir leid, wenn sich das im letzten Kapitel gehäuft hat. Verzeiht mir._

_Auch danke euch allen, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Mit einem solchen Feedback hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Vielen vielen Dank. _

_Jemand hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass doch noch andere Pairings erwünscht wären, außer Naruto x Sasuke und Harry x Draco. Keine Sorge. Wird es auch. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern bis sich diese Pairings gebildet haben. Deswegen sind Varianten möglich und ich habe das in die Warnung eingefügt. Weitere Paare verrate ich noch nicht, das soll eine Überraschung bleiben._

_Nun zu der Zeichenverwendung. Da mir rechtzeitig eingefallen ist, dass in Japan und in England verschiedene Sprachen gesprochen werden, habe ich auch unterschiedliche Vorzeichen verwendet. _

$ ... $ _ist japanisch._

„ **..." **_ist englisch. _

_Doch das wird nicht ewig zu bleiben. Bald kehre ich schon wieder zur Normalform zurück. _

_mangacrack_


	4. Das Schloss von Hogwarts

**Kapitel 3** (Neue unbekannte Dinge)

Albus Dumbledore war nervös. Sehr nervös sogar, doch das sah man selten. Kaum ein Mensch hatte den alten Schulleiter je nervös gesehen. Aber am diesem Abend war er es ganz gewiss. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und verputzte nacheinander mehrere Zitronendropsschachteln um sich abzulenken. Vor ihm lag ein riesiger Stapel von Papieren, Dokumenten und Schriftrollen, die bearbeitet werden mussten, aber der Schulleiter wusste, dass er dazu im Moment nervlich nicht in der Lage war. Schon drei wichtige Schriften hatte er beinahe verbrannt, etwas das nicht mehr passiert war, seit McGonagall ihm im betrunknen Zustand vor ein paar Jahren einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Doch nun war die Situation vollkommen anders. Da waren zwei Dinge. Einmal kamen seine erwarteten Gäste viel zu spät. Sie hätten schon längst hier sein müssen, doch es war scheinbar so, dass er sich, als er den Portschlüssel schuf, verschätzt hatte. Er hatte den Zauber eigentlich so geformt, dass die Shinobi hier auf Hogwarts Gelände landen würden, Ursprungsziel war sein Büro gewesen, doch scheinbar war der Zauber zu schwach und zu ungenau gewesen. Und nun machte er sich Sorgen.

Um die Mittagszeit hatte er mit ihnen gerechnet und jetzt war es später Abend. Das gesamte Gelände hatte er absuchen lassen und die Gemälde, Geister beziehungsweise Hauselfen sollten die Augen offen halten und ihm sofort Bescheid geben, sofern sie etwas Ungewöhnliches sahen. Immerhin wusste der Schulleiter seit einiger Zeit, dass die Shinobi tatsächlich hier in der Gegend angekommen waren, doch das irgendwo – jetzt mochte einer endlich mal die Bedeutung dieses schrecklichen Wortes begreifen – im verbotenen Wald. Albus Dumbledore fuhr sich unruhig durch den Bart. Auch er kannte die Gefahren des Waldes nur allzu gut und kein normaler Zauberer würde sich dort mit guten Gewissen hineinwagen, denn oft bedeutete dies den sicheren Tod auf längerem Zeitraum. Nur Hagrid konnte sich dort regelmäßig hinein wagen mit der Gewissheit, dass er auch wieder herauskäme. Als Halbriese wurde er dort zumindest akzeptiert. Doch wenn seine Berechnungen um den missglückten Transportzauber stimmten, dann waren die Shinobi wirklich sehr weit im verbotenen Wald gelandet, dazu noch konnte er nicht den genauen Ort bestimmen. Etwas das wieder herum hieß, dass es dann am Ende mehr oder weniger Zufall war, ob sie hier ankamen.

Doch er wusste auch, dass bei Shinobi die Chancen wesentlich höher waren eine solche gefährliche Wanderung durch den Verbotnen Wald zu überleben, als bei jemanden aus seinem Volk. Denn er hatte vor vielen, vielen Jahrzehnten gesehen, wie Shinobi arbeiteten und lebten. Damals war Tsunade noch sehr jung gewesen und jetzt war sie eine ahnsehnliche Dame. Also es war schon eine geraume Zeit her, doch er wusste nicht wie viel sich inzwischen unter Ninjas der Umgang mit etwas vollkommen Fremdem geändert hatte. Damals hätten sie ihn schon bei ihrer Ankunft fast ohne Nachzudenken getötet, nur weil er für sie sehr unlogische Dinge mit seinem Zauberstab getan hatte und als Bedrohung für ihr Gebiet gewirkt hatte. Nur schwer hatte er sie davon überzeugen können, dass er kein Feind war. Das Einzige was ihn wohl gerettet hatte, war seine fremde, den Ninja unbekannte Sprache. Die hatte den Ninjas signalisiert, dass er wohl wirklich Fremd war. Andererseits war es danach sehr beschwerlich gewesen die Leute verstehen zu lernen. Aber er hatte auf seiner Reise ins Land der Shinobi gelernt, dass da durchaus freundliche Leute lebten. Ob Ninjas heute immer noch so waren?

Das war nämlich nebenbei seine größte Befürchtung. Die Regeln der Ninja waren hart und unerbittlich. Genauso wie ihr Leben. Jeder einzelne dieser Ninja hatte mehr Tod, Krieg und Zerstörung gesehen, als er es jemals tun würde. Zwar hatte er schon in der Vergangenheit in großen Schlachten gekämpft und selbst auch schon getötet um sein Leben und das von Anderen zu verteidigen und zu retten, doch das ließ sich nicht mit dem Ninja Dasein vergleichen. Ninjas wurden darauf trainiert zu kämpfen, zu töten. Schon im jungen Alter gab man ihnen scharfe Waffen in die Hand, damit sie lernten wie man mit ihnen umging und im erwachsnen Alter ebenfalls Ninja zu werden. Und war ein Ninja im ganzen Land bekannt, so war die Nation stolz auf ihn, weil er so gut töten konnte. Der Schulleiter fragte sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Ninja diese Waffen auch in der Schule tragen würden, wurde ihm fast übel. Was wenn einer der Schüler diese Waffen in die Hände bekam? Nicht auszudenken! Vielleicht konnte er Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen?

Staunend liefen die fünf leicht verwirrten Ninja Hagrid hinterher. Sie waren durch ein riesiges Portal geführt worden, dass schon fast so riesig war, wie das Eingangstor Konohas. Mit Leichtigkeit hatte der Riese, dem sie folgten, die Türen aufgestemmt und sie hindurch gelassen. Nun lief der Mann, dessen seltsame Erscheinung sie immer noch ein wenig einschüchterte, voran und führte sie durch das Schloss. Dieses wundersame Schloss übertraf alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatten. Kakashi kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Er hatte schon vieles erlebt und gesehen in seinem langen Leben als Ninja, doch das hier übertraf alles. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die schwebenden Kerzen, die in keinem Halter waren und so intensiv leuchteten als wären es Tausende, doch ohne dass Wachs auf den Boden tropfte. Auch es schienen die Kerzen einfach nicht nur zu schweben, sondern auch noch ihnen hinterher zu fliegen. Sie erhellten den Gang und gab noch ganz andere wundersame Dinge preis. Da waren Rüstungen, die laut klapperten, wenn man an ihnen vorbei lief oder auch seltsame Zwerge mit riesigen Ohren und großen Glubschaugen.

Sakura hatten sie schon einen Schreck eingejagt, denn als sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren, war ihnen dieses seltsame kleine Wesen entgegen gekommen. Sakura hatte sich herunter gebeugt und es angestupst. Darauf war das Wesen mit einem lauten Knall und ein wenig Rauch verschwunden. Sakura hatte zunächst gedacht, dass sie das Wesen jetzt umgebracht hätte und hatte sich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht. Als sie sich bei ihrem neuen Führer, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, entschuldigen wollte, dachte sie zunächst, so wie sie alle, dass sie jetzt einen Bewohner dieses Schlosses getötet hätten, doch der Fremde schien nicht verärgert. Eher amüsiert und machte Sakura dann mit Händen und Füßen begreiflich, dass nichts geschehen war. Zu Sakuras großer Beruhigung war das kleine Wesen einige Ecken später wieder aufgetaucht, war aber schnell davon gehuscht. Nun liefen sie einen langen Gang hinunter und Kakashi hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich befanden. Dieses Schloss war von innen viel größer, als es von außen zunächst den Anschein hatte und Logik schien es auch nicht zu geben. Schon ein paar Mal hatte er den Mond durch ein Fenster scheinen sehen, wo er eigentlich nicht scheinen konnte. Kakashi fragte sich, ob das gesamte Schloss so war und ob sich daraus noch Probleme entwickeln könnten.

Sasuke, als misstrauischer Mensch, wollte lieber wissen, wo genau man sie jetzt hinbrachte. Der Marsch schien ewig zu dauern, so kam es ihm vor, denn anders als im Wald zuvor hatte er nun kein Ziel vor Augen. Sehr viel Vertrauen brachte er dieser Umgebung nämlich nicht entgegen. Vorhin hätte er schwören können, dass sich ein paar der Bilder bewegt hätten, doch als er sich umdrehte und genauer hinsah, war ein Bild verschwunden. Es war als hätte man einen leeren Rahmen aufgehängt. Er hatte versucht mit seinen Sharingan dahinter zu kommen, doch er hätte fast einen Schock erlitten. Die Energien in diesem Schloss waren so mächtig und intensiv, dass er nur einen Strudel aus Farben sah. Scheinbar musste er seine Augen noch an die fremde Präsens gewöhnen, so hoffte das er es zumindest. Denn es wäre fatal, wenn er seine Sharingan hier – bei einem so wichtigen Auftrag - nicht benutzten könnte. Ob es Neji genauso ging? Doch Sasuke sah, dass Neji im Moment andere Probleme hatte. Sie waren an einer großen langen Treppe angelangt und ihr Führer signalisierte ihnen sich zu beeilen. Doch Neji, der an der Spitze der Gruppe stand, wollte die Treppe nicht betreten. Seltsamerweise.

_$Neji, geh doch bitte voran, wir wollen nicht den ganzen Tag hier stehen bleiben. $_

_$Das sagst du so einfach, hast du dir mal die Treppe angesehen, Sakura? Hast du etwas derartiges schon einmal gesehen? $ _

Nun sah sich auch Sasuke Uchiha die Treppe genauer an. Die Stufen hörten einfach mitten drin auf! Sie gingen in den Raum hinein und endeten dann einfach. Darunter kam dann erst in vielen Meter Tiefe der Boden. Und das Ende, da wo die Treppe eigentlich ursprünglich hingehen sollte, war ein paar Meter entfernt. Das war doch Wahnsinn. Ein falscher Sprung und man war tot. Naruto regte sich als Erster und betrat mutig die Teil Treppe. Als Ninja konnte ihnen nicht viel passieren, sie würden auch den Fall überleben, denn sie konnten sich abfangen und waren schon aus viel größerer Höhe gestürzt. Aber wenn die Treppe selbst diesen Riesen trug, konnte sie nicht einstürzen oder abbrechen. Kakashi schoss derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_$Kommt schon. Dieser Mann scheint zu wissen, was er tut. Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, wie die Treppe uns ans andere Ende bringt. Denn es sieht nicht so aus, als wolle unser Führer springen, so wie wir es tun würden. Dazu ist er zu schwer und viel zu groß$,_ sprach der Anbu und betrat die Treppe, wenn auch wachsam.

Ein wenig misstrauisch,und in Sakuras Fall sehr vorsichtig, folgten sie. Als sie alle die Schwelle überschritten hatten, setzte sich die Treppe wie durch einen stummen Befehl mit einem Ruck in Bewegung und schwebte auf das andere Ende zu. Sasuke sah mit Staunen, wie sich die Steintreppe von der Plattform löste. Wie war das möglich? Es hatte keine Unterbrechung im Stein gegeben als sie die Treppe betreten hatten. Er war versucht wieder seine Sharingan zu aktivieren, um diesem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen, doch in weiser Vorrausicht ließ er es dann doch lieber. Es wäre nicht gut auf einer schwebenden Treppe, direkt vor seinen Kameraden oder gar vor Naruto ohnmächtig zu werden, weil seine Sinne verrückt spielten. Diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen kamen sie heil am anderen Ende an. Diesmal achtete Sasuke genau darauf, was mit den beiden, scheinbar abgeschnittnen Stellen geschah. Sie schienen zu verschmelzen und bildeten eine vollkommne Einheit, als sie dann die Teiltreppe verließen. Der Übergang war nahtlos, als wenn sie schon immer verbunden gewesen wären. Er fragte sich, was das sein könnte. Keine Jutsu die er kannte, konnte das bewerkstelligen und er kannte viele Künste. Als sie weitergingen und Sasuke sich noch einmal umdrehte, sah er wie die vermeintliche Treppe wieder zurück schwebte. Es war fast, als würde sie fahren. Ignorierte man die Tatsache, dass die Treppe durch die Luft flog, so sah es beinahe so aus, als wenn sie ein Boot wäre, dass an einem Seil hin und her gezogen wurde, um die Fahrer sicher an das andere Ufer zu bringen. Ratlos und verärgert zugleich ging er weiter. Er hasste es, wenn sie vor ihm Rätsel auftaten, die er weder lösen noch verstehen konnte.

Die nächste Hürde, so sah es Sasuke, schien ihm die Sackgasse zu sein, in die der riesige Mensch vor ihnen sie geführt hatte. Hier war nichts, außer ein paar Bildern und einem steinernen Wasserspeier, der am Ende des Ganges auf einem Sockel thronte. Im ersten Moment dachte Sasuke, dass dies eine Falle wäre, aber er rief sich zur Ordnung. Auch wenn es hier nichts gab, warum würde man sich so eine komplizierte Falle ausdenken, wenn man die Angreifer nicht einmal kannte, noch dazu nicht das leiseste Anzeichen von Angriff hatten verlauten lassen. Doch dies war anscheinend der richtige Weg, wenn er denn zu ihrer Zielperson führte. Denn der Riese, dessen Namen Sasuke leider nicht verstanden hatte, blieb kurz davor stehen und sprach ein einzelnes Wort aus. Da kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Ein Passwort. Der Schulleiter, so fern sie denn richtig waren, war geschützt. Logisch, denn so weit er sich erinnern konnte, befand sich dieses Land im Krieg. Skeptisch betrachtete Sasuke wie der Wasserspeier zum Leben erwachte, zur Seite rutschte und eine schmale Treppe preisgab, die der Riese nun erklomm. Verstohlen sah er zu Neji. Ob der etwas sehen konnte? Sasuke rechnete im Hinterkopf immer noch mit einer Falle, zog sein Kunai aber nicht. Die Fähigkeit, mit den Augen Wände durchdringen zu können, war sehr nützlich und es wäre noch fataler, wenn er sie hier nicht anwenden könnte. Tsunade hatte schließlich gesagt, dass sie diese Leute hier beschützen sollten. Und ohne Nejis natürliche Gabe würde das ihre Mission sicher erschweren. Das galt aber nur, falls der Hyuuga so wie er Probleme mit der Aura des Schlosses hatte.

_$Neji! $_, zischte Sasuke leise. Jener drehte sich unauffällig zu ihm um, sodass die Anderen es nicht mitbekamen. Fragend sah Neji den Uchiha an.

_$Was ist? $,_ kam es ebenso zurück.

_$Siehst du was? Ich habe nämlich Probleme mit den Sharingans. $_ Sasuke hasste sich dafür, das zugeben zu müssen. Er mochte es nicht, vor anderen Leuten eine Schwäche zu offenbaren. Dennoch konnte man Neji vertrauen, wenn es darum ging, versteckte Fallen aufzudecken.

Neji sah den Uchiha für einen Moment lang an. Er wusste, was dieser meinte. Dieses Schloss strahlte ein seltsames Licht aus, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Es bewegte sich, war farbig und strahlte. Es war kein normales Licht, dafür war es zu dicht, aber es war auch kein Chakra. Chakra war aggressiver. Es war, als würde man eine gefährliche Raubkatze mit einem gezähmten Stubenkater vergleichen. Jetzt wandte er sich dem Uchiha zu, der immer noch auf seine Antwort wartete.

_$Ich kann nur teilweise etwas sehen. Manchmal ist es, als wenn sich ein Schleier über einen Raum oder eine Wand gelegt hätte, der nur schwer zu durchdringen ist. Vielleicht um Räume zu verstecken. Dieses Schloss scheint mir sowieso sehr groß. Was den nächsten Raum betrifft, so kann ich nur schemenhaft eine Gestalt erkennen. Doch ich kann nicht sagen, ob die Abschirmung von ihr oder dem Raum selbst ausgeht. Auf jeden Fall ist der Raum gut geschützt. $ _

Sasuke nickte. Etwas sehr Ähnliches hatte er auch schon bemerkt. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies Schloss seltsam war. Mehr als seltsam sogar. Und für gewöhnlich war Seltsamkeit ein Anzeichen von Gefahr.

Hagrid ging voraus zum Büro des Schulleiters und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick zurück zu den neuen Gästen. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihnen halten sollte. Zuerst hatte er sie für gefährlich gehalten mit ihren Waffen und ihren misstrauischen Gesichtsausdrücken. Doch nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sie wie Muggel, nämlich vollkommen hilflos, auf Magie reagierten, fragte er sich, ob sie eine gute Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Voldemort wären. Sie wirkten wie die Erstklässer, die jedes Jahr hier neu ankamen und voller Staunen alles begutachteten als wären sie in einem Märchenschloss. Sie hatten Angst vor Hauselfen und die sich bewegenden Bilder, in Hogwarts vollkommen natürlich, hatten sie mit Skepsis betrachtet. Erstklässer gewöhnten sich recht schnell and die neuen Umstände, doch wie mochte es mit Fremden aussehen, die - soweit er das wusste - aus einer ganz anderen Kultur kamen? Konnten die sich so einfach in ihr System einfügen? Doch Hagrid würde nicht wagen seine Zweifel vor Professor Dumbledore zu äußern. Dieser Mann wusste, was er tat. Er hätte diese Ninja sicher nicht gerufen, wenn er nicht vollstes Vertrauen in sie gehabt hätte. Seine Bedenken beiseite legend, hob er die riesige Faust und pochte an die Tür.

Als die Besucher und Hagrid nach einem ruhigen ‚Herein' durch die Tür traten, scannten die Ninja automatisch den Raum. Es war ein Reflex sich zuerst im fremden Territorium umzusehen und zwar so unauffällig, dass niemand etwas bemerkte. Doch wie sie schnell feststellen mussten, war dieser Raum zum Kämpfen denkbar ungeeignet. Denn der Raum war kreisrund und mit vielen seltsamen silbernen Instrumenten ausgestattet, die auf kleinen Tischen und Regalen standen, surrten und kleine Rauchwolken ausstießen. An den Wänden hingen große Gemälde von vielen Männern und Frauen, die – wenn man den kleinen Schildern unter den Rahmen glaubte – wohl einst diese Schule geführt hatten. Allerdings hatten sie nicht viel Zeit sich über die Begebenheiten des Raumes zu wundern, denn hinter einem gewaltigen klauenfüßigen Schreibtisch saß ein Mann mit einer Ausstrahlung wie die Ninja es wohl noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.

Sasuke ließ seinen Blick über den Mann schweifen, der wohl der amtierende Schulleiter war. Der Fremde vor dem Tor hatte sie also direkt zu ihrem Auftraggeber geführt. Albus Dumbledore, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. In seinem Kopf wiederholte Sasuke den Namen und es erschien ihm, als hätte der Name allein eine Macht. Nicht sehr verwunderlich, wenn man sich den Namenträger dazu ansah. Der Mann saß aufrecht hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf einem hohen Stuhl und betrachtete sie mit durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen. Sicher versuchte der Schulleiter sie ebenso einzuschätzen wie sie es gerade bei dem scheinbar alten Mann taten. Sasuke betonte in Gedanken das Wort ‚scheinbar', denn dieser Mann wirkte ungefähr so gebrechlich und senil, wie Orochimaru harmlos. Es war eine instinktive Ehrfurcht, die Sasuke diesem Mann entgegen brachte. In dessen Augen sah er Weißheit und Stärke. Eine Stärke, die vielleicht nicht auf nur Künsten beruhen mochte, sondern eher wohl wie bei dem ehemaligen Sandaime Hokage auf Ausstrahlung seiner Macht und aus Verständnis für Seelen anderer Menschen bestand. Er verneigte sich leicht zum Gruß.

Auch Neji tat es Sasuke nach. Wie dieser hatte er Erfahrung damit gemacht, wie man sich verhielt, wenn man einem mächtigen Älteren gegenüber stand. Die lange Zeit der Unterdrückung durch die Hauptlinie in der Hyuuga Familie hatte ihm gelehrt, das Höhergestellte, wie dieser Mann da drüben, sehr gefährlich werden konnten, wenn man sich ihren Anweisungen absichtlich widersetzte. Wenn dieser Mann ein Ninja gewesen wäre, so hätte Neji wohl vor ihm Angst gehabt. Auch wenn er sich das niemals eingestehen würde. Ein Ninja durfte keine Angst fühlen. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl, wenn er Naruto und Sasuke beim kämpfen zusah und diese wieder all ihre Chakra benutzen. Oder besser gesagt, wenn diese nur noch ihre Chakra benutzen und sich mit roher Gewalt bekämpften. Das war übermenschlich und selbst für Ninja nicht mehr ganz normal. Eben jenes Gefühl hatte ihn gerade eben wieder ergriffen.

Auch diesen Schulleiter würde er als rohe Gewalt bezeichnen. Nur das dieser seine Kraft besser verstecken konnte, als Sasuke oder gar Naruto. Schließlich war er ja auch sehr viel älter und hatte demnach auch mehr Erfahrung. Trotzdem betrachtete er die langen Haare, die – ebenso wie der Bart - im Gürtel steckten. Er trug eine lange Robe, dazu einen purpurroten Umhang und unter dem Schreibtisch lugten Schnallenstiefel hervor. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten förmlich hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern hervor. Herausstechend war auch die lange krumme Nase, die aussah, als wenn sie mindestens zweimal gebrochen wäre. Das war also Albus Dumbledore. In dem Moment, wo sich dieser eine runde kleine Süßigkeit in den Mund steckte, war er sich sicher, dass er diesem Mann niemals wieder vergessen könnte.

Als erstes wandte sich Dumbledore Hagrid zu, nachdem die Ninja mit diesem eingetreten waren. Er hatte von Dobby dem Hauselfen erfahren, dass ihre Gäste angekommen waren. Scheinbar hatten sie doch den Weg aus dem Wald herausgefunden. Beeindruckend, doch er wollte sich lieber in Ruhe mit den Leuten befassen, die in den nächsten Monaten das Schloss bewachen würden. Das wollte er aber nicht vor Hagrid tun, denn der sonst so gutmütige Halbriese war seit den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr sehr viel misstrausicher geworden. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Viele schreckliche Dinge waren passiert, von denen er sich wünschte, dass er sie rückgängig machen könnte. Doch dazu war selbst ein Albus Dumbledore nicht fähig.

„Guten Abend, Hagrid!", begrüßte er den Wildhüter dennoch freundlich, ungeachtet dessen, was für Sorgen ihn wirklich plagten.

„N' Abend Dumbledore, Sir. Hab die Besucher gefunden, die sie so dringend sehen wollten. Kam 'n direkt aus m Wald heraus!"

„Danke sehr, dass du sie her gebracht hast. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

Hagrid runzelte kurz die Stirn. Wie weit sollte er jetzt erzählen? Die seltsamen Fremden sprachen ihre Sprache nicht, wunderten sich über jedes bisschen Magie und waren am ganzen Körper bewaffnet. Zuerst hatte er sie mit Todessern verwechselt, doch diese hätten anderes reagiert. Er schüttelte sein riesiges Haupt, sodass das buschige Haar hin und her flog.

„Nein, Dumbledore, Sir. Nichts Erwähnenswertes. Sind nur ein wenig ungewohnt und überrascht, was die Umgebung betrifft."

Der Schulleiter nickte und winkte Hagrid dann hinaus. Dieser schulterte seine Armbrust, die er die gesamte Zeit dabei gehabt hatte und verließ den Raum wieder. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und auch lange nachdem sie zugefallen war, herrschte noch eine abwartende Stille im Raum. Keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte. Der Schulleiter sah alle Ninja erwartungsvoll an und musterte sie derweil auch. Die Shinobi zogen es vor erstmal zu schweigen. Was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Die kurze Konversation eben, hatte ihnen erneut gezeigt, dass sie ja doch nichts verstehen würden. Aber hätte Tsunade das nicht eigentlich wissen müssen? Kakashi atmete aus und sammelte sich wenig. Um sein Leben brauchte er nicht fürchten, denn er könnte diesen alten Mann schneller töten, als dieser jenen Vorgang überhaupt realisieren könnte, doch das würde sie auch nicht weiter bringen. Plötzlich viel dem Gruppenführer ein, dass sie überhaupt nicht wussten, wie sie wieder zurückkommen sollten. Die Schriftrolle, welche sie auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise hergebracht hatte, hatte sich nach einer Weile in Luft aufgelöst und war verpufft. Sie waren also davon abhängig, wenn sie je wieder nach Hause kommen wollten, das dieser Mann zunächst einmal das Sprachproblem bewältigen würde. Denn der Gedanke nie wieder nach Hause zu kommen, war in diesem Fall ein wenig anders als in den vielen Fällen, wo er gedacht hatte, dass er bestenfalls als Leiche nach Konoha zurückkehren würde. Also versuchte er es noch einmal mit seiner Anrede, die bei dem Riesen allerdings nicht funktioniert hatte. Die grausige Vorstellung, was passieren würde, wenn sie vollkommen falsch gelandet waren, drängte er zurück und ignorierte sie.

_$Konichiwa. Ich suche eine Zauberschule mit dem Namen ‚Hogwarts'. Ein Mann namens Albus Dumbledore hat uns beauftragt. Wir müssen ihn sehen.$ _

Bei diesen Worten verbeugte sich Kakashi und sah seinen Gegenüber fest in die Augen. Er erwartete keine sonderlich große Reaktion. Denn es bestand ja immerhin noch die Möglichkeit, dass dies nicht Albus Dumbledore war und der Riese sie einfach nur zu seinem Boss geführt hatte. Allerdings hatte Kakashi das Gefühl, dass sie hier richtig waren. Mit der nächsten Aktion hatte er trotz seiner langen Erfahrung als Ninja nicht gerechnet. Der Angesprochene stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf, ging um diesen herum, verneigte sich ebenfalls und begrüßte ihn dann in seiner Sprache.

_$Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und der Mann, der den Auftrag an Tsunade-sama geschickt hat. $_

Die Anbu waren ein wenig geschockt, zeigten es aber selbstverständlich nicht. Nur in Sakuras Augen konnte man ein wenig Überraschung lesen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. Sie hatten, seit dem Vorfall von vorhin, nicht damit gerechnet jemanden zu treffen, der ihre Sprache sprach. Schließlich waren sie weit weg in einem fremden Land, doch dann schalt sich Kakashi im Inneren einen Baka. Wie hätte Dumbledore-sama der Hokage einen Brief schreiben können, wenn dieser ihre Sprache nicht beherrschte? Zugegeben, Albus Dumbledore hatte einen fürchterlichen Akzent, der in den Ohren der Ninjas sehr merkwürdig klang, doch sie bemerkten, dass die Sprache flüssig und vollkommen fehlerfrei war. Er schien sie also schon länger zu sprechen.

_$Es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen, Dumbledore-sama.$ _

_$Hai! $, _kam es nun auch von den anderen und selbst Naruto verbeugte sich. Etwas das nicht oft geschah. Doch scheinbar hatte auch ihm Albus Dumbledores Erscheinung ein wenig Respekt eingeflösst. Sie alle bemühten sich um eine neutrale Miene der Gesichter, mehr oder weniger. Sie wussten noch nicht, ob ihr Auftraggeber zu der Sorte Mensch gehörte, der nur wollte, dass sie still und leise ihren Job erledigten oder ob er lieber mit den Menschen in ihnen sprach und nicht mit der gefühllosen Waffe, die sie als Anbu repräsentierten. Beides hatten sie schon erlebt und je nach dem wie gut sie sich auf ihren Auftraggeber einrichten, desto leichter konnten sie arbeiten. Es gab für einen Anbu nichts Schlimmeres als Unstimmigkeiten mit dem Auftrageber.

Doch scheinbar schien Albus Dumbledore zu den Leuten zu gehören, die sich gerne mit Menschen unterhielten. Er zog nämlich einen langen Holzstab heraus, der irgendwie alt und trotzdem edel aussah, schwenkte ihn in seltsamen Kreisen durch die Luft und im nächsten Moment erschienen ein paar Stühle. Der Schulleiter gebot den Ninjas sich zu setzten. Diesen war das zwar im ersten Moment unangenehm und saßen zunächst ein wenig steif auf den Stühlen, da sie diese Art zu sitzen nicht gewöhnt waren, doch schnell galten ihre Gedanken etwas anderem als ihrer Sitzgelegenheit.

_$Also, Dumbledore-sama$_, begann Kakashi. _$Sie sandten ein Auftragsgesuch zur Hokage. Alles was wir wissen, dass wir hier ein Jahr lang diese Schule beschützen sollen. Wie genau soll dieser Schutz aussehen? $ _

Kakashi wusste, dass er damit fast mit der Tür ins Haus fiel, doch er ignorierte diese Tatsache. Er wollte endlich klare Verhältnisse. Auch Albus Dumbledore war froh darüber, dass die Ninja das Auftragsgesuch sofort klären wollten. Dann wäre auch ihm wider etwas wohler in der Haut, denn er wusste nicht mehr ganz genau, wie effektiv Chakra gegen Magie war. Deswegen wollte er es auf keinen Fall zu Auseinandersetzungen kommen lassen. Denn ohne den Einfluss von Magie oder Chakra waren Ninja Zauberern klar überlegen. Niemand war körperlich so gut trainiert in ihrer Welt.

_$Ich möchte ihnen erst einmal danken, dass sie diesen Auftrag angenommen haben. Er wird gewiss nicht ganz ungefährlich, vor allem, da sie viele Dinge hier in dieser Welt nicht kennen, doch alle meine Leute werden sie unterstützen und ihre Fragen beantworten, wenn sie welche haben. $_

Diese Gelegenheit nutze Sakura um eine Frage zu stellen. Nun konnte sie sogleich das sprachliche Problem ansprechen.

_$Gomen nasai, Dumbledore-sama. Aber ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Wie sollen wir hier ein Jahr lang leben ohne, dass wir die Sprache verstehen oder sprechen?$ _

Sakura wusste, das es vielleicht unhöflich war den Schulleiter nach seiner Vergangenheit auszufragen, obwohl man sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte, doch wenn sie das ganze Jahr nicht vollkommen hilflos gegenüber dieser neuen Sprache sein wollten, dann mussten sie das sofort klären.

_$Ah! Gomen nasai. Das habe ich vergessen. $_, antwortete Albus Dumbledore. _$Natürlich müssen sie die Sprache und unsere Schrift nicht selbst lernen. Ein kleiner Zauber, den ich sprechen werde, wird ihnen ermöglichen, dass sie sowohl unsere Sprache als auch unsere Schrift beherrschen. $ _

_$Wie soll das denn bitteschön funktionieren? $_, rief Naruto dazwischen. _$Man lernt doch eine Sprache nicht einfach so. $ _

Es war für den Fuchsninja höchst unlogisch. Bei ihnen zu Hause sprach man eigentlich überall dieselbe Sprache, nur das in verschiednen Regionen unterschiedliche Dialekte gesprochen werden konnten. Manchmal wirkten diese Dialekte zwar wie eine eigne Sprache, aber zur Not verstand man sich auch so.

_$Nun, junger Mann. Dieser Zauber fügt ihnen das Wissen der neuen Sprache hinzu. Es ist nicht sehr einfach diesen Zauber zu erlernen und kaum Jemand wendet diesen Spruch auf etwas Anderes an. Er ist geschaffen worden, um sprachliche Hürden überbrücken zu können. Bei anderem Wissen funktioniert das nicht, da das Wissen nach einiger Zeit wieder verschwindet. $_

_$Das bedeutet also, dass wir uns weiterhin in unserer eignen Sprache unterhalten können? $_, fragte Kakashi.

_$Genau! $_, antwortete Albus Dumbledore. _$Wenn sie wollen, so können wir gleich damit beginnen, sodass sie sich an die neue Sprache gewöhnen können.$ _

Allgemeines Kopfnicken. Dumbledore stand auf und trat zuerst auf Kakashi zu, der sichtlich mit Abstand der Älteste war, Der Weißhaarige fühlte sich sehr unwohl als der Schulleiter den Holzstab auf ihn richtete. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er bedroht. Sicher war dieser Stock auch als Waffe verwendbar. Ob sie ihn nutzen um ihre Chakra, oder besser gesagt, ihre Magie zu bündeln? Kakashi schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass etwas passieren würde. Die Anderen sahen gespannt zu, wie der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab hob und ein paar fremdländisch klingende Worte sprach und dazu mit in der Luft herumwedelte. Naruto fühlte sich ein wenig verarscht, doch gerade als er seinen Unmut verlauten lassen wollte, kam ein silberner Faden auf den Holzstab und schien irgendwie in Kakashis einzudringen. Als Kakashi kurz aufkeuchte, wollte Naruto schon mit gezücktem Kunai vorstürmen um seinen Meister zu helfen, doch Sasuke hielt ihn zurück. Er packte ihn fest am Arm und stemmte sich gegen die Vorwärtsbewegung Narutos. Es war hart, da Naruto sehr viel Kraft hatte, doch zum Glück öffnete Kakashi-sensei in diesem Moment die Augen, sodass die Bewegungen des Fuchses erstarrten.

_$Kakashi-sensei! Sind sie in Ordnung? Ich werde diesen alten Mann töten, wenn er ihnen was angetan hat! $_, kam es von Naruto. Und er meinte es ernst. Niemand verletzte seine Kameraden.

„Nein, Naruto. Danke, es geht mir – hä?"

Kakashi sah verwirrt zu Dumbledore, der nur entschuldigend lächelte.

„Es ist nicht Schlimmes. Keine Sorge. Ihr Gehirn muss sich zuerst noch an die neuen Informationen gewöhnen, die es erhalten hat. Deswegen kann es passieren, dass sie die Sprachen noch eine Weile verwechseln, doch das ist bis spätestens morgen früh wieder verschwunden."

Dasselbe erklärte er auch Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura und Neji. Da diese ein zustimmendes Zeichen von Kakashi bekamen, willigten nun auch sie ein, den Sprachzauber über sich ergehen zu lassen. Brav setzten sie sich auf ihre Stühle und ließen sich den Zauber über sich ergehen. Bei Sakura und Neji lief es ähnlich wie Kakashi. Nur Sasuke und Naruto machten mal wider Schwierigkeiten. Sasuke weigerte sich standhaft seine Augen zu schließen und starrte während des Zaubers Dumbledore mit einem kalten Blick ins Gesicht, als wenn dieser gedroht hätte ihn umzubringen. Aber es war nichts Ernstes, zeigte nur mal wieder Sasukes sehr misstrauisches Verhalten, dass er an den Tag legte seit er wieder in Konoha war und das sich in all der zeit nicht ein bisschen gebessert hatte. Schwieriger hatte es Dumbledore mit Naruto, der als Letztes an der Reihe war. Dreimal musste der Schulleiter den Zauber sprechen bis dieser wirkte. Der Schulleiter verstand das nicht, meinte nur etwas von einer Barriere in Narutos Kopf. Der Chaosninja wusste natürlich sehr genau, warum der Zauber zuerst nicht funktioniert hatte. Kyuubi, der neunschwänzige Dämonenfuchs, der seit seiner Geburt in ihm gebannt worden war und ihn ihm lebte, hatte den Zauber einfach mit seinem Chakra abgeblockt, als er spürte, dass etwas versuchte in Narutos Kopf einzudringen. Beim zweiten Mal überprüfte er, ob Narutos Erklärung stimmte und der Zauber wirklich harmlos war, deswegen wirkte erst der dritte Zauber. Doch Albus Dumbledore bekam von dem nichts mit. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich lieber auf etwas Anderes. Etwas viel Wichtigeres.

„So", sprach Albus Dumbledore. „Da die sprachlichen Probleme behoben sind, können wir uns ja nun einander vorstellen und uns dann anderen Dingen zuwenden. Wie schon einmal gesagt: Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Schulleiter von Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Um Fragen zu vermeiden: Ich bin 123 Jahre alt und erfreue mich bester Gesundheit."

Von dieser Nachricht waren die Ninja, doch etwas geschockt. Noch nie hatten sie einen Menschen getroffen, der so alt war Albus Dumbledore. In ihrer Welt starben die Menschen meist im Kampf und man wurde nicht sehr alt. Selbst die San-nin, welche jetzt fast 50 Jahren zählen mussten, galten als alt. Kakashi kam sich deswegen ein wenig desorientiert vor, als er sich vorstellte. Er stand auf und verneigte sich.

„Ich bin Hatake Kakashi, Anbuführer und 26 Jahre alt. Ich bin der Leiter dieser Gruppe und hoffe, dass wir ohne Probleme miteinander arbeiten können. Ich bin Ninja seit ich 5 Jahre alt bin und den Rang als Anbu erwarb ich erstmalig mit 12 Jahren. Ich bin es gewöhnt mit Schülern umzugehen, also müssen sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen."

Für die anderen Ninja war das nicht überraschend, sie kannten ja die Geschichte ihres Meisters. In Nejis Augen war Bewunderung zu lesen, während der Schulleiter sichtlich geschockt war. Ein Ninja mit 5 Jahren! Und Anbu mit 12! Kaum zu glauben. In ihrer Welt wäre das undenkbar! Trotzdem versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, da er nicht unhöflich wirken wollte. Die weißsilbernen Haare betrachtete er zudem mit leiser Neugierde. Zuerst hatte er Kakashi für einen alten Mann gehalten, denn Maske und Stirnband verbargen eventuelle Falten und Narben. Was wohl der Grund sein mochte, dass er sein Gesicht verbarg? Dumbledore tippte darauf, dass Kakashi Hatake womöglich zu den Leuten gehörte, die in ihrem Beruf Opfer gebracht haben mussten. Jetzt stand Neji auf und wieder erschreckte sich der Schulleiter. Die weißen Augen starrten ihn an und der erste Gedanke war, dass dieser junge Mann womöglich blind sein mochte. Welch ein hartes Schicksal für einen Menschen in so einem jungen Alter!

„Guten Tag, Dumbledore-sama. Ich bin Hyuuga Neji. Ich bin komme aus einer alten Familie, in der diese Augen vererbt werden. Ich bin nicht blind geboren, sondern es sind nur meine Augäpfel vollkommen weiß. Dadurch ist es mir erlaubt sogar durch Wände und nach hinten zu sehen. Im Umkreis von etwa 200 Metern entgeht mir nichts. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und werde aber bald 20."

Neji setzte sich wieder. Jetzt stand Sakura auf.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Haruno Sakura, 17 Jahre alt. Ich bin kein Anbu, aber ich verfüge über viel Wissen und habe bei Tsunade Hokage-sama meine Heilerfähigkeiten erlernt. Ich bin jetzt eine voll ausgebildete Medi-nin. Meine Ninja Ausbildung habe ich allerdings"

Das könnte noch sehr nützlich sein, dachte Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey arbeitete auf Grund der Krisensituation in England jetzt in dem St. Mungos Krankenhaus und musste ihre Stelle hier aufgeben. Sie hatten zwar eine Ersatzschwester, aber eine Heilerin ausbildet von Tsunade selbst war ihm meilenweit lieber. Doch jetzt wurde er von einer übermütigen Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Er sah sich einem verrückt aussehenden Blonden gegenüber, der ihn fröhlich angrinste und Dumbledore fragte sich, wie dieser Mann Ninja sein und zeitgleich ein so herzliches Lachen haben konnte.

„Mein Name ist Uzumaki Naruto. Habe ebenfalls unter Kakashi-sensei gelernt, danach bei Jiraiya. Ich bin als Chaosninja bekannt, auch Anbu, 18 Jahre alt, liebe Ramen und mein Traum ist es Hokage zu werden."

Dumbledore sah zu, wie sich das blonde Chaos wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Oder besser gesagt mit einem Satz zurück auf den Stuhl sprang. Von da aus wurde er dann mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen angesehen. Die blauen Augen wirkten, als würden sie in diesem Moment etwas aushecken und um das Bild zu vollenden, dass der erfahrene Lehrer von Leuten wie Naruto hatte, fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein kleines Schwänzchen oder Fuchsohren. Er fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise herausgefordert, als wenn die blaue tiefen Augen ihm sagen wollten ‚Komm her'. Der Schulleiter warf dem Blonden einen langen Blick zu. Er vermutete, dass hinter dieser Person mehr steckte, als nur ein wilder Raufbold, der vorgab ein hirnloser Idiot zu sein. Zum einen wäre er dann kein Anbu und zum anderen hätte er dann nicht bei Jiraiya-sama gelernt. Denn auch diesen hatte er einst kennen gelernt. Zudem war da etwas in den Augen Narutos versteckt, das Dumbledore wachsam beleiben ließ. Er war zu lange Lehrer gewesen, als das er nicht erkennen konnte, dass dieser Junge trotz seines offnem Gemütes ein dunkles Geheimnis hatte. Wenn man das denn so nennen konnte. Er konnte es nicht erkennen, was da in dem Jungen war, doch er sah, das da etwas war. Und vermutlich sehr mächtig. Noch eine Weile sah er Naruto an, doch als er nichts weiter in den Augen des Jungen finden konnte, wandte er sich ab und dem letzten Mitglied zu.

Dieser schien nun das genaue Gegenteil von Naruto zu sein. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem eindeutigen misstrauischen Blick wurde er anstarrt. Die Haltung zeigte sehr deutlich, wie verschlossen diese Seele in dem Jungen war. Er stand auf, verneigte sich kurz, allerdings ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass dieser Mensch zu denjenigen gehörte, die man als Lehrer sofort im Auge hatte. Man rechnete mit allem, denn sie waren unberechenbar und existierten nur für sich und ihre Ziel. Man einer hätte dass als Arroganz auslegt, doch seine lange Erfahrung hatte ihm gezeigt, dass das meist ernste Hintergründe hatte.

„Dein Name?", fragte der Schulleiter ein wenig vorsichtig. Er rechnete natürlich mir einer eher wortkargen Antwort, da dieser Typ von Mensch nicht gerne redete, doch das er ihn dazu aufordern musste, war selten.

„Uchiha Sasuke", kam es kurz und bündig in einem rauen Tonfall.

Noch bevor Dumbledore weiter nachfragen konnte, ergriff Naruto wieder das Wort und rief rein.

„Keine Sorge. Der ist immer so. Mehr als seinen Namen kriegen sie zunächst nicht aus dem gefühlslosen Eisklotz heraus."

Naruto sagte das mit einem frechen Grinsen, doch vielleicht war es ja das, was den sonst so wortkargen Sasuke störte und sich deswegen auf einen erneuten verbalen Schlagabtausch einließ.

„Es ist ja nicht jeder so ein Plappermaul, so wie du. _Baka_!"

„_Gomen nasai_, es schadet aber auch nicht, ein wenig offner zu sein! _Teme_!"

Wie schon so oft starrten die beiden sich voller Wut an. Doch nicht wie sonst aufeinander loszugehen, wandten sie sich ab und ignorierten einander. Vielleicht, weil sie vor dem Schulleiter kein allzu schlechtes Bild abgeben wollten.

**GGGGGGGGGG**  
_Hallo alle zusammen.  
Ich weiß, dass es inzwischen schon lange her ist, seit ihr etwas von mir gehört habt und es tut mir auch aufrichtig leid. Ich wollte zwar schon früher dieses Kapitel beenden, doch ich bin nicht allmächtig und das Bestehen des Schuljahres hatte Vorrang. Zumindest hat es sich gelohnt und ich hoffe die Länge des Kapitels ist genehm. In Zukunft werden die voraus sichtlich alle so lang. Nur die Wartezeit will ich verkürzen.Für mich beginnen jetzt die großen Sommerferien, bin aber ab dem 11. Juli für 5 Wochen in den USA. Ich werde also nicht schreiben können. Aber mal sehen, wie motiviert ich sein werde, wenn ich zurück bin. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Harry Potter das erste Mal zu Wort.  
Teme bedeutet soviel wie ‚Bastard'. Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich täusche. _

_Anregungen, Kritik und Lob sind immer gern gesehen und ich bedanke mich herzlich bei allen, die mich unterstützen. _

_mangacrack _


	5. Zwei Ninja im Ligusterweg

**Kommentar:** Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht ich weiß. Das ist eigentlich auch nicht zu entschuldigen, aber ich bedanke mich bei allen, die solange gewartet haben und dieses Kapitel trotzdem lesen und mir vielleicht sogar einen Kommentar dalassen. Es war teilweise etwas schwierig zwischen den verschiednen Denkweisen hin und her zu springen, doch ich denke dass mir das Kapitel trotzdem gelungen ist.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es deutlich rübergekommen ist, aber ich sage es noch einmal, weil mich mein Beta daraufhin gewiesen hat. Das Jahr, in dem die Story jetzt spielt ist Harrys siebte Schuljahr. Insgesamt handelt es aber nach dem fünften Buch. Das sechste Jahr Harrys habe ich absichtlich übersprungen und offen gelassen, deswegen ist mit Flashbacks und Überraschungen zu rechnen. Fragen in dieserlei Hinsicht werden nicht beantwortet, das macht die FF im Verlauf der Handlung.  
Danke

mangacrack

* * *

::Kapitel 4 – Im Ligusterweg:: 

Es war früh am Morgen als sich Albus Dumbledore auf den Weg in die Kerker machte um Severus Snape zu suchen. Es war erst kurz vor acht Uhr, doch der Schulleiter wusste, dass sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke schon wach war. Morgens war es eben am ruhigsten und so konnte Severus eben am besten arbeiten. Meist stand er sogar viel früher auf als Albus selbst und dieser wusste nicht, ob er sich nicht doch noch mehr Sorgen um seinen ehemaligen Schüler machen musste, als er es sowieso schon tat. Er wünschte sich, dass Severus ein wenig mehr Schlaf finden würde, doch das erlaubte dieser sich selbst nicht. Der dunkle Lord verlangte in regelmäßigen Abständen teuflische Tränke für Folter und Verhör und um weiterhin den Spion mimen zu können, musste Severus diese abliefern. Doch damit sich diese Tränke nicht negativ auf ihre Seite auswirkten, braute Severus jedes Mal noch ein Gegengift für den Orden. Zusätzlich musste er die Heiltränke für die Opfer des Krieges zusammenmischen, die Poppy von ihm verlangte. Albus hatte seinem Tränkemeister schon öfter angeboten einen anderen Lehrer einzustellen, doch das lehnte dieser strickt ab. Er wusste nicht genau, ob Severus tatsächlich selbst daran glaubte, es wäre besser so, damit der der dunkle Lord keinen Verdacht schöpfte, sondern nicht zugab, dass er eigentlich ganz gerne unterrichtete.

Doch in der nächsten Zeit würde Severus das Brauen wohl sein lassen müssen, dachte sich der Schulleiter und klopfte an die Kerkertür, bevor er eintrat. Die Ninjas würden heute Harry abholen und zum Haus des Ordens bringen, doch alleine wollte er sie beim besten Willen nicht losschicken. Sie wirkten nicht ganz so kaltherzig wie er es befürchtet hatte, doch so groß war sein Vertrauen dann doch noch nicht, dass er sie auf die fremde Muggelwelt loslassen würde, um Harry abzuholen. Der Junge würde den Gestalten vermutlich nicht einmal glauben, dass sie in seinem Auftrag unterwegs waren und die Ninjas einfach angreifen. Was dann passieren würde, das wagte sich Albus Dumbledore nicht einmal vorzustellen. Es war besser, wenn Severus mitgehen würde. Ihm traute er es zu, dass er es mit den Ninjas aufnehmen könnte, sollte tatsächlich etwas passieren. Er selbst musste hier bleiben, da sich die Ninjas aufteilen wollten. Eine Gruppe wollte das Schloss und die Umgebung untersuchen, die andere Gruppe sollte Harry abholen. Sie hatten gestern Abend noch darüber geredet. Albus hatte den Ninjas kurz erklärt, warum Harry für sie so wichtig war, doch einen Teil hatte wohl wissentlich ihnen verschwiegen, denn Shinobi glaubten nicht an Prophezeiungen. Ihr Handeln stützte sich auf Fakten und auf ihren Vertrag. Genau deswegen würden sie Harry selbst ganz gewiss nichts tun. Zu genau wusste Albus Dumbledore, dass das erfüllen einer Mission Ninjas heilig war.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister sah nur kurz auf, als der Schulleiter herein trat, wandte sich dann sofort wieder seinem Trank zu. Er beugte sich über den Kessel, rührte ihn um, bevor er ein paar Zutaten hineinwarf. Gleichzeitig murmelte er eine kaum verständliche Begrüßung. Der Schulleiter nahm es ihm nicht übel, sondern lächelte nur freundlich. Er wusste doch, dass Severus beim Brauen seiner Tränke immer höchstkonzentriert war.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Severus", sprach Dumbledore und schob sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund.

„Guten Morgen, Schulleiter! Was verschlägt Sie so früh hierher?", fragte der Angesprochene aus reiner Höflichkeit und Respekt vor dem Schulleiter zurück. Er richtete sich darauf ein, seine Arbeit hier einstweilen unterbrechen zu müssen, denn warum sonst, wenn nicht für eine besondere Aufgabe, wäre der Schulleiter hier herunter gekommen?

„Wie kommst du mit deiner Arbeit voran, mein Junge?"

Severus überging das ‚mein Junge', schon zu sehr hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass der Schulleiter ihn so ansprach.

„Ganz gut. Die Aufträge, die ich vom Dunklen Lord erhalten habe, sind alle erledigt. Die Gegengifte werde ich, wie üblich, Poppy schicken. Das hier ist nur ein einfacher Heiltrank für den Vorrat im nächsten Schuljahr."

„Also könntest du ihn für eine Weile allein lassen und etwas für mich erledigen?"

Severus wusste sofort, dass der Schulleiter wieder irgendeine Absicht verfolgte und richtete sich darauf ein, wieder seinen geliebten Kerker einst weilen Kerker sein zu lassen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er deswegen. Er wollte es gleich wissen, damit er sich darauf vorbereiten konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass es diesmal ein wenig anderes werden würde, als sonst.

„Weiß du Severus, das Schuljahr fängt bald wieder an und es Zeit, dass wir Harry von seinen Verwandten wegholen."

„Potter!", schnaubte Severus verächtlich. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht mehr das Recht hatte so verächtlich über Potter zu denken, aber die erste Reaktion auf den Namen war seit je her die dieselbe.

„Ich soll den Jungen also abholen und ins Ordenshaus bringen?"

„Ganz genau Severus, aber du wirst nicht alleine gehen."

Überrascht sah Severus Snape auf. Zweifelte der Schulleiter jetzt schon an seiner Kompetenz? Er konnte den Potterjungen wohl besser verteidigen als irgendwer sonst. Außer dem Schulleiter selbst sicherlich.

„Nein es ist anders, als du denkst, mein Junge. Ich stelle deine Fähigkeiten nicht in Frage, ich brauche sie!"

Verwundert zog Severus die rechte Augenbraue nach oben. Was hatte das denn jetzt zu bedeuten?

„Weißt du, gestern Abend sind die Herren Ninja angekommen und da es ihre besondere Aufgabe ist, das Schloss und Harry zu beschützten, ist es am besten, wenn die beiden Parteien sich früh aneinander gewöhnen."

Der Schulleiter wollte schon weiterreden, aber er wurde von Severus Snape unterbrochen.

„Gestern Abend schon? Warum haben Sie mir nicht Bescheid gesagt? Dann waren sie ja ganz alleine mit diesen … unbekannten Gestalten."

Zuerst hatte Severus 'schreckliche' Gestalten sagen wollen, doch das wäre vielleicht beleidigend dem Schulleiter gegenüber gewesen. Im selben Moment erkannte Severus Snape, wie dumm seine Aussage eben gewesen war. Wenn sich jemand wohl effektiv gegen die Ninja verteidigen konnte, dann ja wohl Albus Dumbledore. Leicht beschämt brach er ab, bedeutete dem anderen Mann, fortzufahren und murmelte zudem noch eine Entschuldigung, die der Schulleiter lächelnd annahm.

„Wie gesagt die Ninja sind gestern Abend angekommen und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass zwei von ihnen mitgehen und Harry abholen, die anderen werden sich das Schloss ansehen und gegebenenfalls schon weitere Schutzmaßnahmen errichten."

„Sie sind schon im Schloss?", fragte Severus ein wenig entgeistert. Er war heute zum Frühstück und zur Bibliothek gelaufen während diese Gestalten im Schloss herumschlichen? Was wäre geschehen, wenn er ihnen auf unerwartete Weise begegnet wäre? Er hätte sie aus dem Schloss geflucht, so viel war sicher. Doch Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie zogen es vor, draußen zu übernachten. Sie sind das wohl gewöhnt und der Gedanke in einem so riesigen und fremden Gebäude zu schlafen fanden sie wohl beunruhigend, Sie sagten, dass sie es zuerst lieber ein wenig erkunden möchten."

Das hatte nun Albus selbst nicht ganz verstanden, schob das aber auf die Vorsichtigkeit der Ninjas. Aber er hatte ihnen angeboten, sich Decken von Hagrid zu besorgen. Als er sie zum Tor gebracht hatte, hatte er beobachten können, wie sie anscheinend wirklich sich in die Baumkronen am Waldrand zurückzogen und dort schliefen. Da unterbrach Severus den Gedankengang von Albus Dumbledore durch eine Frage.

„Wie viele Ninja sind es eigentlich, die sich dann in unserem Schloss aufhalten?"

„Fünf Stück"

„Fünf?"

„Ja"

Severus wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war er froh, dass es nicht so viele waren, andererseits waren ihm das schon wieder fünf Stück zuviel. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass andere ihm die Aufgabe abnahmen das Schloss zu beschützten. Und außerdem, wie wollten fünf Menschen ganz alleine ein so riesiges Schloss bewachen und beschützen? Er runzelte die Stirn. Wenn es gut lief wäre das eine Arbeitserleichterung, weil sie dann nachts nicht mehr so viel die Gänge kontrollieren mussten.

„Fünf also", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Gut ich mache es. Ich hole den Potterjungen ab. Wo sind diese Ninjas?"

„Sie warten draußen."

Albus Dumbledore drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker, der Tränkemeister folgte ihm. Severus war wild entschlossen diese Ninja genausten zu inspizieren. Er mochte den Potterjungen zwar nicht, aber besser als wenn er in die Hände dieser Fremden fiel, denen er auf keinen Fall nur irgendwie im Ansatz vertrauen wollte.

Sasuke fand sich in der fremdländischsten Gegend wieder, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie hatten draußen vor dem Wald gewartet bis Albus Dumbledore und ein weiterer Mann, der aussah wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus, auf sie zu gekommen war. Der Schulleiter hatte kurz erklärt worum es ging. Er wollte das einer der Lehrer ‚Professor Snape' mit ihnen mitging, wenn sie die Schutzperson abholen und in den nächsten Unterschlupf bringen sollten. Der alte Mann hatte seine Argumente damit begründet, dass die Person Fremden nicht trauen und sie womöglich angreifen würde, weswegen es besser war, dass jemand mitging den ihre Schutzperson kannte. Doch Sasuke konnte sich denken, dass der Schulleiter einfach auch es aus reiner Vorsicht getan und einen seiner Leute mitgeschickt hatte. Also war das wohl so etwas wie eine Vertrauensprüfung für Neji und ihn, denn sicherlich würde dieser Snape jeden ihrer Schritte genau überwachen.

Wenn er es sogar extrem betrachtete, dann war das auch eine Vertrauensprüfung für ihn selbst. Auf keiner seiner Missionen in der Vergangenheit war er alleine oder nur mit jemandem zu zweit gewesen seit er nach Konoha zurückgekehrt war. Das war also das erste Mal und Sasuke war sich sicher, dass er Probleme bekommen würde, wenn er sich nicht benahm. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Meister deswegen Neji mitgeschickt, denn mit dem Hyuuga kam er immer noch am besten zurecht. Sakura schwärmte für ihn und würde sich eher auf ihn als auf die Mission konzentrieren. Mit Naruto konnte Sasuke zurzeit überhaupt nicht umgehen, weswegen die Mission im Moment von vorne herein zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre, hätte Kakashi-sensei sie zusammen losgeschickt. Bald würde man sie sicherlich der Zusammenarbeit wegen mal alleine losschicken, doch noch war die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür. Der Uchiha hatte heute morgen das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Sensei am liebsten mitgekommen wäre, doch als Ältester und als Leiter der Gruppe musste er sich um die Erkundung und den Schutz des Schlosses kümmern.

Sasuke widmete sich nun wieder seiner Umgebung und schalt sich dafür, dass er sich hatte ablenken lassen. Zwar war diese Mission einfacher als erwartet, weil Dumbledore-sama ihnen den Weg erleichtert hatte. Man konnte es nur mit dem Teleportieren der Ninjas Vergleichen. Neji und er hatten sich an Professor Snapes Robe festhalten sollen. Dann war auf einmal alles schwarz geworden, es hatte sich angefühlt, als würden sie von allen Seiten zusammengepresst und im nächsten Augenblick hatten sie dann hier gestanden. Der Ausdruck ‚hier' war ein wenig schwer zu definieren. Der Ort erinnerte Sasuke an die Stadtteile von Konoha, wo ausschließlich normale Leute und keine Ninjas lebten. Kleine Vorgärten und ordentliche ein Familienhäuser waren hier das vorherrschende Merkmal. Er sah sich ein wenig um, als sie die Straße entlang liefen und dann im Schatten eines Baumes stehen blieben. Alles war gleich und man konnte sich anscheinend nur durch die Straßennamen zu Recht finden. Ansonsten schien dieser Vorort das reinste Labyrinth zu sein. Aber Sasuke wandte sich von der Umgebung ab, es war nicht wichtig. Erwartungsvoll sah der Uchiha den Lehrer an, der sich zu ihnen wandte.

„Hört", sprach er mit kalter Stimme, „Ich weiß nicht, wie das in eurer Kultur üblich ist, aber die Menschen, die hier leben, wissen nicht, dass es so etwas wie Magie oder dergleichen gibt. Seit sehr langer Zeit schon verstecken sich die Zauberer vor ihnen, denn sie wollen kein Aufsehen erregen. Menschen glauben nicht an Magie oder derartige Vorfälle. Deswegen belegt euch jetzt entweder mit einem Tarnzauber oder Ähnlichem, damit wir nicht erkannt werden, sollte uns jemand begegnen."

Sasuke empfand es als befremdlich sich in einer einfachen Wohngegend verstecken zu müssen und ein Blick hinüber zu Neji zeigte ihm, dass dieser ähnlich denken musste. Außerdem verstand er nicht ganz, was der Professor mit einem Tarnzauber meinte. Er beobachtete fasziniert zusammen mit Neji, wie der Zauberer einen länglichen Holzstab hervorzog, auf sich richtete und dazu ein paar Worte murmelte. Die Ninjas konnten fühlen, wie etwas Seltsames vorging und dann legte sich eine Art Chakra-Hülle um den Professor. Nun konnte sich Sasuke vorstelle, dass normale Menschen mit ungeschulten Fähigkeiten wirkliche Probleme hatten, etwas zu sehen. Snape hatte sich mit einer Genjutsu belegt, die Sasuke dank seiner geschulten Augen auch ohne das Sharingan einigermaßen durchbrechen konnte. Sasuke sah Neji an, der zuerst ein paar Mal verwundert geblinzelt hatte. Doch scheinbar konnte er ihn immer noch wahrnehmen. Der Zauberer schien allerdings verärgert, dass seine Begleiter noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatten, ihm zu gehorchen. Taten sie das mit Absicht? Wollten sie ihn ärgern?

„Was soll das?", fuhr Snape die beiden maskierten Ninja an. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass wir uns tarnen müssen!"

„Ninja werden nicht gesehen, wenn sie es nicht wollen", antwortete nun der mit dem kurzen schwarzen Haar.

Snape störte es, das diese Bengel sich so arrogant verhielten. Dabei waren sie gerade mal so alt, dass sie noch seine Schüler sein könnten. Lächerlich. Snape schnaubte abwertend. Er konnte diese Ninja schon jetzt nicht leiden.

„Ach ja? Ich wünschte ihr wärt nicht da und dennoch sehe ich euch. Was für ein großartiges Talent", meinte der Tränemeister spöttisch, der nicht einsah, dass er sich von Halbwüchsigen belehren lassen sollte.

„Wir sind ANBU!", meinte nun der zweite Ninja und ehe Snape es sich versah, hatte er ein Messer an der Kehle. Es war sichtlich bloß eine Unterstreichung, doch es demonstrierte sehr gut die Mittel und Wege, zu was Ninja fähig waren. Severus grummelte abfällig, drehte sich dann aber einfach um als Neji das Kunai wieder runter nahm und machte sich auf zu Potters Haus. Als er sich nach einigen Minuten umdrehte um zu sehen, ob die beiden Ninjas ihm auch folgten, stellte er verwundert fest, dass er diese nicht erblicken konnte. Er hörte nicht einmal Schritte, die ihm folgten. Auf einmal fand er das unheimlich, denn so konnten sie ihn angreifen ohne dass er sie ausmachen konnte. Gehörte das zu den Talenten eines Ninja? Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was für Fähigkeiten sie wohl noch besaßen?

Äußerlich unberührt lief er weiter. Nicht die geringste Emotion zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht, trotzdem wirkte es finster. So lief er durch die Straßen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie in die Nähe des Ligusterwegs kamen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen hatte man sie angewiesen, in einem sehr verlassenen Ortsteil zu apperieren, um die Leute nicht zu erschrecken. Das hatte dann immer einen längeren Fußmarsch zur Folge, doch über so etwas würde sich Severus Snape nie beschweren. Im letzten Jahr hatten die Muggel genug durch die Zauberer und Todesser abgekommen und es war noch nicht einmal ihre Schuld. Da musste man nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen, als nötig. Aber fast angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als er dann vor dem Gartentor von Ligusterweg Nummer 4 stand. Es war so typisch. Mehr Muggel konnten diese Menschen hier gar nicht mehr sein. Allein der Gedanke, hier vielleicht mehrere Jahre seines Lebens zubringen zu müssen, erfüllte ihn mit Grauen. Nun gut, Potter hatte damals keine andere Wahl gehabt, zu mal er ja noch ein Baby gewesen war, als er hierher kam. Außerdem schien Potter selbst nicht sehr begeistert von seinem jährlichen Aufenthalt hier zu sein, wenn er in den Sommerferien zurückkehren musste. Plötzlich fragte sich Severus, warum der Junge überhaupt noch hier war. Schließlich war er inzwischen volljährig und hätte dieses Haus ganz einfach verlassen können. Doch der Tränkemeister ahnte, dass da der Schulleiter mal wieder seine Finger mit ihm Spiel hatte.

Snape blickte in den Vorgarten hinein und hoffte irgendwo den Potterjungen zu finden. Er verspürte wirklich nicht viel Lust darauf, sich mit diesen unmöglichen Muggeln abgeben zu müssen. Doch gerade als er erkannte, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu klingen, bemerkte er, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Er fuhr herum, bereit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch er stockte, als er einen der beiden Ninjas sah. Severus fragte sich, warum er ihn nicht wahrgenommen hatte, denn auf Grund seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung hätte er das eigentlich müssen. Dazu ihn zu fragen, woher der Andere so plötzlich kam, kam er nicht, denn der Ninja meinte:

„Hier liegt eine starke Barriere um dieses Haus."

„Natürlich. Albus Dumbledore hat sie geschaffen."

Neji schwieg und erwiderte nichts darauf. Er wollte keinen Streit provozieren. Dieser Mann schien viel von Dumbledore-sama zu halten, deswegen würde er nichts tun, was den Zauberer denken lassen könnte, Neji wollte seine Ehre in Frage stellen.

„Wo ist denn dein Freund?", wurde Neji nun gefragt.

Leicht angesäuert erwiderte der Hyuuga, während er mit dem Finger auf das Haus deutete: „Uchiha ist nicht mein Freund. Wir sind in demselben Team, mehr nicht. Im Moment ist er wohl in dem Haus da um die Zielperson ein wenig zu beobachten!"

Severus Snape ging nicht weiter darauf ein, dass die beiden Ninja sich nicht mochten. Umso besser, wenn sie sich gegenseitig bekämpften. Viel mehr erschreckte ihn doch der Gedanke, dass eine dieser Gestalten da im Haus herumschlich. Als er losstürmen und Potter da herausholen wollte, wurde er von Neji aufgehalten.

„Uchiha weiß was er tut, er will nur sich ein wenig mit der Zielperson vertraut machen ehe diese uns begegnet."

Widerwillig hielt Severus Snape sich zurück. Es war wohl besser, den Potterjungen nicht zu überrumpeln. Er hatte im letzten Schuljahr gesehen, zu was der Junge fähig war.

Leise schlich sich Sasuke durch das Haus. Besser gesagt, er robbte an der Decke entlang. Er hatte sich trotzdem mit einer Genjutsu belegt, damit ihn niemand wahrnehmen konnte. Auch wenn er nicht damit rechnete, das normale Leute auf den Gedanken kämen, dass jemand an ihrer Decke herumkroch. An jedem Raum an dem Sasuke vorbei kam, lugte er kurz herein auf der Suche nach der Zielperson. Laut dem Schulleiter hatte der Junge sein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Bisher hatte er nur eine Frau in der Küche gesehen, die mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war. Sie hatte Sasuke nicht bemerkt und er selbst hatte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen können. So war er weitergerobbt, weg von dem offnen Fenster, durch das er herein gekommen war.

Erst eine ganze Weile später fand er eine Tür, hinter der Bewegung wahrnehmen konnte. Scheinbar waren das die einzigen Personen hier im Haus. Dabei war Platz für vier. Doch das musste ihn ja nichts angehen. Mehr ärgerte es ihn, dass die Tür verschlossen war. Es wäre auffällig, wenn er sie öffnen würde. Leise schwang sich Sasuke von der Decke und betrat das Zimmer neben an. Es sah verwaist auf und allerhand Zeugs lag hier rum. Er lief zum Fenster, öffnete es und kletterte auf den Sims. Mit einer Hand verschloss Sasuke das Fenster von außen wieder so gut es ging, dann schätzte er die Entfernung zum anderen Fensterbrett ab, das zu dem Zimmer mit der verschlossnen Tür gehören musste. Es waren vielleicht etwas über zwei Meter. Also nichts, was ein Ninja nicht schaffen könnte. So sprang der Uchiha und landete sicher auf den Ballen. Er presste sich an die Rückwand des Hauses und lugte dann vorsichtig in das Zimmer hinein.

Harry war gerade dabei seinen Koffer zu packen. Vor ein paar Tagen war ein Brief von Professor Dumbledore gekommen, dass er heute um zehn Uhr abgeholt werden würde. Er musste sich ein wenig ranhalten, wenn er das schaffen wollte. Leicht entmutigt besah er sich das Chaos in dem Zimmer. Mit Zauberei würde das so einfach sein. Aber nein, Harry Potter durfte ja nicht. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass es besser sei, zum Schutz, das Zaubern so weit wie möglich zu unterlassen, ehe er nicht in Hogwarts war. Zumindest solange, bis er nicht mehr unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums stand. Verärgert schmiss Harry seine Hose in den Koffer, als er daran dachte. Die Abteilung für Sicherheit hatte nach dem letzten Schuljahr gemeint, dass Voldemort ihn vielleicht durch seinen Zauberstab ausfindig machen konnte, da sie ja ein und denselben Kern besaßen. Deswegen konnte er jetzt immer noch nicht zaubern, obwohl er jetzt volljährig geworden war. Selbst die Party hatte auf Grund seiner Sicherheit ausfallen müssen. Darüber war er ja sogar noch ganz froh gewesen. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach feiern zu mute. Nicht nach den letzten Ereignissen.

Ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich in Harrys Augen und er hielt beim Packen inne. Schmerz wallte in ihm auf. Wieder hatte er Menschen verloren. Direkt vor seinen Augen. Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können und es war seine Schuld gewesen. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und eine Träne lief aus Harrys Augenwinkel die Wange hinunter. Sie tropfte auf das Kleidungsstück, dass er in der Hand hielt. Warum hatte das passieren müssen.

FB

_Harry stürzte auf die Person zu, die am Boden lag und sich anschickte, sich aufzurichten. Er kniete neben den Jungen, dessen Kleidung mit Blut getränkt war, und griff seine Hand._

_„Blaise. Nein! Nicht bewegen. Du musst durchhalten. Bald ist Hilfe da!"_

_Der Angesprochne versuchte die Hand weg zuschlagen, doch dafür reichte die verbliebene Kraft nicht aus._

_„Harry!", flüsterte der Slytherin leise._

_„Durchhalten Zabini. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir helfen, Malfoy in den Arsch zu treten. Erinnerst du dich? Wie soll ich das machen, wenn jetzt stirbst?"_

_Die Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, als Blaise sich daran erinnerte. Es schien irgendwie eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dabei war das doch erst vor ein paar Stunden gewesen, oder? Müde senkten sich seine Lider ein wenig. Er wusste, dass er nicht überleben würde. Er konnte fühlen, wie das Leben aus ihm wich._

_„He … ich fürchte, das musst du alleine tun, Harry-Spatz. Du musst dich jetzt um ihn kümmern, hörst du? Ja? Ich werde es nicht mehr können."_

_„Hey, nicht wegtreten."_

_„Gib es auf Harry. Es ist vorbei. Für mich jedenfalls. Geh und rette die Anderen, die noch da drin sind."_

_Blaise wusste, das er das noch erledigen musste. Harry durfte jetzt nicht wegen ihm zurückbleiben._

_„Aber …"_

_„Keine Widerrede! Ich würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du das nicht tust. Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe: Du musst nur den richtigen Weg finden. Und jetzt lauf."_

_„Ich komme wieder, Blaise. Und nicht sterben!"_

_Harry lief den langen dunklen Gang hinunter und musste der Versuchung widerstehen, nicht zurück zu blicken und sofort wieder umzudrehen. Der Gedanke, dass der Slytherin jetzt da blutend am Boden lag, behagte ihm gar nicht. Aber er wusste, dass der Andere Recht hatte. Die Erstklässer da unten brauchten seine Hilfe dringender. Harry rannte schneller. Er musste es schaffen._

_„Warte auf mich, Blaise!"_

_FBEnde_

Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Als er zurückkam war Blaise tot gewesen. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen um sich zu beruhigen. Es brachte nichts, sich jetzt so aufzuspielen. Blaise hätte das nicht gewollt. Dank dem letzten Schuljahr hatte er ein bisschen Einblick in das Leben des Slytherin bekommen. Bei einem anderen Menschen hätte er gesagt, Blaise wäre sein Freund gewesen, aber dieser hatte das immer irgendwie anders ausgedrückt. ‚Es gibt keine Freundschaft zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins. Alles, nur keine Freundschaft' hatte er immer gesagt und dabei gegrinst, wenn sie alleine gewesen waren.

Harry seufzte und machte sich weiter ans Packen. Er stopfte gerade das Elixier 'Traum weg' in eine Ecke und dankte Remus dafür, dass dieser ihm seien Rationen immer regelmäßig schickte. Ohne das wäre er kaum in der Lage eine Nacht ruhig durchzuschlafen. Wenn er in Hogwarts war, brauchte er unbedingt neues. Er wollte ja seine Zimmerkameraden nicht ständig aufwecken, so wie im letzten Jahr. Es war ihm egal, dass man den Trank nicht zu oft trinken sollte, aber er war ja gerade für Leute wie ihn geschaffen worden. Zwar wurde einem zusammen mit dem Trank auch eine Therapie verordnet damit man die Dosierung mit dem Fortschritt der eigentlichen Sitzungen herabsenken konnte. Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit um sich ins St.Mungo einliefern zu lassen. Voldemort würde nicht ruhen und in Hogwarts war er immer noch am sichersten. Er musste anders mit seinen Problemen fertig werden.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis er seinen Koffer gepackt hatte. Am Schluss sah sich Harry noch einmal in seinem Zimmer um. Ja. So war es gut. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder hierher zurückkehren würde. Sollte er darum trauen? Nein. Er würde diesen Ort sicherlich nicht vermissen. Harry griff sich seine Jacke, zog sie an und hob dann seinen Koffer an. Er war froh, dass dieser magisch verzaubert war, denn ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn zu tragen. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Viertel vor zehn. In Ordnung. Das war genug Zeit, um sich von Tante Petunia zu verabschieden. Es behagte Harry nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es sein musste. Soviel war er der Schwester seiner Mutter schuldig. Harry hievte den Koffer die Treppe herunter und stellte ihn dann im Flur ab. Er entdeckte seine Tante in der Küche.

„Tante Petunia?"

Seine Tante drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn fragend an, um zu sehen, was er wollte. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz. Ihr Neffe war hoch gewachsen und ein ganzes Stück größer als sie. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen unordentlich wie immer herunter und bildeten das Chaos auf seinem Kopf. Die Strähnen waren lang genug um die Blitznarbe zu verdecken, worüber ihr Neffe wohl mehr als nur froh war. Sie selbst fand die Narbe inzwischen mehr als nur unheimlich, denn sie war nicht mehr wie früher nur ein feiner dünner Strich. Fast einen ganzen Zentimeter war sie breit, ausgefranst an den Seiten und sehr blass im Gegensatz zu der eher dunkleren Haut Harrys. Auch Dudleys alte Klamotten hatte er abgelegt, sondern sich in einem normalen Kaufhaus billige Kleidung besorgt. Meistens trug er die Brille, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Neffe sich auch Kontaktlinsen gekauft hatte. Sie wären im Kampf praktischen und weniger gefährlich, wie er gemeint hatte.

„Ja, Harry? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich gehe jetzt, Tante!"

Er sagte es vollkommen ruhig und in diesem Moment wurde sie sich bewusst, wie erwachsen ihr Neffe doch geworden war. Gar nichts mehr im Vergleich zu dem kleinen schmalen Jungen, den sie vor einigen Jahren zum Bahnhof gebracht hatten, damit dieser genau wie seine Mutter nach Hogwarts fahren konnte. Sie hatte ihre Schwester damals beneidet und Petunia bedauerte ihr Verhalten ihrem Neffen gegenüber. Der Junge hatte wie sie eine Verwandte verloren und aus ihrer Trauer und ihrer Wut heraus, dass sie ihrer Schwester nicht hatte helfen können, hatte sie es an den Jungen ausgelassen, den sie hätte lieben sollen. Ob Lily ihr das irgendwann einmal verzeihen würde?  
Petunia nickte auf Harry Aussage.

„Möchtest du noch etwas essen bevor du aufbrichst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke nein."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile lang still an. Sie konnten nicht viel mit sich anfangen, dafür war in der Vergangenheit zu viel geschehen. Dennoch konnten sie nicht so auseinander gehen, wie sie sich das bis vor ein paar Monaten vorgestellt hatten. Harry ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Weiß du was, Tante Petunia? Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber irgendwie hat es mir in den letzten Wochen gefallen. Diese Sommerferien waren die angenehmsten Wochen in den ganzen Jahren."

„Es liegt daran, dass Vernon und Dudley nicht da sind, oder?"

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass das seiner Tante jetzt wehtat, aber belügen konnte er sie nicht. Zu groß war sein Hass auf die beiden männlichen Dursleys.

„Es tut mir leid", meinte Harry leise.

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das muss es nicht Harry. Du hast allen Grund dazu. Tut mir leid, dass ich das erst nach Vernons Tod erkannt habe."

Harry senkte den Kopf als er an seinen Onkel dachte. Es war im März gewesen, als er von Professor Dumbledore in dessen Büro gerufen wurde. Der besorgte und traurige Ausdruck hatte ihn so erschreckt, dass er zunächst geglaubt hatte, dass irgendetwas sehr schreckliches passiert sei. Aber der Schulleiter hatte ihn beruhigen können. Mit der Zaubererwelt sei nichts geschehen. Aber wer anderes wäre gestorben. Dann hatte der Schulleiter ihm von dem Tod seines Onkels berichtet. Harry war geschockt gewesen. Im waren viele Bilder in seinen Kopf geschossen. Wie Todesser die gesamte Familie Dursley ermordeten und ähnliche Dinge. Sofort hatte Harry sich Vorwürfe gemacht. Er mochte seine Verwandten nicht, aber er hatte deswegen nie gewollt, dass sie Voldemort in die Hände fielen. Umso überraschter war er über die Nachricht des tatsächlichen Todes von Vernon Dursley gewesen. Sein Onkel war an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Durch die ungesunde Ernährung hatten es seine Organe nicht mehr mitgemacht. Für Dudley hingegen gab es noch Hoffnung und war sofort in eine Klinik eingewiesen worden. Petunia hatte man das Sorgerecht entzogen, weil man sie für den Zustand ihres Sohnes verantwortlich machte. Sie durfte ihn noch nicht einmal besuchen. Demnach hatte seine Tante auf einen Schlag ihre Familie verloren.

Harry war das Wochenende darauf sofort zu seiner Tante gereist und hatte sich ein wenig um sie gekümmert. Er hatte ihr geholfen alles für die Beerdigung vorzubreiten und hatte ihr sogar beigewohnt. Nach außen ihn hatte er den braven und besorgten Neffen gespielt. Das hatte nicht nur die Nachbarn, sondern auch Petunia überzeugt. Sie war von Harrys Sorge gerührt gewesen, der sich tatsächlich schuldig fühlte. Denn er war nicht so gehässig, als das er seiner Tante das Leid gönnte, das sie durchlitt. Deswegen war Harry ein paar Tage länger geblieben als ursprünglich beabsichtigt. Am Tag vor seiner Abreise hatten sie dann miteinander geredet. Seine Tante hatte sich bei ihm für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt und ihm gedankt, dass er für sie da gewesen war. Um sich zu erholen, hatte Petunia dann beschlossen eine entfernte Verwandte zu besuchen, die Harry allerdings nie kennen gelernt hatte.  
Zurück in Hogwarts hatte Harry dann mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfen müssen. Es trauerte nicht darum, dass vor allem Dudley endlich aus seinem Leben getreten war. Auch an Vernon verschwendete er keine Gedanken mehr, doch seltsam war es trotzdem gewesen. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was er nun von ihnen halten sollte, weil sie doch eben irgendwo seine Verwandten waren. Auch nach guten Seiten hatte er gesucht, doch schnell hatte er es bleiben lassen, denn er wollte mit einer möglichen Enttäuschung nicht den Frieden gefährden, der durch die Tage mit Petunia geschaffen worden war. Als Ergebnis war Harry schlussendlich klar geworden, dass die Welt sich nicht nur auf ihn und die Zaubererwelt konzentrierte. Seit dem fiel es ihm auch sehr viel einfacher mit seiner Berühmtheit zu leben. Ihm war klar geworden, dass die Menschen einen Namen brauchten, an dem sie sich festklammern konnten. Im konnte doch egal sein, was für eine Rolle er in der Welt von Anderen spielte.

„Harry?", riss seine Tante ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Sehen wir uns noch einmal wieder?"

Harry antwortete zuerst nicht. Er war froh, die Wogen der Vergangenheit geglättet zu haben. Doch eigentlich erwarten ihn in der Zaubererwelt genug Probleme, als das er noch Zeit dafür haben würde seine Tante zu besuchen.

„Ich denke, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, werde ich noch einmal kurz vorbei kommen. Was danach ist weiß ich nicht. Je nach dem wie weit fortgeschritten der Krieg ist."

Seine Tante lächelte und reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand. Der junge Mann ergriff sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Tante Petunia!"

Das Letzte was sie von ihm sah ehe die Haustür zuviel, war sein breiter Rücken, der so viel Last zu schultern hatte.

Sasuke landete hinten im Garten als er vom Fensterbrett sprang. Er hatte genug gesehen. Schon nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich ein Bild von dem Jungen machen können. Er hatte ihn in einer gewissen Art und Weise bemerkenswert gefunden. Den Snape von eben hatte er einfach nur als arrogant, aber ansonsten nichts Besonderes empfunden. Bei diesem Jungen hier war das anderes. Hier konnte er sich wirklich vorstellen, was man unter ‚Zauberer' verstand. Es war nicht einmal seine Art oder sein Verhalten gewesen, was ihm aufgefallen war. So gesehen, war dieser Junge eher verschlossen und chaotisch. Aber seine Seele war anders. Nur so konnte es Sasuke beschreiben. Als Anbu wäre es lächerlich, so zu denken, doch Sasuke wusste, dass er damit Recht hatte.

Er hatte versucht etwas über den Jungen zu erfahren, während er ihn beobachtet hatte, doch das war schwerer als gedacht gewesen. Denn auch wenn er festgestellt hatte, dass dieser Junge für seine Verhältnisse schon viel Schreckliches erlebt hatte, so konnte er jetzt nicht sagen, ob er deswegen ein Mensch mit guten oder mit schlechten Einstellungen war. Auf den ersten Blick schien er ein recht freundliches und fröhliches Gemüt zu haben, doch auf den zweiten Blick sah man den Schatten in den grünen Augen.  
Ein wenig wie bei Naruto, dachte sich Sasuke, verbot sich den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Es wäre jetzt nicht hilfreich über Naruto nachzudenken.

Schnell bewegte sich Sasuke um das Haus herum und näherte sich dann Neji und dem Professor, der sehr finster dreinblickte und ihn mit seinen Blicken aufspießen wollte. Als Ninja und Uchiha ließ ihn dieser leicht gekühlte Blick vollkommen kalt, was den Zauberer wohl zusätzlich in Rage brachte, aber es gab wohl kaum jemanden, der so kalt, ausdruckslos und mörderisch gucken konnte, wie Sasuke.

„Was hast du erfahren, Uchiha?", fragte nun Neji und Sasuke rief sich in Erinnerung, das Hyuugas in der Regel mehr oder weniger immun gegen die kalten Blicke von Uchihas waren.

„Er ist beim Packen. Bald dürfte er rauskommen, ich habe meinen Posten verlassen, als er die Treppe hinunter ging."

Sasuke fragte sich, wieso Neji ihn das überhaupt fragte, denn schließlich sollte er das mit seinem Byakugan am besten sehen können und diese magische Barriere war lange nicht so stark wie die im Schloss. Entweder er hatte es getan um dem Zauberer über seinen Stolz hinweg zu helfen, indem er für ihn fragte, oder aber er hatte es getan um mal wieder ganz korrekt zu sein und ja dem Bericht folgen zu können. Nein, Vertrauen bekam er keines von Neji. Etwas, das er eigentlich auch nicht erwarten durfte, wie er sich schmerzhaft erinnerte. Dennoch fragte sich Sasuke, warum sie ihm dann offiziell vergeben hatten, als er zurückkam. Lange musste sich Sasuke darüber aber keine Gedanken machen, denn wie er es prophezeit hatte, ging schon kurz darauf die Haustür auf und Harry Potter trat heraus.

Dieser sah er verwundert drein, als er Professor Snape erblickte. So zügig wie er mit dem Koffer konnte, lief er den Gartenweg hinunter und begrüßte seinen Lehrer höflich, so wie es sich gehörte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape."

„Potter", kam es zurück.

Harry kannte den Tonfall zur Genüge. In diesem einen Wort war die Begrüßung, das Fragen nach dem Wohlbefinden und ein ‚Schön dich zu sehen' enthalten. Deswegen nickte Harry als Antwort nur. Neji und Sasuke allerdings fanden diese Unterhaltung sehr befremdlich. Aber dachten gleichzeitig, das dieses kühle Verhalten, dass ihnen bis jetzt entgegen gebracht wurde, vielleicht eine Charaktereigenschaft dieses Mannes war und nicht wegen ihnen, weil sie Ninja waren.

Nun fielen Harry die beiden Fremden auf, die hinter Snape standen. Er musterte sie eingehend. Beide waren sehr fremdartig gekleidet. Gemeinsam war auf jedenfalls ihre überwiegend dunkle Kleidung. Denn zumindest waren die Hosen schwarz, so wie die Handschuhe die Masken, die bis über die Nase gingen und die Stirnbänder, die beide dasselbe Symbol trugen. Gehörten die zusammen?  
Harry besah sich den einen genauer. Er war ihm ins Auge gefallen, weil seine Augen vollkommen weiß waren. Dennoch schienen sie ihn genau zu mustern und wenn er genau hinsah, dann konnte Harry wirklich auch die Pupille und die Iris erkennen. Die Haare waren lang und schwarz. Sie fielen glatt an den Seiten herunter und ließen den Mann wie einen wissenden Weisen Wirken, wenn er nur nicht so jung gewesen wäre. Die Augen erinnerten ihn ein bisschen an die von Professor Moody, mit seinem magischen Auge. Sein Oberhemd war weiß und die Ärmel gingen ihm zu den Handgelenken. Außerdem wirkte der Stoff beider Gestalten relativ dick dafür, dass es Sommer war. Aber er erschien auch sehr resistent zu sein. Harry wandte sich nun dem Anderen zu. Der hatte die Arme ineinander verschränkt und schien fast verächtlich auf ihn herunter zu sehen. Das Hemd, das er trug, war dunkelblau, sodass das gesamte Wesen dieses Mannes sehr finster wirkte, doch am meisten zogen Harry die schwarzen Augen an. Er hatte noch nie in solche Augen geblickt.

Dann endlich wendete er sich Professor Snape zu. Harry erkannte im Vergleich, dass die beiden Gestalten weit aus jünger sein mussten, als sein Lehrer. Dieser sah verdrießlich drein, weil Harry sich seiner Meinung nach zu ausgiebig ablenken ließ.

„Professor Snape? Wer sind die Männer?"

Sehr drängte sich in Harry der Gedanke auf, dass diese eine neue Art von Todesser sein könnten. Sie hatten bisher noch kein Wort gesagt und sehr vertrauenserweckend wirkten sie auch nicht. Doch wirklich bedrohlich waren sie nun wiederum auch nicht, denn auf Harry machten sie nicht den Eindruck, als wollten sie seinen Lehrer von ihnen erdolchen.

„Wächter! Sie werden Hogwarts bewachen.", kam es Professor Snape zurück.

Er hatte nicht vor, Potter zu erzählen, wer diese beiden Gestalten waren. Einmal nicht, weil es absolut unnötig war den Schüler zu beunruhigen und auch nicht, weil Potter sicherlich versuchen würde, den Ninjas noch näher zu kommen, in der Hoffnung, er könnte etwas von ihnen lernen. Da wollte der Tränkemeister nun gar nicht. Solange er diese Ninjas nicht für vertrauenswürdig hielt, würde kein Schüler - egal ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin - den Ninjas zu Nahe kommen. Sollte Dumbledore erklären, was mit diesen Gestalten auf sich hatte.

„Aha", antwortete Harry nur. Von den Wächtern kam keine Reaktion, außer das sie abwesend nickten. Irgendwie konnte er schon fast fühlen, dass Snape etwas gegen diese Wächter hatte, auch wenn es dafür auf den ersten Blick keinen Grund dafür gab. Um das Thema zu wechseln, das den Lehrer für Zaubertränke sichtlich missmutig stimmte, fragte er: „Wohin nun?"

„Zum Grimmauld Platz!"

Harry Entfuhr ein leises Grollen. Er mochte diesen Ort nicht. Er war grau, düster und er erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Aber es war nun mal der sicherste Ort neben Hogwarts und außerdem das Hauptquartier. Harry fragte sich, wie sie wohl hinkommen würden. Die Gestalten wirkten nicht wie normale Zauberer also konnten sie vielleicht auch nicht apperieren, zum Fliegen auf Besen war es zu hell und der fahrende Ritter war zu unsicher. Auch fragte sich Harry, ob diesmal wirklich nur vier Personen waren. Die letzten beiden Male hatte ihn immer ein gesamtes Geschwader begeleitet, um ihn zu beschützen. Wenn sich hier nicht noch irgendwo ein paar Leute versteckten, dann konnte es nur zwei Bedeutungen dafür geben. Entweder man bekam endlich Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten oder diese Wächter waren so gut, dass ein weiterer Beleitschutz nicht nötig war. Harry vermutete, dass es ein wenig von beidem war. Denn seit er im letzten Jahr die Todesser aufgehalten hatte, die versucht hatten Hogwarts anzugreifen, hatte der Orden des Phönixes einsehen müssen, dass er mehr drauf hatte als sie ihm zugedacht hatten.

Als Snape keine Antwort gab, sondern sich einfach umdrehte, folgte ihm Harry und zog den Koffer hinter sich her. Die Wächter liefen hinter ihm, doch man bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit kaum.

**Ende von Kapitel 4 **

* * *

Ich habe mich ja schon entschuldigt, aber ich möchte es noch einmal tun. Ich weiß, es ist hart, jemanden so lange warten zu lassen. Soll wirklich nicht wieder vorkommen, aber ich habe solange gebraucht, weil ich an einem Fanfic Wettbewerb teilgenommen hatte und dies dann Priorität hatte. Zum Kapitel möchte ich sagen, dass es mir besser gelungen ist, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich bin zufrieden mit mir. 

mangacrack


	6. Begegnungen am Grimmauld Platz

**Kommentar:** Ich bin überwältigt von diesem vielen Kommentaren. Dankeschön. Aber ich kann sie leider nicht alle einzeln beantworten. Aber ich versuche ein paar Fragen zu klären.

Professor Dumbledore nennt Snape ‚Junge' weil dieser im Gegensatz zu dessen Alter, einfach nun mal fast noch ein Kind ist. Außerdem soll das eine gewisse Zuneigung ausdrücken, um zu verdeutlichen das Snape Dumbledore nahe steht.  
Das einige Dinge zu lang geraten tut mir leid, aber ich habe nun mal Angst, man versteht mich nicht. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich darauf aufmerksam machen muss, wenn ich Dinge drei oder viermal verpacke, bis endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Die Begegnungen zwischen Zauberern und Ninjas wird es geben, schließlich ist das ein Crossover, doch ich habe noch ein paar andere Dinge geplant. Ich hoffe das wird in diesem Kapitel deutlich.

Mir ist auch die Idee gekommen, das sechste Schuljahr irgendwann in eine eigne Fanfiction zu verpacken, aber das kann ich erst machen, wenn ich einen gewissen Punkt erreicht habe, um einige Dinge nicht vorweg zu nehmen.

Mangacrack

* * *

::Kapitel 5 - Begegnungen am Grimmauld Platz:: 

„ARRGH! Dieses Schloss ist einfach viel zu groß", stöhnte Naruto und warf sich auf ein Sofa.

Er hatte den ganzen Morgen das Schloss durchkämmt und in jede Nische gelugt, die er finden konnte. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Wie konnte ein einzelnes Gebäude nur so verwinkelt sein? Und vor allem: warum musste er das bitte schön alleine tun? Vorwurfvoll sah er Sakura an, die über ein Buch gebeugt an einem Tisch saß. Kakashi hatte ihr die Aufgabe übertragen alles herauszufinden, was es über Ninja unter Zauberern zu wissen gab und gleichzeitig sollte sie herausfinden, inwiefern sich Zauberer von Ninja unterschieden. Sie hatte heute Morgen angefangen und dem Stapel Bücher nach musste sie schon recht weit gekommen sein. Naruto gestand sich ein, dass er das nicht könnte. Er konnte nicht so lange still sitzen. Aber sein Meister hätte ihm vielleicht auch einmal helfen können!

„Hey, weißt du, wo Kakashi-sensei ist?", sprach er Sakura an. Diese hob den Kopf und sah ihn zum ersten Mal an, seit er in den Raum gekommen war. Sakura hatte gelernt Narutos Beschwerden von wichtigen Informationen, die er von sich gab, zu unterscheiden.

„Er ist noch bei Dumbledore-sama. Sie planen wohl unsere Integration in die Gesellschaft hier, wenn die Schüler bald zurückkommen."

Naruto war davon nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er konnte sich schon denken, wie sie sich tarnen würden. Und die Aussicht gefiel ihm nicht.

„Das heißt wir dürfen vielleicht wieder …"

Naruto brach den Satz ab, als er sah dass sein Lehrer den Raum betrat und winkte ihm zu. Kakashi schien erleichtert zu sein, sie gefunden zu haben, woraus Naruto schloss, dass sein Sensei sich wirklich verlaufen hatte. Aber bei dem Schloss konnte man das selbst einem Shinobi verzeihen. Wie fanden sich denn bitte hier normale Menschen zurecht?

„Hey, Sensei! Was gibt es Neues?", krähte Naruto quer durch den Raum.

Kakashi kam zu ihm herüber und ließ sich neben ihm fallen. Er sah ein wenig müde aus. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schwieg erst mal eine Weile bis er sicher war, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner ehemaligen Schüler hatte.

„Ah, das ist so …", Kakashi sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, „Dumbledore-sama und ich haben einen Plan entwickelt wie wir uns tarnen können. Allerdings müssen wir uns darauf noch vorbereiten, was heißt, dass wir das Schloss noch einmal kurzzeitig verlassen müssen und in einer Stadt ein paar Einkäufe erledigen müssen."

„Liegt das Schloss denn weit außerhalb, Kakashi-sensei?", fragte nun Sakura.

„Scheinbar schon. Es befindet sich zwar ein Dorf in der Nähe, aber dort werden wir nicht die Sachen kriegen, die wir brauchen werden. Das heißt wir werden später am Tag mit Neji und Sasuke zusammentreffen und dann morgen die Einkäufe erledigen."

„Wie ist das mit dem Geld, Kakashi-sensei?", warf Sakura ein. „Ich habe gelesen, dass die Zauberer eine ganz andere Währung als wir verwenden, außerdem haben wir sicherlich nicht soviel Geld dabei."

„Das habe ich bereits mit dem Schulleiter besprochen. Ich werde als Tarnung Lehrer an dieser Schule werden und das Jahr über unterrichten - Naruto, hör auf zu Lachen - das Gehalt, dass ich dafür kriegen würde, wird mit den Auftragskosten verrechnet und zudem zahlt alles Weitere die Schule."

„Wir sind also finanziell von denen hier abhängig?"

Kakashi sah zu Naruto. Dem schien dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich zu gefallen. Er konnte ihn verstehen, doch es ging nicht anders.

„Nicht ganz", antwortete er, „Wir bekommen Geld gestellt, dass wir benutzen können. Aber viel werden wir nicht brauchen. Das Jahr über werden wir in diesem Schloss verbringen und nur ab und zu zum Dorf gehen. Da die Schule für unseren Unterhalt aufkommt, müssen wir uns darum keine Gedanken machen und können uns auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren. Wie läuft es übrigens bei euch?"

Naruto sah das als Gelegenheit seinem Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Schrecklich. Das Schloss ist viel größer und gewaltiger als ich angenommen hatte. Lauter Gänge und Nischen. Selbst an den Fenstern kann man sich nicht immer orientieren. Ich hab mich teilweise richtig verlaufen. Helfen kann einem nur das Gedächtnis, wenn du nach einer Weile weißt, wo du hinmusst. Die einzige Hilfe kriegt man von diesen komischen Bildern! Begegnen tut man ja hier keinem Menschen."

„Von den Bildern?", fragte Sakura. „Wie können denn dir Bilder helfen? Sind es Wegbeschreibungen?"

„NEIN! Eben nicht", rief Naruto. „Die Bilder reden! Es ist als hätte man richtige Personen darin eingefangen. Sie haben Charakter und eine Persönlichkeit. Sie unterhalten sich ganz normal mit dir, antworten auf deine Fragen. Wie wenn du mit jemandem redest, den du im Bildschirm siehst. Schrecklich! Und dann verschwinden sie plötzlich wieder!"

Kakashi schwieg dazu. Er hatte sich auch fürchterlich erschreckt, als eines der Bilder im Büro angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Zum Glück hatte der Schulleiter ihm erklären können, dass das durch Magie bewirkt wurde und dass diese Magie auch noch andere Phänomene in diesem Schloss hervorrief.

„Wir müssen also wachsam bleiben", meinte Kakashi dann eher zu sich selbst. „Was hast du noch herausgefunden, Naruto? Kann man leicht hier eindringen?"

„Das Schloss ist verwinkelt. Viele der Fenster liegen einfach zu weit oben, als das an dadurch hereinkommen könnte. Der Wald bildet fast eine Mauer um das Schloss, das einst scheinbar mal eine Burg gewesen ist, denn einige Dinge lassen darauf schließen. Gewisse Bereiche können wir sicherlich ausschließen, die wir nicht überwachen müssen. Doch wer weiß wie das hier ist, wenn eine Horde von Schülern das Schloss bevölkert. Allerdings habe ich noch keine Schlafräume entdecken können."

„Die Schüler schlafen in unterschiedlichen Wohngemeinschaften", meinte nun Sakura und die beiden Herren richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sakura, wohl wissend, dass jetzt ein längerer Vortrag kommen würde.

„Man hat vier Häuser gebildet, die nach den Gründern dieses Schlosses benannt wurden. Pro Jahrgang sind es meist etwa zehn Schüler in jeden Haus. Die Schulklassen gehen von eins bis sieben. Eingeschult werden die Kinder mit circa elf Jahren. Das heißt, wenn sie die Schule verlassen sind sie 17 bis 18 Jahre alt und damit volljährig."

„Mit 17 erst volljährig?", staunte Naruto. In Konoha wurden Kinder ab 14 Jahren beziehungsweise mit dem Bestehen der Chu-nin Prüfung volljährig. Beides war bei ihm bereits geschehen und somit konnte er seit Jahren über sich selbst bestimmen. Doch Kakashi versuchte es Naruto zu erklären.

„Nicht in jedem Land ist es so wie bei uns. Wenn du keine Ninja Ausbildung machst, dann zählst du auch erst mit 18 Jahren zu den Erwachsnen. Nur ist es sehr selten, dass man in unseren Ländern nicht zumindest die Akademie besucht. Viele werden gar kein Ge-nin oder gar ein Chu-nin sie benutzen die Ausbildung an der Akademie nur als Grundwissen für den Fall aller Fälle", erklärte der Weißhaarige.

Naruto blinzelte. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Gespielt gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern und deutete Sakura an fortzufahren. Sie warf Naruto den beiden Männern im Raum einen vorwurfvollen Blick zu, denn sie hasste es, unterbrochen zu werden.

„Auf jeden Fall", erklärte sie spitz, "habe ich mich auch darüber informiert, wie das mit der Magie informiert."

Naruto seufzte leise und ungehört. Sakura war ja lieb und nett, aber sie konnte auch ganz schön zickig sein. Vor allem, wenn beweisen wollte, dass man auch etwas wusste. Seit sie ihre Ninja Talente ausgebildet hatte und viel gelernt hatte, war sie sehr stolz auf ihr Wissen. Leider war sie dann manchmal auch leicht pikiert, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte oder - besser gesagt - sie das Gefühl bekam, dass man sie schon wieder unterbuttern wollte.

„Zauberer haben - genau wie wir - die Magie in ihrem Körper. Bei uns nennt sich das Chakra und wir benutzen Fingerzeichen und unsere Konzentration um das Chakra zu verwenden. Zauberer hingegen verwenden dafür einen Stab, der ihre Magie bündelt und man so durch verschiedene Bewegungen zu verschiedenen Wirkungen kommt."

„Also so, dass bestimmte Bewegungen für einen bestimmten Zauberspruch nötig ist, wie bestimmte Fingerzeichen für ein Jutsu!"

Sakura nickte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau, welche Erfahrungen wir mit diesen Zauberstäben machen werden, doch hier steht geschrieben, dass es Ninja einfacher fällt Magie zu benutzen als Zauberer Chakra."

„Kein Wunder. Welcher vernünftige Mensch verlässt sich denn bitteschön schon im Kampf auf einen HOLZSTAB?", meinte Naruto verärgert.

„Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto drehte sich zu seinem Meister, der bereits welche Frage jetzt kommen würde.

„Ja, Naruto", nuschelte er.

„Müssen wir auch solche Dinger benutzen?"

„Ja, wir wollen nicht zu sehr auffallen. Ich habe mit Dumbledore-sama vereinbart, dass wir als Zauberergäste aus einem fernen Land hier auftreten werden, damit wir geheim halten können, dass wir Ninja sind. Aber ich werde euch alles erklären, wenn wir wieder mit Sasuke und Neji zusammentreffen."

„Wo sind Sasuke-kun und Neji-san denn eigentlich?", fragte Sakura, die schon am frühen Morgen während des Aufbruchs der beiden Anbu schon in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte.

„Die sind unsere Zielperson, die wir speziell bewachen sollen, abholen und begutachten", erklärte Kakashi bereitwillig.

„Warum müssen da eigentlich ZWEI Anbu mit dabei sein? Hä? Kann mir das mal einer erklären? Stattdessen muss ich hier alleine dieses riesige Gelände durchkämmen!", beschwerte sich Naruto.

Kakashi warf seinem Schüler einen kurzen Blick zu. Eigentlich hatte Naruto ja Recht. Zwei Anbu waren nun wirklich zu viel für so eine Aufgabe. Eigentlich hätte Neji Naruto helfen müssen, aber er wusste auch, dass er Sasuke nicht alleine auf so eine Mission hätte schicken können. Dafür war es ganz einfach noch zu früh. Denn selbst wenn Sasuke wieder in Konoha aufgenommen worden war, nachdem er gegen Orochimaru gekämpft hatte, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm auch vertrauten. Zu lange war der Uchiha unter dem Einfluss der Schlange gestanden. Seine Aufgabe während dieses Jahres würde es sein Sasuke zu überwachen und sich sein eignes Urteil über den Jungen zu bilden. Dadurch, dass sie so dicht beieinander wohnen würden, bot das eine nahezu lückenlose Kontrolle und Beaufsichtigung. Es gefiel Kakashi nicht, dass er seinen ehemaligen Schüler so behandeln musste, aber es gab keine andere Wahl. Und außerdem würde er Sasuke und die Anderen in der nächsten Zeit noch genug beschäftigen können, sodass es diesen vielleicht noch nicht einmal auffallen würde.

„Siehst du Naruto, ich lasse keinen meiner Leute alleine in ein vollkommen unbekanntes Gelände. Selbst der Zauberer, den sie dabei haben, ist mit der Umgebung nicht sonderlich vertraut, weil da nur Menschen wohnen, die keine Ahnung von Zauberern und Magie haben."

Naruto nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Dennoch zog er eine Grimasse.

„Ich helfe dir auch gleich. Schließlich ist die Besprechung ja zu Ende. Und heute Nachmittag brechen wir dann zu unserem neuen Treffpunkt auf."

„Wo wird das sein?", fragte Naruto.

Er war nicht begeistert Sasuke so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Am Hauptquartier des Ordens, der gegen die Mächte vorgeht, die dieses Land bedrohen."

Kakashi behielt die anderen Informationen, die der Schulleiter ihm gegeben hatte, erst einmal für sich. Teilweise, weil er nicht alles zwei Mal erklären wollte und außerdem, weil er sich für die weitere Besprechung ihrer Mission einen abgeschiedenen Ort wünschte. Geschäfte eines Shinobi wurden nicht in der Öffentlichkeit abgewickelt.

OoOoOoO

Harry fühlte sich unwohl als er dicht hinter Professor Snape herging und aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden sonderbaren Gestalten beobachtete. Sie hatten in der ganzen Zeit noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Ihre Gesichter hatte er auch noch nicht gesehen und so langsam fragte sich der Junge - der lebte - ob sie überhaupt Menschen waren. Er konnte sie nicht fühlen. Das war das einzig treffende Wort, das er dafür fand. Er wusste zwar, dass sie da waren, aber wenn er nicht hinsah, sich nicht selbst davon überzeugte, dass sie neben ihm liefen, dann würde er sie nicht wahrnehmen. Harry fand die Wächter unheimlich, aber vielleicht war das ihre Natur? Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sie Menschen waren. Vielleicht gehörten sie irgendeiner magischen Rasse an, die er noch nicht kannte. Schließlich lebten von diesen Rassen mehr als genug auf der Erde ohne dass die Zauberer, geschweige denn Muggel, sie wahrnehmen konnten. Denn sie sahen zwar menschlich aus, aber sie verhielten sich ganz anders. Sie hatten sich ja noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Ihre Erscheinung war auch nicht unbedingt das, was man unauffällig nennen konnte. Sie waren also weder Muggel noch konnten sie normale Zauberer sein.

Harry fiel auf einmal auf, dass sie immer noch liefen. Wollte Professor Snape jetzt den Weg zum Ordenshaus zu Fuß zurücklegen? Sie befanden sich schon in der Gegend, wo nur noch Leute mit kleinen Kindern lebten, nichts außergewöhnliches passierte und alles normal ablief. Ron hatte diese Gegend letzten Sommer mal die ‚Spießer Reihenhäuser' genannt. Merlin wusste, woher er dieses Wort kannte. Doch lieber würde er sich jetzt mit Rons neuem Hobby - Muggel studieren- auseinander setzen, als ewig seinem Lieblingslehrer hinterher zu laufen. Gerade als er sich beschweren wollte, blieb Professor Snape plötzlich stehen und zog eine alte Zeitung aus seinem Umhang.

„Ein Portschlüssel?", fragte Harry zur Absicherung.

„Ja, und jetzt Beeilung. Es soll uns keiner sehen!". gab Professor Snape zur Antwort.

Er griff die Zeitung so, als wolle er sie lesen. Harry stellte sich neben seinen Lehrer und berührte die Zeitung ebenfalls. Er versuchte seinen Koffer zu hinzustellen, dass er niemanden behinderte. Snape warf ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu als der Koffer aus Versehen gegen dessen Bein stieß. Erst als es ein zweites Mal passierte, zog der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und verkleinerte den Koffer auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel. Den verkleinerten Koffer ließ Harry in seine Tasche gleiten. Er warf einen Blick auf die Fremden, die jetzt dicht an sie herantraten und so taten, als wollten sie die Zeitung ebenfalls lesen. Durch ihre Körper verdeckt konnte kein Ausstehender sehen, dass sie die Zeitung anfassten. Harry war in dem Moment beruhigt, weil sie scheinbar wussten, was ein Portschlüssel war. Denn ganz geheuer waren sie ihm nicht. Die dunkelblauen Masken aus Stoff, die sie trugen, welche Hals, Mund und Nase bedeckten, ließen nur die Augen frei. Die Stirn wurde von dem Band bedeckt, was sie um den Kopf trugen und die Haare fielen den Beiden so ins Gesicht, dass man nicht einmal die Augen richtig sehen konnte. Harry waren diese Figuren unheimlich, auch wenn sie im Moment keine Bedrohung darstellten. Doch er würde erst glauben, dass sie Hogwarts beschützen sollten, wenn der Schulleiter persönlich ihm das bestätigt hatte. Denn wie bitte sollten zwei Personen alleine ein ganzes Schloss beschützen? Oder gab es etwa mehr davon? Harry fühlte sich unwohl und auch sein Lehrer schien von den fremden Gestalten nicht viel zu halten, denn er warf ihnen immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu. Doch genau genommen musste das noch nichts heißen. Sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke mochte schließlich niemanden.

Sasuke und Neji wussten in Wirklichkeit nicht genau, was der Professor mit der Zeitung wollte, doch sie taten so, als wäre das nichts Neues für sie. Als der Schulleiter ihnen Am Anfang erklärt hatte, wie es ablaufen würde, wenn sie Harry Potter abholen würden, hatten sie mit dem Wort 'Portschlüssel' nicht viel anfangen können. Doch sie hatten so viel verstanden, dass dieses Ding sie zu ihrem nächsten Treffpunkt bringen würde, also kopierte sie die Bewegungen der beiden Zauberer. Sie kümmerten sich in Gedanken schon um die weiteren Begegnungen mit den Zauberern. Kakashi hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Naruto, Sakura und er selbst bald sich ihnen anschließen würden, doch sie hatten keinen genaue Uhrzeit noch einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht. Bis sie wieder mit ihrem Leader zusammentreffen würden, wären sie also auf sich allein gestellt. Sasuke sorgte sich weniger um seine Gesundheit - die Figuren, die er bisher gesehen hatte, wirkten sehr schwach - sonder mehr um seine Identität. Kakashi hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass sie ihre Masken abnehmen sollen, sie aber darauf hingewiesen, dass es besser wäre, wenn man schnell Vertrauen zu ihnen fassen würde. Da sie als erstes auf die weiteren Fremden treffen würden, mussten sie beide entscheiden ob sie das Gebot jeden Anbus - niemals die Maske abzunehmen - übertreten würden oder nichts. Das war es, was Sasuke ein wenig nervös machte und zusätzlich verstimmte. Dieser Lehrer hatte einfach so über ihren Auftrag gesprochen. Das ging ihn nichts an und niemand sollte von ihrem Auftrag erfahren. Und nun wusste dieser Junge davon. Jetzt konnten sie zusehen wie den Jungen begreiflich machen konnten, keine Fragen zu stellen und vor allem, nichts weiter zu erzählen.

Gerade als Sasuke in ihrer eignen Sprache darauf ansprechen wollte, weil sie scheinbar noch länger hier stehen würden, fühlte er wie ein seltsames Kribbeln von der Stelle aus, an der er mit seiner Haut die Zeitung berührte. Im nächsten Moment bereitete sich auch wieder das grässliche Gefühl in seiner Bauchhöhle aus, das er in seinem Leben erst ein Mal gefühlt hatte. Wie schon bei ihrer Reise mit der Schriftrolle, die sie erst hierher gebracht hatte, kam wieder die Übelkeit in ihm hoch, doch da diesmal die Reise nicht einmal halb so lang war, konnte sie sich auch nicht weiter ausbreiten und Sasuke schaffte es erfolgreich das flaue Gefühl im Magen zu vergessen. Diesmal war er auch geschickter darin gewesen sein Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Er stand sicher mit beiden Füßen auf der Straße, der Professor wankte zwar noch ein wenig und fluchte leise über die Art des Reisemittels, aber es ging ihm gut, während Neji gerade den Jungen am Arm packte damit dieser nicht am Asphalt aufschlug. Doch da der Junge ansonsten keine weiteren Verletzungen aufwies, sah sich Sasuke lieber die Gegend an. Sie waren nämlich eindeutig nicht mehr an demselben Ort wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Die Gegend wirkte verlassen und düster. Die Gebäude aus Stein mochten einst vornehm gewesen sein, waren jetzt jedoch eher herunter gekommen. Irgendwie erinnerten sie Sasuke an sein eignes Zuhause um das sich seit Jahren auch keiner mehr kümmerte, weil es leer stand.

Harry hatte es wirklich nur Nejis Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er seine Hände nicht am Boden aufscheuerte. Da Snape während der Landung leicht geschwankt hatte, hatte er ihm ausweichen müssen um nicht getroffen zu werden, was leider zur Folge hatte, dass der Boden auf einmal immer näher kam. Innerlich bereitete der Gryffindor auf den Schmerz vor, der gleich folgen würde, als er die Augen schloss, doch das Erwartete kam nicht. Verwundert blickte Harry auf. Einer der beiden Fremden, der mit den weißen Augen, hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit am Oberarm fest, sodass er nicht stürzte. Es wunderte ihn, dass ein normaler Mensch ihn einfach so auffangen konnte und dabei nicht viel Kraft verbrauchte. Doch noch etwas stellte Harry fest. Die Berührung am Oberarm fühlte sich ganz normal an. Es war nicht wie das kalte nasse Gefühl, als wenn ein Geist jemanden berührte. Der Fremde vor ihm war aus Fleisch und Blut, so wie er auch. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er gedacht, dass diese Wesen neben ihm etwas anderes als Menschen waren. Schließlich hatten sie sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Plötzlich kam Harry ein Gedanke. Vielleicht waren das ja auch nur Kreaturen, die lediglich eine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatten? Möglich wäre es doch. Aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er sich bedankte.

„Ähm, vielen Dank, dass Sie mit geholfen haben. Ich wäre sonst auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen!", sagte Harry und wartete ab, ob er eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Für einen Moment passierte nichts, dann ließ Neji ihn los und meinte: „Keine Ursache. Pass beim nächsten Mal etwas besser auf."

„Ist gut!", meinte Harry.

Er war leicht verunsichert, da die Fremden anscheinend doch reden konnten und das sogar in Englisch! Denn Harry war sicher zumindest soweit sicher, dass diese Gestalten nicht aus England stammten. Dazu waren ihre Gesichtszüge, zumindest das, was man davon sah, zu exotisch. Ob er einfach mal fragen sollte? Harry entschied sich nicht sofort dafür, einfach auf die Fremden zuzugehen und sie auszufragen. Er schämte sich von fast, dass er sie als 'Kreaturen' bezeichnet hatte. Er wollte doch auch nicht dermaßen verkannt werden, nur weil er anders war. Doch leider bewies ein gesprochener Satz noch nicht, dass sie Menschen waren. Er kam wohl nicht darum herum zu fragen. Harry entschied sich den anzusprechen mit dem er schon ein paar Worte gewechselt hatte. Professor Snape war ihm ein Stück weit voraus und der andere Fremde mit den dunklen Augen lief mit einem stechenden Blick hinter ihnen, während der Weißäugige mehr oder weniger neben ihm lief.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte?", sprach Harry seinen Retter von eben höflich an.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit seinen weißen Augen lange an. Harry fühlte sich, als würde man durch ihn hindurch sehen. Als könnte der Mann vor ihm jede Bewegung und jeden Gedanken von ihm wahrnehmen. Als gäbe es nichts, was er nicht wusste. Leicht verunsichert sprach er weiter.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber stimmt es, dass Sie Hogwarts beschützen werden? Ich meine, sind Sie dann nur zu zweit?"

Neji wunderte sich einen Moment lang. Warum stellte dieser Junge diese Frage? Neugierde gehörte sich für so eine unwichtige Person wie ihn nicht. Denn der Hyuuga verstand nicht, warum zwei Anbu diesen Jungen beschützen sollten. Er sah das als Zeitverschwendung an. Es war nichts Besonders an dem Jungen. Schon wollte er ihm eine Abfuhr erteilen, beziehungsweise sich einfach wieder wegdrehen, als ihm einfiel, dass dieser Junge kein Ninja war, sondern ein Zauberer. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwelche außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten? Egal, es ziemte sich sowieso nicht einen Gegner zu unterschätzen und solange er diese Zauberer nicht als vertrauenswürdig eingestuft hatte, waren sie potenzielle Gegner. Auch, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, war das jetzt eine günstige Gelegenheit um ein bisschen mehr über die Zauberer zu erfahren und vor allem die verpatzte Aussage des Professors wieder gerade zu biegen. Wie konnte dieser Mensch es wagen über ihren Auftrag zu reden? Deswegen antwortete Neji, für seine Verhältnisse freundlich, auf Harrys Fragen.

„Nun, das wäre zu viel gesagt. Professor Snape hat sich da recht unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich und meine Gefährten werden eine Weile in Hogwarts verweilen, weil der Schulleiter an einigen unserer Fähigkeiten interessiert ist."

Neji hoffte, dass er so die Lage etwas weiter begünstigt hatte. Soweit er wusste, hatte der Schulleiter nicht gewollt, dass die Schüler zu viel über die Arbeit der Shinobi wussten. Etwas, dass ihnen nur Recht sein konnte. Sie waren in einem fremden Land, indem Ninja etwas waren, dass es nicht gab. So könnten sie verhindern, dass man sie angaffen würde wie ausgestellte Tiere. Er sah wieder zu dem Jungen herunter, der seine Aussage skeptisch zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dann aber zufrieden nickte. Er glaubte es also.

„Danke. Ich hoffe Sie und ihre Freunde werden sich in Hogwarts wohl fühlen. Aber sagen Sie wie heißen sie?"

Noch ehe Neji den Mund aufmachen konnte, mischte sich Professor Snape ein und rief: „Nicht trödeln! Wir sind DA!"

Harry sah auf und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich am Grimmauld Platz angekommen waren. Er verdrängte die Erinnerung an Sirius, der am Ende des fünften Schuljahrs sein Leben gelassen hatte. Seit dem hatte Harry jedes Mal Schuldgefühle, wenn er Remus Lupin begegnete. Der Held der Zauberwelt versank ein wenig in Erinnerungen als er das alte Gebäude betrachtete. Währenddessen sorgte Professor Snape dafür, dass Sasuke und Neji durch den Schutzbann kamen, den das Ordenshaus umgab. Sie waren verwundert, dass vor ihnen plötzlich ein Haus auftauchte. Natürlich hatten sie durch die Sharingan und die Byakugan sehen können, dass sich hier etwas Seltsames verbarg, doch mit einem ganzen Haus hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Von dem Wunsch getrieben Potter und die zwielichtigen Gestalten endlich loszuwerden, scheuchte der Tränkemeister sie ins Haus, hinein ein die Vorhalle. Die große Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

OoOoO

„Hey, Harry Kumpel!"

Harry wurde unter einem Körper mit roten Haaren begraben. Er wusste nicht wirklich wie ihm geschah. Er purzelte zu Boden und Ron auf ihn. Diesmal war keiner da um seinen Sturz abzufangen, aber landete er auch auf Teppichboden und nicht auf der harten Straße. Nachdem er realisiert hatte, was passiert war, stützte er sich auf seine Ellebogen und sah hoch.

„Hallo Ron! Geht 's auch ein bisschen weniger stürmisch?"

„Sorry Alter, hab die Kurve nicht gekriegt. Ich muss mich an die eingeschränkte Sicht gewöhnen!"

„Ron!", murmelte Harry und hob seine rechte Hand zu Rons linkem Auge. Oder besser gesagt, da wo das linke Auge sein sollte. Stattdessen war da jetzt eine schwarze Augenklappe, die man aber durch die zotteligen roten Haare kaum sah. Dennoch war sie da. Vorsichtig strich Harry darüber. Es tat ihm leid, dass Ron das durchmachen musste. Aber vor allem war es ein ungewohnter Anblick. Er wurde von seinem besten Freund aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Lass mal, Har'. So schlimm ist es nicht!", meinte Ron, rappelte sich auf und zog Harry auf die Füße.

„Aber Ron, dein Auge…!", wollte Harry einwerfen, wurde aber von Ron unterbrochen, der ganz einfach Harry seine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Hör mir mal zu, Alter! Mein Auge ist nicht ganz verloren, klar? Ich kann es im Moment nur nicht benutzen. Ich war im St.Mungo in den Sommerferien. Alles nur halb zu schlimm wie es aussieht. Als du gegangen bist, war das 'ne ganz andere Situation, aber das Auge hat sich bessert. Spätestens in ein paar Jahren wird das Auge wieder ganz verheilt sein. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, kaspische? Außerdem ist es nicht deine Schuld!"

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Im letzten Jahr als die Todesser Hogwarts angegriffen hatten, war Ron an seinem Auge verletzt worden. Ein Fluch hatte es getroffen und zunächst hatte es so ausgesehen, als wenn er es gänzlich verlieren würde. Zeitweise bestand sogar die Gefahr, dass der Fluch auch auf das andere Auge übergreifen würde, doch das war zum Glück nicht geschehen. Doch wenn Ron sagte, dass es in Ordnung war, dann würde er damit fertig werden. Harry wusste, wie sehr es Ron hasste bemitleidet zu werden. Vor allem, wenn das Mitleid in Anbetracht anderer Dinge wirklich unangebracht war.

Ron linste kurz zu Harry rüber, der seinen Koffer aus der Tasche zog und wieder vergrößerte. Als sein bester Freund sah er sofort, dass es Harry Potter nicht gut ging. Wie könnte es auch? Er hatte im letzten Jahr wieder sehen müssen, dass Jemand den er gern hatte, getötet worden war. Zum Glück war es dieses Mal nicht zu schlimm wie bei Sirius. Denn soweit er wusste hatte Blaise Zabini seinen eignen Tod gewählt. Trotzdem, wer wusste schon wie nahe es Harry diesmal ging? Verdaut hatte dieser die jüngsten Ereignisse sicherlich noch nicht.

„Aber weißt du was?", lenkte Ron wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Thema, „Diese Augenklappe ist cool. Die Mädels stehen da drauf. Du glaubst gar nichts, was für Aufmerksamkeit man plötzlich bekommt!"

„RON!", empörte sich Harry. „Darüber macht man doch keine Witze!"

„Bleib mal locker, Kumpel. Halb so schlimm und wenn du so weiter redest, dann klingst du noch wie Hermine."

Plötzlich schien ein gewaltiges Schweigen den Raum auszufüllen. Harry knurrte nur frustriert und begann seinen Koffer die Treppe heraufzuschleppen. Ron fluchte über seine eigne Dummheit. Das Thema Hermine aufzubringen war keine gute Suche. Jedenfalls nicht wenn Harry schlecht gelaunt war. Und Harry war IMMER schlecht gelaunt, wenn es um Hermine ging. Ron selbst war nicht in den Krieg der Beiden involviert gewesen, konnte aber auch nicht eingreifen, weil er wohl - soweit er das wusste - der Grund für die Streitereien war. Er wollte sich am liebsten da raus halten, aber nachdem war Hermine sich geleistet hatte, unterstützte er Harry ein wenig mehr als seine alte Freundin. Die kam notfalls auch alleine zurecht. Harry hingegen brauchte seine Hilfe.

„Ron, kannst du mir kurz helfen?", kam es halb oben von der Treppe, wo Harry mit seinem Koffer kämpfte. Warum hatte er ihn denn eigentlich nicht erst im Zimmer wieder vergrößert? Egal. Ron ging nach oben dem Jungen, der mit dem Koffer kämpfte, zu helfen.

„Warte, ich komme ja schon!"

OoOoO

Woanders im Haus des Ordens hielten sich Sasuke und Neji ganz dezent zurück. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, hatte der Professor sie in die Küche geführt. Dort war er dann von einer rosahaarigen Frau überfallen worden. Plappernd und zwischenzeitlich den Hyuuga fast mit einer Topfkelle erschlagend hatte sie den Tränkemeister in Beschlag genommen und ignorierte die weiteren Gäste vollkommen, was denen nur recht war. Fragte sich nur, ob Tonks sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.

„… und weißt was dann passiert ist? Sie sagte doch glatt, dass er …", Tonks quasselte immer noch wie ein Wasserfall, ohne zu merken, dass Professor Snape schon reichlich genervt aussah. Ein leichtes Rümpfen der Nase und ein leichtes Kräuseln der Augenbrauen, schon fast nicht wahrnehmbar, doch für jemanden der Snape ein klares Zeichen von Verärgerung.

„Tonks!", zischte er nun - für seine Verhältnisse noch recht freundlich - um die Tratschtante zu unterbrechen, doch Tonks hörte nicht. Sie redete einfach weiter und es war ihr scheinbar vollkommen egal, wer neben ihr stand. Sie brauchte nur einen Menschen, den sie zutexten konnte.

„Tonks", versuchte es Severus Snape noch einmal, leider ohne Erfolg.

„Nymphadora Tonks!", donnerte der Tränkemeister nun und hatte sofort die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit. Tonks hasste ihre Vornamen und reagierte deswegen auch prompt darauf. Sie ließ den Teller fallen, den sie gerade in der Hand hatte, sodass dieser am Boden mit einem lauten Krachen zerschellte. Gleichzeitig wollte Tonks Snape eine runterhauen, erschrak aber über das Geräusch des kaputtgehenden Tellers, worauf sie sogar gnädigerweise Professor Snapes Arm losließ, den sie die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend umklammert hatte. Verstört darüber, was den nun wieder zerbrochen war sah sie nach unten und wurde gewahr, dass sie anscheinend einen weiteren Teller auf dem Gewissen hatte. Gerade als sie ihn mit einem Zauberspruch reparieren wollte, schwang die Tür auf und Molly Weasely stürmte herein.

Die kleine kugelrunde Frau hatte bei dem Zerbrechen von Geschirr, etwas das nichts Neues mehr war seit Tonks hier lebte, sich aufgemacht um die junge Frau wegen der erneuten Störung an diesem Tage - es war ja nicht der erste Teller heute - zusammenzustauchen. Inzwischen redete sie mit Tonks wie mit ihren Söhnen, wenn diese etwas ausgefressen hatten. Nun gut, sie redete mit Tonks wie mit Fred und George, da es hauptsächlich diese zwei waren, die Unheil stifteten, wenn sie denn im Hause waren. Die Zwillinge hatten inzwischen ihren eignen Streicheladen in der Winkelgasse, das Startkapital dafür hatten sie von Harry, und der lief sogar sehr erfolgreich, weswegen sie seltener als früher im Ordenshaus übernachteten. Sehr zur Freude ihrer Mutter. Schließlich hatte diese mit Tonks genug zu tun.

„TONKS! WAS HAST DU NUN WIEDER ANGESTELLT?", schrie Mrs. Weasely so laut, dass sogar Severus Snape zusammenzuckte.

Sasuke und Neji hatten das Geschehen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher amüsiert beobachtet, doch nun gefiel es ihnen nicht so sehr, dass nun eine Frau mit der Stimmgewalt, die der Hokage sehr ähnelte, hereinstürmte. Sasuke erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an den Moment, an dem Tsunade ihm die Standpauke gehalten hatte als er zurück ins Dorf gekehrt war. Sie hatte ihn Stunden lang angeschrien, was ihm denn einfiele und wie dumm er doch gewesen wäre und so weiter und so fort. Er war Tagelang taub gewesen und seitdem hatte er Respekt vor Frauen mit Stimmgewalt. Neji erging es ähnlich. Auch wich einen Schritt seitwärts von der rothaarigen Frau zurück. Für ihn waren Frauen seltsame Kreaturen, die entweder schwach, laut oder überflüssig waren. Denn das Wesen einer normalen Frau konnte selbst er mit seinem Byakugan nicht durchschauen.

„TONKS! WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR SCHON GESAGT, DASS DU … wer ist denn das?!"

Molly Weasely wollte gerade wie ein Donnerwetter über Tonks hinwegfahren, die schon Schuldbewusst den Kopf einzogen hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr besaß Molly als Mutter von sieben Kinder eine bessere Beoachtungsgabe und hatte die fremden Gestalten sofort entdeckt. Auch sie begutachtete - wie schon Severus Snape - die Fremden misstrauisch. Und auch sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese Leute seltsam und überhaupt nicht wie Zauberer gekleidet waren. Verwirrt sah sie Snape an.

„Wer ist das? Hast du diese Gestalten mitgebracht?"

Der Tränkemeister war froh endlich wieder zu Wort kommen zu dürfen. Er wollte nichts weiter als jetzt als diesen Auftrag erledigen und in sein Labor zurückkehren. Hier war es ihm eindeutig zu laut und zu hektisch. Scharf sah er Tonks an, die nun endlich zusammenzuckte und sofort ein bisschen mehr Abstand zwischen sich und dem grummeligen Lehrer von Hogwarts brachte.

„Das sind…", fing Severus an, an Molly gewand, „…Gäste von Albus! Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie hier wollen, aber Jemand soll dem Schulleiter Bescheid sagen, wenn sie ihm Ordenshaus angekommen sind."

„Machst du das auf dem Rückweg oder gehst du nicht nach Hogwarst zurück? Wo kommst du überhaupt her?"

„Hab Potter abgeholt!", zischte Snape nun unverhohlen und verstimmt. Musste er jetzt schon wieder an den Bengel erinnert werden?

„Was, Harry ist hier? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, Severus? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm? Der Junge hat doch soviel durchmachen müssen. Das arme Kind. Nein, er wird hungrig sein. Ich werde ihm was zu essen kochen. Er ist immer so schrecklich dürr!"

Mrs. Weasely drehte sich dreimal um ihre eigne Achse als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Essen zu kochen. Sasuke und Neji übersah sie dabei erst einmal. Das diese dabei so still und unauffällig waren, sodass sie beinahe mit der Wand hinter ihnen verschmolzen, möge man ihr zu Gute halten. Die beiden Anbu hatten nämlich beschlossen zu warten, bis Kakashi eintreffen würde. Ihnen waren diese seltsamen Zauberer einfach nicht geheuer. Sasuke bemerkte im Stillen, dass man diese Menschen ohne weiteres hätte umbringen können. Sie hätten es vermutlich nicht einmal gemerkt. Kein Wunder, dass sie diese Schule bewachen sollten. Das hatten die Zauberer ja auch dringend nötig. Wenn alle so waren, wie hatte diese Gesellschaft, dann bis hierhin überlebt?

„Potter ist hochgegangen, zusammen mit deinem anderen Bengel. Potter hatte keine erkennbaren Verletzungen und am Leben war er auch. Das reicht schon. Mehr muss ich nicht über das Wohlergehen des Potterjungen wissen. Ich werde jetzt gehen."

„Aber Severus, willst du nicht noch zum Essen bleiben?"

„NEIN!", bellte der Tränkemeister und erschwang aus der Küche. Bloß weg von diesen schrecklichen Menschen. Sollten die doch mit den Ninjas fertig werden. Außerdem wollte er nicht dabei sein, wenn Molly Weasley erfuhr mit WEM ihre Kinder - dazu zählte sie bekanntlich auch Harry Potter - das kommende Schuljahr verbringen sollten. Als weit genug weg war, apparierte er in Richtung Schloss. Sollte Albus dieser Frau erklären, dass eine Bande von Mördern in dem Schloss hausen sollte. Mit wehendem Umhang bewegte sich Severus Snape eine Weile später auf das Schloss zu.

OoOoO

Molly hingegen war gerade dabei den Kochlöffel zu schwingen, als sie endlich Zeit dafür fand sich den anderen Gästen zu widmen, die sie bis dato eher ignoriert hatte. Sie legte den Kochlöffel beiseite, wischte sich die Hände an der weißen Schürze ab, die sie sich umgelegt hatte und ging jetzt auf Sasuke und Neji zu. Diese lehnten immer noch an der Wand und hatten inzwischen das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, zu sehen, wie der zerbrochene Teller sich selbst wieder zusammensetzte, nachdem die runde Frau einmal mit ihrem Stock gewedelt hatte. Auch die Zutaten schnitten sich von selbst, die Ninja mussten zugeben, dass diese Art der Zauberei doch sehr praktisch war. Wenn auch nicht sonderlich mächtig.

„So", meinte Molly. Das Essen kochte sich ab nun von selbst, allerdings würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis es fertig war. Jetzt würde sie sich ihren Gästen widmen. Ihre Misstrauen von vorhin war verflogen, schließlich waren alle Bekannte von Albus Dumbledore etwas seltsam.

„Gut Tag, die Herrschaften. Ich möchte Sie nun endlich freundlich begrüßen. Tut mir Leid, dass mich erst jetzt um Sie kümmern kann, aber es ist nicht einfach diese Bande durchzufüttern. Ich bin Molly Weasely!"

Neji trat vor und verbeugte sich leicht, ehe er dir dargebotene Hand ergriff und sie schüttelte. Er wusste, dass in einigen Regionen bei ihnen zu Hause das als Begrüßung so üblich war. Ebenso schien es hier zu sein.

„Sehr erfreut, Madame. Ich bin Neji Hyuuga!"

Er gratulierte sich im Inneren dazu, dass er daran gedacht hatte, dass man ihr den Vornamen zuerst nannte. Die Frau lächelte freundlich.

„Willkommen im Haus des Ordens, Herr Hyuuga. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Albus bald eintreffen wird. Oder warten Sie noch auf wen anders?"

„Ich fühle mich geehrt", erwiderte Neji mit einer weiteren leichten Verbeugung, "Wir warten noch auf unsere Reisegefährten, die zusammen mit Dumbledore-sama eintreffen werden."

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den Molly Weasley ihm anbot und sah, dass Sasuke das Gleiche tat. Er bemerkte auch, dass dieser sich nicht vorstellte, sondern lieber schwieg. Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den unhöflichen Uchiha, der darauf nicht reagierte, sondern bloß die Arme vor über Brust verschränkte und sich zurücklehnte. So wie er es immer tat. Neji gefiel der Gedanke nicht den Uchiha ein ganzes Jahr ertragen zu müssen, doch ein Befehl der Hokage war endgültig. Er hatte sich ja schon dagegen gesträubt als er zu Sasuke ins Team eingeteilt wurde, weil Hinata einfach nur von dem großen schweigsamen Uchiha einfach nur eingeschüchtert war. Denn bis dahin war sie die Medi-nin im Team für Notfälle gewesen. Doch nach der Rückkehr von Sasuke Uchiha musste ein komplett neues Team gebildet werden, das im Notfall den Uchiha auch ausschalten konnte, sollte dieser auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Nur die Aussieht den Uchiha persönlich überwachen zu können, hatten Neji sich dazu bereit erklären lassen mit in diese Gruppe zu kommen. Da hatte er aber auch noch nicht gewusst, dass es zwischen Naruto Uzumaki und dessen ehemaligen Teammitglied solche Streitigkeiten geben würde. Neji seufzte in Gedanken, nein es war wirklich nicht einfach mit den beiden Rivalen. Er wusste nicht genau, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, aber sich war, dass es vielleicht noch Jahre dauern würde, bis sie einander vergeben konnten, denn sie hatten einfach einen zu großen Sturkopf. Einer wie der Andere.

Kurz darauf wurde Neji in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen: „Ähm, Herr Hyuuga. Verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich so unverschämt frage, aber ihre Augen…"

Neji wusste natürlich sofort worauf die anspielte. Doch er war inzwischen zu sehr daran gewöhnt, als das er noch deswegen genervt wäre. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm diese Frage noch öfters gestellt werden würde. Anscheinend kannten diese Leute hier kein Byakugan.

„Nein keine Sorge, Mrs. Weasely. Ich bin nicht blind. Es ist eine … Erbangewohnheit in meiner Famlie."

„Gott sei dank. Wissen sie, mein Sohn Ron hätte vor ein paar Wochen fast sein Augenlicht verloren, als er in Kämpfe verwickelt wurde. Im Moment ist er auf dem linken Auge blind. Deswegen habe ich mir wegen ihnen eben Gedanken gemacht."

„Ach ja? Das tut mir leid!"

Es tat Neji nicht wirklich leid. Wenn man kämpfte, musste man damit rechnen verletzt zu werden, doch er war anständig genug um nichts zu sagen. Zudem schien diese Frau sie nicht als Ninja erkannt zu haben, sodass er lieber versuchen wollte diesen Zustand beizubehalten. Denn er konnte sich denken, dass ein Teil von ihnen später als Tarnung Schüler dieser Hogwarts Schule werden würden.

* * *

Wunderbar. Ich bin endlich fertig. Dieser Teil ist länger geworden als ich dachte. Ursprünglich wollte ich den gesamten Inhalt von diesem Kapitel noch im Letzten unterbringen, doch das erwies sich als unmöglich. Ich habe die ganzen letzten Tage an diesem Kapitel gesessen, weil einige Stellen recht schwierig zu überwinden waren.Jetzt erst einmal DANKE! Ich bin überwältigt, wie viele Kommentare ich jedes Mal erhalte. Ich bin froh, dass euch die Fanfiction so gut gefällt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich für das nächste Kapitel brauchen werde, denn in der nächsten Zeit werde ich viel Klausuren schreiben, doch vor den Sommerferien möchte ich noch mindestens ein Kapitel raus bringen. 

Danke für eure Unterstützung.  
Mangacrack


	7. Der Orden des aggressiven Vogels

**Kommentar:** _Unglaublich! Ich fühle mich geehrt bei so vielen Kommentaren! Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Die Dinge, die im 6. Jahr von Harry und Co. passiert sind, erfahrt ihr so nach und nach. Erstmal dürft ihr nach Veränderungen suchen, die aufgetreten sind. Und weil diese neuen Fronten so interessant sind, werden sie auch noch eine Weile anhalten. Ich werde außerdem versuchen zumindest die Naruto Charaktere nach ihrem üblichen Verhalten auftreten zu lassen. Vor Geschehnissen, die in der Handlung passieren, sind sie natürlich nicht sicher. _

_  
Dass einige Leser an manchen Stellen lachen mussten, freut mich. Ich habe manchmal die Angewohnheit meine eigne Geschichte zu parodisieren. Das passiert aber nur, wenn ich eine Stelle besonders kitschig, schwierig oder unmöglich finde, wo ich versuche meine Verzweiflung mit ein wenig Humor auszugleichen. Aber da es sehr wenige (vor allem deutsche) HarryPotter/Naruto Crossover gibt, wird das nicht allzu häufig geschehen. Wovor ich auch warnen muss, ist das dies KEINE - und ich meine wirklich KEINE - Dark-Harry Fanfiction werden wird, wo er plötzlich nach Slytherin kommt, alle Gryffindors hasst und Voldemort sein bester Freund wird. So gewiss nicht. Und bevor ich jetzt in langen Triaden ausreche, wie schrecklich ich eine derartige OOCness finde, beginne ich lieber mit dem Kapitel._

_Wir sehen uns am Ende noch einmal.  
Mangacrack_

* * *

::Kapitel 6 - Willkommen im Orden des aggressiven Vogels:: 

Naruto sah sich neugierig im Büro des Schulleiters um. Er war bisher nur einmal hier gewesen und das war ja nur ganz kurz. Auf keinen Fall hatte er da genug Zeit gehabt um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen, die in ihm brannte, seit er all diese vielen Geräte das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er blieb gerade vor einem Regal stehen, wo ein kleines Gerät immer wieder Rauchwolken in verschiedenen Farben auspuffte. Er wollte eine der Rauchwolken mit seinem Finger berühren, stellte aber fest, dass diese ihm immer wieder auswich und vor der Berührung flohen, bis Naruto schließlich frustriert aufgab. Er nahm einen der Sessel in Beschlag und beobachtete Sakura dabei wie diese interessiert die Bücherrücken studierte. Es fiel der Shinobi wohl schwer nicht einfach ein Buch herauszunehmen und darin zu blättern. Naruto schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte diesen übermäßigen Wissensdrang nicht verstehen. Man konnte alles, was man brauchte doch auch praktisch lernen. Zumindest konnte er das. Bücher waren einfach nur anstrengend. Er und die Schulbank waren nie auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner gekommen. So etwas wie Hausaufgaben lagen ihm einfach nicht. Der arme Iruka würde wohl nie wieder so einen schlimmen Schüler haben wie ihn. Nun, jetzt war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass er die Lehrer hier in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

„Tsriiiiaar!"

Naruto und Sakura sahen gleichzeitig auf. Durch das offene Fenster kam ein roter großer Vogel herein geflogen. Er ließ sich auf dem großen Schreibtisch nieder und schien sich erst mal einen Moment erholen zu wollen. Dann sah er zuerst Sakura und zuletzt Naruto an. Naruto hatte das Gefühl, dass das kein gewöhnlicher Vogel war.

„Sakura, was ist das?", fragte er seine alte Teamkameradin.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Sakura zu seinem Verblüffen. Naruto sah sie einen Moment erstaunt an. Etwas, dass Sakura nicht wusste? Doch Naruto verkniff sich der Freundlichkeit halber einmal den Kommentar. Normalerweise würde er Sakura jetzt damit aufziehen, doch der Vogel war interessanter.

„Vielleicht gehört er Dumbledore-sama?", vermutete Sakura.

Naruto stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Vogel zu, der ihn misstrauisch beobachtete. Sakura blieb lieber da wo sie war. Wenn dieser Vogel eine Bedrohung darstellen sollte, dann hätte Naruto die besseren Reflexe. Er war nicht umsonst bei den ANBU. Er konnte sie sicherlich gegen diesen komischen Vogel verteidigen, wenn es denn nötig wäre. Der blonde Ninja hingegen überlegte für einen Moment, ob er sein Kunai ziehen sollte, entschied sich allerdings dagegen. Wenn das vielleicht wirklich nur die vergrößerte Form eines Kanarienvogels war, der dem alten Mann gehörte, dann wollte er nicht derjenige sein, der ein Missgeschick verursachte. Naruto stand nun vor dem Schreibtisch und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Vogel aus. Langsam bewegte er seine Hand auf dessen Kopf zu, als wollte er ihn streicheln. Denn allzu gefährlich sah der Vogel nicht aus. Naruto rechnete nicht wirklich mit einem Angriff.

Doch er irrte sich.

Gerade als er nah genug heran war um das Gefieder von Fawkes zu berühren, bewegte sich der Phönix blitzschnell und hackte zu. Naruto schrie kurz auf und sprang zurück, hielt sich seine blutende Hand. Sakura stürzte auf ihren Teamkameraden zu.

„Oh Gott, Naruto? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Der blöde Vogel hat nach mir gehackt! Die Hand hat er durchstochen!"

„Lass sehen, lass sehen!", meinte Sakura. „Tut es weh?"

„Nicht so sehr. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen, aber wer hält sich denn einen so blöden Vogel?"

Fawkes kreischte wütend bei dieser Aussage und schwebte durch die Luft, nachdem er seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatte. Er versuchte immer wieder nach Narutos Kopf zu hacken. Der verschränkte seine Arme über dem Kopf, wodurch diese tiefe Kratzer bekamen. Sakura wusste gar nicht was los war, sondern starrte einfach nur auf das Geschehen. Der Vogel hatte nicht wirklich bösartig gewirkt. Warum wurde jetzt Naruto angegriffen? Gab es dafür einen Grund? Sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite als sie sah, dass Naruto immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde und nicht mehr genug Freiraum hatte um sich gegen den roten Vogel wehren. Gerade als sie losstürmen wollte, ging die Tür mit einem Krachen auf und Dumbledore kam mit Kakashi herein gelaufen.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte er mit lauter Stimme. Er sah wütend aus. „Fawkes. Lass diesen Jungen in Ruhe. Er hat dir nichts getan."

Fawkes hackte noch einmal kurz nach Naruto ehe er zu seiner Stange schwebte und sich dort niederließ. Er steckte den Kopf unter einen Flügel, die anderen Anwesenden nicht beachtend. Der Schulleiter ging nun zu Naruto, der etwas zerzaust aussah.

„Hat Fawkes dich sehr verletzt? Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, warum er das getan hat. Er lässt sich zwar nicht von jedem anfassen, aber er ist Menschen auch nicht feindlich gesinnt!", sprach Dumbledore.

Naruto verzog das Gesicht. Der Schulleiter glaubte, dass er beleidigt wäre, weil Fawkes in angegriffen hatte, doch Naruto war eher darüber sauer, dass womöglich Kyuubi wieder einmal der Grund war. Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser komische Vogel zwar nichts gegen Menschen, dafür aber etwas gegen Dämonen hatte, war doch recht wahrscheinlich.

„Willst du dich in der Krankenstation versorgen lassen?", fragte ihn jetzt Dumbledore, als Naruto sich erneut in dem Sessel niederließ.

„Danke nein, dass geht schon. Aber Sakura-chan, kannst du vielleicht…?", richtete er sich an seine Freundin.

„Ja, Naruto. Ich heile deine Hand schon."

Sakura sah sich die Wunde an. Sie war nicht so sauber, wie es ein Kunai tun würde. Durch die Krümmung des Schnabels, war die Wunde oben größer als auf der anderen Seite der Handfläche. Bei einem anderen Menschen, würde eine Heilung sicher mehr als ein paar Tage dauern. Naruto allerdings würde schon morgen nichts mehr merken. Von den Kratzern gar nicht mal zu reden. Sie hatte die berauschenden Selbstheilungskräfte des Fuchsninja gesehen und konnte nur jedes Mal wieder darüber staunen. Sie begann die Wunde zu heilen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und beobachtete wie das Mädchen die Wunde heilte. Er sah zu Kakashi, der das offenbar schon zu genüge kannte und das Geschehen nicht weiter beachtete. Aber Albus machte sich sorgen. Warum hatte Fawkes Naruto angegriffen? War es, weil dieser ein Ninja war? Oder war da noch irgendetwas anderes? Normalerweise erkannte Fawkes ein gutes Herz und er selbst hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass von dem Blonden etwas Böses ausging. Gut, er hatte zwar ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, aber musste das etwas bedeuten? Albus beschloss heute nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er musste sich erstmal um andere Dinge kümmern.

„So. Eben war Servus bei mir. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er und ihre Gefährten haben Harry sicher im Hauptquartier abgeliefert. Wir werden jetzt gleich aufbrechen, denn ich werde sie meinen Leuten vorstellen."

„Hauptquartier? Das, dass Kakashi-Sensei erwähnt hat?", warf Naruto ein.

„Ja eben das. Hört zu. Unser Gegner nennt sich Voldemort. Vor vielen Jahren war er einst Schüler dieser Schule, ein sehr brillanter Kopf, doch er hielt sich schon immer für etwas Besseres. Nach seinem Abschluss ging er aus um sich mit gefährlichen Zaubersprüchen auseinander zu setzen, doch er versank in Hass und Wahnsinn. Er sammelte sich Anhänger um sich und begann nach Macht zu streben. Schon nach kurzer Zeit traute sich keiner mehr seinen Namen auszusprechen. Vor 16 Jahren verlor er seine Macht allerdings in einer einzigen Nacht und floh. Mehr als ein Jahrzehnt brauchte er um seine Macht zurück zu gewinnen und jetzt beginnt er erneut damit die Welt in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten!"

„Wie äußert sich das denn?", fragte Sakura.

„Er vergreift sich an den Wehrlosen. An Kindern und an Frauen. Oder gar an Familien, die nie etwas mit Zauberern zu tun hatten. Sie werden in einen Krieg mit hinein gezogen, den wir nicht führen können. Seit Jahrhunderten verstecken wir Zauberer uns vor den Muggel, weil es in der Geschichte immer wieder Verfolgungen gegeben hat. Außerdem waren sie neidisch. Wir Zauberer haben keine Probleme damit für uns zu sein, doch in diesem Fall ist es Nachteil, weil Voldemort - unser Gegner - sich genauso versteckt wie wir vor den Muggel. Es ist mit Zauberei nicht schwierig nicht gefunden zu werden, wenn man es nicht will und eine offene Schlacht ist nahezu unmöglich. Das war es zumindest bis vor ein paar Monaten!"

Albus Dumbledore schwieg kurz und die Ninja konnten aus seinem Gesicht heraus ablesen, das etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste.

„Wissen Sie, Hogwarts gilt als der sicherste Ort in England, doch Anfang Juni hat Voldemort Hogwarts direkt angegriffen. Zeitgleich hat er anderswo eine Attacke gestartet, doch das sollte nur dazu dienen einen Großteil der Lehrer hier heraus zu locken. Bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts wurden letztendlich drei Schüler getötet."

Kakashi ahnte gerade, was der Schulleiter durchmachte. Er war für die Schüler verantwortlich und dann wurden sie in seiner Abwesenheit getötet. Schuldgefühle, Vorwürfe und Überlegungen, wie man es hätte noch machen können.

„Auf jeden Fall", sprach Dumbledore jetzt weiter, „war das der Zeitpunkt an dem ich beschloss, Sie zu Hilfe zu holen. Ich kann mich nur auf sie verlassen, was die Sicherheit der Schüler betrifft. Es geht einfach nicht, dass ich Schüler rekrutiere, damit diese ihre Schule beschützen, doch leider schickt mir die Regierung nicht mehr Hilfe."

„Keine Sorge Dumbledore-sama!", meinte Naruto und der Schulleiter sah zu dem blonden Shinobi. „Wir werden ihre Schüler mit allem was wir haben beschützen!"

Seltsamer Weise glaubte Albus Dumbledore Naruto das sogar.

In der Küche des Hauptquartiers werkelte Molly Weasley mit den Küchengeräten herum. Neji und Sasuke saßen immer noch auf ihren Stühlen, wagten aber nicht sich zu bewegen. Überall flogen Messer in der Küche herum, die zum Beispiel Kartoffeln schälten oder das Fleisch zerhackten. Es war für die beiden Ninja mühsam gewesen den Impuls zu unterdrücken ihre Kunai zu ziehen und die Messer abzuwehren. Erschreckt hatten sie sich auch, als plötzlich Teller durch die Luft schwebten und der Tisch begann sich selbst zu decken. Sasuke ließ die fliegenden Teller nicht aus den Augen und er war auch bereit die Tarnung einfach Tarnung sein zu lassen und alles anzugreifen, was ihm zu nahe kam. Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass es seltsam werden würde, aber nicht SO seltsam. Zudem erschien es ihm, dass das nur der Anfang war.

„So, fertig. Mal sehen, wann die Rasselbande denn zu Essen gedenkt!"

Sasuke sah auf. Die kugelrunde und rothaarige Frau wischte sich gerade die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Er fand sie seltsam. Dicke Menschen traf man bei ihnen zu Hause selten. Dick waren eigentlich nur reiche Menschen, die nicht arbeiten mussten, sondern für sich arbeiten ließen. Die Akamichis waren da eine Ausnahme. Aber so wie die Frau aussah war sie nicht reich. Die Kleidung wirkte wie oft getragen und oft geflickt. Daraus schloss Sasuke, dass diese Frau oder die Familie dieser Frau nicht viel Geld besitzen konnte. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Hoffentlich würde Kakashi bald kommen.

„Ah, junger Mann. Ich kenne Ihren Namen ja noch gar nicht!", meinte Molly nun.

Sasuke drehte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. Meinte die etwa ihn? Und sollte er etwa seinen Namen preisgeben? Nein, niemals. Sein Name machte schon überall Schwierigkeiten, da musste nicht auch noch die Zaubererwelt hinzukommen. Er gab ein abwertendes Geräusch von sich und blieb Molly Weasley die Antwort schuldig. Diese zunächst verblüfft und dann verärgert über die Unhöflichkeit, die ihr dieser Fremde entgegen brachte.

„Was FÄLLT Ihnen eigentlich ein?", rief sie. „Da will man nett sein und kocht sogar mehr um die Gäste zu bewirtschaften und dann so etwas."

„Wir haben nie gesagt, dass Sie für uns kochen sollen", erwiderte Sasuke kalt.

Nun begann Neji sich einzumischen. Er ahnte, dass das ausarten würde. Von Uchiha konnte man nichts anderes erwarten, als das er unhöflich war.

„Es reicht", meinte er deutlich. „Du wirst dich bei Weasley-san entschuldigen und dann Ruhe geben. Wenn sie so nett ist Fremden Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren, dann sollten wir uns dementsprechend verhalten."

„Du kannst mir gar nichts befehlen, Hyuuga", zischte Sasuke. „Und ich werde kein Essen von Leuten annehmen, denen ich nicht vertrauen kann!"

„Du vertraust NIEMANDEM! Das ist dein Problem!", gab Neji zurück. Sein ganzer Ärger, den er gegen den Uchiha hegte schien jetzt eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben zu entweichen.

„Vertrauen? Ausgerechnet du - Neji Hyuuga - willst mir erzählen, wie Vertrauen funktioniert. Du hättest fast deine eigne Cousine umgebracht."

„RUHE!", schrie Neji nun aufgebracht. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte die Faust geballt. „Lass Hinata-sama da raus oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir Leid tun wird. Außerdem solltest ausgerechnet du vorsichtig mit solchen Äußerungen sein! Für Jemanden, der sich sogar Orochimaru angeschlossen hat, um seinen eignen Bruder zu töten, sollte nicht so vorlaut sein!"

Neji wusste schon im gleichen Moment als er es aussprach, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. Er erstarrte und beobachtete Sasuke ganz genau. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte jetzt einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und es wurde bedrückend im Raum. Neji musste sich beherrschen um nicht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, als Sasuke sich langsam erhob und ihm starr in die Augen blickte. Neji wusste, dass er sich gerade auf gefährliches Eis gewagt hatte. Sasuke hatte Konoha verraten ja, er hatte sich sogar Orochimaru angeschlossen und das alles hatte man ihm vorgeworfen, doch nie hatte man ihm angeklagt, weil er Uchiha Itachi, Sasukes Bruder, nachgejagt war. Man hatte das Thema nie erwähnt und die Hokage hatte jedem eingeschärft auch ja kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, geschweige denn Itachis Namen auszusprechen.  
Neji ließ Sasuke nicht aus den Augen, auch dann nicht, als Sasuke sich scheinbar eines Besseren besann und anfing sich wieder zu setzen. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung, als nach dem Stuhl griff und diesem zu sich heranzog. Auch wenn er ein stolzer und starrköpfiger Ninja war, so wusste Neji, wann er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Ihre Situationen konnte man nicht wirklich vergleichen.

**„Gomen, dass war unangebracht."**, sagte Neji aus dem Mundwinkel heraus, diesmal aber in seiner Muttersprache.

Sasuke nickte nur mit einem Seitenblick auf die Umgebung achteten. Neji war sich sicher, dass das eben anders ausgegangen wäre, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären. Scheinbar wollte der Uchiha seine ‚Familien-Angelegenheiten', wenn man das denn so nennen konnte, nicht vor vollkommen Fremden diskutieren. Apropos! Neji drehte sich schon fast entsetzt um zu sehen, wo Molly Weasley war. 

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Spüle, hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und blickte teils erschrocken, teils verängstigt, aber vor allem entsetzt die beide Fremden an. Was waren das nur für Kreaturen? Beide hatten fast ihre eignen Familienangehörigen getötet? Wer war so grausam? Es mussten Todesser sein, die sich hier hereingeschlichen hatten. Wie wusste sie nicht, aber sie musste etwas tun!

„Wer oder was seid ihr?", fragte sie.

Vielleicht konnte sie die beiden so noch ein wenig hinhalten bis Mad-Eye Moody kam, der in den nächsten Minuten hier eintreffen sollte.

Sasuke besah nur skeptisch den Stock, der auf ihn gerichtet war und lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste, dass er diese Zauberer vielleicht unterschätzte, aber war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Reaktionen schneller waren als der Zauberspruch dieser Frau. Und selbst wenn sie mit diesem Stock ein paar Dinge anrichten konnte, so war sie ohne ihn sicherlich wehrlos. Gerade wollte er einen weiteren abfälligen Kommentar loslassen, als Neji zu ihm sagte:

„Da kommt jemand!"

Er sagte es keine Sekunde zu früh. Neji hatte den Mann mit seinem Byakugan entdeckt und Sasuke brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um mit seinen Sinnen ebenfalls zu bemerken, dass sich ihnen jemand näherte. Genau in demselben Moment geschah für Neji und Sasuke etwas Ungewöhnliches. Hinter der Tür leuchtete es hellrot auf und im nächsten Augenblick kam ihnen die Tür entgegen geflogen. Mit einem lauten Donnern fiel sie zu Boden und riss dabei den Tisch mit sich. Das Besteck flog durch die Luft, die Teller zerbrachen an der Wand und die Gläser zerschellten am Boden.

Moody kam durch die Tür geschritten, sein Schritt war forsch und mit seinen Augen inspizierte er den Raum genau. Staub war aufgewirbelt, doch er hatte eine Idee, wo Molly sein musste.

„Molly, alles in Ordnung?", bellte er mit lauter Stimme.

Molly Weasley kam aus einer Ecke des Raums hervorgebrochen. Sie hatte sich mit einem Schutzzauber retten können. Besorgt sah sie jedoch in den Raum, wo sich langsam der Staub zu legen begann.

„Was ist passiert Molly? Wie sind diese Todesser hier herein gekommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es sind Fremde, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Seltsam gekleidet. Der Eine war höflich, der Andere war unfreundlich. Sie haben angefangen sich zu streiten und schreckliche Dinge gesagt."

„Was wollten sie?"

„Sie haben was mit Albus zu tun, Moody. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

„Es könnten immer noch Todesser sein. Doch da sie das hier wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt haben, so werden wir es vielleicht nie erfahren!"

„Aber … das geht doch nicht!", jetzt Mrs. Weasley ein. „Wenn es wirklich Gäste von Albus waren und keine Todesser? Du hättest sie nur schocken sollen, nicht gleich umbringen!"

Molly war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken vielleicht jetzt zwei Leichen in ihrer Küche liegen zu haben. Wie sollte sie das nur dem Schulleiter erklären? Doch sie realisierte, dass es dazu gar nicht kommen würde, denn als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, erkannte sie die zwei Fremden, welche vollkommen unverletzt sich den Staub von der Hose klopften. Nun kamen sie allerdings auf sie zu. Molly konnte nicht sagen, ob sie verärgert waren, denn viel sah man von ihrem Gesicht sowieso nicht, doch die Augen wirklich unheimlich. Bei dem Fremden, der sich ihr vorgestellt hatte, traten nun deutlich Adern links und rechts an den Schläfen hervor und die weißen Augen wirkten nun, als ob sie alles durchdringen könnten. Ihr kam ein Gedanke: vielleicht hatte der junge ja magische Augen, so wie Moody eines besaß? Das beruhigte sie ein wenig, doch als sie die Augen des anderen Fremden sah, bekam Molly Weasley schon den nächsten Schock. Die Augen des Mannes waren blutrot!

Moody machte sich zum Kämpfen bereit. Er wusste nicht wer diese Gestalten waren, auch wenn sie nicht wie Todesser wirkten. Wenn es welche gewesen wären, dann wäre Molly inzwischen tot. Todesser hätten nicht gezögert jeden in dem Ordenshaus niederzumetzeln, wenn sie es tatsächlich geschafft hätten, es zu finden und durch die Schutzzauber zu kommen. Der erfahrene Auror hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach blitzschnell einen Zauberbann, der sie im Notfall schützen würde.

Sasuke und Neji traten aus der Staubwolke heraus und sahen sich ihre Gegner genau an. Es war für sie nicht schwer gewesen auszuweichen als das rote Licht auf sie zugerast war. Sie hatten beide gefühlt, dass es nicht nur rotes Licht war, sondern eine Art Nin-jutsu. Sasuke hatte seine Sharingan sofort aktiviert und studierte nun die Wand, die der Mann, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war, zwischen ihnen und dieser Molly Weasley geschaffen hatte. Wenn er sich den Mensch so ansah, dann konnte er sehen, dass dieser Mann schon viel Kämpfe gefochten hatte. Das Gesicht war vernarbt, der eine Fuß fehlte und wurde durch ein Holzbein ersetzt und einen großes Stück der Nase fehlte. Sasuke war sich sicher, dass der Körper noch ganz anders aussah. Sasuke beschloss, dass dieser Mann ein wenig Ibiki Morino glich, der Sonder Jo-nin, der Verhör- und Folter Gruppe.

Sasuke überlegte sich nun, ob er angreifen sollte. Der Raum war eng und auf die Straße ausweichen konnten sie nicht, da Kakashi ihnen eingeschärft hatte, ja keine Aufmerksamkeit in der fremden Umgebung auf sie zu ziehen. Außerdem waren das laut dem Schulleiter Verbündete im Kampf gegen den Feind und man griff seine Verbündeten nicht an. Er sah herüber zu Neji, der verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Gut, er hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Er winkte Neji, sodass dieser vortreten konnte um mit den Zauberern reden und sie beruhigen zu können. Sasuke hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er war sich bewusst, dass das vermutlich seine Schuld war, weil er Neji nicht gehorcht hatte, obwohl er es sollte, aber wer konnte schon damit rechnen, dass Zauberer so empfindlich waren?

„Bitte, entschuldigen Sie", sprach Neji langsam und ruhig. „Wir wollten Sie nicht erschrecken. Es tut uns leid, wenn Sie unsere Handlungen missverstanden haben. Es lag nicht in unserer Absicht Sie anzugreifen!"

Moody begutachtete misstrauisch, wie der Junge sich vor ihm verbeugte. Ihm waren die weißen Augen aufgefallen, die ihn sofort an sein eignes magisches Auge erinnerten. Kein Wunder, dass er seinem Fluch hatte ausweichen können. Der Fremde hatte ihn herankommen sehen! Was ihn allerdings verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass die Augen des Jungen seine eignen zu sein schienen und nicht implantiert wie das von ihm. Das musste bedeuten, dass er damit geboren worden war! Der alte Auror ließ den Schutzbann fallen, was Molly ein entsetztes Japsen hervorbringen ließ. Was hatte dieser verrückte alte Zauberer nun schon wieder im Sinn? Allerdings konnten diese Fremden nicht gefährlich sein, wenn es Moody war, der so schnell seine Verteidigung aufgab.

„Komm her, Junge!", rief Moody.

Neji trat heran und verbeugte sich. Nun fiel ihm das erste Mal auf, das das eine Auge des Zauberers wild hin und her zu zucken schien. Dann erkannte er, dass es ein Byakugan war. Schlecht eingesetzt und nicht richtig mit dem Körper verbunden zwar, aber es war Byakugan. Interessiert kam der Hyuuga näher. Wie kam ein Zauberer an ein Byakugan?

„Junge", meinte Moody, „Lass mich deine Augen sehen! … Hm … ja. Ja, das könnte übereinstimmen! Hör mal, dass sind doch deine eignen Augen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Mein Name ist Hyuuga Neji. Es ist ein Erbe, das häufiger in unserer Familie auftritt. Es ermöglicht uns durch Wände oder Decken zu blicken. Ich sehe, dass Ihr eines Auge meinem sehr ähnlich ist. Es ist nicht richtig mit ihrem Körper verbunden worden, als es eingesetzt wurde, deswegen zuckt es so ihn und her."

„Ah, Junge. Du bestätigst meine Theorie. Es ist schon lange her, dass ich dieses Auge erhielt. Ich wusste all die Jahre nicht, wo es herkam und auch nicht, wer es vor bei mir besaß. Es hat mir nun schon oft im Kampf gute Dienste geleistet und ich weiß, dass es so fremdartig ist, dass es nicht aus Europa stammen kann. Deswegen gehe ich davon aus, weil du diese Augen hast und demnach von weit her kommen musst, dass du und dein Begleiter nichts mit dem Dunkeln Lord zu tun haben könnt. Also wer seid ihr?"

Neji seufzte innerlich. Wenn er jetzt von nun an jedem Zauberer erklären müsste, wer er war und warum er hier war, dann würde das ein äußerst langes Jahr werden. Aber er war froh, dass der alte Kauz vor ihm scheinbar sich so einfach zu überzeugen ließ, dass seine keine Feinde waren.

„Wir sind wegen Albus Dumbledore hier. Wir sollen hier auf ihn warten."

Eigentlich wollte Neji noch mehr sagen, doch dazu kam er nicht. Es polterte, russte und dann stolperte schließlich ein Rotschopf in die Küche und sah sich verwirrt um. Hinter dem Rotschopf mit der Augenklappe, welcher laut Aussage und Aussehen der Sohn von Molly Weasley sein musste, steckte nun auch der schwarzhaarige Junge den Kopf durch die nicht mehr vorhandene Tür und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„MUM?", rief Ron. „Was ist passiert?"

Ron stürzte zu seiner Mutter und half dieser wieder auf die Beine zu gelangen, die auf Grund des ganzen Chaos nachgegeben hatten. Er kniete sich neben sie und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Seit sich die Ereignisse draußen in der Welt überschlugen und die Taten des Dunklen Lords immer grausamer wurden, war Molly Weasley nur noch ein einziges Nervenbündel.

Sie wusste nie, ob es all ihren Kindern gut ging.  
Ihr jüngster Sohn war über die Sommerferien mehrere Male im St.Mungo gewesen, Fred und George - die Zwillinge - horchten sich bei ihren etwas dubiosen Kunden um, was es neues in der leicht kriminellen Welt der Zauberer gab, Percy hatte seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt und ihre beiden ältesten Söhne waren auf Missionen weit weg von England. Ron wusste, dass seine Mutter von Bill seit fast drei Monaten nichts mehr gehört hatte, doch anders als er, begann sie zu verzweifeln. Ron hatte schon fast Mitleid mit Ginny, seiner Schwester, denn als einigstes Mädchen stand sie unter der absoluten Aufsicht ihrer Mutter. Zudem war sie die Jüngste in der Familie, was für Molly Weasley bedeutete, ihre Tochter nie wieder aus dem Augen lassen zu wollen.

Mal ganz zu schweigen von den Sorgen, die sie sich um Harry machte, der auch schon fast so etwas wie ein eigner Sohn für seine Mutter war. Wenn es nach ihr ging, dann würde sie all ihre Kinder an Albus Dumbledore 's Bein binden und persönlich dafür sorgen, dass dieser beide Augen auf ihre ‚Babys' hatte. Ron traute sich seiner Mutter nicht zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich diejenige war, die mit der ganzen Situation nicht zu Recht kam und es nicht ihre Kindern waren, um die sich Sorgen machen musste, sondern eher um sich selbst. Selbst Ginny hatte den Angriff auf Hogwarts gut verkraftet und deswegen noch keine Angst auf die Straße zu gehen.

Ron half seiner Mutter auf und sah mit Erleichterung, dass Harry sich daran gemacht hatte einen Tee zu kochen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er bei dem Chaos überhaupt noch heiles Geschirr und überhaupt die Teekanne gefunden hatte. Die seltsamen Gestalten beachtete Ron Weasley erstmal gar nicht. Er lebte nun lange genug im Ordenshaus um zu wissen, dass dies wieder irgendwelche Besucher für den Orden waren, von dem er offiziell immer noch keine Ahnung haben durfte. Allerdings war es sehr nützlich so viele Brüder zu haben, die im Orden waren und zudem noch einen Helden zum besten Freund, der von Voldemort gesucht wurde und deswegen auch über die gröbsten Dinge eingeweiht wurde, die wichtig waren. Also war Ron Weasley sehr wohl informiert. Außerdem war Mad-Eye Moody da, den Ron nicht nur vom sehen aus dem Orden kannte, sondern auch als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in seinem vierten Schuljahr gehabt hatte, als das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts veranstaltet worden war.

Ron schob seine Mutter halb aus dem Raum in das Wohnzimmer, damit sie sich setzen konnte, als mehrere Gestalten vor ihm auftauchten, von den er eine nur zu gut kannte, die anderen ihm aber vollkommen fremd waren.

„Was bei Merlin ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Albus Dumbledore als er sich das Chaos in der Küche betrachtete.

Alles was er sah, sah schon reichlich bizarr aus und gehörte zu den seltsamsten Dingen in seinem Leben, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Ein Umstand, der im Leben von Albus Dumbledore, dem vielleicht mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, nicht sehr oft auftrat. Die Situation sah folgendermaßen aus: Moody und Neji hatten sich zusammengesetzt, sodass Neji das magische Auge Moodys besser untersuchen konnte. Alles was er dabei scheinbar tat, war ihn anzustarren und ab und zu seinen Finger aufleuchten ließ, der ab und an die Seite der Schläfe berührte, wo sich das magische Auge befand. Neji versuchte nämlich mit seinem Chakra das Auge so hinzukriegen, dass es sich besser mit den Nerven des Zauberers verband. Irgendwo in der Ecke lehnte Sasuke mit gekreuzten Armen misstrauisch an der Wand und sah aus, als ob er jeden zu Tode fackeln würde, sollte man es wagen zu dicht an ihn heran zu treten. Und mittendrin stand Harry Potter und kochte Tee.

Kakashi schlich ganz cool an dem Schulleiter vorbei und winkte Sasuke, so wie Neji zu sich. Er wusste nicht, was hier passiert war, doch öffentlich hatte es ein paar Auseinandersetzungen geben. Unauffällig musterte er dabei den Jungen, der gerade das Teewasser aufsetzte und zudem nun Albus Dumbledore herantrat. Das musste wohl Harry Potter sein. Ein kurzer Blick genügte um dem erfahrenen Ninja sagen zu können, dass dieser Junge Sasuke sehr ähnlich war. Zwar war ihr Verhalten ganz anders, denn der Junge wirkte sehr viel offener als Sasuke, doch trotzdem konnte Kakashi die große Last in den grünen Augen des jungen Zauberers sehen, die er mit sich herum zutragen schien. Sie wirkten wie die Augen eines Ninjas, der zu viel Tod gesehen hatte und nun nicht richtig damit zu Recht kam. Kakashi musste dem Schulleiter Recht geben, dass Harry Potter wohl zu der Sorte Mensch gehörte, bei denen man öfters mal das eine oder andere Auge zudrücken musste, ganz einfach weil sie etwas besonders waren. Er sollte dem Schulleiter sagen, dass Sasuke ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe gehörte.

„Boah. Welches Dorf is' den hier eingefallen, man?", kam es nun von weiter hinten.

Aha.

Naruto Uzumaki hatte die Bühne betreten. Kakashi fiel ein, das er dem Schulleiter sagen sollte, dass auch Naruto unter Umständen noch Probleme machen konnte. Auch wenn Kakashi glaubte, dass es lediglich anstrengend mit Naruto werden würde und nicht wirklich bedrohlich. So wie bei Sasuke.

Kakashi winkte mit einem Handzeichen seine Gefolgsleute aus der Küche heraus. Es gab wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Sasuke folgte ihm sofort und sichtlich erleichtert. Im Moment musste er für den Uchiha so etwas wie der prophezeite Erlöser selbst sein, wenn man dessen genervten Gesichtsausdruck Glauben schenken konnte. Neji schien allerdings nicht so willig zu sein und konnte sich nur schwer von dem Mann mit dem Byakugan ähnlichem Auge losreißen, versprach diesem aber, bald wieder zurück zu sein. Naruto schien die Unordnung in der Küche schon wieder vergessen zu haben und sah sich in dem Haus nach etwas Interessanterem um. Als er allerdings an einem Kamin vorbei kam, ging er vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, denn wer wusste nicht, ob nicht noch mehr Leute aus diesem Kamin gepurzelt kamen. Denn als sie in das Hauptquartier hatten gehen wollen, hatte der Schulleiter gemeint, dass sie den Kamin benutzten mussten. Naruto hatte es nicht wirklich verstanden, er wusste nur noch, dass alles ziemlich schnell gegangen war und Sakura beim Heraustreten aus dem Kamin das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und auf ihm gefallen war. Schweigend folgte Naruto seinem Meister, neugierig darauf, was ihr Meister denn nun so wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen hatte.

„Wie ist euer Auftrag verlaufen?", fragte Kakashi Sasuke und Neji, als sie endlich alleine waren.

Neji warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sasuke und find dann an zu erzählen. Er beschlosss die üblichen Unannehmlichkeiten außen vor zu lassen. Kakashi würde sich seinen Teil sowieso denken.

„Diese 'Muggelwelt' ist seltsam. Die Menschen, die dort leben scheinen wirklich nichts von Zauberern oder Ninjas zu wissen. Sie bewegen sich in Autos fort, in Bussen und Zügen … alles in allem, scheinen sie keine Ahnung zu haben."

Neji erzählte das so genau, weil er wusste wie sehr es ihn erstaunt hatte. Bei ihnen zu Hause, gab es zwar auch Autos, aber kein Mensch benutzte sie, weil sie viel zu einfach zu zerstören waren. Denn ein ausgebildeter Ninja brauchte nicht lange um solches Gefährt zu zerstören. Sie waren außerdem viel zu unsicher. Wenn man etwas erledigen musste und dabei nicht zu Fuß ging oder eine Karawane benutzte, dann nahm den Zug. Das einzige Gefährt, das in ihren Ländern wirklich gebraucht wurde, weil es das einzige Mittel war große Lasten zu transportieren. Aber ansonsten kannte man derartige Technik nicht.

„Professor Snape war sehr darauf aus, dass uns niemand sieht. Er hat sich mit einer interessanten Gen-jutsu belegt", fügte Sasuke hinzu.

Kakashi warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Beiden, ehe er nickte und die Sache vorerst für beendet erklärte. Er wusste, dass es besser war nicht nach den Problemen zu fragen, die aufgetreten waren, weil Sasuke und Neji dann hundert Gründe finden würden, warum der Andere beinahe die Mission zum Scheitern gebracht hätte. Er war über die Feindseligkeit nicht verwundert. Sie lag ihnen im Blut. Der Uchiha Clan und der Hyuuga Clan hatten sich noch nie sonderlich leiden können und zudem machten es sich Sasuke und Neji nicht sonderlich einfach, was die Zusammenarbeit betraf. Dann kam da noch der Faktor hinzu, dass Neji meist für Naruto Partei ergriff, weil er diesem sehr geholfen hatte, als Sasuke ihr Heimatdorf verraten hatte. Kakashi wusste, dass Naruto und Neji sich nahe standen und das weder Sasuke passte, noch es Neji gefiel, dass Sasuke wieder da war. Aus der Sicht des Hyuuga verletzte Sasuke mit seiner Anwesenheit Naruto nur, etwas das ihm dann ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„So", lenkte Kakashi ab, „kommen wir zu etwas Wichtigem."

Seine Untergebenen sahen auf. Was würde jetzt kommen?

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore-sama gesprochen. Unser Ziel ist es Harry Potter bestmöglich zu schützen. Wie ihr inzwischen sicher wisst, ist er Schüler an der Schule von Dumbledore-sama."

Kakashi machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in den Köpfen seiner Schüler arbeitete. Als er sah, wie Sasuke für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen aufrissen und dann sein Gesicht unter seinen Händen verbarg, wusste er, dass sie begriffen hatten, was passieren würde.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Kakashi-sensei!", rief Naruto in den Raum. Auch er hatte begriffen, worauf der Kopierninja anspielte.

Kakashi grinste.

„Doch ihr werdet jetzt für ein gesamtes Jahr die Schulbank drücken!"

Stille.  
Sasuke schien zu überlegen, wo er die Geduld hernehmen konnte ein weiteres Jahr Naruto in seiner Klasse zu haben. Neji war erstarrt und Kakashi fürchtete schon, dass er nicht einmal mehr atmete. Sakura sah ihn einfach nur an und schien das Ganze noch nicht glauben zu können. Während Naruto jetzt begann seinem Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Das können sie doch mit uns nicht machen, Kakashi-sensei! Wir sind Ninja und keine Schulkinder mehr. Überhaupt, wer soll das uns den Glauben? Wir kennen deren Regeln doch gar nicht und alles! Außerdem haben wir keine Ahnung vom Zaubern. Und dann…"

Naruto hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Er hatte es ja schon geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde, aber er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet! Gerade wollte mit seiner Triade weitermachen, als Kakashi mit scharfer Stimme befahl:

„Ruhe jetzt!"

Naruto schloss den Mund, setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl von dem er aufgesprungen war. Kakashi ergriff das Wort.

„Hört zu, ich weiß, dass es ein wenig schwierig werden wird, aber das Meiste habe ich bereits durchgeplant. Sasuke und Naruto, ihr werdet Schüler werden. Nachdem was mir Dumbledore erzählt hat, wird wahrscheinlich einer von euch mit Harry Potter in einem Haus leben. Dieser hat dann die Aufgabe ein Auge auf den Jungen zu werfen, verstanden? Der Andere wird sich in den Häusern umhören, wie diese zu dem Feind stehen zum Beispiel."

Weder Sasuke noch Naruto waren sonderlich begeistert darüber, doch sie wussten, dass sie nicht umsonst den schwersten Teil der Aufgabe kriegen würden. Sie sollten ihre Tarnung, wie auch immer die aussehen mochte, wahren und das Spiel mitspielen. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie als Zauberer unter den Schülern leben und diese zusätzlich beobachten und überwachen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, die aber auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeiten, nur sie erledigen konnten.

Kakashi nickte, als er sah, dass Sasuke und Naruto begriffen hatten, worum es ging und wandte sich Neji zu.

„Neji! Du bist zu alt um noch als Schüler durchzugehen. Professor Dumbledore und ich haben uns überlegt, ob du nicht einen Teil der Schüler unterrichten könntest. In Selbstverteidigung und dergleichen, denn davon haben Zauberer nur wenig Ahnung. Stell dir einfach vor du würdest eine Klasse an der Akademie unterrichten."

Neji verzog das Gesicht. Das war definitiv nicht das, was seinen normalen Anforderungen entsprach, doch Kakashi wusste, wie er Neji rumkriegen konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mehr Fähigkeiten hast aber vergiss bitte nicht, dass diese Schüler wesentlich älter als die Kinder an Akademie sind. Sie sind an mehr Selbstständigkeit gewöhnt und vielleicht Probleme haben in dir eine Respektsperson zu sehen. Dir wird vornehmlich die Aufgabe zufallen das Gelände draußen tagsüber zu überwachen und es im Auge zu behalten. Denn dein Unterricht wird draußen stattfinden!"

Neji nickte zustimmend. Er konnte schlecht etwas dagegen sagen, denn es war ein Auftrag und ein Auftrag musste erledigt werden. Und scheinbar hatte er noch das bessere Los gezogen als Naruto und Sasuke. Denn diese würden als Fremde an der Schule sicherlich anders behandelt werden als er, der als Lehrer an diese Schule kommen würde.

„Was ist mit mir, Kakashi-sensei?", fragte Sakura.

„Sakura. Du wirst in der Krankenstation arbeiten. Die Schwester dort wurde ins Zaubererkrankenhaus abbestellt und deswegen wirst du dort die Verantwortung übernehmen. Außerdem wirst du, weil es deiner Ausbildung und der Tarnung nützlich sein kann, einige Unterrichtsstunden besuchen, aber nicht viele. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sakura nickte freudig. Sie würde noch mehr lernen können und sicherlich damit Tsunade-sama überraschen können. Außerdem schien sich Kakashi auf ihre Fähigkeiten zu verlassen. Das war ein großes Kompliment!

„Und woher kriegen wir das ganze Zeug, dass wir da brauchen eigentlich? Und was sollen wird den Schülern erzählen, wenn sie fragen, wo wir herkommen und so?", fragte Naruto.

„Den Schülern werden wir erzählen, dass wir Zauberer aus dem Asiatischen Raum sind. Dort wird Magie grundsätzlich anders gehandhabt, sodass keiner deswegen fragen stellen wird. Allerdings werden wir ihnen vorerst nicht erzählen, dass wir Ninja sind. Deswegen haltet euch bitte zurück, was Kunai und Anderes anbetrifft. Verhaltet euch wie eure Mitmenschen. Nachts werden wir allerdings abwechselnd das Schloss bewachen. Durch Narutos Doppelgänger, die er von sich selbst erschaffen kann, werden wir teilweise den Eindruck erwecken, dass das Schloss rund um die Uhr bewacht wird. Durch die ANBU Masken werden sie keinen Unterschied feststellen können. So werden vortäuschen, dass mehr Leute im Schloss sind, als in Wirklichkeit."

Kakashi nahm sich außerdem noch vor einige Fallen aufzustellen. Eines wollte Sakura allerdings noch wissen.

„Was werden Sie eigentlich machen, Kakashi-sensei?"

„Ich werde der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

* * *

_Es ist viel passiert und vieles wir doch passieren. Ich habe das Kapitel nicht so weit gekriegt, wie ich es eigentlich haben wollte, aber dafür, weiß ich schon sehr genau, was als Nächstes passieren wird. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wann, aber das nächste Kapitel wird noch kommen bevor ich Sommerferien kriege. Was am 12. Juli 2007 passieren wird! _

_mangacrack_


	8. Der neue Freund des Dunklen Lords

**Titel: **Shinobi at Hogwarts  
**Autor: **mangacrack  
**Email: **mangacrack.ju-san at web.de  
**Fandom: **Naruto, Harry Potter  
**Genre: **Mystery, Action  
**Warning: **Darkfic, Sap  
**Rating: **PG-16  
**Pairing: **Het/ShonenAi, unterschiedlich  
**Teil: **8/ ca. 70  
**Disclaimer: **Nichts hier von gehört mir, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF.  
**Kommentar: **Ich kann nur immer wieder betonen, wie glücklich ihr mich alle macht. Ihr seid so liebe Leser! Auch wenn ein Teil sich stets dezent im Hintergrund hält. Nun aber egal. Jetzt zum Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel endet da, wo eigentlich das Letzte aufhören sollte. Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal beabsichtigt, entweder es wird insgesamt weit mehr als 70 Kapitel geben oder ich muss die Anzahl der Wörter pro Kapitel drastisch steigern.

Dass euch das letzte Kapitel so sehr amüsiert hat, finde ich schön. Wie sich Kakashi als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machen wird, wird sich noch herausstellen. Auch ob ihr mit euren anderen Vermutungen recht behalten werdet. Jetzt wenden wir uns aber etwas zu, worauf mich ein Leserkommentar gebracht hat. Ursprünglich hatte ich das eigentlich gar nicht geplant, doch jetzt kann ich einfach nicht mehr darauf verzichten. Der Titel des Kapitels verrät sicher schon, worauf ich anspiele. Doch bitte misst diesem nicht allzu viel Bedeutung zu, oder etwa doch?

Mangacrack

* * *

::Kapitel 7 - Der neue Freund des Dunklen Lords::

An einem dunklen abgeschiednen Ort in Großbritannien bewegte sich eine vermummte Gestalt durch enge Gänge eines alten Gebäudes. Sie huschte rasch vorwärts um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Der Lord würde sehr verärgert sein und das war das Letzte, was Servus Snape heute wollte. Er hatte schon geflucht als er den Ruf des Lords verspürt hatte, kurz nachdem er wieder in Hogwarts angekommen war. Hoffentlich war das ein reines Routinetreffen, nichts wichtiges. Denn nach der ausreichenden Begegnung mit Potter und diesen Ninjas würde er eine neue Idee des Dunklen Lords nicht vertragen.

Der Tränkemeister ordnete seine Robe. Er wollte korrekt erscheinen und Voldemort keinen Grund geben ihn zu kritisieren. Seine Sonderposition innerhalb der Todesserreihen wollte er ungern aufgeben. Einmal, weil er nicht mit auf die 'Säuberungsaktionen' musste, die im Sinne des Lords stattfanden. Es wurden Eltern von Muggelstämmigen, Squibs und von Muggel geborenen Zauberer entführt, getötet und zuvor noch gefoltert. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts hatte den Lord in Hochstimmung versetzt. Das bedeutete, dass er nun nur noch aus Freude Menschen folterte und nicht mehr aus Zorn. Er war der glückliche Mensch, der dann allerlei neue Mixturen ausprobieren konnte. Glücklicherweise war er im Moment der einzige Spion im Orden, sodass er nicht fürchten musste, dass seine Tarnung auffliegen würde. Denn Voldemort wusste im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore nicht, dass er für die Gegenseite spionierte. Alles was er Voldemort in seinen Berichten erzählte hatte er zuvor mit dem Schulleiter abgesprochen. Denn sie konnten es nicht riskieren, diesen wichtigen Spionposten zu verlieren. Sollte Voldemort je herausfinden, dass er in Wirklichkeit auf der Seite von Dumbledore stand, dann wäre er tot und eben das durfte nicht passieren. Voldemort vertraute nur den Todesser wirklich, die schon beim ersten Mal dabei waren. Einen neuen Spion einzuschleusen wäre mehr als nur schwierig und gefährlich. Und wenn er dazu in der Lage war diese Gefahr auf sich zu nehmen, dann musste er das wagen. Er konnte nicht zu lassen, dass Voldemort diesen Krieg gewann.

Eben deswegen lief er nun langsam und gesittet durch die Tür, wo links und rechts zwei vermummte Männern Wache hielten. Die Versammlung war wohl gerade dabei zu beginnen. Servus Snape betrat den dunklen Saal und ging zielstrebig auf seinen Platz zu. Er ließ sich aber zuerst vor dem Thron nieder und verbeugte ich tief. Voldemorts rote Schlangenaugen fixierten ihn, stachen unter der Kapuze, die dem Dunklen Lord tief ins Gesicht hing, hervor.

„Warum kommst du so spät, Tränkemeister", zischte der Lord.

Servus verneigte sich erneut und meinte mit klarer Stimme:

„Verzeiht, mein Lord. Der Alte hatte mich um eine Aufgabe gebeten, die ich zu erfüllen hatte. Es wäre verdächtig gewesen, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."

Der Lord nickte nachdenklich. Servus wusste nicht, was in dem wahnsinnigen Geist vor sich ging, hoffte aber, dass die Entschuldigung anerkannt werden würde. Zumindest war das normalerweise der Fall.

„Ich werde darüber hinwegsehen, Tränkemeister", sagte Voldemort.

Er hatte Synonyme für alle hochrangigen Todesser gewählt, die zu benutzen waren, wenn die großen Versammlungen stattfanden. So wollte der Dunkle Lord verhindern, dass in den unteren Reihen mögliche Spione Namen mitbekamen. Und auch der Name Dumbledore war in den Hallen des Dunklen Lords verboten. Deswegen wurde der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hier nur 'der Alte' genannt. Der Lord gestattete es ihm aufzustehen und sich in der Reihe der hohen Todesser einzuordnen. Servus sah sich unauffällig um. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Es waren wirklich alle Todesser versammelt und das war eine Seltenheit. Außerdem schienen sie alle auf etwas zu warten. Servus sah wieder nach vorne und sah, dass der Dunkle Lord gerade aufstand.

„Meine treuen Todesser", fing der Dunkle Lord an, „ich kann euch mit Freunden sagen, dass wir unserem Ziel näher sind als je zuvor. Vor ein paar Monaten haben wir eine erfolgreiche Schlacht gegen Dumbledore und seinen Orden geschlagen. Wir haben sie da verletzt, wo sie am verwundbarsten sind: Wir haben ihre Kinder getroffen! Ich fühle für die gefallnen Todesser, doch sie setzten ein Zeichen! Drei schmähliche Zaubererkinder haben sie getötet und das war nur der Anfang. Bald werden wir …"

Servus konnte nicht mehr zuhören. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und sich in der nächste Ecke übergeben. Die Erinnerungen und die Schuldgefühle waren einfach zu stark. Die Hufflepuff Schüler hatten ja schon schrecklich ausgesehen, weil sie so jung sterben mussten, aber die Leiche von Zanbini würde ihm für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Er hatte die Leiche identifizieren müssen, da er sein Hauslehrer war. Servus wünschte sich, dass Blaise wenigstens schnell gestorben war, doch das was sie gefunden hatten, ließ auf etwas anderes vermuten. Scheinbar war Blaise vor seinem Tod nämlich noch gefoltert worden um die Erstklässler zu beschützen, doch ganz hatte es leider nicht bei dieser Heldentat gereicht. Die Schüler waren trotzdem gestorben, die er hatte beschützen wollen. Servus Gesicht verhärtete sich unter der Maske. Er hatte sich geschworen Blaise Zanbini zu rächen und seinen Mörder mir seinen eignen Händen umzubringen. Irgendwann würde es soweit sein. Er musste nur auspassen, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht seine Gefühle mitbekam. Denn dieser war ein hervorragender Legimens und würde sicherlich eine Erklärung verlangen, wenn er einen dieser Gedanken bei ihm finden würde.

„ … und nun werde ich euch eine Ankündigung machen!"

Servus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dunklen Lord. Scheinbar hatte er gerade seine Ansprache beendet. Normalerweise würden jetzt die Berichte der Aufträge folgen und demnach auch die Bestrafungen. Doch was wollte der Dunkle Lord ansagen?

Servus Snape stutze als er hinter dem Thron plötzlich eine Bewegung sah. Die Säulen, die das Gewölbe trugen verdeckten den Schatten, doch Servus war sich sicher, dass er eine Gestalt gesehen hatte. Er war sich nichtganz sicher, aber Nagini konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn dazu war die Gestalt zu menschähnlich gewesen.

„Es ist vor ein paar Wochen passiert", sprach nun der Dunkle Lord wieder und Servus Snape wandte sich den Worten des Magiers zu. Was sollten diese lächerlichen Gedanken eigentlich? Es war unmöglich, dass sich da jemand aufhalten konnte.

„Es ist vor einigen Wochen passiert", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord, „dass ich Kontakt mit einer Person aufnehmen konnte, die unserem Vorhaben sehr nützlich sein wird. Diese Person stammt nicht aus unserer Welt, sondern aus einer anderen, in der Magie … dann auch anders gehandhabt wird. Er ist sehr mächtig und ist bereit für mich gegen den Orden zu kämpfen, wenn ich ihm dafür etwas überlasse, dass er verloren hat und sich nun … bei uns befindet!"

Der Dunkle Lord schwieg. Er sah fast zufrieden aus, fand Servus. Bei ihm schrillten gerade aber so ziemlich alle Alarmglocken, die er hatte. Das Einzige, was er in den letzten Wochen und Tagen mit 'anderen Welten' in Verbindung gebracht hatte, waren diese Ninjas, die ihm heute so auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Aber warum sonst würde der Dunkle Lord, paranoid wie er war, sich mit jemandem anderen verbünden? Offensichtlich nur jemandem, den er selbst nicht zum Feind haben wollte. Servus Snape bekam Horrorvorstellungen bei dem Gedanken, dass es etwas gab vor dem der Dunkle Lord Angst haben könnte und nicht Albus Dumbledore hieß und somit auf der Seite des Guten stand.

„Ich verlange von euch", donnerte nun der Dunkle Lord, doch der geschockte Servus Snape hörte es nicht, „dass ihr ihm die gleiche Ehrerbietung und Anerkennung wie mir gegenüber entgegenbringt. Er ist dazu berechtig euch - nach seinen eignen Methoden wohlgemerkt - zu bestrafen!"

Noch schienen viele nicht zu wissen, was sie von dieser Sache halten sollten. Doch allein um ihrer Gesundheit willen, entschieden sie sich, lieber diesen Rat zu befolgen. Unsicher und angespannt huschten die Augen durch den Raum und erwarteten den Auftritt des Unbekannten.

„Wenn sie sich jetzt meinen Anhängern zeigen wollen?", rief der Dunkle Lord und nahm wieder auf seinem Thron platz. Servus ungutes Gefühl wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er jetzt noch die Gelegenheit hatte zu gehen, aber er war wie festgefroren, als hinter dem Thron plötzlich ein Vorhang aufging und eine Gestalt herauskam.

Servus Augen starrten wie gebannt auf das … Wesen, das sich ihm da offenbarte. Es sah auf den ersten Blick menschlich aus, zumindest menschlicher als der Dunkle Lord. Zumindest hatte es keinen halbe Glatze, sondern die schwarzen Haare fielen … dem Wesen in Fülle den Rücken hinunter. Er musste feststellen, dass er noch nie einen Menschen mit so langen Haaren gesehen hatte. Und einen Mann schon gar nicht. Denn Servus beschloss, dass dieser Neuankömmling männlich war, als er näher herantrat und die Menge musterte. Sogleich viel der Blick des Professors auf die Augen des Mannes. Sie waren unheimlich. Sie waren gelb grünlich, die Iris war schmal. Umrandet wurden die Augen von dunklen Schatten, sodass Servus immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, einem Tier gegenüber zu stehen, als einem Mann. Selbst der Dunkle Lord wirkte noch halbwegs normal gegen dieses Wesen. Von ihm wusste Servus zumindest, dass er mal ein Mensch gewesen WAR!

Nun schien der neue ‚Verbündete' - ihm lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter bei diesem Gedanken - fertig mit der allgemeinen Betrachtung seiner Opfer zu sein und sah sich die vorderen Reihen an. Gierig schien sein Blick zu sein, hungrig fast. Servus war froh, dass das Wesen noch nicht zu ihm gesehen hatte, denn diese Augen strahlten etwas aus, das er auch bei Voldemort noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war reine und pure Mordlust. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ein politisches Ziel für das er kämpfte, sicher er war grausam, doch nie war sein Existenzgrund das Morden selbst gewesen! Voldemort wollte Macht und er war bereit sie mit allen Mitteln zu erlangen, aber dieses Wesen wollte nur eins: töten!

Der Dunkle Lord sah sich das Geschehen von seinem Thron aus an. Ja, ihm gefiel das. Mit jemandem wie Orochimaru würde er sein Ziel erreichen. Doch er war auch froh, dass dieser dann nach diesem Jahr wieder vollkommen verschwinden würde. Er hatte gemerkt, dass dieser Zeitgenosse ihm teilweise zu ähnlich war. Doch das sollte sie jetzt nicht daran hindern ein Bündnis zu schließen. Erstmal würde er sehen wie seine Anhänger auf den Schlangenbeschwörer reagierten.

„Mein Name ist Orochimaru", wisperte Orochimaru in den Raum.

Er sprach leise, war aber deutlich zu hören. Seine Stimme war mehr ein Zischen als wirkliche Worte. Servus fand dass es ein bisschen wie Parsel klang.

„Ihr werdet mich allerdings Orochimaru-sama oder Meister Orochimaru nennen, verstanden?"

Einige murrten dabei. Orochimaru grinste nur diabolisch, was Servus noch mehr gefrieren ließ. Er würde nichts sagen oder tun, was ihn gefährden könnte. Lieber starb er durch den **Adava Kedavra** sterben wollen oder von dem **Crucio** gefoltert werden wollen, als diesem Wesen in die Hände zu fallen.

„Warum sollten wir auf so einen Möchtegern hören?", murmelte einer aus der dritten Reihe. „Der Dunkle Lord ist der Einzige, der unser Respekt gebührt!"

Servus erwartete, dass Lord Orochimaru jetzt seinen Zauberstab ziehen und diesen bestrafen und foltern würde, doch es passierte etwas anders. Der Mund öffnete sich und heraus geglitten kam etwas Langes von rosa Farbe. Es schlängelte sich aus dem Mund und schien sogar zu leben. Servus erster Gedanke war, dass das unmöglich ein Tier sein konnte, dafür war es viel zu lang, als dass es in den Mund eines Mensch passen würde. Dann erkannte er, was das rosa Ding war, das jetzt auf den geschockten Anhänger zuraste. Es war seine ZUNGE! Dieses Ding war die Zunge von Lord Orochimaru, welche jetzt schon bestimmt mehr als drei Meter maß. Servus Hände zitterten leicht als er sah, dass sich die Zunge um den Hals des Anhängers wickelte, der eben laut gesprochen hatte. Vollkommen starr vor Angst wagte dieser sich nicht zu rühren. Erst als die Schlinge um seinen Hals fester wurde, begann er das Ding wieder von sich zu reißen. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Je fester er zog, desto enger wickelte sich die Zunge um seinen Hals.

Die Anhänger neben dem Typen waren zur Seite gesprungen und sahen mit Entsetzen wie ihr Kollege nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte. Jetzt hob Orochimaru den Umwickelten in die Luft und zeigte so allen, was mit den Leuten geschehen würde, die nicht gehorchen würde.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr jetzt meine Anweisungen befolgen werdet!"

Orochimaru hatte gesprochen, doch wieder erwarten konnte er trotz seiner heraushängenden Zunge noch reden. Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte von überall und Orochimaru lockerte die Schlinge um den Hals des Opfers ein wenig. Der war inzwischen schon in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit verfallen.

„Wir werden ihnen gehorchen, Orochimaru-sama!", erklang es nun einstimmig.

Das Opfer viel zu Boden als Orochimaru es losließ und seine Zunge zurück in seinen Mund verschwand. Der Dunkle Lord sah zufrieden aus. Sicher kalkulierte er schon wie er die Fähigkeiten seines Verbündeten einbeziehen konnte. Servus hingegen kam der Verdacht, als die Versammlung aufgelöst wurde und er endlich gehen konnte, dass das kein gutes Schuljahr für ihn werden würde.

An anderer Ort und Stelle durchlebte noch jemand Horrorvorstellungen. Allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen. Molly Weasley war gerade darüber aufgeklärt worden, wer die Fremden waren und was sie in Hogwarts zu suchen hatten.

„ALBUS!", regte sie sich auf. „Das kann doch nicht dein ERNST sein?"

Der Schulleiter erinnerte sich daran, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor genau dassele gesagt hatte, als sie davon erfuhr, was in Hogwarts bald passieren würde. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

„Aber Molly", sagte er. „So schlimm ist es nicht. Sie werden Hogwarts bewachen und getarnt sein. Niemand wird von ihrer Arbeit wissen, nur ein paar Eingeweihte. Sie werden niemandem etwas tun."

„NIEMANDEM ETWAS TUN????", schrie Molly Weasley. „Das sind Monster! Mörder! Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder mit diesen Gestalten auf eine Schule gehen!"

Auch Moody schaute misstrauisch, zweifelte er allerdings jedoch die Kompetenz der Ninjas an. Jeder Zauberer kannte Geschichten über diese Legenden, doch viele von ihnen waren auch sehr blutrünstig. Er war froh, dass er den Weasely Jungen und Potter aus dem Raum geschickt hatte.

„Molly", sagte Albus Dumbledore jetzt mit Bestimmtheit, „Ich weiß was ich tue. Ich kenne das Oberhaupt dieser Gruppe, wo die Ninja herstammen, persönlich und ich weiß, dass wir uns auf sie verlassen können. Sie werden ihre Aufgabe erledigen und Hogwarts beschützen."

„Aber es sind doch noch KINDER? Wie kann ich jemandem trauen, der Kinder auf ein Schlachtfeld schickt?", rief Molly, die sich weigerte diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Fremde nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Fremde gegen die sie im Ernstfall keine Chance hätte, wie ihr bewusst wurde.

Albus Dumbledore sah die Mutter einen Moment lang an und meinte dann: „Willst du lieber DEINE Kinder auf das Schlachtfeld schicken?"

„Wie aber … nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Molly fest.

„Gut, dann lass das bitte Leute erledigen die damit Erfahrung haben. Diese Menschen leben in einer Welt, die rauer und grausamer ist als unsere. Sie werden uns verteidigen können, außerdem haben sie Fähigkeiten von denen du auch nie etwas geahnt hast. Glaub mir, sie würden eher sterben als zulassen, dass einem der Schüler etwas passiert."

„Sind sie denn verlässlich?", mischte sich nun Moody ein. „Sie kämpfen für Geld. Werden sie nicht einfach die Seiten wechseln, wenn Voldemort ihnen mehr bietet als wir?"

„Nein. Einmal eine Mission angenommen, wird diese zu Ende geführt. Außerdem wird vorher die Lage geprüft, inwieweit die Mission erweitert oder verändert werden muss. Glaube mir Alastor. Diese Menschen **sind** verlässlich!"

Der Schulleiter sah das Gespräch als beendet an. Er stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er zur Tür herauswollte, fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Ach Molly? Unsere Gäste schlafen heute hier. Morgen haben wir viel vor, denn schließlich sollen die Herren Ninjas sich als Zauberer tarnen."

Damit verschwand er und ließ eine unsichere Molly Weasley und einen zweifelnden Alastor Moody zurück.

* * *

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**  
_Fertig. _

_Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz im Verhältnis zu den anderen Kapiteln, aber es gehörte ja eigentlich noch zum vorherigen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, inwieweit ich noch mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig werde. Wenn ihr Pech habt, dann kommt es erst nachdem ich aus dem Urlaub zurück bin. _

_Mangacrack _


	9. Kleine Läden und schräge Zauberer

**Kommentar: **_Es scheint euch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, dass Orochimaru und Voldemort jetzt gemeinsame Sache machen. Spannend wird es auf jeden Fall werden. Vielen Dank auch dass ihr mir die Kürze des letzten Kapitels nicht übel genommen habt. Was eure Kommentare angeht: Ich lese sie alle und freue mich immer sehr darüber, aber es unmöglich alle zu beantworten! _

_Das aus Severus regelmäßig 'Servus' wurde tut mir leid. Mein dummes Programm mogelt das Wort immer um, wenn ich nicht hinsehe. _

_Ich wurde erneut auf das Thema Pairings angesprochen. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass es zuerst einmal keine festen Paare geben wird. In einigen Fällen könnte es nur emotionale tiefere Bindungen geben. Deswegen kann alles auftauchen. Ich werde mich da nicht festlegen. Deswegen ist es sinnlos die Fanfic wegen eines Pairings nicht lesen zu wollen, weil sie nicht wirklich wichtig sind. _

_Mangacrack _

XxX XxX XxX

:Kapitel 8 - Kleine Läden und schräge Zauberer:

Während in London alles seinen normalen Gang ging, herrschte im Eingangsbereich des Hauses Grimmauld Platz 13 reges Treiben. Eine bunte Mischung aus Zauberern und Ninjas machte sich auf, um die nötigen Besorgungen zu machen. Die Ninja hatten sich halbwegs normale Kleidung angezogen und einen Teil ihrer Ausrüstung zurückgelassen. Sie wollten nicht an dem ersten öffentlichen Ort der Zauberergesellschaft auffallen, allerdings hatte jeder von ihnen ein paar Waffen unter seiner Kleidung versteckt. Keiner von ihnen hätte sich dazu durchringen können, vollkommen unbewaffnet ein unbekanntes Gebiet zu betreten.

Gerade legten sie die schwarzen Umhänge über, die sie leihweise erhalten hatten. Molly Weasley hatte sich immer noch nicht an die Fremden gewöhnt und war ungern mit der Kleidung herausgerückt, doch auf bitten von Albus Dumbledore hatte sie es schließlich getan. Der Schulleiter hatte beschlossen selbst mit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, denn er wollte nicht, dass es zu Spannungen zwischen den Neuankömmlingen und den Zauberern kam. Zumal auch die Ninjas im Moment nur auf sein Wort zu verlassen schienen. Er wusste, dass die Ninja noch nicht von den Fähigkeiten der Zauberer überzeugt waren.

Andersherum wollte er noch mehr über die Ninja erfahren. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass diese ihre Persönlichkeit stets gut versteckten und da es eine Weile brauchte bis man herausfand, um die charakterlichen Eigenschaften der Menschen zu entdeckten. Der sprechende Hut würde sicherlich dabei helfen, wenn er drei der Ninja einsortieren würde.

Der Anbu Gruppen Führer Hatake Kakashi schien seiner Meinung nach auch ganz verlässlich zu sein. Zwar wirkte er ein wenig seltsam und die Schüler würden sich sicherlich an ihn gewöhnen müssen, wenn das Schuljahr begann, aber es beruhigte ihn, dass Kakashi zugleich der Sensei von der jungen Heilerin, den blonden Naruto und dem schweigsamen Schwarzhaarigen war. Das bedeutete nämlich, dass sie eine lange und innige Beziehung miteinander hatten und wohl auf Kakashis Rat hören würden. Hatte er doch selbst einst erlebt, dass der Sensei in der Ausbildungszeit eine wichtigere Rolle einnahm als die eignen Eltern. Damals hatte ihn das fasziniert und erstaunt, wie tief so eine Bindung gehen konnte.

Allerdings bereitete es ihm Sorgen, dass die beiden jungen Männer sich feindselig gegenüber standen. Er war lange genug Schulleiter und Lehrer gewesen, um eine Rivalität erkennen zu können. Dennoch schien an jener etwas anders zu sein. Dumbledore war sich sicher, das sich ihm noch früh genug offenbaren würde, was.

Weiterhin bleib er am Rand stehen und beobachtete den allgemeinen Aufbruch. Da die Schüler und die Begleitpersonen langsam fertig zu werden schienen, erhob er das Wort.

„Nun, meine lieben Anwesenden. Bevor wir aufbrechen, habe ich noch einiges zu sagen."

Harry stutzte als er das hörte.

„Sie kommen mit Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er erstaunt.

Es erschien ihm äußerst seltsam. Der Schulleiter war oft beschäftigt, besonders seit den Vorfällen im letzten Jahr, deswegen erschien ihm der Gedanke irgendwie unpassend, dass er mit in die Winkelgasse kommen würde.

Auch Ron sah erstaunt auf blickte den Schulleiter verwundert an.

„Echt jetzt? Ist das nicht zu auffällig?"

Jedem anderen Menschen hätte Ron unterstellt, dass es zu gefährlich wäre in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, doch das erschien im beim Schulleiter unpassend und respektlos. Dieser wusste jedoch was Ron meinte. Dumbledore nickte. Inzwischen sahen in alle an und besonders die Zauberer wunderten sich. Das der Schulleiter Schüler in die Winkelgasse begleitete, war noch nie vorgekommen.

„Mr. Weasley. Es wäre vielleicht auffällig, wenn ich ungetarnt dort hingehen würde, doch in Wirklichkeit wird niemand merken, dass ich dabei bin."

„Ach so", murmelte Ron.

Das hätte er sich ja eigentlich denken können. Doch was war der Grund, dass Dumbledore persönlich die Zeit nahm sie zu begleiten? Sorgte er sich um Harrys Sicherheit? Aber wenn diese so gefährdet war, dass Dumbledore Harry beschützen ging, wäre es dann nicht besser gewesen, die Sachen von einem Erwachsenen besorgen zu lassen und hier zu bleiben? Also schien der Schulleiter nicht um Harrys Sicherheit besorgt. Nun, sagte sich Ron. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Todesser am helllichten Tage die Winkelgasse angreifen würden, war gering. Zwar hatten sie auch Hogwarts angegriffen, doch das war etwas anderes.

Von der Bevölkerung hatte niemand erfahren, wie schlimm der Angriff gewesen war. Weil nicht einmal die gesamte Schülerschaft bescheit wusste. Ron fragte sich, warum der Schulleiter diesmal geschwiegen hatte, war seine Ansicht bei der Rückkehr Voldemorts doch noch eine andere gewesen. Aber eigentlich sag die Antwort auf der Hand. Sollte bekannt werden, dass es Todesser gewesen waren, die Hogwarts angegriffen hatten, würden die Schüler kaum noch zurückkehren. So würden sie dennoch zum sichersten Ort in ganz Großbritannien zurückkehren!

Das war immer noch Hogwarts.

Trotz der Vorfälle glaubte Ron immer noch daran, dass Hogwarts uneinnehmbar war. Besonders nach den Maßnahmen, die Dumbledore seiner Mutter versprochen hatte vorzunehmen! Ron stellte sich zu Harry, als sie sich daran machten die Eingangstür zu verlassen. Erstaunlicherweise benutzten sie nicht das Flohnetzwerk. Harry schien allerdings ganz froh darüber zu sein.

Als sie in kleinen Gruppen das Haus verließen und durch London wanderten, fiel Ron auf, dass die Fremden sich genauso misstrauisch umsahen, wie er als er das erste Mal in Muggel London gewesen war. Nun er wusste nicht, wo diese Gestalten herkamen, allerdings wirkten sie inzwischen ein wenig normaler durch die Kleidung, die man ihnen gegeben hatte. Ron fragte sich, was Dumbledore mit solchen Leuten zu schaffen hatte.

Ähnlich dachte Sasuke, der dem Schulleiter hinterher lief und sich fragte, wo sie verdammt noch mal gelandet waren. Diese Stadt war schrecklich! Er kannte zwar Bilder von Autos und Erzählungen von solchen Städten, aber er hätte niemals gedacht einmal es wirklich zu erleben. Er hätte doch zu Hause bleiben sollen.

Doch zum Glück schienen sie endlich angekommen zu sein, denn der Schulleiter bog in eine Gasse ein und hielt auf eine Tür zu, die ihm selbst nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass es sie gab. Es war ein gut verborgenes Gen-Jutsu.

Hinter Neji betrat er den Pub, den Dumbledore betreten hatte. Hinter diesem lief der Ibiki -Verschnitt, das Narbengesicht mit dem Byakugan von gestern. Er wies sie schroff an weiter zu laufen und nicht stehen zu bleiben. Sasuke fand er wirkte wie ein alter Anbu, inzwischen außer Dienst, aber unfähig alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen. Vermutlich war er genauso paranoid, bemerkte Sasuke als Moody ein Gast anfuhr, weil diese sie zu lange beäugt hatte.

Sie gelangten in einen Raum, in dem sich … absolut nichts befand. Sasuke sah verwirrt von links nach rechts. Zuerst hatte er das für eine Abstellkammer gehalten, doch nun passten alle rein, die zusammen vom Unterschlupf, diesem Hauptquartier aus aufgebrochen waren. Das waren Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Neji und er selbst. Sowieso dieser Harry Potter, den sie das Schuljahr überwachen sollten, sein rothaariger Freund mit dem einen Auge und dessen Schwester. Ihre Mutter war dabei, der alte Anbu Zauberer und Professor Dumbledore. Ein bisschen wenig Leute für ausreichenden Schutz dafür, dass drei davon Schüler waren und sie das Gebiet nicht kannten, dass sie nun betreten würden.

Einer hatte vorhin gemeint, es wäre eine versteckte Passage. Die so genannte Winkelgasse. Ein Ort an dem sich nur Zauberer aufhielten und magische Einkäufe erledigten. So langsam begriff Sasuke, warum das hier ein S-Rank Auftrag war. Es konnte wirklich ALLES passieren. Und wirklich wohl war ihm dabei nicht, denn er durfte nicht mal auf ein Drittel seiner Fähigkeiten zugreifen, da sie nicht auffallen durften.

„Was machen wir eigentlich?", fragte nun Naruto lautstark, der nicht einsah, was sie hier wollten.

„Geduld, Geduld", antwortete ihm der Schulleiter und begann die Steine an der Wand abzuzählen und tippte dann dreimal auf einen Stein, der für die Ninja so aussah wie jeder andere auch.

Umso erstaunter waren sie als sich die Steine plötzlich zu bewegen begannen, neu anordneten und einen Torbogen freigaben, der in eine Gasse führte. Die Zauberer, für die dieser Vorgang ganz natürlich war, liefen weiter, jedoch nur zögerlich folgten ihnen die Ninja. Sie betraten nun eine Welt, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als sie die Gasse betraten und sich dem ersten Geschäft näherten, wo anscheinend Kessel verkauft wurden, Sasuke fragte sich wie man zur Hölle einen Kessel falten konnte, wie es da Aushänge Schild behauptete, blieb Dumbledore noch einmal stehen.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich.

„Nun, wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden hier wieder. Ich muss mit unseren Gästen noch deren Zauberstab Zulassung holen, das könnte eine Weile dauern. Deswegen schlage ich vor, dass die anderen die nötigen Besorgungen erledigen."

Sasuke schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, der sich fragte, was bitte eine Zauberstab Zulassung war. Aber er froh darum erstmal wieder sich von den Zauberern lösen zu können, die nun die Gasse hinunter liefen und hinter einer Biegung verschwanden.

Harry trat zu seinem besten Freund heran und fragte ihn: „Was ist bitte einer Zulassung für einen Zauberstab?"

Er war jenseits der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen und auch wenn er schon einiges gelernt hatte, so war ihm noch so einiges unbekannt.

„Wenn du aus dem Ausland kommst und dort andere Vorgaben für Zauberstäbe herrschen, muss dein Zauberstab erst geprüft und registriert werden. Die Registrierung gilt solange bis du das Land wieder verlässt", gab Ron bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Was für Unterschiede gibt es denn bei den Vorgaben für Zauberstäbe?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Nun ja. Einige Länder verwenden Zauberstäbe, die so lang sind wie der ganze Körper. Andere händigen sogar Zauberstäbe an nicht menschliche magische Wesen aus, was hier weitgehend verboten ist. Niemand würde einem Zentauren zum Beispiel einen Zauberstab verkaufen dürfen. Und wieder andere benutzen Komponente, die hier nicht üblich sind. Länder aus Arabien fügen sogar magischen Sand zu ihren Stäben hinzu, was dem Ministerium stets Probleme macht, weil sie die Unterschiede nicht zwischen den einzelnen Sandarten nicht kennen."

„Dann scheinen diese Gäste wirklich etwas besonderes zu sein, wenn Dumbledore damit zu Ollivander geht."

„Meinst du er will Ärger im Ministerium vermeiden? Gut möglich. Viele Leute gehen lieber zu Ollivander. Was weißt du eigentlich über diese Gäste?", wechselte Ron das Thema.

„Sie haben mich zusammen mit Snape vom Ligusterweg abgeholt."

„Alle?"

„Nein, nur die beiden Schwarzhaarigen. Der eine sagte, sie werden Hogwarts beschützen. Allerdings habe ich auch nicht mehr herausbekommen. Waren sehr schweigsam. Und der Andere hat so seltsame Augen."

„Wie das von Moody. Mutter hat noch Stundenlang auf Dumbledore eingeredet, weil diese Gestalten für das Chaos in der Küche verantwortlich waren."

Nun mischte sich auch Ginny in die Unterhaltung mit ein.

„Haben sie mit euch eigentlich schon mal geredet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, genauso wie Ron.

„Nur zwei oder drei Worte, mehr nicht!"

„Ich hatte schon den Eindruck sie könnten gar kein Englisch", gestand Ginny, „Anscheinend wohl doch, wenn du mit ihnen geredet hast."

Ron warf ein: „Sie haben mit Professor Dumbledore geredet. Sehr lang und sehr ausführlich. Es klang sehr ernst. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ausländische Zauberer anheuert, um Hogwarts zu beschützen."

Sasuke betrachtete das Schild auf dem in blassen Buchstaben geschrieben stand: _Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. _Zwar sagte ihm die Zeitangabe nichts, aber im Schaufenster lag ein einzelner verstaubter Zauberstab und auch sonst wirkte der Laden ziemlich klein, alt und schäbig. Doch seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass alte verstaubte Schriftrollen meist auch die Wichtigsten waren.

Sie betraten den Laden und irgendwo klingte eine Glocke. Sasuke stellte sich zwischen zwei Regale voller Schachteln, weil es kaum Platz für sie gab. Auch seine Kameraden sahen sich unauffällig um, während Naruto wegen des ganzes Staubes niesen musste. Der Schulleiter wartete an der Theke und begrüßte den alten Mann freundlich, der nun aus einer der Regelreihen hervorwuselte. Im Laden war es finster, doch wegen des Lichts, das von draußen hereinfiel konnte man die hellen Augen des Mannes besonders gut sehen, als sie freudig aufblitzen.

„Albus Dumbledore. Es freut mich außerordentlich sie zu sehen. Sie sagten, sie würden vorbei kommen, das sagten sie. Ihr Stab, ich erinnere mich. Ihr Stab ist einer der wenigen mächtigen Stäbe, die ich verkauft habe und in den richtigen Händen gelandet ist, ja."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Ollivander", begrüßte der Schulleiter den alte Mann. „Ich bin weniger wegen meines Stabes gekommen, sondern weil diese fünf Ninja hier Zauberstäbe brauchen. Sie erinnern, sich dass ich ihnen davon erzählt habe?"

Nun sah Ollivander die Ninjas an. Es war ein prüfender Blick. Dann schien ihm auf einmal die Erkenntnis zu kommen, denn er trat auf den Erstbesten zu und sah ihn sich noch einmal deutlicher an, es war Neji.

„Ninja. Shinobi. Die Kampfkünste aus dem Osten. Die Magie, die keine Zauberstäbe braucht. Vor langer, langer Zeit sah ich diese Art", sprach Ollivander vor sich hin und man konnte Neji ansehen, das er Versuchung widerstehen musste, zurückzuweichen.

„Mr. Ollivander, haben sie einen Weg gefunden diesen Leuten Zauberstäbe zu geben?"

„Ja, ja. Zuerst dachte ich daran, sie es einfach auf die übliche Weise probieren zu lassen, doch ihre Kraft würde den Zauberstab sprengen. Zu groß, zu unnötig wäre die Verschwendung. Ich erinnerte mich nach langen Überlegen an die Lösung des Problems. Ninjas sind vor allem Beschwörer! Sie beschwören fast alles. Feuer, Wasser, Donner, Erde, Luft … und Tiere!"

Sasuke ahnte was auf ihn zukommen würde und es war ihm nicht wohl dabei.

Wenn er vor den Anderen eine seiner Schlangen rufen würde, dann würde es wieder Streit geben. Deswegen hatte die Hokage ihm verboten in der Regel mit den Schlangen zu kämpfen, weil sich viele an Orochimaru erinnert fühlten. Er fand es lächerlich, aber er schwieg lieber. Dennoch verschwendete er noch seine Schlangen, wenn es nötig wurde. 

„Was müssen wir tun?", fragte nun Kakashi und trat vor.

Er hielt es für das Beste anzufangen. Lieber wusste er wie das ging, ehe er Sasuke oder gar Naruto da zuerst heran ließ. Besonders was Naruto betraf musste er sich schnell was einfallen lassen. Naruto konnte schließlich nicht Genma Bunta oder Kyuubi beschwören. Und auch der Gedanke, dass Sasuke eine seiner fünf Meter Schlangen loslassen würde, behagte ihm nicht.

Ollivander beugte sich zu Kakashi.

„Der Lehrer, Sensei wie ich vermute? Ja, so wird es sein! Interessant, wie sich die Magie in ihrem Körper äußert. Dieses silberne Haar … ähnlich wie die Augen des Jungen da drüber. Vererbbare Eigenschaften. Fähigkeiten durch Magie an die Blutlinie der Familie gebunden. Richtig so?"

„Ja. Richtig."

„Was für ein Tier beschwören Sie? Name, nebenbei bemerkt?"

„Kakashi Hatake. Hunde in der Regel, Mr. Ollivander", antwortete Kakashi bereitwillig.

„Kakashi Hatake. Diesen Namen werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Ich brauche ein Haar von ihnen und dann gleich etwas von ihrem Chakra. Ich habe 5 Gefäße vorbereitet. Dort werde ich Haar, Blut und ihre Magie einfließen lassen. Den Rest erledige ich!"

Das klang harmlos fand Kakashi. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie das funktionieren sollte. Es ging dann auch sehr schnell von standen. Er sollte seinen Namen auf einen Zettel und das Beschwörungstier schreiben und in ein Stück Holz sein Chakra einfließen lassen. Dann nahm sich Ollivander ein Haar und ein Tropfen Blut.

Ebenso verfuhr es sich mit allen anderen. Nur Naruto brauchte etwas länger, weil ein kleinen Teil von Kyuubis Chakra mit einfließen lassen musste. Kakashi hatte die Befürchtung gehabt, dass etwas schief gehen könnte, sollte er irgendwann einmal den Zauberstab benutzen während Kyuubis Chakra ihn durchströmte. Kakashi glaubte nämlich, dass der Zauberstab unter der magischen Konzentration des roten Chakra bersten würde.

„So", meinte Ollivander und verstaute die unfertigen Zauberstäbe. Er behandelte sie wie etwas unglaubliches kostbares. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein diese Zauberstäbe herzustellen. Ich werde etwas hinein bauen, dass dafür sorgt, dass die Zauberstäbe widerstandsfähig gegenüber eurem Chakra sind. Allerdings darf sie dann auch wirklich niemand anderes benutzen!"

„Wie lange wird es dauern bis die Stäbe fertig sind?", fragte Albus Dumbledore, der die gesamte Zeit zugesehen hatte.

„Oh, da ich mich vorher damit beschäftigt habe, nur eine knappe Stunde!", antwortete Ollivander mit sanfter Stimme. „Dann können sie ihre Stäbe bei mir abholen!"

Am anderen Ende der Gasse betraten Harry, Ron und Ginny zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley und Alastor Moody den Bücherladen ‚_Flourish & Blotts'. _Bisher war nichts ungewöhnliches vorgefallen, aber die Winkelgasse war aber nicht sehr voll, schließlich war es noch relativ früh am Morgen. Doch darauf hatte sie es bei der Planung ja auch angelegt. Sie waren extra früh losgegangen, um nicht allzu vielen Menschen zu begegnen. Deswegen war es auch recht leer in den Geschäften gewesen.

Harry war froh darüber. Er mochte nicht schon wieder erkannt und belagert werden. Seit Trimagischen Turnier und Voldemorts vom Ministerium unbestätigte Rückkehr belagerten ihn Reporter. Es war im letzten Schuljahr sogar soweit gegangen, dass Dumbledore sie mit aller Gewalt vom Schulgelände entfernen musste. Daraufhin trauten sie sich nicht einmal mehr ihm in Hogsmade aufzulauern.

Harry warf ein Blick auf seinen Zettel. Es fehlte ihm noch das Buch für Zaubertränke. Er seufzte. Dieses Jahr würde er wirklich hinein gucken. Es machte den Unterricht bei Snape etwas einfacher. Nicht viel, aber es hatte letztes Jahr gereicht, um eine bessere Note zu bekommen. Er sah sich um und suchte in den voll gestopften Regalen nach dem Buch. Auf der einen Seite waren da goldene in Leder gebundene Bücher, so groß, dass sie nur zu zweit getragen werden konnte und dann waren da wieder die ganz kleinen Bücher, kaum größer als ein Finger.

Während er zwischen '_Kräuter und ihre Gefahren - Band 6_' und '_Zaubertränke, alle Anwendungen - Band 7_' nach dem Buch suchte, dass Professor Snape verlangte, sah er Ron mit zwei Verwandlungsbüchern der 7.Stufe wedeln. Schön, dachte Harry. Dann konnte zumindest das von der Liste streichen. Er war sich sicher, dass Verwandlungskunst nicht so schwer würde. Der praktische Teil war kein Problem, nur die Zusammenfassungen, die McGonagall stets in ausführlicher Form verlangte. Der theoretische Teil des Zauberns war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deswegen stets Probleme sich die Formeln für Zaubertränke zu merken.

Plötzlich sprach ihn jemand von der Seite an: „Das neue Zaubertrank Buch ist im oberen Stockwerk!"

Harry sah überrascht auf und blickte einer älteren Dame ins Gesicht. Das Schild wies sie als Angestellte aus und unter ihrem Arm trug sie ein Berg von Büchern, den sie wohl einsortieren wollte. Harry richtete sich auf.

„Vielen Dank. Sie haben mir die Suche erspart!"

„Das macht nichts, gern geschehen!", antwortete ihm die Dame. „Vorhin hat sich ein junger Mann ebenfalls abgemüht das Buch zu finden. Aber das neue Zaubertrank Buch ist nicht als Schulbuch ausgewiesen, deswegen steht es in den oberen Reihen."

Harry bedankte sich und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf, in den oberen Teil des Ladens, wo noch mehr Bücher zu finden waren. Unten waren Bücher aller Art zu finden, Bücher, die man sich kaufte, weil einem der Titel auffiel. Aber hier oben befanden sich eigentlich stets die Bücher, deren Inhalt man vorher schon kennen musste. Direkt vor ihm war ein einziges Bücherregel voll mit einer mehrbändigen Enzyklopädie, die alleine über die Anwendung von Schutzzaubern für Türen ging. Professor Snape hatte sich wohl ein anspruchsvolles Zaubertrankbuch herausgesucht, dass er dieses Jahr verwenden wollte.

Harry beneidete Ron ein bisschen dafür, dass dieser Zaubertränke letztes Jahr abgewählt hatte. Zumindest war er nicht in dem UTZ Kurs, den man brauchte, wenn man Auror werden wollte. Snape hatte ihn vor einem Jahr nehmen müssen, da er auf Dumbledores Geheiß seine Erwartungen gegenüber nicht nur auf ein Ohnegleichen Beschränken konnte. Es waren dennoch nur sehr wenige in dem Kurs.

Kaum einer traute sich einen weiteren Kurs bei Snape zu belegen, nachdem dieser letztes Jahr endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte und Lehrer gegen die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden war. Hoffentlich war das dieses Jahr nicht genauso. Noch einmal würde er diese Schinderei nicht durchstehen, dachte Harry als er endlich das Regal fand, wo die Zaubertrank Bücher stehen sollten.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Buchrücken und ging langsam Reihe für Reihe durch. Den Blick auf die Bücher gerichtet, sah er nicht, dass jemand neben ihm stand, so in ein Buch vertieft, dass er Harry ebenfalls nicht kommen sah. Als er die Schritte neben sich hörte und ausblickte, war es bereits zu spät - Harry drehte den Kopf nicht rechtzeitig, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gestalt sah und stieß mit der Person zusammen. Es krachte ziemlich hässlich, als Harry rückwärts gen Boden viel, nachdem er gegen das Regel prallte. Diese waren mit einem Zauber geschützt, sodass sie bei solchen Dingen nicht einfach umfallen konnten. Deswegen blieb es Harry und der anderen Person erspart sich vor fallenden Büchern zu schützen. Allerdings war auch der Schutzbann sehr stark, sodass man das Gefühl hatte gegen eine Mauer zu laufen, wenn der Bann aktiviert wurde.

Harry musste sich einen Moment sammeln, als er sich wieder aufsetzte. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen, schimpfte er sich. Er rappelte sich hoch.

„Es tut mir leid. Das ist meine Schuld. Ich wollte Sie nicht … - Malfoy?!"

Harry brach mitten in seiner Entschuldigung ab, als er entdeckte mit wem er zusammengestoßen war. Draco Malfoy hielt sich immer noch den Kopf, da Harry ihn rücklings an das Regal hinter ihn gestoßen hatte und er mit dem Hinterkopf an ein Brett gedonnert war. Verwirrt sah er auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn da angerempelt hatte.

Er ebenso verwundert wie Harry, der nicht genau wusste ob, er Malfoy für seine Anwesenheit verfluchen oder sich entschuldigen sollte.

„Potter!", stellte Draco Malfoy fest.

Der Fakt, dass Harry Potter ausgerechnet heute und ausgerechnet jetzt in diesen verdammten Buchladen kommen musste, während er ebenfalls hier war, um seine Bücher zu besorgen, störte ihn ganz gewaltig. Er war so ziemlich der letzte Mensch, den er jetzt sehen wollte. Die Überraschung und die Verwunderung überdeckte im Moment noch den Ärger, den diese Person auslöste.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Malfoy, auch wenn er sich das schon denken konnte.

Aber er wollte auch nicht Potter den ersten Schritt machen lassen. So konnte er das Gesprächsthema noch selbst bestimmen. Darauf, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt selbst ein Thema anschnitt über das er selbst höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso ablehnen würde, hatte nicht die geringste Lust. Darauf Potter wortlos stehen zu lassen aber auch nicht. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht funktioniert. Warum sich also gegen das Unabwendbare sträuben? Augen zu und durch.

„Ich wollte nur mein Zaubertrankbuch, danke Malfoy!", meinte Harry eingeschnappt und griff sich nun das Buch aus dem Regal!

„Du wirst es auch brauchen, Potter. Wie willst du sonst den UTZ bestehen?", fragte Malfoy sogleich gehässig zurück.

Harry ballte die Faust und musste sich beherrschen dem blonden Zauberer das dicke, schwere Buch nicht an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch dann würde dieser sich am Ende noch über seinen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung lustig machen, trotz dessen das er ihn getroffen hatte. Er war eben nicht so schlagfertig wie Malfoy. Auch jetzt wieder ärgerte er sich darüber, dass Malfoy ihn stets sprachlos wirken ließ. Stets hatte er da Gefühl der Verlierer zu sein.

Harry sah zu wie Malfoy ihm noch einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf und dabei viel ihm auf, dass es vor einem Jahr noch ein verächtliches Grinsen gewesen war. Etwas hatte sich verändert und Harry wusste auch was. Diesmal meinte es Malfoy ernst. Als einem Impuls herausfolgend, griff Harry nach ihm, als dieser sich abwandte.

Verwundert bemerkte Draco, dass er festgehalten wurde. Er sah über die Schulter und erblickte Harry, der ihn seltsam ernst ansah. Draco wollte auf der Stelle dem Gegenüber eine Reinhauen, weil er den Kontakt nicht ertrug und weil ein Teil seiner Seele danach schrie, statt dessen löste er langsam und wie taub aus dem Griff.

„Was soll das Potter?", fragte er diesmal ohne Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

Und Harry antwortete sogar direkt darauf.

„Wieso verachtest du mich?"

„Bitte?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Du hast dich immer über mich lustig gemacht. Egal, was passierte, du hattest stets Freude daran mich bloßzustellen, zu ärgern oder zu demütigen. Warum tust du so als wäre dir meine bloße Anwesenheit zuwider?"

„Weil es das vielleicht ist?", gab Malfoy zurück und hoffte sich so aus der Situation befreien zu können, weil Potter es persönlich nehmen und beleidigt von dannen ziehen würde.

Doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

Potter blieb und schien seine Antwort gar nich zu akzeptieren.

Draco fragte sich, warum er Potter nicht einfach mit Nichtachtung strafte und seiner Wege ging, doch etwas hielt ihn an seinem Platz. Vielleicht war es auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er später sowieso über die Begegnung nachdenken würde und dann lieber besser vormachen konnte, es wäre der Aufgabe wegen gewesen und nicht weil Potter ihm in irgendeiner Hinsicht etwas bedeutete.

Harry sprach wieder und nun kam ihm die Frage über den Lippen, die ihm am meisten in den Ferien beschäftigt hatte: „Wenn ich dir zuwider bin, warum hast du mir dann im letzten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet?"

Draco zuckte zurück.

Er hatte mit viel gerechnet, aber sich nicht mit dem.

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr er ihn an. „Ich will davon nichts hören, kapiert?"

„Es beschäftigt mich schon die ganze Zeit. Warum? Verdammt noch mal, warum Malfoy?", erwiderte Harry ebenso heftig.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Neben Blaise Tod war das die andere Sache, die ihn nachts nicht ruhig schlafen ließ. Es waren immer wieder genau diese zwei Dinge, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgten.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe!", meinte Malfoy kalt.

Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Mit niemandem. Schon gar nicht mit Potter.

„Aber ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren!", forderte Harry energisch.

„Nein hast du nicht. Sei bloß dankbar, dass du noch lebst!"

„EBEN DESWEGEN JA!", schrie Harry nun voller Verzweiflung. „Ich wäre draufgegangen ohne dich. Ich hatte mich sogar schon damit abgefunden. Und dann musstet ausgerechnet DU kommen und mich retten! Warum ausgerechnet du? Und warum ausgerechnet mich?"

„Wen hätte ich denn sonst retten sollen? Einen dieser Hufflepuff Schüler?"

„Unter Anderem, zum Beispiel! Aber mich ja wohl bitte nicht zuerst!"

„Glaubst du, ich hätte dabei an dich gedacht, Potter? Bezieh nicht immer alles auf deine eigne Person, verdammt! Und ich sage, lass ein Wort davon verlauten und ich hol mir das Leben zurück das du mir schuldest!"

Es war eine offene Drohung die Draco Malfoy da ausgesprochen hatte und Harry wusste, dass er sie sogar wahr machen würde, wenn es die Umstände erforderten. Er traute es Malfoy durchaus zu, das zu tun. Den Helden der Zaubererwelt zu töten. Harry sah zu, wie Malfoy sich abwandte und diesmal hielt er ihn nicht auf, sondern sah zu, wie der Blonde in einer dunklen Ecke des Ladens verschwand.

Harry versuchte die Begegnung zu rekapitulieren, doch so recht wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Warum hatte er Malfoy nicht einfach ignoriert? Er hätte doch vorher wissen müssen, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. Er hatte sie auch nicht bekommen, als er Malfoy kurz vor den Sommerferien zur Rede gestellt hatte. Was hatte ihn zur Annahme getrieben, dass der Slytherin seine Meinung geändert hätte?

Vielleicht war es der verächtliche Blick gewesen.

Es hatte Verachtung darin gelegen. Möglicherweise auch eine Spur von Enttäuschung und Schmerz, aber kein Hass. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und ballte die Fäuste bis die Knöchel weiß wurden. Warum konnten sie einander nicht ganz einfach hassen? Es wäre alles einfacher. Warum konnte er das letzte Schuljahr einfach nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen?

Weil er dann auch den Tod von Blaise Zanbini vergessen würde.

Und genau das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er durfte den einzigen Slytherin nicht vergessen, der je ein mit einem Gryffindor befreundet gewesen war. Aber genau das war auch der Grund, warum zwischen ihm und Malfoy nichts mehr so wie früher war.

Sie hatten nun eine nicht zu verleugnende Gemeinsamkeit.

Sie hieß Blaise Zanbini.

Eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten auch Sasuke und Naruto, die beide betont langsam die Winkelgasse hinunter liefen. Sie waren stinksauer. Auf den jeweils anderen natürlich. Wären es zwei andere Menschen gewesen, hätte man behaupten können, sie wären bloß verärgert. Naruto und Sasuke Uchiha allerdings waren bereit sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Sakura warf einen sorgenvollen Blick auf ihre beiden Teamkameraden. Die gingen nebeneinander, weil keiner dem Anderen den bloßen Rücken darbieten wollte. Ab und zu warfen sie sich mörderische Blicke zu und schafft es sogar sich immer stets gleichzeitig anzusehen.

Sie seufzte.

Es war wirklich nicht einfach. Früher schon waren sie Rivalen gewesen, hatten sich gegenseitig angestachelt, doch dann hatte sich alles verändert. Schon damals oben auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses, als sie das erste Mal ernsthaft aufeinander losgegangen waren, dachte sie, es wäre schlimm. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem jetzt.

Sie bekriegten sich so sehr, dass sie alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass sie sich je wieder vertragen würden. Selbst als Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hatte, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen. Sasuke hatte Naruto zwar immer von sich gestoßen, doch ihm auch mehrere Male das Leben gerettet, während Naruto alles daran gesetzt hatte Sasuke zurück zu bringen.

Doch eben da lag auch die Ursache des Streits.

Naruto nahm es seinem Rivalen und besten Freund mehr als nur Übel, dass dieser sich weder für seinen Taten entschuldigt, noch sie akzeptiert hatte. Anders herum kam Sasuke nur schwer mit den Auflagen zu Recht, die ihm die Hokage aufgedrückt hatte, als er ins Dorf zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte Sasuke mehr als die Hälfte seiner Künste verboten zu benutzen, ihn unter ständige Bewachung gestellt und ihn gezwungen jeden seiner Schritte zu erklären und zu rechtfertigen.

Für Sasuke, jemand der es nicht nur gewohnt war, sich seine Freiheiten zu nehmen, sondern auch nur schwer anderen vertrauen und die Kontrolle überlassen konnte, waren diese Beschränkungen der Grund für seinen Groll auf Naruto.

Allerdings konnte sie auch verstehen, dass Naruto sauer war.

Schließlich hatte Sasuke ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er lieber in dem zerstörten Oto geblieben wäre, als nach Konoha zurück geschleift zu werden. Ein herber Schlag, denn Naruto hatte in den vergangenen Jahren alles daran gesetzt Sasuke zurück zu bekommen,

Sie fand es inzwischen einfach nur noch traurig und ermüdend wie die Beiden miteinander umgingen und weigerte sich Partei zu ergreifen, weil sie selbst nicht sagen konnte, wer nun wo Recht hatte und wo falsch lag. Einige waren ihrem Beispiel gefolgt, besonders die erfahrenen Ninja, die der Meinung waren, dass Naruto und Sasuke sich schon wieder einkriegen würden. Andere unterstützen nun wieder den Einen oder den Anderen, aber das waren dann auch jene, die Sasuke entweder auf Grund seines Verrats aus dem Dorf haben wollten oder Naruto wegen seiner Existenz als Jinchuriki verabscheuten. Ein kläglicher Rest, zu dem auch ihr Sensei Kakashi gehörte, versuchte unermüdlich die beiden miteinander zu versöhnen, doch leider war kaum ein Erfolg zu verzeichnen.

Und die Vorstellung, dass sie jetzt ein ganzes Jahr in diesem Schloss mit Sasuke und Naruto verbringen musste, beriet ihr Kopfschmerzen. Sie fragte sich, ob es vielleicht nicht etwas voreilig gewesen war, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Doch sie hätte ja keine Wahl gehabt. Sie hatte erfahren, das der Auftrag auf Grund seiner Länge, der Gefahren und all den anderen unbekannten Komponenten Konoha sehr viel Geld einbrachte und das konnte ihr Heimatdorf mehr als nur gut gebrauchen.

Dennoch mit diesen zwei Streithähnen würde es sicherlich nicht einfach werden.

Das nächste etwas seltsame Ereignis kam in dem Laden von '_Madam Malkins_'. Eigentlich sollten sie sich da ihre Umhänge schneidern lassen, doch es dauerte bis Kakashi wirklich alle Anwesenden davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie diese Kleidung wirklich tragen mussten. Sämtliche Ninjas, insgeheim auch Kakashi, aber das durfte er nicht zugeben, wenn er überzeugend klingen wollte, fanden, dass das keine vernünftige Uniform war. Sie eigneten sich nicht, um Waffen oder Schriftrollen zu verstecken.

Allerdings bekam Kakashi unerwarteter Weise Hilfe von der Inhaberin des Ladens. Madam Malkins selbst, die ihren Kunden klarmachte, dass diese Umhänge in Hogwarts Pflicht wären. Um den ausländischen Gästen, wie sie erfahren durfte, allerdings die Sache ein wenig einfacher zu machen, stellte sie ihnen ein Modell vor, dass innen magisch vergrößerte Taschen besaß und zusätzlich sehr reißfest war. Ein wenig entsetzt war die Inhaberin nur, als Sasuke tatsächlich eine Probe machen wollte. Sie stimmte dann zu, weil sie dem doch recht seltsamen Kunden beweisen konnte, wie gut die Qualität ihrer Umhänge, aber Sasuke steckte sein Kunai wieder weg, nachdem er von Kakashi die Mahnung erhielt, dass dies jetzt nicht wäre.

Dann tat sich ein Problem auf. Die Anzüge von Sakura, Neji und Kakashi mussten Maßgeschneidert werden, da diese Größen nicht vorrätig waren. Zuerst stöhnten die Ninja, denn eigens Kleidung nähen, dauerte normalerweise seine Zeit, aber ein Schwenk mit Madam Malkins Zauberstab überzeugte sie, dass sie diesen Aufwand in Kauf nehmen konnten. Allerdings mussten sie Sasuke erneut davon abhalten die schwebenden Nadeln von der Decke zu holen, die dieser für Senbon hielt, eine traditionelle Ninja Waffe. Sie erinnerten den Uchiha einfach zu sehr an die Begegnung mit Haku. Seit er von ihnen durchbohrt worden war, hatte der Schwarzhaarige etwas gegen fliegende Nadeln.

So kam es, dass Sasuke und Naruto einige Minuten später vor dem Laden standen und nicht genau wussten, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Ihre Kameraden waren noch im Geschäft und ließen sich ihre Umhänge schneidern. Kakashi hatte sie angewiesen sich ein wenig in der Winkelgasse umzusehen, um im Falle eines Falles mit der Umgebung vertraut zu sein.

Dumbledore war bei dem alten Mann mit den Zauberstäben geblieben, weil dieser wollte, dass der Schulleiter später sich mit der Beschaffenheit der Stäbe auskennen würde. Er hoffte zwar nicht, dass die Ninja Probleme haben würden, doch der Vorsicht halber blieb Dumbledore.

Sasuke sah sich um.

Dieser Ort war einfach nur merkwürdig. Lauter schwebende Sachen und Dinge, die sich von selbst erledigten. Und er dachte, er hätte in den Jahren bei Orochimaru alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gab. Aber das hier war noch seltsamer als alles, was der San-nin ihm je geboten hatte. Das durfte man als Meisterleistung betrachten.

Der Uchiha vergrub die Hände in den Taschen und fragte sich, was jetzt tun sollte. Kakashi hatte sie angewiesen sich ein wenig umzusehen. Also bitte. In diesem Land sich vom Fleck bewegen und dann noch nicht mal seine Künste benützen dürfen. Der Mann hatte sie jawohl nicht mehr alle. Sasuke seufzt. Warum er war überhaupt hier?

Ach ja.

Er durfte ja keinen Schritt ohne Aufsicht tun un da Naruto diesem Auftrag zugestimmt hatte, war es zwangsläufig sein Schicksal gewesen, hier dran teilzunehmen. Nicht nur weil er ständig in Narutos Nähe sein musste, da dieser bei seiner Rückkehr ins Dorf sich für ihn verbürgt hatte und somit für ihn verantwortlich war, doch seit Tsunade herausgefunden hatte, dass Sasuke Narutos böswilliges Chakra kontrollieren und unterdrücken konnte, hatte sie ihn dazu verpflichtet darauf acht zu geben, das Naruto keine Dummheiten anstellte.

Tss. Gegenseitige Kontrolle also.

Wie er das hasste.

Auf einmal erregte ein Laden gegenüber seine Aufmerksamkeit. Zielstrebig hielt er darauf zu. Über der Eingangstür stand '_Magische Menagerie_' und im Schaufenster waren Bilder und Beschreibungen zu den seltsamsten Tieren abgebildet. Sasuke hatte seine Hand schon an der Klinke, als Naruto ihn zurückrief.

„Hey! Teme!", rief er. „Was soll das und wo willst du ihn?"

„Siehst du doch", antwortete Sasuke schroff, als sich über die Schulter hinweg umsah. Naruto hatte wohl gerade die Straße hinunter gehen wollen.

„Warum willst du da rein, he?"

„Neugierde!", gab Sasuke nur kurz zurück. „Kann nützlich sein, zu wissen welche Tierarten sie hier haben. Oder willst du vielleicht in den Buchladen da drüben? Bringt doch nichts. Liest ja sowieso keine Bücher."

Es folgte nur ein Knurren seitens Naruto, der nun sah, wie Sasuke den Laden betrat. Er hasste es, wenn der sich so aufspielte. Eigentlich könnte er ja ganz einfach weiter gehen, aber wenn Sasuke dann wieder irgendwas seltsam tat, dann würde man wieder ihn fragen warum. Als ob er wüsste, was in diesem Kopf vorging. Missmutig folgte Naruto Sasuke.

Der Laden war ziemlich eng. Nahe zu jeder Zentimeter Wand war mit Käfigen voll gestellt. Die Luft war stickig und die Tiere in den Käfigen quiekten, kreischten, fiepten, plapperten oder zischten alle durcheinander und veranstalteten einen Höllenlärm. Ein Zauberer hinter der Theke verkaufte einer alten Dame eine mindestens genauso alte Eule und Sasuke sah sich die Tiere genauer an.

Das war wirklich eine der eindrucksvollsten Dinge, die er je gesehen hatte. In der Ecke befand sich eine lesende Ratte, dann war da ein Wurf voller Katzenkinder, die alle paar Minuten die Farbe wechselten. Es hockten Eulen aller Arten auf Stangen und schuschuhten, als würden sie sich über die neuste Ausgabe des Morgenblattes unterhalten. Dann war da ein Haufen voller Eidechsen, so groß wie Sasukes ganzer Arm und Kröten in der Größe von Fußbälle, ebenfalls mit seltsamen Farben.

Als die Tür abermals aufging und Sasuke sah, wie Naruto herein trat, grinste Sasuke nur überlegen. War der Idiot ihm doch gefolgt. Der Blonde war nicht minder erstaunt über die Vielzahl von Tieren, die es hier drin gab. Unauffällig schlenderte er zu den Kröten, um sie mit seinen eignen zu vergleichen, wie Sasuke glaubte.

Als nächsten viel Sasukes Blick auf einen Korb voller lebendig gewordener Fellkugeln, die in ein Korb herumsummten und vibrierten. Gerade als Sasuke einen davon auf die Hand nehmen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das in einer dunklen Ecke, zwischen zwei Regalen stand. Hätte er sich nicht zu dem Korb herunter gebeugt, hätte er den Käfig nicht einmal gesehen. Langsam ging er zu dem Stahlkäfig, der teilweise von einer Pappe verdeckt wurde und kniete sich hin.

Zu sehen waren erst einmal nur Schuppen. Es war klar, dass sie zu einem reptilähnlichen Wesen gehörten, doch Sasuke erkannte auf den ersten Blick, was es war. Und war empört über die Behandlung, die man dieser Schlange zukommen ließ. Die Schlange mochte vielleicht insgesamt einen Meter lang sein, doch auch sonderlich dick war sie nicht. Aber Sasuke erkannte, dass das Tier unterernährt war. Die Schuppen waren matt und die Haut eingefallen. Er ärgerte sich. Selbst Orochimaru behandelte seine Tiere besser. Der Käfig war so klein, dass die Schlange sich kaum noch um sich selbst drehen konnte. Zum war der Käfig dreckig.

Sasuke ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Das erinnerte ihn an Konoha. In der dortigen Station, wo sie Tiere verkauften, die speziell für die Arbeit eines Ninja abgerichtet waren, wurden Schlangen genauso behandelt. Wenn nicht sogar sofort getötet. Verständnislos schüttelte er denn Kopf.

„Wie kann man nur eine stolze Schönheit so verkommen lassen?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als jemand bestimmtes. Doch kurz darauf kam Leben in die Schlange. Ihr Körper drehte sich um sich selbst, so dass ihr fein geschwungen Kopf zu Sasuke zeigte und ihn ansah.

Zuerst war Sasuke ein weg überrascht, dann lächelte er. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Schlangen auf seine Stimme reagierten. Er war gespannt, ob es einen Unterschied zu seinem Heimatland gab. Er senkte seine Stimme und wechselte in einen bestimmten Tonfall, von dem er wusste, dass Schlangen mit ihren besonderem Gehör ihn als angenehm empfanden.

„Darf man fragen, wie es dazu kam, dass jemand wie Ihr an so einen unwürdigen Ort verbannt wurdet?", fragte er die Schlange direkt und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Es verging ein wenig Zeit. Die Schlange blinzelte zuerst nur mit den Augen, dann hob sie ihren Kopf so weit sie konnte und starrte ihn an, ehe sie antwortete.

„**Es ist lange her, dass ich jemandem begegnete, der meine Sprache beherrscht." **

Ihr Tonfall war müde, hatte aber einen lieblichen Klang. Das sagte Sasuke, dass er nicht nur einer ungewöhnlichen Schlange gegenüberstand, sondern auch das diese Schlange alt und erfahren sein musste. Es gab nicht viele die zu Schlangen sprachen und noch weniger zu denen geantwortet wurde.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr hier seit? An so einem dunkeln, feuchten Ort?", fragte Sasuke weiter.

„**Die Welt isst überall dunkel und feucht zur Zeit. Dass ändert allerdings nichts daran, dass ich gefunden wurde, nachdem ich von meinem letzten Herrn geflohen war." **

„Er war nicht gut zu dir?", fragte Sasuke.

Es brauchte viel um eine Schlang ein die Flucht zu treiben, denn sie brauchten nicht viel zum Leben und gaben sich auch mit wenig zufrieden. Umso erstaunlicher, dass die Schlange geflohen war. Normalerweise vergaßen viele Besitzer ihre Tiere, was Schlangen sogar ganz recht war. So hatten sie ihre Ruhe und jagten ihre Beute selbst.

„**Er hat viele von uns um sich. Einige kundschaften für ihn und andere presst er aus, wegen ihrem Gift. Er ist böse." **

Auch interessant. Normalerweise hatten Schlangen keinen Sinn für Gut und Böse. Sie handelten ihrer Natur entsprechend. Allerdings sagte das Sasuke, dass ihr alter Herr vielleicht eben jener Feind sein mochte, den sie zu bekämpfen hatte. Der Schulleiter hatte etwas in der Richtung erwähnt.

„Würdest du mit mir kommen?"

Sasuke machte dieses Angebot der Schlange ganz bewusst. Selbst wenn sie nicht von dem Feind geflohen war und keine nützlichen Informationen hatte, so könnte er sie dazu benutzen im Schloss Hogwarts den Überblick zu behalten.

„**Wer sagt mir, dass ihr besser seit, als der alte Herr, der mir meine Kinder wegnahm und tötete?" **

Sasuke lächelte, hielt seine Hand an den Käfig und schob dann seinen Ärmel über das Handgelenk zurück, wo die Tätowierung zum Vorschein kam, die Orochimaru ebenfalls an der gleiche Stelle hatte. Er hörte die Schlange erstaunt zischen. Die Tätowierung war etwas besonders und wies ihn nicht nur als Verbündeten der Schlangen aus, sondern auch als jemand, der dazu verpflichtet war der Rasse zu helfen, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

„Das ändert die Sache natürlich. Meine eigne Mutter erzählte mir einst von Menschen, die das Schlangen Mal tragen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre mit euch zu kommen. Außerdem kann kaum etwas schrecklicher sein, als dieser Ort hier!"

„Gerne. Nur höre zu. Ich komme aus einem fernen Land und werde nur so lange hier sein bis der Sommer erneut wieder kommt. Bis zu dieser Zeit sollst bei mir bleiben und mir dienen. Danach wirst du frei sein und darfst gehen wohin du willst. Auch verspreche ich dir, dass ich deine Kinder nicht anrühren werde und dich nur rufe, wenn ich dich brauche. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

Damit langte Sasuke zu dem Käfig und öffnete den Riegel. Die Schlange kroch zu seiner Hand und dann seinen Arm hinauf. Sie versteckte sich unter Sasukes Kleidung, nutzte dessen Körper, um die Wärme zu erhalten, die ihr so lange verwehrt geblieben war. Sie merkte schnell, dass der junge Mann sich weder daran störte, sogar daran gewöhnt schien. Er versprach ihr, sie sobald wie möglich an einen besseren Ort zu bringen, wo sie jagen gehen konnte. Zufrieden damit, gab sie Ruhe.

Sasuke stand leise wieder auf. Er hatte nicht vor Geld dafür zu bezahlen. Das verdiente dieser Laden einfach nicht. Vermutlich war der Besitzer sogar froh das Tier los zu sein. Dennoch stellte Sasuke die Pappe wieder davor, damit er nicht in Verdacht geriet. Als wäre nichts gewesen, verließ er den Laden. Er hatte nicht vor den anderen davon zu erzählen. Sie würden die Gründe nicht verstehen, wieso er das getan hatte, also brauchten sie auch nichts davon zu wissen.

Naruto folgte Sasuke.

Er hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass der Uchiha mit der Schlange geredet hatte, auch wenn er kein Wort verstanden hatte. Er sah den Grund, warum er sie befreit hatte, störte sich allerdings an Sasukes Arroganz. Es war ihm egal, was andere darüber dachten oder das gerade Diebstahl begangen hatte. Doch Naruto nahm sich vor zu schweigen, weil er vermutlich dasselbe getan hätte, wäre er an Sasukes Stelle gewesen.

XxX XxX XxX

_Boah, ich bin so tot. _

_Das Kapitel hat mich vielleicht Zeit und Nerven gekostet. Zuerst hat der Plot nicht gestimmt, dann musste ich die erste Version verwerfen und alles neu schreiben. Dann haben Harry und Draco nicht das getan, was sie tun sollten und schließlich hing ich an der 80 Hürde fest. Das geht mir meistens so. Und dann musste ich die letzte Szene beenden. Ich habe mich zwischendurch gefragt, ob ich sie wirklich brauche, aber ich habe meine Faulheit besiegt und sie zu Ende geschrieben, weil ich wusste, ich brauche sie. Zwar bin ich nicht ganz da, wo ich pilotmäßig wollte, aber das passt mir, wenn ich es mir recht überlege ganz gut. _

_Schließlich ist das Kapitel erstmal lang genug. Es war auch nicht ganz das, was ich angekündigt hatte, aber das war auch Absicht. Seinen großen Auftritt hat Malfoy im nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr steinigt mich nicht, weil ich solange gebraucht habe. Ich schäme mich richtig. Die letzten drei Wochen hätten nicht sein müssen, doch leider haben die sich still und leise dazu addiert. Der Grund, warum ich nicht, wie geplant, schon Anfang März mit dem Kapitel fertig war, war der das ich in den Ferien nicht da war. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. _

_Danke_

_Mangacrack _


	10. Die Lasten eines Malfoy

**Kommentar: **_Ich glaube ich habe mich im letzten Kapitel nicht richtig ausgedrückt, aber ich gebe zu es ist auch sehr missverständlich. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es gar nicht bedacht, bis einige mich darauf hingewiesen haben. _

_Doch um Klartext zu reden: Sasuke spricht kein Parsel. _

_Parsel ist die seltene, aber __magische__ Art und Weise mit Schlangen zu kommunizieren. Die Worte der Schlagen werden für Menschen, die Parsel beherrschen, eher übersetzt. Sasuke kann allerdings wirklich mit seiner Kehle die Laute erzeugen, mit der sich Schlangen verständigen. Einige Tiere sind in der Lage die Sprache der Menschen zu sprechen, sie zum Beispiel Manda oder Pakkun, doch die sind eher die Ausnahme und sind nur in der Heimat der Shinobi zu Hause oder es sind magische, halbmenschliche Wesen. Allerdings ist die Sprache der Tiere überall gleich, sodass es für Sasuke keinen Unterschied macht, ob die Schlange aus Großbritannien oder aus Konoha kommt. _

_Das sich Harry und Draco nicht bemerkt haben … ist euch das noch nie passiert, dass ihr einen guten Freund, in diesem Fall Feind, erst erkennt, wenn er direkt VOR euch steht? Mir schon. _

_Widmung: Sandoran. Deine ENS war aufbauend, ideenreich und hat mich in vielerlei Hinsicht mehr als nur weiter gebracht. Ich danke dir nochmals wirklich dafür und die Mühe, die du dir gemacht hast. _

_mangacrack_

_xXx_

::Kapitel 09 - Die Lasten eines Malfoys::

Mit schweren Schritten lief Draco durch die Vorhalle seines Hauses und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe leise zu sein. Er war aus dem Zimmer getreten, dass an das offizielle Flohnetzwerk des Ministeriums angeschlossen war, sie hatten noch ein paar mehr Kamine, die privat genutzt wurden und von denen besser kein Außenstehender erfuhr, aber das war alles bedeutungslos angesichts der Miene, die der junge Malfoy zog. Wütend klopfte er sich die Ruß Reste von seinem Umhang und warf diesen über einen Ständer. Das der Umhang sofort wieder herunter fiel, beachtete Draco überhaupt nicht. Schließlich würde sofort ein Hauself kommen und ihn aufheben, sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Und es geschah tatsächlich: Kaum das Draco über die Schwelle getreten war, schien mit einem leisen ‚Popp' ein Hauself, ein kleines Wesen mit großen Ohren und noch größeren Augen, mit nicht mehr als einem Küchenhandtuch bekleidet. Der Hauself hob den Umhang auf und verschwand anschließend wieder. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würde der Umhang gewaschen, getrocknet und gebügelt in der Eingangshalle hängen, als wäre er wie neu. Ohne das jemand bemerken würde, wie viele Hauselfen dafür arbeiten würden.

Erst recht nicht Draco, der nun von dem Kaminzimmer in die Eingangshalle stürmte. Der Angestellte, der neben der Tür stand und ihn mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte, beachtete er nicht weiter. Viel zu aufgebracht war er, als das er bemerkte, dass eben jener Angestellte ihm hinterher sah und dann verschwand. Draco lief nur über den grünen, riesigen und teuren Teppich hinauf, der sich über die gesamte Treppe erstreckte. Die Eingangshalle war riesig, halb rund gebaut und zwei Treppenaufgänge führten auf die Galerie von der man in die Herrschaftsräume gelangte. Das Haus der Familie Malfoy war groß und sehr alt. Es war in der Tat prächtig und stammte noch aus der Zeit in der Könige und Adlige in dem Land ihre Kriege zu Pferd geführt hatten.

Zahlreiche Bilder hingen an den Wänden, alles Angehörige der Familie oder Anverwandte. Den Großteil kannte Draco nicht einmal beim Namen und nur die wenigsten redeten mit ihm, auch wenn sie in der Lage dazu gewesen wären. Er war nicht der Hausherr, also waren sie nicht dazu verpflichtet ihm zu antworten, wenn er sie etwas fragte.

So ging er schweigend an ihnen vorbei und die stummen Blicke, die sie ihm nach warfen, bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr. So war es seit jeher gewesen. Außerdem war es im Moment ohnehin unwichtig, denn in seiner Wut kümmerte sich Draco in Gedanken um andere Sachen als wortlose Gemälde.

_/Dieser verdammte Potter/_, dachte er in Rage und hielt auf die Tür zu, die sein Reich in diesem Haus beherbergte. _/Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?/ _

Draco riss nun die schwere Holztür auf und donnerte sie mit einem Schlag wieder zu, nachdem er sie durchschritten hatte. Er lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Innenseite der Tür und sah zu Boden. Die blonden Strähnen verdeckten seine Augen.

_/Ich will meinen Frieden./ _

Apathisch stand er da und starrte Gedanken verloren den Teppich an.

_/Es ist dumm, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen/_, schalt Draco sich selbst und zwang sich dazu, sich die Schuhe auszuziehen und sich hinüber zu dem Sofa zu bewegen, das an der Wand stand.

Sein Zimmer selbst war riesig und in mehrere, von einander abgetrennte Bereiche unterteilt. Er hatte sein eigenes Bad, sein Schlafzimmer, seinen Arbeitsbereich, wo alle möglichen Bücher und Materialien herum standen und den Aufenthaltsraum. Alles war geschmackvoll und edel eingerichtet, doch Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass diese Möbel schon Generationen überstanden hatten. Es war nicht seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, man hatte sie ihm vorgesetzt. Irgendwann war dies sein Zimmer gewesen und Draco hatte sich bisher wenig darum gekümmert.

Schließlich hatte er die letzten sechs Jahre seines Lebens in Hogwarts verbracht.

Draco schloss die Augen, als er sich setzte und zurück lehnte. Er wollte sich nicht Gedanken über etwas machen, dass schon feststand und er nicht würde ändern können. Doch gerade dies war der Grund, warum er sich immer noch über Potter aufregen könnte. Dieser Held der Zaubererwelt. Dachte er wirklich er könne alles und jeden retten, wenn er es nur oft genug versuchte.

_/Eine Illusion wird nicht wahr, nur weil man mehr daran glaubt/_, sagte Draco zu sich selbst. _/Gerade Potter sollte nach dem letzten Jahr gelernt haben, wie unbarmherzig die Realität sein kann./_

Als Draco auf einmal etwas stechendes in seiner Tasche fühlte, griff er verwundert hinein und entdeckte seine verkleinerten Einkäufe. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Zauber, der die Bücher wieder in die Original Größe zurück verwandelte.

Er nahm das Zaubertrank Buch in die Hand, das weitestgehend der Grund war, warum er heute Potter getroffen hatte. Dabei war er extra früh losgegangen, um seine Besorgungen ungestört erledigen zu können. Wunschträume, wie er nun hatte lernen dürfen. Aber seit wann meinte es das Schicksal schon gut mit ihm? Wenn er schon nicht in Ruhe gelassen werden sollte, warum dann ausgerechnet Harry Potter? Von allen Zauberern den er hätte im Buchladen begegnen können.

_/Der Kerl verfolgt mich/_, dachte Draco. _/Aber er kann wohl nicht anders./ _

„Nicht, nachdem ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe", meinte er leise zu sich selbst.

_/Doch sollte er nicht gerade deswegen Ruhe geben? Er ist am Leben, das ist alles, was ihn kümmern sollte, verdammt? Wie kann er jetzt noch mir hinterher rennen und nach dem wieso und warum fragen?/ _

Für einen Moment war absolute Stille im Raum, dann kam Bewegung in den jungen Malfoy. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von melancholisch zu wütend und brennender Hass war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Draco war aufgesprungen und packte nun eins der Bücher, die neben ihm lagen. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er es von sich, sodass es mit einem dumpfen Krachen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand landete.

„VERDAMMT BLAISE, WAS HAST DU NUR ANGERICHTET?", schrie Draco aus Leibeskräften.

Schäumend ballte er die Hand zur Faust und schlug auf das Polster ein. Ein paar Mal tat er das, bis Draco sich langsam zur Selbstkontrolle zwang. Sein Körper wurde ruhig, doch böse funkelnde Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb. Er wusste, wenn er sich jetzt nicht beherrschte, würde er jemandem weh tun.

Nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausmachte. Oh nein, das Wohlbefinden eines Menschen bedeutete ihm nichts und würde nie einer seiner Beweggründe sein, aber seine Familie würde er nicht angreifen, einen Angestellten zu verletzten, würde Folgen nach sich ziehen und Hauselfen folterte er nicht. Jedoch war nicht die Angst vor Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihn davon abhielt sich ab zu reagieren.

Es war das Andenken an Blaise, dass er nicht beschmutzen wollte. Er würde nicht in seinem Namen Menschen umbringen. Gewiss nicht. Schließlich hatte Blaise sein Leben gegeben. Für was oder für wen wusste wahrscheinlich nur er selbst, aber dennoch hatte Blaise etwas erreichen wollen. Hogwarts war ihm wichtig genug gewesen, um alles zu riskieren und sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

_/Seltsam, dass ich sein Andenken nicht beschmutzen will, wo praktisch ich es war, der ihn umgebracht hat!/ _

Draco seufzte und hob das Buch vom Boden auf, das er gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Bücher und ihr Wissen konnten wertvoller sein, als alles andere auf dieser Welt, hatte sein Vater einmal gesagt. Es war einer der Grundsätze, die er seinem Sohn beigebracht hatte, seit er alt genug war, um zu laufen. Sie hatten ihm vieles gezeigt und ihn auf vieles vorbereitet, was ihn in der Welt da draußen erwarten würde. Sein Vater mochte seine Ansichten haben, aber er war gewiss nicht dumm, noch war er unfähig.

Wer das behauptete, würde schnell eines besseren belehrt werden.

Von ihm oder von seinem Vater selbst, das war im Grunde egal. Es würde dasselbe dabei heraus kommen. Gewöhnliche Menschen würden nicht verstehen, warum Draco eine Beleidigung, die sich gegen seinen Vater richtete, persönlich nahm, doch um es kurz zu sagen: Draco achtete seinen Vater. Er hielt große Stücke auf ihn, auch wenn die Welt der Meinung war Lucius Malfoy wäre böse.

Böse.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf fassungslos, während er das Buch ins Regal stellte. Wie beschränkt doch der Erfinder dieser Ansicht gewesen sein musste, der glaubte, ein Mensch würde böse sein. Menschen waren nicht böse. Sie hatten Gründe. Habgierige, kranke und unverständliche Gelüste vielleicht, gepaart mit Gründen, die keiner, vielleicht nicht einmal sie selbst, verstehen mochte, dennoch waren Menschen nicht böse.

Selbst Lord Voldemort glaubte nicht, er wäre böse. Er hielt sich selbst für einen Befreier, jemand Unbesiegbares vielleicht, der die Welt reinigen würde, aber er hielt sich nicht für böse.

Draco zwang sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte das Konzept von gut und böse sowieso nie verstanden. Möglicherweise mochten daher seine sozialen Probleme herrühren oder seine Tendenz zur Gleichgültigkeit zu neigen. Es interessierte ihn nur wenig. Auch was andere Leute von ihm hielten, kümmerte ihn durchaus nicht. Nur wenn sie ihn wegen ihrer seltsamen Meinung ihn behinderten, wurde er wütend. Er wollte nicht verstanden werden und brauchte dieses Verständnis anderer auch nicht. Geschweige denn, dass ihn nie moralischen Beweggründe anderer interessierten.

_/Alles Idioten/_, dachte Draco nur und wandte sich gedanklich anderen Themen zu.

-

Draco war in dem neuen Zaubertrank Buch versunken, als ein Hauself erschien und sich vor ihm verbeugte. Er sah gar nicht erst auf, sondern las beständig weiter und gestattete dem Elfen mit einem Kopfnicken sprechen zu dürfen.

„Master Lucius lässt dem jungen Herren ausrichten, dass das Essen angerichtet ist. Er sagt auch, der junge Herr solle seinem besten Umhang mitbringen."

Überrascht sah Draco den Hauselfen nun doch an. Er sollte seinen besten Umhang anlegen? Welcher Gast würde heute mit ihnen Speisen? Er runzelte die Stirn. Seine Mutter hätte es ihm gesagt oder ausrichten lassen, wenn sie Gäste erwarten würden. Vor allem bei dem besten Umhang!

Jener bestand aus Haaren eines Nachteinhorns. Er war komplett schwarz, das machte ihn fast noch wertvoller als die Tatsache, dass das Haar gesammelt worden war. Kein Tier hatte für diesen Umhang sterben müssen. Besonders kein Nachteinhorn, denn es war unter schrecklicher Strafe verboten diese Tiere zu töten, wo ihre Zahl auf der gesamten Welt nur noch auf vielleicht hundert Exemplare kam.

Wer würde kommen, das er diesen Umhang anlegen sollte? Dieser war so wertvoll, dass er nur zur Hochzeit, zum Antritt der Erbschaft und bei der Feier des ersten Nachkommens getragen werden durfte. Wer so wichtiges hatte sich urplötzlich angemeldet, dass er davon nicht früher erfahren hatte? Es musste ja schon der Dunkle Lord oder Salazar Slytherin persönlich sein, dass er es wagen konnte so kurzfristig angemeldet hier zum Essen eingeladen zu werden.

Plötzlich stockte Draco.

Natürlich!

Der Dunkle Lord!

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen! Er befand sich doch nicht etwa hier, oder? Das wäre äußerst unangenehm ihn so unvorbereitet zu treffen. Zwar wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier speisen würde, doch dann hätte sein Vater etwas gesagt. Oder zumindest die Hauselfe eine entsprechende Formulierung mit auf den Weg gegeben.

Sein Vater würde ihn nicht nichts ahnend den Dunklen Lord ausliefern.

Erleichtert erlaubte es sich Draco laut auf zu seufzen und sich eine Hand auf das Herz zu legen. Das war eben eine aufreibende Nachricht für die Nerven gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass Voldemort hier im Haus sein könnte, war ein wenig ... gefährlich. Draco hasste es, es zugeben zu müssen, aber er wäre töricht, wenn er vor den Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Lords keine Angst oder zumindest sehr viel Respekt hätte.

„Darf Tapsy jetzt gehen, junger Herr Malfoy?"

Die Hauselfe hatte sich zögerlich zu Wort gemeldet. Draco realisierte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Zustimmend nickte er.

„Ja, geh und richte meinem Herrn Vater aus, dass ich mich fertig mache und in kürzester Zeit unten bin."

„Tapsy wird es Master Lucius ausrichten."

Die Hauselfe verschwand und Draco ging zu seinem Schrank, um ihn mit leicht zitternden Händen zu öffnen. Das er sich ordentlich anziehen sollte, hieß wohl, dass er den Dunkeln Lord heute wohl noch zu sehen bekommen würde, wenn auch erfreulicher weise nicht in seinem eigenem Zuhause. Das wäre nicht allzu schlimm gewesen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er bestraft werden würde.

Seinen Auftrag, den er im letzten Sommer erhalten hatte, hatte er erfüllt und er wüsste nichts, was er angerichtet haben könnte, um den Zorn des Dunkeln Lords auf sich zu ziehen. Das hatte er bisher stets zu verhindern gewusst. Für das Desaster von vor einigen Wochen war er nicht verantwortlich, zumindest redete er sich das seiner eigenen Gesundheit zu Liebe ein, und wäre er es, dann hätte der Zorn des Lords nicht solange auf sich warten lassen.

Vorsichtig nahm Draco den leichten Umhang aus dem Schrank. Er glänzte im matten Licht, das durch das Fenster herein viel und der Stoff floss sanfter als Seide durch seine Hände. Er hatte diesen Umhang immer gemocht und ihn bisher nur selten tragen dürfen. Aber wieso ausgerechnet heute? Wollte sein Vater den Dunkeln Lord zufrieden stellen? Oder ihm schmeicheln?

Sicherlich würde es dem Dunkeln Lord schmeicheln, aber was war der wahre Gedanke dahinter. Es gab keinen Anlass ...

Draco erstarrte und auf einmal schien der Umhang hundertmal schwerer zu sein. Sein Magen hatte sich soeben in einen Eisberg verwandelt und ließ ihm alle Organe in seinem Inneren gefrieren. Draco starrte auf den eben noch so bewunderten Umhang hinab und begann zu ahnen, was heute passieren würde.

/_Vater..._/, dachte er panisch. /_Das kannst du nicht machen. Das kannst du mir nicht antun_./

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und ein ekliges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Draco ließ den Umhang fallen und rannte ins angrenzende Bad, schaffte es gerade noch den Klo Deckel zu heben und sich über die Toiletten Schüssel zu beugen, bevor er sich übergab. Er wischte sich nach einer Weile, die er kniend am Boden verbracht hatte, die Spur des Erbrochenen weg. Noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen stand er auf und spülte sich am Waschbecken gründlich den Mund aus.

Erst als er das Gefühl hatte, wieder Herr seines Körpers und seiner Sinne zu sein, ließ Draco das Waschbecken los, auf das er sich sicherheitshalber gestützt hatte und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Es musste ein Scherz sein, aber sein Vater hatte ausdrücklich den 'besten' Umhang gesagt und nicht nur einen Guten.

_/Ich sollte nach unten gehen und fragen, bevor ich falsche Schlüsse ziehe_/, versuchte Draco sich zu beruhigen. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass er sich große Hoffnungen machen konnte. Eigentlich wäre er schon letztes Jahr fällig gewesen, doch wie durch ein Wunder wurde von dem verdammten Schicksal abgesehen, dass ihn nun wohl schließlich doch noch einholen sollte.

Wehren konnte er sich dagegen nicht.

Es war zwecklos.

Zögerlich hob er den fallen gelassenen Umhang vom Boden auf und legte ihn sich über den Arm. Er würde ihn erst später brauchen, wenn sie das Haus verlassen würden, denn erst mal wartete das Mittagessen. Hoffentlich hatte sein Vater eine andere Neuigkeit, als jene, die ihm gerade indirekt angedeutet hatte.

/_Ich sollte nicht darüber nachdenken_/, dachte Draco resigniert und lief den breiten Korridor hinunter. Im Endeffekt hatte er gewusst, dass die Gefahr dieses Ereignisses bestand, sogar für ihn ziemlich hoch war, aber trotz des Wissens, dass es ihm vielleicht passieren würde, so hatte er sich gewünscht, er würde darum herum kommen.

Aber nachdem er den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords im letzten Sommer erfolgreich zu Ende geführt hatte, meinte dieser vielleicht ihn Auszeichnen zu müssen und für viele Kinder, die nach den rassistischen Gedanken ihrer Eltern erzogen worden waren, war es selbstverständlich die höchste Ehre, die ihnen zuteil werden konnte, aber er, Draco Malfoy, fand es haarsträubend, auch nur daran zu denken, in die Reihen des Lords aufgenommen zu werden.

Aber durch die Stellung seines Vaters, der seine Machtposition - trotz des Desasters in seinem eigenen fünften Schuljahr und dem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in Askaban - hatte zurück gewinnen können, war ein Platz in den Diensten von Lord Voldemort unentrinnbar. Es war ja nicht so, dass er eine Wahl hätte. Hätte sein Vater nicht, dank seiner Voraussicht, dafür gesorgt, dass er auch im Fall des Versagens eines wichtigen Auftrags in der Vertrauens Position seines Herren bleiben konnte, so wäre Draco schon lange als Sündenbock für seinen Vater missbraucht worden. Doch auch durch den Erfolg seines Vaters musste er sich beugen.

Es war undenkbar nein zu dem Dunkeln Lord zu sagen, wenn er einem jungen, minderjährigen Zauberer noch dazu, eine Aufnahme in den inneren Kreis seiner Anhänger anbot. Er war sich eigentlich seit dem letzten Jahr bewusst, das sein Schicksal auf jenen unentrinnbaren Wendepunkt seines Lebens zusteuerte, aber im Zuge der eigenen Unabhängigkeit hatte er gehofft dem schwarzen Mal irgendwie entrinnen zu können.

Draco schob die bedrückenden Gedanken beiseite und legte den Umhang in seinen Armen auf einen Sessel, der neben dem Eingang des kleinen Speisesaals stand. Es war bereits angerichtet und seine Eltern schienen auf ihn zu warten. Er neigte kurz den Kopf und setzte sich dann ordentlich auf seinen Platz, zu der Rechten seines Vaters, der am Kopfende des Tisches saß. Ein Diener begann des Essen herein zu tragen und Draco schluckte ein wenig, als er den Braten sah, der aufgetischt wurde. Er war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, dass er das reichhaltige Essen herunter bekommen würde.

„Guten Tag, Draco", richtete seine Mutter Narzissa Malfoy das Wort an ihn, „wie waren deine Erledigungen in London?"

Draco seufzte innerlich und legte sich die Worte zurecht. Er musste von der Begegnung mit Potter erzählen, denn man könnte es falsch auslegen, wenn seine Eltern bemerkten, dass er etwas von dieser Größenordnung verschwieg.

„Ereignislos, Mutter", antwortete er, „Es hat sich ausgezahlt in den Morgen Stunden zu gehen. Weniger Menschen, die einen belästigen können."

Er mochte Getümmel und Menschen Ansammlungen nicht.

„Du bist aber recht früh zurück gekehrt", bemerkte nun sein Vater Lucius Malfoy. „Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass du die Bestellung in der Nokturngasse abholen wolltest."

„Ja, Vater", erwiderte Draco und machte sich für die Beichte bereit. „Aber ich bin Potter in der Buchhandlung begegnet und hielt es für angebracht früher nach Hause zu gehen. Die Bestellung werde ich mir nachschicken lassen."

Draco zerkleinerte eine Kartoffel und schob sich ein Stück in den Mund. Ihm gab die Kartoffel unheimlich salzig vor und griff nach seinem Becher, um den Geschmack herunter zu spülen, aber eigentlich war nur froh, dass er seine Hände beschäftigen konnte, während sein Vater ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu warf. Die feine blonde Augenbraue hob sich nur ein wenig. Zuerst ein Stück nach oben, dann senkte sich kaum merklich wieder.

Draco kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser damit ausdrückte, dass er einerseits über Dracos Verhalten verwundert war, ihm allerdings auch gleichzeitig deutete, nicht allzu deutlich mit seiner Erzählung zu sein. Selbstverständlich wusste er warum und es stand außer Frage, dass Draco der Anweisung seiner Vaters folgen würde.

„Er hat mich angerempelt, als ich mir das neue Zaubertrank Buch besorgt habe, dass Professor Snape verlangt", begann Draco, hoffend, dass seine Mutter das Stichwort auf griff und nicht weiter nach Harry Potter fragte. Aber leider gelang es ihm nicht das Gespräch in eine harmlosere Richtung zu lenken.

„Ich hoffe, er hat sich wenigstens bei dir entschuldigt, Draco", meinte seiner Mutter schnippisch und es klang so, als wollte sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machen, angerempelt worden zu sein.

„Er war überrascht und es tat ihm Leid", sagte Draco sofort und senkte den Blick.

Seine Mutter gab sich damit zufrieden und widmete sich der Bratsoße.

Sein Vater allerdings schien den feinen Unterschied bemerkt zu haben und wusste natürlich, dass sich Potter NICHT entschuldigt hatte. Oder das da zumindest noch mehr gewesen war, als sein Sohn erzählt hatte. Dessen ungeachtet konnte man Draco auch die Unruhe deutlich ansehen, die seinen Sohn die Kartoffel etwas hastig zerkleinern ließ und sich viel zu oft durch das Haar fuhr.

Lucius entschied sich einzugreifen, um so zu verhindern, dass seine Frau womöglich auf Dracos Zustand aufmerksam wurde. Besser er leitete das Gespräch, als das Narzissa auf Themen stieß, die hier besser nicht besprochen wurden.

„Narzissa, ich werde Draco heute Abend zu einem geschäftlichem Treffen mitnehmen."

Sofort hatte er die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit, nicht nur von seiner Frau. Während Narzissa ihn fragend ansah, konnte Lucius sehen, wie sich Dracos Augen kurz weiteten. Zumindest bekam Narzissa dies nicht mit, weil Draco auf seinen Teller geblickt hatte und sich schnell wieder fing. Zufrieden nickte Lucius.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee, Lucius?", fragte seine Frau. „Ich denke die Auflagen des Ministeriums verbieten es dir das Haus zu verlassen?"

Lucius richtete sich gerade auf und räusperte sich kurz, als er an die Bedingungen dachte, die es zugelassen hatten, dass er nach kurzer Zeit wieder Askaban als freier Mann verlassen konnte. Er hatte es Draco zu verdanken, der die Initiative ergriffen und einen hoch geschätzten Anwalt eingeschaltet hatte, welcher dafür sorgte, dass Lucius Malfoy auf Grund einer in Licht gerückten Darstellung der Ereignisse freigesprochen wurde. Für die Öffentlichkeit war er einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen und sofort verstummten die meisten aufgebrachten Stimmen, die am Anfang noch lauthals eine harte Strafe gefordert hatten.

Zwar wussten der Orden, der Dunkle Lord und Albus Dumbledore, was wirklich geschehen war, aber die Tatsache zählte, dass er bis auf wenige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen seinerseits, die das Ministerium auch langfristig von ihm fernhalten sollten, jegliche Freiheiten eines normalen Bürgers hatte. Er hatte einige Leute gebeten seine Geschäfte amtlich zu dokumentieren, damit er frei von jeder Verdächtigung und endlich nicht mehr mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung gebracht wurde.

Selbstredend war die Kontrolle nur zur Tarnung. Er wickelte seine Aktivitäten uneingeschränkt weiterhin ab, nur nicht mehr so offensichtlich. Auch hatte er darauf bestanden, dass nicht einer aus ihren Reihen die Überwachung übernahm, sondern jemanden alteingesessenen vom Ministerium. So konnte sich der Orden des Phönix durch ihre Informanten überzeugen, dass er nichts im Schilde führte und der Überwacher nicht manipuliert worden war.

Nach der letzten Panne war er vorsichtiger geworden. Man wollte das Unglück ja nicht zur Tür hereinbitten. Dazu gehörte auch seiner Frau so wenig wie möglich zu erzählen. Bei seinem Sohn kam er leider nicht darum herum. Draco rückte immer weiter in das Rampenlicht des Dunklen Lords und er selbst konnte es nicht verhindern.

Aus Sorge um ihn, konnte er als Vater Draco nur alles beibringen, was er wusste.

Allerdings war er zunehmend beeindruckt von Dracos Fertigkeiten. Nicht nur, dass Draco Anfang letzten Sommer klug genug gewesen war, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und alleine dem Dunklen Lord gegen über zu treten, er hatte auch diskret einen Fachmann für magische Gesetze und Strafverfahren eingeschaltet, der in ganz Europa bekannt war, damit die Freilassung seines Vaters nicht an einem unfähigen Todesesser oder einem zweifelnden Ordens Mitglied scheiterte.

Auch den Ansturm von Reportern, Beamten und aufdringlichen Persönlichkeiten hatte er meisterhaft bewältigt. Vermutlich war es das gewesen, dass Voldemort sein Augenmerk auf Draco hatte richten lassen. Es war natürlich schockieren gewesen, dass bei seiner ersten Audienz nach dem Aufenthalt in Askaban seinen Sohn neben dem Dunklen Lord zu erblicken, denn es war eigentlich Lucius Wunsch gewesen, dass Draco sich mit etwas anderes beschäftigen könnte, als den Befehlen Voldemorts nachzukommen, aber weder er noch Draco hatten eine Wahl gehabt.

Der Auftrag im letzten Sommer für Draco war gewaltig gewesen, doch Draco hatte diesen perfekt aufgeführt und der Dunkle Lord schien nicht einmal daran gedacht zu haben Draco dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass der Überfall auf Hogwarts vor ein paar Wochen gescheitert war. Eher im Gegenteil und Lucius wäre neugierig zu erfahren, wie Draco es angestellt hatte, vollkommen trocken ein sinkendes Schiff zu verlassen, denn es waren viele bestraft worden. Nur sein Sohn nicht und Lucius dankte allen magischen Göttern dafür.

Doch das bewies Lucius wieder nur einmal, dass Draco zu schade dafür war als Voldemorts Gefolgsmann zu enden, aber der Lord schien sich Dracos Verstand und Position zu Nutze machen zu wollen, besonders nachdem sein Sohn ein Jahr lang unentdeckt Potter ausspioniert und sogar gefangen genommen hatte. Dass Potter erneut entkommen konnte, war zwar tragisch und frustrierend, aber solange der Held der Zaubererwelt weiterhin Hogwarts besuchte, würde man ihn nicht so schnell aus den Augen verlieren.

Der Lord war ausgesprochen gelassen gewesen, denn er war der Meinung, dass Harry Potter sowieso erstmal nach Hogwarts zurück kehren und ihn dann bald aufsuchen würde. Lucius hatte gezweifelt, ob Potter tatsächlich so heldenmutig war, um nach seinem Abschluss den vermeidlichen Kampf gegen das Böse aufzunehmen und nicht erstmal in Versenkung zu verschwinden, aber selbst er musste dem Dunklen Lord recht geben. Potter würde nicht still sitzen und warten bis sein Todfeind ihn erneut entführen würde.

Lucius Malfoy griff nach seinem Wein und wandte sich dann dem Stück Fleisch auf seinem Teller zu. Er sollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst lag ihm der Braten nachher nur schwer im Magen.

Kaum war das Essen beendet und die Teller abgeräumt, schon stand Dracos Mutter auf und entfernte sich. Natürlich wünschte sie ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn noch einen schönen Abend und viel Erfolg, doch sie wusste genau, dass Lucius in ihrer Gegenwart nichts mehr sagen würde. Das Folgende war wohl nur für Dracos Ohren bestimmt und sie würde das respektieren. Leise schloss Narzissa die schwere Holztür hinter sich.

Für Draco schloss damit der letzte Fluchtweg.

„Folge mir, Draco", hörte er seinen Vater sagen und gehorchte.

Er nahm den Umhang, den er mitgebracht hatte und schlug den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters ein. Sie würden von dort aus starten, wo auch immer sie jetzt hingehen würden, denn sein Vater hatte während des Essens kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Eine leise Hoffnung hatte Draco ja noch, dass es wirklich nur ein berühmter Bekannter der Malfoy Familie war, den sie jetzt treffen würden, aber Draco hatte gelernt Hoffnungen zu ignorieren. Stattdessen sollte er sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- -

_Ich habe wieder so verdammt lange gebraucht, auch wenn ich einige gute Gründe dafür hatte. Lange werde ich mich nicht mit reden aufhalten, sondern versprechen, dass ich bereits an den nächsten beiden Kapiteln arbeite. _

_Danke an alle, die so treu zu mir halten und so lange ausgeharrt haben. _

_mangacrack_


	11. Wenn Ninja mit Zauberstäben spielen

**Kommentar:** _In Bezug auf das letzte Kapitel: ich mag Draco sehr. Er ist ein interessanter Charakter und ich hasse die Art und Weise wie er in HBP und DH dargestellt wurde. Deswegen maße ich mir meine eigene Interpretation seines Charakters an. Besonders wichtig wird später die Loyalität zu seinem Vater, die ich im letzten Kapitel schon angedeutet habe. Wer ihn nicht mag, tut mir Leid, aber er ist wichtig. Da er im Moment noch isoliert von den anderen Hauptcharakteren ist, kann er nur alleine auftreten (zumindest im Moment). _

_Außerdem möchte ich euch für die über 300 Kommentare und Favoriten Einträge danken! _

_*glücklich ist* *sniff*_

_Das rührt mich echt, besonders da ich immer solange für die Kapitel brauche. _

_mangacrack_

_xXx_

_

* * *

_::Kapitel 10 – Wenn Ninja mit Zauberstäben spielen::

„Also was genau sollen uns diese 'Zauberstäbe' nun bringen?", fragte Naruto und beäugte seinen eignen misstrauisch. Ihm war der dünne, zerbrechlich aussehende Stock noch sehr suspekt.

Sie hatten von Ollivander die Stäbe und eine kurze Erklärung erhalten, doch Kakashi-sensei hatte es für sinnvoller gehalten die Stäbe erst auszuprobieren, wenn sie zurück in sicheren Wänden waren. Deswegen hatten sie sich jetzt in einem leer geräumten Raum des Grimmauld Platzes versammelt, bereit ihre neu erworbenen Zauberstäbe zu testen. Freundlicherweise hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sich dazu bereit erklärt den Shinobi bei den ersten Schritten zu helfen. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch die Aufmerksamkeit aller bekam. Dann begann er zu erklären.

„Der wesentlichste Unterschied zwischen Ninja und Zauberern", fing Dumbledore an, „ ist, dass wir, im Gegensatz zu euch, keine Tenketsu haben."

„Aber das würde ja bedeuten...", fing Sakura an, die dank ihrer Ausbildung als erste begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Das Chakra, das durch eure Tenketsu austritt und euch erlaubt eure psychische Kraft mit physischen zu verbinden und daraus Jutsu entstehen zu lassen, muss von uns Zauberern demnach anders verwendet werden. Ansonsten wären wir normale Menschen, da wir die Energie zwar besäßen, jedoch nicht anwenden könnten."

„Aber wie kann das sein?", mischte sich Neji ein.

Er hatte sein Byakugan aktiviert und erkannt, dass die Tenketsu beim Schulleiter mehr oder weniger verkümmert waren. Fast unsichtbar, selbst für ihn mit seinem Byakugan.

„Wie können Sie trotzdem ihr Chakra anwenden?", fügte er hinzu. „Wenn es denn Chakra ist."

„Gut beobachtet", lobte Dumbledore. „Zauberer brauchen einen Zauberstab, eine magische Unterstützung, um Zugang zu ihrer inneren Energie zu erhalten. Allerdings wird die Geisteskraft und die Körperkraft nicht mehr getrennt. Sie hat sich schon lange miteinander vereint, da kein Bedarf der Trennung mehr besteht. Das Ergebnis ist das, was wir heute Magie nennen."

„Allerdings gibt es noch mehr Dinge, die zu beachten sind", fuhr er fort und ließ als Beispiel einen Holzblock im Zimmer umher schweben. „Wir Zauberer greifen über unseren ganzen Körper auf Magie zu, sie fließt und verbreitet sich auch ohne die Tenketsu, da sie weniger fest ist als Chakra. Magische Energie wird nie zu sehen und nur selten zu spüren sein."

„Deswegen werdet ihr auch bei keinem Zauberer eine Chakra Signatur wahrnehmen können, ganz einfach, weil wir keine haben."

Verblüfft testete Kakashi sofort, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Und tatsächlich. Zu spüren war Dumbledore nicht. Würde er nicht den Atem hören und mit seinen Augen sehen, dass da eine Person stand, würde er annehmen da befände sich niemand.

Sasuke dachte ähnlich. Doch er testete die Theorie noch, indem er seine Sharingan aktivierte. Normalerweise würde er jetzt die Chakra Farbe, die Menge und Art bestimmen können, allerdings war da nichts. Wenn er sich allerdings stark konzentrierte, sah er etwas hauchdünnes, das den Schulleiter umrundete und seine Sicht verschwamm. Sasuke blinzelte und deaktivierte seine Sharingan. Es war überaus anstrengend Magie sehen zu wollen.

Eines beschäftigte Neji allerdings doch noch.

„Dumbledore-sama. Ich habe doch aber auch mit meinem Chakra Moody-san geholfen. Wie funktioniert das?"

„Das mein Junge", Neji zuckte bei dieser Anrede, „liegt daran, dass Mad-eye's Auge inzwischen ein Teil des Chakra, das es ursprünglich innehatte, in Magie umgewandelt hat. Du hast geholfen den Rest aus zu balancieren. Im Grunde genommen ist er auch ein gutes Beispiel für einen weiteren, sehr wichtigen Unterschied."

„Zauberer werden niemals unter Chakra Mangel leiden, da sie die magische Kraft aus der Umgebung, weniger aus ihrem Körper beziehen. Die magischen Wundernisse unserer Welt entstehen häufig bei der Verbindung aus beidem, doch das bemerkt ein Zauberer überhaupt nicht."

„Wie...?", wollte Sakura wissen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Jetzt zu erklären, wie die Magie in die Umwelt gelangt ist, würde zu weit führen. Außerdem ist es ein sehr vages Gebiet der Magischen Theorie. Euer Augenmark sollte auf folgendem liegen: durch eure bewusste Kontrolle des Chakras solltet ihr in der Lage sein eure Zauberstäbe zu verwenden. Allerdings müsst ihr nach wie vor vorsichtig sein. Ehe ihr lernt die Magie aus der Umgebung zu nutzen, wenn ihr das überhaupt zu Stande bringen werdet, werdet ihr weiterhin unter Chakra Mangel leiden können."

Die Ninja nickten, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Es war nichts Neues für sie, dass man sie vor Chakra Mangel warnte. Denn wenn man kein Chakra mehr hatte, war man tot. Nur Naruto sah nicht allzu begeistert aus. Auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten bei Chakra Kontrolle durchaus besser geworden waren, so würde es nie seine größte Stärke sein.

„Was ist mit der Anwendung?", fragte Sasuke und der Schulleiter sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wofür wird Magie am häufigsten gebraucht?"

„Shinobi Jutsu werden am häufigsten für Zerstörung verwendet", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Während Zauberer Magie eher für Dinge wie das Kochen, Reparieren von Dingen, Putzen und anderen alltäglichen Sachen. Natürlich gibt es auch Sprüche für den Kampf."

Bei dieser Erwähnung sahen die Ninja erleichtert aus.

„Doch die Grundlage für all diese Dinge ist die externe Manipulation der Magie. Darunter fallen vor allem präzise Bewegungen des Zauberstabes, eine Menge Konzentration und die richtige Verwendung wie Betonung der Zaubersprüche."

Um den ratlosen Shinobi zu zeigen, was er meinte, wandte sich jetzt Dumbledore einem zerbrochenen Stuhl zu, der in der Ecke stand und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„_Reparo._"

Die Shinobi sahen zu, wie der in Einzelteilen zerfallene Stuhl sich selbst wieder zusammen setzte, der danach aussah, als wäre er völlig neu. Nach einigen weiteren Erklärungen seitens Dumbledore, wie man mit den Stäben umgeht und wie auf zu bewahren waren, sah er auf und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich würde Ihnen allen noch gerne weiterhelfen, doch so kurz vor dem Beginn des Schuljahrs müssen noch einige Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Sollten sie Fragen haben, stellen Sie sie einfach Moody. Er wird sicherlich behilflich sein können."

Und ließ damit fünf ratlose Shinobi zurück.

Kakashi schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte eine Liste heraus, die von Ollivander bekommen hatte.

„Mal sehen", meinte er. „Laut den Informationen ist dein Zauberstab Naruto aus den Schuppen eines Wassergeistes gemacht, weil es deinem Vertrag mit den Kröten am nächsten kam. Als magischen Kern wurde Fuchshaar verwendet."

Naruto beäugte seinen Stab argwöhnisch und wedelte ein wenig damit herum. Verschreckt sprang er zurück, als plötzlich bunte Funken aus dem Spitze des Stabes schossen.

„Verdammt, was ist das denn?", rief er laut.

„Mach noch mal", forderte Sakura begeistert.

Naruto wedelte erneut mit seinem Zauberstab, präziser und schwungvoller. Ein Regen voller goldner Funken regnete auf die Ninja herab.

„Es funktioniert."

Wirklich hatten sie damit gerechnet.

Kakashi sah auf seine Liste.

„Diese Funken entstehen beim einfachsten Einsatz von Magie. Sie werden vor allem als Signale benutzt. Die Farbe der Funken ändert sich, wenn man sich darauf konzentriert."

Erwartungsvoll sah Kakashi seinen Schüler an, der Probeweise noch einmal seinen Stab schwang. Diesmal waren die Funken rot. Der Jo-nin nicht zufrieden.

„Das kann nützlich werden. Weiter im Text!"

-

Einige Stunden später waren die Ninja immer noch damit schwer beschäftigt zu Lernen mit ihren Stäben umzugehen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, das die Benutzung nicht so schwer war, wie sie befürchtet hatten, ähnelte es doch sehr ihrem Trainingsbeginn zur Ge-nin Zeit. Besonders Naruto kam sich vor, als müsste er noch einmal lernen sein Chakra richtig zu regulieren. Aber sie hatten festgestellt, das der Umgang mit dem Zauberstab wirklich nicht mehr war, als die richtige Anwendung der Chakra Menge.

Dennoch hatten sie mit Hindernissen zu kämpfen.

Bei Kakashi trat die Wirkung des Spruchs immer später ein, als er eigentlich sollte. Seine drei Schüler fanden es amüsant, dass die Unpünktlichkeit ihres Sensei sich sogar auf seine Zauberei auswirkte. Nichtsdestotrotz kam Kakashi neben Sakura am besten mit dem neuen Gebiet zurecht.

Sakura hatte am wenigsten Schwierigkeiten die Formeln und Bewegungen zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis zu bringen. Ihre Ausbildung zur Medi-nin mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Chakra Kontrolle war dabei der entscheidende Fakt.

Während Sasuke ebenfalls das Prinzip verstanden hatte, allerdings die Bewegungen so peinlich fand, dass er beim Üben die schwebenden Objekte immer dazu brachte in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, hatte Kakashi ihm befohlen die Handbewegungen erstmal ohne Zauberstab zu üben, bis er gut genug war, die Sprüche mit einem winzigen, weniger peinlichen Wedeln auszuführen. Er wusste, dass die Aufforderung sich den Gegebenheiten der Zaubererwelt anzupassen, erst einmal auf taube Ohren stoßen würde. Der Stolz des Uchiha war größer als sein Pflichtgefühl der Mission gegenüber.

Neji hatte das Problem, dass er das System nicht begriff. Als Hyuuga lagen seine Stärken zwar im Tai-jutsu und auch Chakra Kontrolle waren für die Kampfkunst seines Clans essentiell, trotzdem stockte jede Verwandlung mittendrin und machte aus einer alten Kaffeetasse, die eigentlich ein Shuriken werden sollte, ein Gebilde als hätte man Tasse mit dem Wurfstern verschmolzen. Denn einerseits war die Trinkvertiefung noch vorhanden, hatte aber am Boden schon ein Loch. Hinzukamen die Zacken, die aus dem Tassenrand wuchsen.

Narutos Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab waren nicht sonderlich neu. Er schaffte es nicht sein Chakra so zu lenken, dass die richtige Menge in den Stab floss, sodass der Stab jedes Mal unterschiedlich reagierte, wenn es zu viel war. Manchmal sprang er Naruto einfach aus der Hand, als würden sie sich abstoßen. Dann wieder wurde er heiß und setzte willkürlich ein paar Laken Brand, die im Raum verstreut herum lagen und wohl einst Möbel abgedeckt hatten.

„Ich denke, Kyuubi ist das Problem", äußerte Kakashi seine Vermutung.

„Schon wieder?", grummelte Naruto und fasste sich an den Bauch, wo das Siegel platziert war.

„Kakashi-sensei", beschwerte sich Sakura. „Sie können doch nicht jedes Mal dem Kitsune die Schuld geben. Es ist nun mal Fakt, dass Narutos Chakrakontrolle armselig ist."

Doch anstatt ihr zuzustimmen, schüttelte Kakashi den Kopf.

„So schlecht ist Narutos Kontrolle gar nicht, Sakura", tadelte der Jo-nin sie. „Durch die Weiterentwicklung des Rasengan zum Rasengan Shuriken no Jutsu hat er viel gelernt und mehr Kontrolle über sein Chakra gewonnen."

Naruto freute sich ehrlich über das direkte und offene Lob seines Meisters.

„Doch Tatsache ist, dass Naruto einfach viel mehr Chakra hat, als jeder andere von uns."

Bei diesem Satz ließ Kakashi seinen Blick kurz zu Sasuke schweifen, der in eine andern Ecke des Raumes mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Denn der Jo-nin hatte nicht nur gesehen, was für Schaden Sasuke mit seinen Jutsu anrichten konnte, die er bei Orochimaru gelernt hatte, er hatte auch mitbekommen wie viel Chakra Reserven der junge Uchiha hatte. Das war fast noch beängstigender als Naruto, dessen Ursache für sein hohes Chakra Level einfach in seinem Bauchnabel zu finden war.

„Wenn du mehr von etwas hast, ist es auch schwerer es zu kontrollieren. Es kann aber auch sein, dass Kyuubis Chakra nicht mit dem Stab in Einklang zu bringen ist."

„Warum sollte das sein?", fragte Sakura. „Es ist doch auch Chakra oder?"

„Nicht nur. Kyuubi ist ein Dämon. Ein uraltes Wesen, das schon sehr lange lebt. Es ist der Ursprung und Magie eine sehr abgewandelte Form. Zwischen ihrer Entstehung liegt viel Raum und Zeit. Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen zu unterschiedlich, als das der Zauberstab auf Kyuubis Chakra reagiert."

„Alles nur Vermutungen", meinte Naruto lediglich. „Ich werde auch so damit auskommen. Oder sollten wir Dumbledore-san fragen?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Kakashi und fuhr sich durch das silberne Haar. „Aber nur, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass er um Kyuubi keinen großen Aufwand machen würde, doch je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto besser."

„Es ist ein Geheimnis des Dorfes", mischte sich jetzt Neji ein. „Kein Außenstehender sollte davon erfahren."

Kakashi nickte, schien allerdings die Möglichkeit Dumbledore von dem Fuchsdämon zu erzählen, sich offen zu hallten.

„Es gibt noch so einiges andere, was die Zauberer nicht erfahren sollten. Dumbledore-sama meinte zu mir, dass der Angriff des Gegners nicht viel Aufsehen in der Bevölkerung erregt hat und so sollte es auch bleiben."

„Man will eine Massenpanik verhindern", erklärte Sasuke mit dunkler Stimme. „Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

„Bis auf wenige Auserwählte soll niemand erfahren, dass wir Ninja das Schloss Hogwarts beschützen. Wir werden für dessen Sicherheit garantieren und dafür, dass der Angriff vor ein paar Monaten geheim bleibt. Ziel ist es diese Todesser von Hogwarts fernzuhalten, die Schüler zu beschützen und in einem Jahr nach Konoha zurück zu kehren, ohne dass jemand etwas davon erfährt."

Die vier anderen Ninja nickten.

Sie würden fremde Schüler darstellen. Keine gefühllosen Waffen, wie man es ihnen bei ihrem Grundtraining beigebracht hatte.

„Vor allem müssen wir verschweigen, dass es zu unserem Beruf gehört, zu töten. Höchstens Andeutungen, wenn es Notwehr war. Verharmlost eure Herkunft. Ihr seid dort in Konoha zur Schule gegangen und habt euren Abschluss gemacht. Jetzt wollt ihr zur Weiterbildung sehen, wie es in Europa aussieht."

„Wie viel dürfen wir den Schülern über unser Leben erzählen?"

„Ihr solltet nicht lügen, denn Lügen werden irgendwann aufgedeckt. Sagt die Wahrheit, doch erwähnt nicht, dass ihr Gegner töten musstet, um die Ausführung der Missionen zu garantieren. Wenn ihr gefragt werdet, sagt dass ihr Auszubildende bei der Polizei seid oder wie auch immer man das hier bei den Zauberern nennt."

Kakashi sah, wie Sakura und Naruto nickten, Neji und Sasuke ihn nur missmutig anstarrten.

„Habt ihr verstanden?", fragte er die beiden scharf. „Das ist eine Undercover Mission."

„Ja, verstanden!", kam es gleichzeitig von den getadelten Ninja, denen es schwer viel ihren Stolz herunter zu schlucken. Kakashi nickte, doch behielt sie im Auge, als Neji und Sasuke nacheinander den Raum verließen.

Bedrückt seufzte Kakashi und ließ Sakura mit Naruto zurück. Er hatte noch einiges zu Regeln und sich, so seltsam es klang, sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten.

-

„Boah", ächzte Ron und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Alles erledigt. Kaum zu glauben, dass bald unser letztes Schuljahr beginnt."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Harry zu. „Es kommt einem so verdammt unwirklich vor, dass es jetzt schon sechs Jahre ist seit wir uns am Bahnhof von King Cross das erste Mal begegnet sind."

„Ohne Scheiß", meinte Ron. „Was war'n wir damals für Winzlinge."

Ron grinste bei dem Gedanken. Sie waren zwei süße kleine 11jährige gewesen, die keine Ahnung hatten, was auf sie zukam. Oder welche Abenteuer sie zusammen bestehen würden. Nein, dass hätte er sich damals niemals träumen lassen, dass er -klein Ron- jüngster in der männlichen Weasley Reihe mal so cool werden würde. Denn es war verdammt cool, was er mit Harry zusammen erlebt hatte.

/_Und Hermine..._/, fügte er gedanklich hinzu, ohne es auszusprechen.

Harry und Hermine standen im Moment auf Kriegsfuß miteinander. Er bezweifelte, dass die beiden wussten, weswegen sie sich gleich noch gestritten hatten. Sie waren einfach nur aus Prinzip sauer aufeinander, nicht bereit auch nur ein klein bisschen von ihrem Standpunkt abzuweichen, dass es vielleicht dem Anderen ermöglicht hätte, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Doch so waren sie, seine besten Freunde.

Gryffindors, eben.

/_Das wird, was werden ... die beiden im neuen Schuljahr wieder zusammen zu pflücken_/, dachte sich Ron und ging im Geiste seinen Plan durch, den er sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Seit er entdeckt hatte, dass es ungemein half Schachzüge auf das reale Leben anzuwenden, allerdings musste er bei Hermine und Harry ihre Sturheit mit einbeziehen. Die waren ja nicht umsonst in Gryffindor gelandet.

„AHH!"

Ein Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk schreckte Ron und Harry auf. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, ehe sie aus den Sesseln im Wohnzimmer aufsprangen und über die Treppe nach oben hechteten. Als sie das Zimmer erreichten aus dem der Schrei offensichtlich gekommen war, es war der einzige Raum im Gang, dessen Tür weit offen stand, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe bereits gezogen.

„Beim Bart Merlins, was ist das denn?", rief Harry überrascht und duckte sich, als ein … Etwas mit Flügeln auf ihn zuraste.

„_Protego_!", reagierte Ron geistesgegenwärtig und rief einen Schild, der Harry und sich selbst wenigstens ein bisschen vor den fliegenden Dingern schützte, die im Raum umher flogen und versuchten sie anzugreifen.

Nun hatte Harry Zeit die Geschosse zu begutachten. Ein Unterfangen, dass sich als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte, weil sie mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum schossen. Gerade flog eins von hinten auf den Weißäugigen zu, der ihn vorgestern vom Ligusterweg abgeholt hatte.

„Achtung, hinter dir", rief Harry. Tatsächlich drehte sich der Fremde um und duckte sich rechtzeitig, obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn gehört hatte.

Links von ihm war der Blonde, Natu oder so ähnlich mit Namen, wenn er das richtig mitbekommen hatte, damit beschäftigt, zwei dieser Messer von sich abzuhalten, denen anscheinend alle Flügel gewachsen waren und sich selbstständig gemacht hatten. Auch wenn Harry sich für einen Moment Gedanken machte, warum diese Fremden zwei Duzend antike Messer mit sich herum trugen, wand er sich dem Problem zu.

Sicherlich hätte der Schulleiter es nicht so gerne, wenn seine Gäste in seinem Hauptquartier aufgeschlitzt wurden.

-

Sakura sprang indessen zur Seite und wehrte einen weiteren Angriff der geflügelten Kunai ab. Sie hatte noch eines der wenigen, die nicht von dem Zauber befallen waren und leicht war die Tücke zu erkennen gewesen. Zuerst hatte es nichts ausgemacht den Kunai auszuweichen, doch keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie weiter in der Luft bleiben würden.

Die Flugbahn konnte überhaupt nicht vorher berechnet werden, was die Sache verdammt schwierig machte, wenn die Kunai abstoppen, umdrehten und es aus einem anderen Winkel noch einmal versuchten.

„Verdammt, Naruto", schrie Sakura ihrem Kameraden zu, der gerade ein Kunai mit einem Fuß am Boden hielt. „Was für einen Zauber hast du da benutzt?"

„Keine Ahnung!", war die Antwort.

„Du VOLLIDIOT!", meinte Sakura nur aufgebracht und zerbrach das Kunai in ihrer Hand mit der Technik, die Tsunade-sama ihr gezeigt hatte. Es wirkte, das Kunai fiel bewegungslos zu Boden, doch nun blutete ihre Hand wie verrückt. Die Splitter hatten sich in ihre Haut gebohrt.

„Wie kannst du einen Zauber verwenden, der derartig gefährlich ist?"

„Ich wollte sie doch nur schweben lassen!", verteidigte sich Naruto und fluchte kurz darauf, als ihm das Kunai, das er am Boden fest gepinnt hatte, wieder entwischte und Sasuke angriff.

Doch der Uchiha reagierte blitzschnell. Dann seiner Sharingan konnte er die Flugbahn wirklich vorher voraus ahnen. Im Zeitlupentempo näherte sich ihm das Kunai, genug Zeit für Sasuke, der es dank seiner Reflexe problemlos schaffte, das Kunai zu greifen und in die Wand zu schlagen, wo es stecken blieb. Jegliche Versuche wieder frei zukommen, brachten nichts, das Flügelschlagen erwies sich als sinnlos. Zu tief hatte Sasuke das Kunai in die Wand gesteckt.

Kakashi verfuhr ähnlich oder brannte den Kunai mit kleinen Feuerbällen die Flügel weg.

„Wahnsinn", flüsterte Ron, der nun Zeuge wurde, wie die Fremden das Problem nicht mit Magie, sondern auf ganz andere Art und Weise lösten.

„Echt der Hammer!", stimmte ihm Harry zu, „Allerdings bezweifele ich, dass das eine dauerhafte Lösung ist."

Ron nickte und zückte seinen Zauberstab erneut.

„_Finite Incantatem!_", donnerte Ron.

Sofort stockten sämtliche Kunais in der Luft und fielen dann mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden.

Erleichtert atmeten die Ninjas aus, wagten aber nicht die Kunai so schnell aus den Augen zu lassen, aus Angst sie könnten wieder lebendig werden.

Sakura trat vorsichtig zurück und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken, um sie so heimlich heilen zu können. Sie hatte gesehen, dass die Schutzperson Harry Potter und dessen Freund den Schild errichtet hatten und auch den Zauber beendeten, doch sie hatten es mit den Stäben getan. Dumbledore-sama war von ihren Heilkünsten beeindruckt gewesen, hatte sie aber gewarnt sie nicht öffentlich zu praktizieren, da das unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen konnte.

Naruto und die anderen begannen die Kunai einzusammeln. Jeder von traute diesen Zauberern noch nicht so recht und da sie zusätzlich angewiesen waren, möglichst normal zu wirken, wollten sie alles Auffällige verschwinden lassen. Sakura übernahm die Rolle zur Ablenkung.

Allerdings wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Äh … vielen dank, dass Sie die Kunai aufgehalten haben."

Ron errötete leicht, als sich das hübsche Mädchen mit der ungewöhnlichen Haarfarbe, sich persönlich bei ihm bedankte und sich sogar verbeugte.

„Nichts zu danken, wirklich. Es war ja nichts weiter als ein kleiner Unfall, das passiert eben hin und wieder. Aber nennt mich doch bitte Ron, Ron Weasley."

„In Ordnung, nochmal danke, Ron-san."

Ron fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, so adressiert zu werden, doch er sagte besser nichts. Bei fremden Kulturen, die anscheinend wert auf Höflichkeit legten, sollte er wohl besser sich ein wenig zurück halten.

„Keine Ursache."

Eine Pause von peinlichen Schweigen entstand, wo keiner so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich fiel Ron ein, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wie das Mädchen, oder die junge Frau besser gesagt, hieß.

„Äh … was ich noch wissen wollte...", „Nur rein aus Neugierde...", begannen Ron und Sakura gleichzeitig, stockten und lachten dann.

„Bitte du zuerst...", entschied Sakura und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Ron nickte und fuhr mit seiner Frage fort: „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur noch einmal nach deinem Namen erkundigen, ich glaube, ich habe verpasst, wie du dich vorgestellt hast!"

„Oh, mein Name ist Sakura Haruno und du hast nichts verpasst, es gab keine offizielle Vorstellung."

„Ihr seid Gäste von Professor Dumbledore, richtig?", mischte sich nun Harry ein, um die Konversation ein bisschen voran zu treiben.

„Ja, das sind wird", meinte nun Kakashi der hinzu getreten war und das letzte Kunai in seinen Halter steckte.

„Was … was wollen sie denn vom Professor?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und musste sich anhalten, den Fremden nicht anzustarren. Das war das erste Mal, das er ihn aus der Nähe sah und dessen Aussehen war schon recht merkwürdig. Am Anfang hatte er ihn für einen alten Mann gehalten, wegen der grauen Haare, doch nun musste Harry feststellen, dass die Haare weiß waren und der Fremde nicht ganz so alt war, wie er zunächst schien.

„Oh, wollen eigentlich nichts", antwortete Kakashi lässig. „Im Grunde ist es andersherum. Er möchte etwas von mir."

„Wirklich?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

Was könnte Albus Dumbledore schon von so einem merkwürdigen Typen wollen, von dem man gerade mal ein Auge sah.

„Nun … Dumbledore-sama bat mich euer neuer Lehrer zu werden."

„Echt jetzt?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Etwa in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

„Ganz recht."

„Wow", meinte Ron und dachte dabei an die Feuerbälle, die sein Lehrer eben noch produziert hatte. Aus seinem Mund und ohne Zauberstab.

Das wollte er auch lernen.

„Bringen sie und auch bei, so zu kämpfen wie sie?"

Es war Harry der fragte und genau denselben Gedanken wie Ron gehabt hatte. Allerdings hoffte er dadurch Voldemort zu Asche verbrennen zu können.

„Vielleicht", meinte Kakashi kryptisch und beäugte die beiden Jungen.

Sie waren im gleichen Alter wie seine Schüler, dennoch waren die Unterschiede groß. Sie waren nicht in derselben Welt aufgewachsen wie sie, doch sie würden sich dagegen sträuben wie Kinder behandelt zu werden.

Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass sie in ihrer Welt nun als Erwachsene galten und bereits zahlreiche Abenteuer bestanden hatten. Auch wenn einige wirklich ein wenig phantastisch klangen.

„...vielleicht aber auch nicht, schließlich scheint ihr ja bereits kampferfahren zu sein", sagte Kakashi und deutete dabei auf der bedeckte Auge von Ron.

„Ach das ist nichts", winkte Ron ab. „Das kommt wieder in Ordnung. Der Fluch, der mich da getroffen hat, hat das Auge nicht dauerhaft geschädigt."

„Dann ist ja gut. Wir sehen uns."

Damit verließ Kakashi den Raum und Ron wie auch Harry starrten ihm hinterher.

„Das soll unser neuer Lehrer sein?"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst Ron, er wirkt ein wenig … eigenartig."

Sakura erinnerte sich daran, dass sie vor einigen Jahren genau dasselbe gedacht hatte, als sie Kakashi-sensei zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

-

„Was zur Hölle ist das denn?", fragten Naruto und Ron wie aus einem Mund, als sich die Bewohner und Gäste im Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens zum Abendessen versammelt hatten, und sie auf die seltsamen Speisen starrten.

Mrs Weasley hatte sich vorgenommen den fremden Gästen ein wenig die einheimische Küche näher zu bringen, hatte allerdings sich schnell auch noch traditionelle japanische Rezepte besorgt, als der Schulleiter ihr suggeriert hatte, dass die Fremden womöglich noch nie mit Messer und Gabel gegessen hatten. Also standen nun auf den magisch erweiterten Holztisch mehrere gebratene Hähnchen neben leicht krummen Sushi, welches Mrs Weasley zunächst noch versucht hatte selber zu zubereiten, es jedoch bald aufgegeben und ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Sie hoffte es würden den Gästen schmecken, denn auch wenn ihr die Gäste nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten immer noch nicht ganz geheuer waren, so würde sie niemals zulassen, dass Kulturunterschiede sich auf ihre Gastfreundschaft auswirkte.

Sie stand auf und klatschte zweimal in die Hände, um jedermann Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie hatte, um es einfach zu machen, links ihre Kinder an den großen Tafeltisch gesetzt und die Gäste rechts, sodass beide Partien genügend Gelegenheit haben würden, sich auszutauschen.

„Meine lieben Gäste auf fernen Ländern, Freunde und Familie", begann sie. „Fangt bitte an und lasst es euch schmecken."

„Kakashi-sensei?", fragte Sakura ihren Lehrer flüsternd. „Was ist das?", und deutete auf eine Schüssel mit kleinen runden (grünen!) Dinger.

„Gemüse schätzte ich, Sakura!"

Befremdlich starrte Sakura die Erbsen an und schöpfte sich ein paar auf den Teller vor ihr. Neben ihr beäugte Sasuke genauso sehr misstrauisch runde knubblige Dinger. Sie dampften und waren offensichtlich warm, aber was das war, konnte weder Sakura noch Sasuke entschlüsseln.

„Da hilft wohl wirklich nur probieren!", grollte Sasuke und machte sich an dem Fleisch zu schaffen.

Fleisch war hoffentlich auch hier einfach nur Fleisch. Und Huhn hatte auch in diesem seltsamen Land wie Huhn zu schmecken. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, nichts konnte seltsamer sein, als jene Fabrikate, die Kabuto stets als Essen bezeichnet hatte. Einen Monat hatte Sasuke das mit gemacht, die restliche Zeit, die sich dann bei Orochimaru aufgehalten hatte, war er selbst jagen gegangen. Wenn Orochimaru ihn nicht gerade zum Kochen verdonnert hatte. Was aber auch nicht viel besser lief. Die Jahre allein hatte ihn nur das Nötigste von der Kochkunst erlernen lassen.

Wie er jedoch lernen musste, war nicht jeder Braten gleich. Sein Fleisch schmeckte nach Rind mit einer alkoholisch versetzten Soße. Aber das zu essen, war noch einfach in Bezug darauf, dass Naruto gerade mit diesen grünen Kügelchen kämpfte. Neji inspizierte das Essen genau mit seinem Byakugan und versuchte sich nur an Sachen, die die Zauberer vor ebenfalls schon probiert hatten. Paranoide Eigenschaften wurde man eben nicht so schnell los. Erst recht nicht, wenn man in der Anbu war oder drei Jahre mit Orochimaru überlebt hatte.

Bezeichnend war, dass Kakashi mal wieder gar nichts aß, aber dennoch Essensreste auf seinem Teller lagen.

/Er würde uns nie freiwillig sein Gesicht zeigen! Oder gar diesen Fremden./

'Diese Fremden' fanden es derweil recht amüsant, wie sich die Gäste mit Messer, Gabel und ihrem Abendessen abmühten. Ron lehnte sich ein wenig zu Harry herüber und meinte dann aus dem Mundwinkel, sodass es die Anderen nicht hören konnten: „Ich habe noch nie einen derartig schönen 'Kampf gegen die Erbsen gesehen'!"

Harry grinste: „Doch ich schon. Nämlich als Fred und George das Essen der Slytherins verzaubert hatten und Malfoy von den Erbsen bombardiert wurde!"

Ein Lachen und ein Grinsen war das Resultat an diese Erinnerung.

„Oh ja", erinnerte sich Ron genussvoll und lud seinen Teller noch einmal voll, ignorierte allerdings diese Reisbällchen, „Das war ein Anblick. Malfoy und die 275 Erbsen."

Jetzt grinste auch Ginny, die trotzdem mehr ihr Augenmerk auf den blonden Jungen gerichtet hatte, der immer noch den Löffel und die Suppenschüssel anstarrte und nicht zu wissen schien, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig, die dieses Treiben nicht länger mit ansehen konnte.

Naruto sah auf, blickte das rothaarige Mädchen irritiert an und meinte dann verwirrt: „Wo sind denn die Stäbchen?"

„Stäbchen?", echote Ginny gleichfalls verwirrt. „Wozu brauchst du denn Stäbchen? Du hast du doch den Löffel! Und wie willst du denn eigentlich mit _Stäbchen_ eine Suppe essen?"

„Na so wie immer", antwortete Naruto. „So!".

Und setzte den Suppenteller an die Lippen. Während Molly, Ginny und die restlichen Zauberer ein wenig abgeschreckt Naruto zusahen, wie er die Suppe trank und die Nudeln mit der Gabel separat aß, rührten die Ninja keinen Finger. Für sie war das vollkommen normal und so ging das Abendessen mit diesen und weiteren kleinen Schwierigkeiten weiter.

* * *

_Endlich geschafft. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Kapitel so schwer zu schreiben ist, nachdem ich bei dem letzten gedacht habe, es geht nicht schwieriger. Aber wenn man an diesen dummen Kleinigkeiten hängen bleibt, dann ist es immer besonders schwer darüber hinweg zu kommen. Ich hoffe ihr findet die Erklärung über Magie und Chakra verständlich, wer im Zusammenhang mit den vorherigen Kapiteln Unstimmigkeiten finden sollte, der sagt das bitte. _

_Der Spruch mit 'Huhn ist Huhn' geht eigentlich auf den typisch amerikanischen Spruch zurück, wenn jemand mit etwas unbekanntem konfrontiert wird, dass er noch nie gegessen hat. Richtig heißt es: „...schmeckt wie Hühnchen!" Denn wie die Ninja sonst noch auf englisches Essen, das zum Großteil aus allerlei Varianten von Roast Beef besteht, noch reagieren werden … _

_mangacrack _


	12. Zauberer in zwielichtiger Gesellschaft

**Kommentar: **_Es freut mich sehr, dass euch die Zauberer/Ninja Interaktionen so gut gefallen haben. Auch das keine Fragen zu meiner Magie/Chakra Theorie aufgetaucht sind, heißt ja dann wohl, dass sie logisch und verständlich war. Doch nun wenden wir uns ein wenig ernsteren Themen zu... _

_Als Anmerkung möchte ich hinzufügen, dass ich von den englischen Namen ausgegangen bin. Also nicht wegen der Wortspiele wundern. Außerdem habe ich die Kapitel 0-9 durchgesehen. Warum hat mir keiner gesagt, dass es da 21zeilige Absätze gibt? Hilfe … ich habe sie alle neu formatiert, die Rechtschreibfehler entfernt (die, die ich finden konnte) und Severus Namen berichtigt! _

_Danke _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_mangacrack_

xXx

::Kapitel 11 – Zauberer in zwielichtiger Gesellschaft::

Missmutig stapfte Naruto die breite Treppe hinauf. Die Suppe war zwar nicht schlecht gewesen, aber auch definitiv kein Ramen. Musste er jetzt etwa ein ganzes Jahr ohne Ramen auskommen? Er schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Das wäre eine Tortur und sollte das wirklich eintreten, würde er von Tsunade einen Gehaltszuschlag verlangen!

Müde von dem seltsamen Training dieses Tages, riss Naruto die schwere Holztür auf, wohinter er sein Bett vermutete. Die rothaarige Frau, deren Stimmgewalt ihn ein wenig an Tsunade erinnerte, hatte ihm dieses Zimmer hier gezeigt. Es war so groß, dass zwei schwere Holzbetten darin standen, zusammen mit einem Schreibtisch und einem Wandschrank. Viel befand sich nicht darin, weil sie nur das Nötigste mitgenommen hatten. Der Rest befand sich noch in Hogwarts.

Überlastet von den Eindrücken des Tages warf sich Naruto auf sein Bett, in dem er die letzte Nacht eigentlich ganz gut geschlafen hatten. Das Zimmer an sich war nach seinem Geschmack ein wenig zu dunkel, doch damit konnte er leben. Sie würden ja nicht lange hier bleiben und da er sich das Zimmer mit Neji teilte, blieben auch die Streitigkeiten mit Sasuke aus, die unweigerlich entstanden wären, hätte sie man auch nur versucht zu zwingen, in einem Raum zu schlafen. Resigniert seufzte Naruto in sein Kissen. Die Streitigkeiten ermüdeten selbst ihn, aber Sasuke trieb ihn auch immer wieder dazu an. Er veränderte sein Verhalten nicht.

Es war immer noch genau dasselbe, seit er nach Konoha zurück gekehrt war.

_/Auch wenn er wieder da ist, und ich habe was ich wollte, so verstehe ich ihn immer noch nicht./ _

Wahrscheinlich würde er es nie. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, Sasuke schwieg und handelte, wie er es für richtig hielt. Selbst die Befehle der Hokage schienen ihn nicht zu kümmern. Möglicherweise waren deswegen immer noch drei Anbu nötig, um Sasuke zu beaufsichtigen. Neji und Kakashi-sensei waren außerordentliche Ninja. Er war wegen seiner unglaublichen Ausdauer in der Anbu Einheit.

„Dieser Armleuchter...", murmelte Naruto in sein Kissen.

„Äh...Naru-tu?", hörte er jemanden hinter sich fragen und auf die Schulter tippen.

Sofort fuhr Naruto auf blickte in das Gesicht dieses Harry, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Er hatte diesen schwarz haarigen Jungen erst ein paar Mal gesehen und wusste nur, was Kakashi-sensei und Dumbledore über ihn gesagt hatten. Er sah nicht stark aus, eher schmächtig, doch Naruto hatte gelernt, dass dies nichts heißen musste. Schmächtige Leute waren meistens flink und nachdem er heute am eignen Leib erfahren hatte, was diese Magie anrichten konnte, würde er es nicht wagen diese Magie zu unterschätzen.

„Naru-TO", berichtigte der blonde Ninja.

Er sah es dem gleichaltrigen Zauberer nach. Ihre Namen waren wohl genauso seltsam wie Zauberer, wie die englischen Namen für sie. Es würde sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern bis er den Namen 'Häirii' richtig drauf hatte.

„Okay … Naruto", Harry sah den blonden Jungen kurz nachprüfend an, ob er es diesmal richtig gemacht hatte und fuhr schließlich fort, als er ein Nicken als Antwort bekam. „Ich wollte nur fragen ..."

Naruto wartete gespannt. Was konnte so wichtig sein? Aber wahrscheinlich war es Neugierde, er selbst konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er mehr über diese Zauberer erfahren wollte.

„... wie ihr das vorhin mit den fliegenden Messern gemacht habt!"

Kurz blinzelte Naruto verwundert. Messer?

„Ah, du meinst die Kunai?", fragte er und griff seinem Eignen, dass auf dem Nachttisch lag.

Er überreichte es Harry vorsichtig, mit dem Griff zuerst. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, ob der Schwarzhaarige damit umgehen konnte. Kakashi-sensei wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert, wenn sich ihre Schutzperson verletzte, nur weil er mit dem Kunai herum gespielt hatte.

„Schwer", meinte Harry nur, bewunderte das sogenannte Kunai von allein Seiten.

Zwar war er in den Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, doch so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Lächelnd gab er es Naruto zurück.

„Wofür braucht ihr solche Dinger?"

Nun drehte sich Naruto der Magen um. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er mit demselben Ding schon Menschen getötet hatte. Feindliche Ninja zwar, doch das würde hier keinen Unterschied machen.

„Äh...nun", suchte Naruto verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung.

„Unser Zuhause ist von wilder Landschaft umgeben", erklang es auf einmal von der Tür aus. „Wir brauchen die Kunai, um uns gegen Tiere zu verteidigen oder Schlingpflanzen zu durchschneiden."

Naruto sah auf und war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen Nejis Gesicht zu sehen.

„Danke Neji, dass wollte ich gerade sagen!", meinte Naruto lauthals und kratzte sich dabei am Hinterkopf, um dabei Nejis missbilligenden Blick zu entgehen.

Harry sah Narutos Begleiter ein wenig unsicher an. Es war die derselbe Person, die ihn aus dem Ligusterweg abgeholt hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Denn unwahrscheinlich wäre es schon, wenn zwei Gestalten, die sich so ähnlich sahen, nicht ein und dieselbe Person waren. Auch wenn er bei der Gestalt, die ihn mit Professor Snape zusammen aus dem Ligusterweg abgeholt und zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht hatte, das Gesicht nicht gesehen hatte.

_/Ich sollte später noch einmal darüber nachdenken/_, beschloss Harry.

Ihn verwirrten diese Fremden. Snape sagte, sie würden Hogwarts beschützen, die Fremden sagten sie würden nur in Hogwarts verweilen.

_/Seltsam. Definitiv seltsam/_, dachte Harry und in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass da etwas faul war.

Diese Leute hatten etwas zu verbergen und er würde schon noch herausfinden was. Harry war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass er Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, besonders wenn dieser Kakshi Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste werden würde.

Doch zuerst musste er erstmal seine Neugierde befriedigen.

„Schlingpflanzen?", fragte Harry nach, nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen. „Ihr scherzt doch nicht, oder?"

Er zuerst zu dem Weißäugigen, dann zu den Blonden, die beide den Kopf schüttelten. Naruto grinste dabei sogar.

„Nein", meinte er, „bei uns zu Hause geht es wirklich so zu."

Und begann zu erzählen.

-

Sakura betrat zögernd die Küche. Ihre Kameraden waren alle nach dem Essen verschwunden und Kakashi-sensei war damit beschäftigt sich mehr Wissen über die Zauberer und sein neues Unterrichtsfach anzueignen. Doch sie hielt es für besser, diesmal nicht aus Büchern, sondern direkt von der Quelle zu lernen.

„Mrs Weasley?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Die rothaarige Mutter drehte sich zu ihr um und schien erstaunt zu sein, sie zu sehen. Sie stand an der Spüle mit einem Lappen in der Hand und schien abzuwaschen. Allerdings schrubbten sich die Teller und Töpfe von selbst, schienen sogar eigenhändig sich zu ordnen und in den Schrank zu fliegen. Neidisch betrachtete Sakura das Werk. Sie wünschte sich, dass das bei ihr zu Hause auch so einfach ginge.

Da türmten sich meist Berge von Wäsche, weil sie keine Zeit hatte sie zu säubern, da sie dauernd in das Krankenhaus gerufen wurde, um ihrer Meisterin zu helfen. Das private Leben eines Shinobi bestand nun mal aus Hektik, Entbehrungen und Stress. Da wäre ein klein wenig Zauberei, so seltsam das jetzt auch klang, ihr sehr willkommen.

„Du bist … Akura, nicht wahr?", fragte Mrs Weasley, die Sakura gemustert hatte, nachdem sie eingetreten war.

„Sakura", korrigierte die Shinobi freundlich. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich ihnen helfen kann."

„Mir helfen?", fragte Mrs Weasley verwundert.

„Ja, sie haben dieses besondere Essen für uns gekocht", Sakura wagte nicht lecker zu sagen, denn darüber war sie sich selbst noch nicht ganz sicher, „da wollte ich ihnen beim Abwasch helfen."

„Oh, das wäre wirklich freundlich", bedankte sich Mrs Weasley und drückte Sakura den Lappen zum Abtrocknen in die Hand. „Nachher kommen noch die Mitgl... Bekannte, die auch etwas zu Essen haben wollen."

Sakura sah Mrs Weasley kurz verwundert an, dann fiel ihr ein, was die Frau hatte verbergen wollen.

„Keine Sorge, Mrs Weasley", sagte sie. „Ich bin über die Existenz des Ordens von Dumbledore-sama informiert worden. Sie brauchen es nicht zu verheimlichen."

Mrs Weasley sah Sakura abschätzend an. Diese Fremde war zwar schon eine junge Frau, dennoch schätzte sie sie kaum älter als Ginny. Sie war nicht der Meinung, dass so junge Leute schon in den Orden gehörten oder davon wissen sollten, aber Dumbledore hatte bereits angedeutet, dass diese Leute anders waren, früher erwachsen wurden. Der Schulleiter hatte gesagt, er würde das nachher bei der Versammlung erklären. Dabei war sich Molly gar nicht sicher, ob sie das wissen wollte.

Während Molly nach den Kartoffeln griff, um sie nachher für die Ordensmitglieder vorzubereiten, sagte sie: „Es mag jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen harsch klingen, Sakura. Aber ich bin sehr skeptisch, was diesen … Krieg betrifft."

Das vorletzte Wort hatte sie nahezu ausgespuckt. Doch Sakura hörte aufmerksam zu, in der Hoffnung ein bisschen mehr über die Vorgänge erfahren zu können.

„Ich habe diese dunkle Zeit schon ein Mal erlebt. Vor 16 Jahren haben wir vor lauter Angst weder ein noch aus gewusst. Niemand wusste, wer der Nächste sein würde, der tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden werden würde. Zu Tode gefoltert und ermordet. Dieses Monster", spie Mrs Weasley aus, „ist schrecklich nichts ist größer als meine Angst, dass meine Kinder in seine Hände fallen."

Sakura senkte den Kopf.

Sie ahnte, was die Frau durchmachte. Es geschah in Konoha häufiger, dass Kinder oder Eltern im Kampf starben, Geschwister nie zurück kehrten. Doch diese Leute waren das nicht gewöhnt. Sie führten keinen Krieg.

Sakura legte ihr Geschirrtuch beiseite, um Mrs Weasley ihre Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie, „deswegen sind wir hier, Mrs Weasley."

Molly hielt kurz inne auf die Kartoffeln einzuhacken.

„Genau das ist es, was ich nicht sehen möchte Sakura", sagte Molly. „Du bist auch nicht älter als meine Tochter. Der Gedanke, dass so junge Leute für uns kämpfen sollen, einen Krieg ausfechten, der von unseren Leuten begonnen wurde, behagt mir nicht."

„Aber...", wollte Sakura einwenden, doch sie wurde von Mrs Weasley unterbrochen.

„Versuche es nicht zu beschönigen, mein Kind", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Auch wenn es recht wenig ist, in unserer Welt weiß man doch ein wenig über euch. Genug, dass ich weiß, dass ich mit euren Methoden nicht übereinstimme. Aber wir haben leider keine andere Wahl, als uns auf eure Hilfe zu verlassen."

Damit wandte sich Mrs Weasley wieder dem Essen zu und Sakura kehrte betreten zu den nassen Geschirr zurück. Sie hatte diese Frau aufmuntern wollen, aber es war klar, dass diese Frau ihre Hilfe nicht wollte. Sie sah Sakura nur als Mädchen, nicht als Shinobi.

Im Inneren fühlte sich Sakura verletzt. Sie war stark, sie hatte bei Meisterin Tsunade gelernt und diese Frau wagte es, sie für zu jung zu halten! Diese Frau mochte dunkle Zeiten überstanden haben, aber sie hatte sicherlich noch nie einen Puppen Meister bekämpft, dessen Gift einen Menschen in drei Minuten töten konnte.

_/Und sie hat sicherlich noch die einen Menschen mit ihren eignen Händen getötet!/_, dachte Sakura bitter. _/Aus der Distanz vielleicht ein paar Funken gesprüht, aber garantiert nicht hat sie schon mal einen Menschen unter sich sterben gefühlt, weil man selbst die Kehle desjenigen so fest zugedrückt hat, damit ihm die Luft weg blieb./ _

Sakura dachte nur ungern an ihr 'erstes Mal' zurück, wie fast jeder Shinobi. Es war der Moment gewesen, an dem sie hatte begreifen müssen, dass es hin und wieder nur den Kampf ums Überleben gab. In diesen Momenten musste man, trotz der Illusion der Schönheit, die man so gerne aufrecht erhalten wollte, das tun, was nötig war.

Sie hoffte nur, dass Mrs Weasley das begreifen würde. Denn ihre Kinder hatten es anscheinend begriffen.

-

„...und nebenbei ist es seine persönliche Berufung mir das Leben schwer zu machen", endete Harry.

Nachdem Naruto erzählt hatte, dass er und seine Freunde bereits in Hogwarts gewesen waren, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, weil sie ja ein ganzes Jahr dort als Schüler verbringen würden, so hatten der Blonde es Harry geschildert, hatte Harry von seinen Erlebnissen aus der Zauberschule erzählt.

Als letztes hatte er von Professor Snape berichtet, weil das neben Dumbledore die einzige Person war, die die Ninjas auch kannten. Und er schien kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein. Neji hatte inzwischen den Eindruck, dass er dem Uchiha ähnelte, doch das wagte er nicht laut zu sagen und hörte deswegen nur weiter stumm zu.

„Dieser Snape scheint euch ganz schön das Leben schwer zu machen. Ist der zu allen zu?", fragte Naruto.

Hass und Ablehnung war er gewöhnt, doch er suchen tat er nicht gerade danach.

„Nicht zu allen. Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Die können bei ihm fast alles tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Aber auf uns Gryffindors hat er es meist besonders abgesehen. Davon eben ganz besonders auf mich."

„Hat das einen besonderen Grund?", mischte sich Neji ein.

Harry schwieg kurz, ehe er antwortete.

„Er und mein Vater waren Rivalen. Sie haben sich gehasst, ihr Leben lang. Ein Teil dieses Hasses hat sich auf mich übertragen, weil ich mein Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten bin."

Dazu wollten jetzt weder Naruto noch Neji etwas sagen. Naruto dachte an seinen eignen Vater, Namikaze Minato, der vierte Hokage von Konoha und Neji musste unwillkürlich an seinen Onkel Hiashi denken.

Sie hatten alle drei mit dem Erbe ihres Vaters zu kämpfen.

„Aber es sind nicht alle Lehrer so", versicherte Harry, um Hogwarts Bild ein wenig aufzubessern. „Professor McGonagall ist streng, aber gerecht. Sie unterrichtet Verwandlung. Dann ist da Professor Sprout, ein wenig schrullig, weiß aber alles über magische Pflanzen, was es über magische Pflanzen zu wissen gibt."

„Sind da noch mehr?", fragte Naruto neugierig. Er hatte bisher nur den Schulleiter kennen gelernt und der war schon eine Sache für sich gewesen.

„Nun ja, da wäre noch Professor Flitwick. Er ist sehr klein, sodass er meist auf dem Pult steht, damit wir ihn sehen können, doch er ist sehr gescheit und geschickt. Eigentlich sind alle Lehrer in Ordnung, nur vor Trelawney solltet ihr euch fern halten."

„Warum", fragte Naruto, denn aus Harrys Mund klang es, als ging es um Leben und Tod.

„Die Frau ist irre", meinte Harry und machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung.

Naruto starrte Harry nur kurz an und entschied sich dann, besser nicht zu fragen. Wenn ein Zauberer schon meinte, jemand wäre irre, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass der Gipfel der obskuren Gestalten immer noch Maito Gai hieß.

Abgesehen von Orochimaru, der allerdings aus Narutos Sicht Plätze eins bis zehn belegte, wenn es um wahnsinnige Gestalten ging. Vielleicht sollte er sich gerade deswegen noch ein bisschen mehr Sorgen um Sasuke machen.

_/Wer hat das noch mal gesagt? Wer ist schon wahnsinnig genug freiwillig zu Orochimaru zu gehen, doch nicht einen einzigen Fluchtversuch zu starten, zeugt von fehlen menschlichen Verstandes!_/

Naruto stöhnte genervt und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er sollte und wollte nicht daran denken. Er sollte es wirklich lassen. Neji interpretierte die Geste richtig, denn inzwischen kannte er Naruto gut genug, wohin ihn seine Gedanken geführt hatten und lenkte Harry ab, der verwirrt Naruto anstarrte, denn Aufstöhnen dann aber auf Trelawney bezog.

„Dein rothaariger Freund sucht dich", sagte Neji und fügte dann noch schnell ein 'übrigens' hinzu. Die Zauberer sollten nicht wissen, dass er durch Wände sehen konnte und sogar Augen im Rücken hatte.

„Ah … danke", erwiderte Harry und stand auf, um Rons Suche zu beenden.

Der würde sicher nicht ahnen können, dass Harry sich mit den Fremden unterhalten hatte. Er persönlich fand sie nicht ganz so schrecklich, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte, aber vergangene Erfahrungen hatten ihm gelehrt, dass er nicht zu vertrauensselig sein sollte. Gerade das letzte Jahr wieder so ein Beispiel dafür.

Kaum, dass er halbwegs mit Sirius Tod fertig geworden war, begann das sechste Schuljahr. Harry blieb kurz auf der Treppe stehen, als er an die vergangenen Monate dachte. Es war das reinste Vertrauensspiel gewesen. Blaise Zabini war durch Zufall mit ihm zusammen geraten, wobei sie beide das zunächst nicht beabsichtigt hatten. Durch die Umstände ließen ihnen nicht viel Wahl, also blieb dem Gryffindor und dem Slytherin nichts anders übrig, als einen Waffenstillstand zu schließen, der sich zumindest auf die Bibliothek bezog. Und über ein ganzes Jahr hin erstreckt, konnte man nicht umhin als unfreiwillig mehr über den Anderen zu erfahren.

_/Und eine Freundschaft war nie geplant gewesen. Nie/_, fluchte Harry und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf._ /Aber es war dann vielleicht das Einzige, das mich dann am Ende gerettet hat, denn Malfoys angeblich guten Absichten traue ganz bestimmt ich nicht!/ _

Ihm konnte es eigentlich auch egal sein, ob Blaise Mitwisser in Malfoys Plänen gewesen war oder nicht. Doch Harry selbst wünschte sich, dass dem nicht so war. Dann musste er nicht schlecht über einen Toten denken. In Harry verkrampfte sich etwas und der Schwarzhaarige legte sich seine Hand auf den Magen. Blaise Zabini war nicht die erste Leiche, die er gesehen hatte, doch es war die Erste, die dermaßen so zugerichtet gewesen war.

_/Wie konnten sie nur?/_, fragte sich Harry. _/Wie konnten sie ihn foltern, nur weil er zwei Schüler beschützt hat?/ _

Harry wollte nicht daran denken. Aber ihm drängte sich der Gedanke unweigerlich auf. Dies waren jetzt drei weitere Schüler, die wegen ihm ums Leben gekommen waren. So wie Cedric. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Bitterkeit machte sich in Harry breit. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Lange hatte er mit dem Schulleiter darüber geredet. Er war nicht verantwortlich für die Taten von Voldemort und den Todessern. Er war nur ein Teil des Grundes, warum dies alles geschah.

_/Das macht es aber nicht besser/,_ dachte Harry. _/Im Gegenteil. Wenn es meine eignen Taten wären, dann könnte ich sie korrigieren, es beim nächsten Mal besser machen. Aber so …/ _

Der Junge-der-lebte stampfte nun die restlichen Stufen herunter und blickte sich in der Vorhalle um. Der Vorhang über dem Gemälde von Sirius Mutter hing immer noch, doch seit Dumbledore einen starken Silencio Zauber über das Bild gesprochen hatte, wurde sie nicht mehr von den Vorträgen über reine Zauberer und Blutverräter gestört. Dennoch blieb der Vorhang da, wo er war, denn ein schöner Anblick war die Mutter seines Paten sicher nicht.

„Hey, Harry Kumpel", hörte der Angesprochene plötzlich die Stimme seines besten Freundes. „Ich hab dich schon gesucht."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah Ron im Türeingang stehen.

„Kannst du mir mal helfen?", fragte Ron und Harry nickte bereitwillig.

„Was soll ich tun?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Du musst mir mit meinem Auge helfen. Die Salbe muss erneut auf das Pat aufgetragen werden und ich kann 's nicht alleine tun, weil kein Haar und nichts solange an mein Auge kommen darf."

So ganz hatte Harry Ron noch nicht verstanden, doch er folgte dem Rothaarigen einfach ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich zeigen ließ, was er zu tun hatte. Zuerst zeigte Ron, wie Harry die weiße Unterlage zu präparieren hatte, die die Heilung des Auges fördern sollte. Dann strich sie Ron mit geübten Handgriffen die Haare nach hinten und löste die Augenklappe von seinem Gesicht.

Harry starrte Ron kurz nervös an. Er hatte das Auge noch nie von so nahen gesehen. Als die Sommerferien anfingen, war Ron noch im St. Mungos gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war noch das halbe Gesicht verdeckt gewesen. Jetzt sah man deutlich, dass das Auge bereits anfing zu heilen.

„Tut das weh?", fragte Harry und deutete auf die grün schimmernde Narbe, die sich quer über Rons linke Gesichtshälfte zog.

In der Mitte der Narbe befand sich Rons Auge. Zwar hatte der Fluch Ron nicht da getroffen, wo er Todesser es ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber selbst der Streichschuss war noch genug gewesen, um das Auge zu schädigen.

„Nein", gab Ron zu. „Es juckt manchmal nur ziemlich und dann erinnert es mich daran, dass ich es nicht anfassen darf."

„Huh...", machte Harry nur. Das kannte er schon. Magische Heilung war zwar praktisch, doch auch sie ließ Verletzungen nicht einfach so verschwinden.

Als Harry fertig war, hielt er das ovale Präparat hoch und sah Ron fragend an. Der griff nach Harrys Handgelenk und drückte das ovale, mit Salbe beschmierte Ding auf sein Auge, nachdem er vorher das alte entfernt hatte. Nachdem der Rothaarige sicher war, dass das Medizin Pat richtig saß, schnappte sich Ron seine Augenklappe, um sie wieder anzulegen.

„Halt mal kurz die Haare zurück, Harry", befahl Ron und stellte den Riemen so ein, dass er weder drückte, noch zu locker saß.

„Danke", sagte Ron, als er dann endlich fertig war und Harry ließ die roten Haare wieder über die Augenklappe fallen.

„Wie viel siehst du eigentlich auf dem Auge?", wollte Harry wissen, während Ron von dem Tisch sprang, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Recht viel", gab Ron zu, „aber die Heiler sagten, dass das Auge anfällig auf magische Einflüsse geworden ist."

„Interessant. Macht es das in Bezug auf Hogwarts nicht etwas schwierig?"

„Schon, deswegen darf ich die Klappe ja nicht abnehmen. Im Moment soll die beschädigte Netzhaut wieder gestärkt werden, damit das Auge den magischen Einflüssen wieder stehen kann. Es ist noch zu empfindlich. Im Moment sehe ich nur bunte grelle Farben, wenn ich das Auge aufmache."

„Krass", murmelte Harry.

Er war nur froh, dass ihm das nicht passiert war. Ansonsten würde die halbe Welt wieder über 'Harry Potter' reden. Es stand seines besten Freund zu, dass er auch mal ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Anscheinend begrüßte Ron deswegen auch die Augenklappe, weil er sich damit von seinen Brüdern abhob. Wahrscheinlich würde Ron deswegen die Klappe auch noch eine ganze Weile behalten.

„Nur Mum findet das nicht witzig", murrte Ron, „Sie würde uns am liebsten alle hier unten im Keller anketten und nie wieder heraus lassen."

„Kannst du ihr es verübeln?",gab Harry Zurück, der auch schon mit Mrs Weasleys über fürsorglicher Besorgnis Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

„Nicht wirklich, aber es nervt. Immerhin hast du den Vorteil schon erwachsen zu sein. Ich muss noch bis März warten."

Dieser Satz erinnerte Harry an etwas.

„Weißt du, wann Dumbledore kommt?", fragte er Ron.

Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung, wirklich nicht. Willst du ihn immer noch fragen, ob du dem Orden beitreten darfst?"

„Ja", meinte Harry grimmig. „Die Hälfte, die sie besprechen, betrifft mich, die andere Hälfte Voldemort. Ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren und so ein Fehler, wie im fünften Schuljahr darf nie wieder passieren."

„Wenn sie dich lassen, viel Glück. Meine Mum wird trotzdem Einspruch erheben."

„Kann sie aber nicht. Ich bin erwachsen und Sirius ist tot. Wenn er es nicht wollen würde, würde ich es lassen, aber ich weiß, dass er nichts lieber gewollt hat, als Voldemort und seinen Anhängern den gar aus zu machen."

„Du tust das also für Sirius?", fragte Ron.

„Ja. Für Sirius!"

Und seine Eltern.

-

Sasuke starrte missmutig auf den dünnen Stock, der sich Zauberstab nannte. Er hatte sich in einen alten Raum im zweiten Stock zurück gezogen, um damit zu trainieren, aber er entwickelte nicht das Gefühl dafür. Jedes Mal, wenn er sein Chakra durch den Arm schickte, brachte der Zauberstab nie das gewünschte Ergebnis hervor. Der Kraftaufwand im Hinblick auf das schwächliche Resultat war enttäuschend.

Ein bisschen mehr hatte er sich schon davon versprochen.

Erneut hob er seinen Zauberstab. „_Incendio!_", rief er und deutete auf einen Kronleuchter voller Kerzen. Wie er es erwartet, flammten die Dochte sofort auf und kleine Flammen erhellten den Raum.

Dieser Zauberstab mochte vielleicht nützlich sein, aber nur für die kleinen Dinge. Worin bestand der Sinn darin ein Ding zum Schweben zu bringen, wenn man auch aufstehen und es sich holen konnte.

_/Nur für den Nahkampf geschaffen!/_, schlussfolgerte Sasuke.

Sobald es in größere Dimensionen ging, wie er es gewohnt war sie kämpfen, würde der Zauberstab versagen, da er dann mit Jutsu und seiner antrainierten Schnelligkeit effektiver wäre. Einen interessanten Zauber wollte er aber noch ausprobieren.

„_Serpentsortia" _

Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs kam eine Schlange geschossen, die hissend zu Boden fiel und sich dann um sah. Sie schien wohl den Gegner zu suchen, den sie angreifen wollte. Nachdenklich betrachtete Sasuke die Schlange. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht auf eine fremde Schlange verlassen und ließ diese sofort sich in Luft auflösen. Sie war eine Projektion. Doch wenn er diese Schlange mit einer von seinen ersetzen könnte, hätte das unglaubliche Vorteile.

Zumal er sich dann die Beschwörungen sparen konnte. Niemand würde seltsam gucken, wenn aus seiner Kleidung plötzlich eine Schlange hervor gekrochen kam. Ein Umstand, der für ihn vollkommen normal geworden war, andere und darunter auch noch Naruto oder Sakura, in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

**§Ssseid ihrrr in Orrrdnung Meissster SSsasske?§**, fragte die Schlange, die er aus dem Tierladen gerettet hatte. **§Isch sspürrte eurre Unrruhe.§**

„Ja", sagte Sasuke und die Schlange nickte zufrieden.

Sie war aus seinem weiten Kragen gekrochen, um zu sehen, was los war. Vielleicht hatte sie auch die Artgenossin gerochen. Sasuke zuckte nicht einmal als ihre Schuppen über seine Haut glitten. Es war eine angenehme Partnerschaft wie er schon vor Jahren hatte feststellen können. Sie wärmten sich mit seiner Körperwärme auf und erledigten dafür jeden Angreifer, der ihm zu Nahe kam. Durchaus vorteilhaft, wenn man mehrere Jahre mit Gestalten wie Orochimaru zusammenleben musste. Zudem konnten sie seine Heilung beschleunigen und Gifte neutralisieren.

Was kümmerte ihn da ihr zweifelhafter Ruf?

„Sasuke?", hörte der Uchiha jemanden von draußen rufen.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, richtete sich die Schlange bedrohlich auf. Sasuke wusste, dass sie noch nicht wieder gesund war und das es Wochen dauern würde, bis sie ihre ursprüngliche Schönheit wieder erlangt hatte, doch sie würde jetzt trotzdem noch jeden dieser Zauberer in Sekunden vergiften können, noch ehe dieser reagieren konnte.

Leider war es nur Kakashi.

„Kakashi", meinte Sasuke tonlos und verbarg, dass er sich gestört fühlte.

**§Sss§**, zischte die Schlange, **§Err rriecht sstark nach Hund. Aber auf zzzwei Beinen.§**

Sie hatte sich aufgerichtet, um die Gerüche besser wahrnehmen zu können. Die meisten Schlangen sahen nicht sehr gut und ihr Gehör war auch nicht das Beste, doch ihr Geruchssinn war besser, als der eines Hundes. Eine Schlange konnte sich von tausend ähnlichen Gerüchen einen bestimmten heraus filtern. Was die Genauigkeit betraf, ließ sich eine Schlange nicht von einem Hund schlagen.

„Es ist gut, Takyo", sagte Sasuke und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Er ist kein Feind."

Zischend verschwand Takyo wieder unter seiner Kleidung . Fremdes Land. So hatte er sie getauft, da Schlangen sich untereinander keine Namen gaben. Sie waren Einzelgänger.

„Was ist?", wandte Sasuke sich jetzt mit einem abweisenden Blick dem Jo-nin zu.

Der hatte einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Schlange geworfen, überging das aber zunächst.

„Die Ordensversammlung beginnt. Dumbledore-sama wünscht, dass wir dabei sind."

„Hmpf", machte Sasuke und ließ den Zauberstab verschwinden. „Wir alle?"

„Mehr oder weniger. In Erscheinung treten nur wir zwei. Ich werde Neji und Naruto losschicken solange die Stadt zu erkundigen. Jetzt ist es dunkel und sie werden niemanden auffallen."

„Sakura?"

„Wird sich im Hintergrund halten", meinte Kakashi und Sasuke merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Sie hat vorhin ein ungünstiges Gespräch mit Weasley-san gehabt. Sie scheint gegen unsere Anwesenheit zu sein."

Jetzt sah Sasuke noch weniger begeistert aus. Er konnte die Leute nicht leiden, die gegen Gewalt waren, aber dann aufschrien, wenn etwas passierte und es keiner verhindert hatte.

„Sie hat es sicherlich nur gemeint", verteidigte Sasuke seine Kameradin halbherzig.

„Ich weiß", stimmte Kakashi zu. „Aber wir können es uns nicht leisten, hier zu versagen. Dumbledore-sama zahlt eine ganze Menge Geld, und damit meine ich _viel_ Geld, dass wir brauchen, um das Dorf wieder aufzubauen."

Sasuke nickte missbilligend. Er wusste, dass dies auch eine Warnung an ihn war. Würde er aufsässig werden und als Ergebnis der Auftrag der nicht bezahlt, würde er richtig Probleme bekommen. Anscheinend war dies hier selbst Kakashi ernst genug, um das nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.

_/Wen wundert es? Seit er fast drauf gegangen wäre, als Orochimaru das Dorf angegriffen hat, hat er sich verändert. Er weiß, dass wir uns im Krieg mit Oto befinden, auch wenn Orochimaru selbst jetzt tot ist, und seine zerstörte Heimat hat wahrscheinlich böse Erinnerungen wach gerufen./_

Kakashi war schließlich alt genug, um den Angriff von Kyuubi voll mit- und überlebt zu haben. Trotz dessen und Kakashis Genialität, hatte Sasuke etwas gegen diesen Mann. Sie würden nie auf einen Nenner kommen, denn auch wenn sich ihre Fähigkeiten ähnelten, so waren sie in ihrer Seele grundverschieden.

/Unterschiedliche Lebensweisen.../, schloss Sasuke.

Er wusste, würde er das Dorf noch einmal verraten, würde Kakashi der Erste sein, der ihn jagen würde, um seinen Kopf zu holen. Denn der Kopierninja verzieh viel, aber nicht eigennütziger Verrat, der sich gegen das Dorf richtete.

„Komm", befahl Kakashi und Sasuke folgte ihm, eine Hand in sein halboffenes Oberteil schiebend, um Takyo zu streicheln.

„Soll ich meine Anbu Kleidung anzuziehen?", fragte Sasuke.

Er hoffte nicht. Er hasste diese Kleidung. Sie erinnerte ihn zu sehr an die Nacht, in der seinen Bruder darin gesehen hatte. Mit blutigen Schwert über seinen Eltern stehend, die mit leeren Augen am Boden lagen und ihn mit toten Blick anstarrten.

„Nein, aber du solltest dennoch dir etwas anderes anziehen. Nicht alle sind deine Freizügigkeit gewöhnt."

Sasuke nickte und beschloss in voller Uchiha Montur anzutreten. Komplett in schwarz, mit hohem Kragen und dem Wappen auf dem Rücken. Darin fühlte er sich noch am wohlsten, doch zum Trainieren war die Kleidung von Orochimaru immer noch am Idealsten. Sasuke bog in den Gang ab, wo das Zimmer lag, in dem er schlief und wo ein Teil hingebracht worden war. Der Rest war noch in Hogwarts, für diese paar Tage brauchte Sasuke nicht mehr.

„Ach ja", rief Kakashi ihn zurück, sodass Sasuke stehen blieb und den Kopf wandte.

„Hn?"

„Über die Schlange unterhalten wir uns noch."

„Hn."

Das hieß, Kakashi hatte es doch gemerkt, dass es keine von seinen Eignen war.

_/Ich sollte aufhören diesen Mann zu unterschätzen./_

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --

_Ich habe das Abitur jetzt hinter mich gebracht. Heute war die letzte Prüfung und in der Freude endlich frei zu sein, habe ich gleich das Kapitel beendet. Wenn der Prüfungsstress nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich es bereits letzten Monat fertiggestellt. Doch in Anbetracht der letzten Wartezeiten … nun, es war auf jeden Fall schon schlimmer. _

_Vielen dank fürs Lesen! _

_mangacrack_


	13. ANMERKUNG

Liebe Leser,

ich weise euch hiermit darauf hin, dass ich **Harry Potter - Shinobi at Hogwarts** wegen den mangelnden Rückantworten nicht mehr weiter auf fortsetzten werde.

Wer aber noch weiter an der Geschichte interessiert ist, kann diese aber noch auf Animexx oder nachlesen.

Sie ist auf beiden Seiten unter dem gleichen Namen zu finden.

Danke

mangacrack


End file.
